Hades's Weakness
by Reincarnations
Summary: Most of you know the weakness of the malevolent Maleficent, yet none of you know the true weakness of the powerful god Hades. This is the story of how he learned his own weakness, how he revealed it to his wife's greatest enemy, and how he watched his weakness grow into a beautiful queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh boy . . . where to begin . . .**

**This idea I came up with when I wondered how Maleficent and Hades became a couple. Then I wondered how the movies would have been if everyone on the Isle knew Hades was Mal's father but no one in Auradon knew. Then I wondered how much different Mal would be if Hades's helped to raise her.**

**Essentially, this story was created with the events of the movie **_**'Maleficent'**_** swirling in my head.**

**I know with the title, some of you were expecting it to be a sequel to one of my other stories. Sorry to get your hopes up, but that is not the case with this story, but I hope you like it anyways.**

**I have an idea for a far later chapter that puts a darker twist to Audrey's spell on Mal in '**_**Descendants 3'**_**. I have always hated that Mal was turned into an old hag because I can't stand to watch those scenes. Then an idea emerged to change the spell into something far more dangerous and life-threatening.**

**So, if this first chapter is well-liked, you may see the idea sooner than expected.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the movie '**_**Descendants'**_** or **_**'Maleficent'**_**.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Beautiful._

The first word Hades, the infamous god of the Underworld, thought of to describe the injured wom—_fairy_, who laid on her stomach in the comforts of her new spacious home.

You see, Beast finally married his Belle and—instead of a honeymoon—decided to unite all of the kingdoms, becoming elected as the new 'King of the United States of Auradon'. His first official royal decree was to create an island, where all of the villains of every kingdom and story would live with an enchanted dome surrounding them. This barrier prevented them from using any magic, which was a punishment worse than death.

Speaking of 'death', those who were killed were brought back to life to suffer with the rest. Every day, new villains joined the prison until no one remained free. Although everyone seemed to be accounted for, one still appeared to be missing.

Maleficent.

Word got around about the lack of the most dangerous villain of them all. Eventually, an anonymous felon revealed she had been the first to arrive on the desolate island—as he had been the second—and had seen her once through the upper windows of the largest building in the center of the Isle.

Days passed without hearing a word from the Mistress of Evil. Some attempted to catch a glimpse of her through the window that was previously described. Some could view into the building, but none could see the absent villain.

Another week went by with a few becoming more worried with each passing day. None dared to enter her home for fear of her vicious wrath. Rolling his eyes at their cowardliness, Hades volunteered to check on her. What could a puny fairy like her do to a mighty god like him?

The answer?

Force him to catch his breath, after losing it from seeing her magnificent beauty.

Now, Hades heard quite a few tales about the malevolent Maleficent. Some say she transformed into an enormous dragon to fight a prince. Others gossiped that she only cursed a princess because she was not invited to the christening.

None told the god she would be the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes upon. While he lived in Olympus, Hades had met the goddess of beauty multiple times, but the goddess was _nothing_ compared to this fairy. Although Hades found himself completely infatuated with the fairy in the matter of seconds, he wasn't sure what about her made him feel so awestruck.

Maleficent laid on her stomach on a makeshift cot in the center of her new living room. She simply wore a pair of black cotton shorts and a black spaghetti strapped tank-top, though the back of her shirt had two large tears, which had small nubs poking through both opening. It took Hades a moment to realize those 'nubs' were actually where her wings would have been, but no one said she had any.

Maleficent had her arms crossed in front of her, using them as a pillow to rest her head. Spilling from her head—besides her large horns—was a gorgeous brown mane of hair that tumbled over her shoulders, hanging until there was barely an inch of space between it and the ground.

Another thing Hades noticed were the burn-like scratches all along her body. Some barely grazed the skin while others cut deeper into her flesh. A select few appeared to have been scars from a long time ago that reopened to only cause her grief.

Maleficent turned her head slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. Hades's breath caught in his throat once again. He has never seen such vibrant green hues like hers. . .

"Why are you here?" Maleficent questioned with a slight rasp in her tone.

Hades couldn't believe he actually swooned at hearing her soft accent. Taking a moment to regain his composure, he cleared his throat before insisting, "The other villains were worried about you. Nobody has heard or seen from you since we arrived. Some believed you had died within your first couple days of being here."

The fairy scoffed at the ridiculous claim. "Why would anyone worry about me?" She snapped bitterly. "Have you not heard? I am a _villain_. I do not need the pity of some pathetic human."

Choosing to let the insult slide, Hades decided to get some answers. "So, what's your story?" He interrogated nonchalantly. "How did you get those injuries and did you actually have wings?"

Maleficent snarled her nose at his abruptness. "I will not say," she determined stubbornly. "I trusted a human once, and it costed me everything. I will not trust another human again."

"Good thing I'm not a human," Hades retorted with the same fiery attitude. "I am a god; an immortal, so to speak. Some know me as the 'King of the Underworld'. What are you known as?"

Maleficent sighed in slight defeat as she adverted her gaze to the floor. "Something that I am truly not."

Taking a leap of faith, Hades sat next to the cot with his knees up to his chest to appear less foreboding and threatening. "You can tell me and I won't say a word to anyone," he promised sincerely, hoping to use it as a chance to get to know her better. "If your story is long, it doesn't matter. We have all the time in the world since we now live on the Isle of the Lost."

Maleficent held his gaze for a moment or two; most likely peering into his soul if he spoke the truth. "My story," she started after a second of silence, "began like this . . ."

* * *

Turns out, the stories that the villains told Hades about the fairy only had a small ounce of truth.

Long ago, Maleficent befriended a human peasant named Stefan, who always wanted to live in the castle as the king. As they grew older, they drifted farther apart from the friends that they were, but Maleficent always found herself infatuated with the human.

One day—after many years of not seeing one another—Stefan suddenly appeared at her home in the guise that he wanted to talk with Maleficent, like they did when they were younger. Without knowing it, the servant of the king had drugged her drink so she would fall asleep and not wake for some time, no matter what he did. When Maleficent awoke the next morning, her enormous wings were gone along with the human that she foolishly trusted. Maleficent learned from her friend Diaval—a crow that she saved and would sometimes turn into a human—that Stefan betrayed her so he could be king. He went so far as to set her wings on fire in front of the kingdom to prove his allegiance to them, and prevent her from ever using them again.

It was true that Maleficent had cursed the princess—Stefan's daughter—at her christening, but it was revenge for what her father did to her. _Maleficent_ added the term that Princess Aurora could be awaken by 'True Love's Kiss' because neither she nor Stefan believed such a thing existed.

As the princess grew older, Maleficent found herself spending more time with the young teen while she was away from her three fairy godmothers—though Aurora believed them to be her aunts. Once Aurora learned about the curse, she returned home to the castle while Maleficent searched for the prince the princess had met earlier in that day, hoping that he could be the one to break the curse. After Aurora fell victim to the spell and the prince's kiss didn't work, Maleficent emerged from the shadows as everyone left the room and kissed the sleeping beauty's forehead to show how apologetic she was for doing such a horrible thing.

Turns out, Maleficent's kiss was what was needed to awake the princess because it was the kiss of a mother's love, which was _true _love. Maleficent was forced to flee as the princess stirred for the three fairies had returned to her room. As the wingless fairy arrived at the castle entrance, she was immediately surrounded by knights in iron armor—as the 'king' knew iron was her weakness. When Maleficent became trapped in an iron net, she used the last of her magic to turn Diaval into a mighty and vicious dragon. Sadly, he quickly became over-powered. The last thing Maleficent saw before she faded away was Stefan striking Dragon Diaval in the chest with an iron sword.

Hades finally understood why Maleficent exiled herself from the Isle and the villagers for so long.

She was grieving.

For the loss of her closest friend—

_And_ the loss of a daughter.

Though, Maleficent had another excuse for not leaving her new home. She had become so accustomed to carrying her heavy wings that she could no longer walk properly without them. Without her scepter—which had originally been created to be a walking stick—Maleficent could not take a single step without stumbling or faltering in her stride.

"I can help you travel around the island," Hades volunteered with a careless shrug. "Use me as a support until you can find something to replace your scepter. Until then, we'll say I'm showing you around the Isle, since you've been absent for so long."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. "Why do I have a feeling you will use this as an excuse to become closer to me?"

"Maybe I will," he mused with a small innocent smile. "I do want to get to know you better—romantically, but I will gladly wait until you trust me enough to consider it."

For some reason, the comment made the fairy's heart skip a beat. Still having an emotionless expression, she retorted, "That may not be for quite some time."

"I know," Hades insisted as his smile turned into a smirk. "Good thing I'm a god. I can wait for how ever long is needed, even if it's forever."

With her heart skipping another beat, Maleficent rolled her eyes stubbornly. "Since you are a god, you are naturally impatient. You will cave before I make up my mind."

If only she knew . . .

Hades would be the one to make her love again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all the favorites, followers, and reviews! I didn't expect so many for this story with only the first chapter. I sincerely hope all of you enjoys this story and chapter. I will try to update on either Tuesdays or Wednesdays; that means if it's not updated on Tuesday, I haven't finished the chapter yet and will update Wednesday.**

**These next couple chapters will probably be little tidbits of their relationship growing, as the main plot will start to pick up maybe during Maleficent's pregnancy? I'm not entirely sure yet. I do know that I have an extremely cute idea that will appear in this chapter. Let's just say Maleficent has a small fear that Hades helps her get over, sort of. **

**On a side note: I'm **_**PISSED**_**! You know how they had the beginning and ending dedications to Cameron Boyce in Descendants 3? They edited it out of the TV airings! You don't see any other film editing out their dedications to the main actor or actress of their film! It's disrespectful! **

**Anyways, once again, thank you so much and I hope this story doesn't disappoint.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hades and Maleficent made plans to tour the marketplace the next day. Depending on how Maleficent felt with all of her opened injuries, they would spend the rest of the week touring the island. Since they wouldn't be going on their 'date' until tomorrow, Hades left the house for half an hour to get medicine, bandages, etc. for Maleficent's wounds.

"It is not a date!" Maleficent defensively shouted when the god returned. "I wish you would quit saying that!"

Hades snickered at the fairy's brash reaction. He's only known her for less than two hours, but he already loved teasing her. "Sorry," he apologized insincerely with a small handsome smile. "It's just so much fun."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Maleficent struggled to change her position on the cot. Hades wordlessly lifted her in his arms bridal style before carefully setting her on the worn-out couch. Out of instinct, the fairy smacked his arm for doing such a thing without asking, though she had something else on her mind at the moment.

When the god moved her, he briefly touched some of her gashes. In the days that she's been on the Isle of the Lost—twenty-three at that point—they've been aching nonstop, giving her not an ounce of relief. However, when Hades grazed them for only that short period of time, the pain went away momentarily.

Why?

Although she was deep in thought, Maleficent managed to grab the roll of bandages the god threw at her without looking his way.

"Nice catch," Hades complimented as he sat the rest of the medical supplies on the coffee table in front of her. "While you patch yourself up, I'm gonna start dinner."

Maleficent raised an amused eyebrow. "_You_ are going to _cook_? Do you know how?"

"I'm a god," he reminded for the fifth time that day. "I know everything."

"Except when you are not wanted," Maleficent retorted.

Hades scoffed. "If you wanted me to leave, you would have kicked me out a long time ago. You are caving instead."

"Looks like you truly do not know everything," Maleficent bantered, though she rolled her eyes in defeat. "Try not to burn anything down. This building is all I have."

"You have me," the god reassured offhandedly, flashing the famous smile that made the fairy's heart skip a beat yet again. "Food will be ready in twenty."

"Help me to my room first," Maleficent ordered, though she didn't sound or look so menacing in her current condition.

With a light shake of his head, Hades helped the fairy stand. Once Maleficent—though unbalanced—was on her feet, the god offered his arm, as though he was about to escort her to a royal event. Hesitating for a moment, Maleficent entwined her arm with his, allowing him to lead her away.

Right as Hades finished the meal for two, he barely heard Maleficent calling his name, requesting his assistance to bandage a wound she could not reach. When he entered her bedroom, his heart dropped in sorrow while his blood boiled in fury.

Maleficent—with her back facing the door—had raised the back of her shirt just above her largest laceration. Her gorgeous brown hair was draped over her left shoulder so Hades could get a clear look of what he was dealing with.

Remember those 'nubs' he described before?

They were much larger than he originally thought. They started at the top of her shoulder blades and melded flat with her skin just above the lower back. The wound Hades saw before was merely a small portion of the worst disfigurement he's ever seen.

"The more I see of what that bastard did to you," Hades growled as his anger continued to grow, "the more I want to _kill_ him."

For the second time that say, the god had his breath taken away by fairy yet again.

Maleficent had peered over her shoulder, her green eyes glowing a much brighter and vibrant hue, with an amused smirk on her face as she cooed, "_Not_ before I do . . ."

Oh, how Hades wished she would just cave!

* * *

Within the first month of knowing each other, Hades and Maleficent learned a bit more about each other.

With Maleficent, Hades learned the reason why she wears that strange head-piece that hides her hair. Apparently, that is actually a crown to prove that she is a queen; the Mistress of Evil. When asked why she doesn't wear the crown around him in her home, Maleficent insisted that—although he's annoying—she trusts and respects him.

With Hades, Maleficent learned about his strange taste in music. On a random afternoon, he started playing loud, obnoxious music from a foreign contraption Maleficent never seen before. After one complaint, Hades reluctantly agreed to only play the music at his 'lair', since he _was_ staying in the extra room in her home.

However . . . Maleficent really learned about his traumatic past.

One night, about a month after the two initially met, Hades had been thrashing around in his bed from a terrible nightmare. Suddenly, he gasped awake. With his heart pounding, the god slowly rose to a sit-up position, covered head to toe in sweat. Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, Hades turned his head slightly to see Maleficent leaning against the doorway with a blanket wrapped around her frail figure.

"You were screaming in your sleep," she informed as she laid her head against the door frame. "Bad dream?"

"Just the same dream I've been having for the past four or five eons," he corrected after catching his breath. "I've lost count."

"Well . . ." Maleficent began as she slowly strolled forward, taking a seat at the edge of his bed, "it's only a few minutes pass midnight and neither one of us will be going back to sleep soon . . . do you want to talk about it?"

Hades sighed, hoping it would help lift an unbearable weight off his shoulder. "Might as well. It will make us even for you telling your story. Mine starts with my father, Kronos . . ."

* * *

Turns out . . . the god had it worse than the fairy ever did.

Hades's father—Kronos, the King of Titans—feared that one of his children would eventually overrule him. To prevent that from happening, he swallowed his children one by one every time one was born—which was the nightmare Hades had been dreaming. Hades's youngest brother—Zeus, King of Olympus—managed to trick their father into regurgitating Hades and his four other siblings. They managed to defeat their father and prevent him from terrorizing them ever again.

A short time later, the three brothers—Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus—basically raffled for control over different realms. Zeus won the sky, making him the god of sky, lightning, and thunder and gained the title of King of the Gods. Poseidon won the sea, making him the god of sea, storms, and earthquakes and gained the title King of the Seas.

Hades received the leftover territory, the Underworld, despite being the eldest brother. As King of the Underworld, he was forced to oversea the lost souls that died in the realm of the living and sometimes helped to determine if a soul should be reborn or live in a place equivalent to heaven and hell. Although he became known as the god of the dead, Hades somehow became the god of riches and the wealth of the earth; for example the jewels and gems that lived under the surface of the earth.

As time passed, Hades felt exiled from his siblings and the other gods. The only time he was allowed to visit Olympus was on the summer and winter solstice. He was not allowed a seat on the Olympian Council, even though he was one of the eldest gods in existence.

To make matters worse, his nephew—Hercules, the son of Zeus—lied about what happened between them. Hercules made Hades out to be a villain that attempted to turn him mortal. In reality, Hercules lost his immortality after he killed his wife while being possessed. Hades had been the one to help him regain his immortality and even offered his three-headed dog, Cerberus, to help the 'demigod' with his impossible tasks. Once he was a god again, Hercules told everyone—immortal and mortal—that Hades had been the one to take away his powers and attempted to murder the new mortal woman he so-called 'loved'.

Sadly, everyone believed the child of Zeus over the King of the Underworld. Well . . . almost everyone. Zeus and Poseidon did not believe such horrible accusations, considering all the times their eldest brother helped them in their times of need. But what could they do? Their doubt and disbelief were overshadowed by the tale of the 'Great Hero of Olympus'. To keep the peace among the Olympian Council and the mortals in Auradon, Hades willingly volunteered to live on the Isle of the Lost, though he believed the gods would be running to him for help with maintaining the Underworld.

"There is one last secret that you should know about me," Hades added after a brief moment of silence. " 'Hades' was not my first name."

Maleficent tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Back when the mortals first came into existence, they changed the names of all the gods," Hades informed. "Though, no one really knows why they did. Some of the gods believed their simple minds couldn't yet pronounce our real names. Since those mortals helped to spread our stories, we decided to use the names they gave us. The very first mortals, which was a small handful at the time, were the only ones that knew our real name."

Hades smiled playfully at the fairy. "Since I want you to cave before me, I _guess _I will tell you my real name; that way only you can call me it."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at his somewhat-bold flirtatious implications. "As if a name could change who you are or anything between us."

The god chuckled at her stubbornness. "Aidoneus," he declared. "That is my first name."

The fairy blinked in surprise at hearing it. "Fine," she admitted reluctantly. " 'Hades' does make you sound like a villain while 'Aidoneus'—"

"Makes you want to give us a chance?" Hades teased, though there was a hint of hope in his tone.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Not a chance."

_BOOM!_

The fairy jumped at the loud clap of thunder while the god hadn't even noticed the frightful storm brewing outside. When another, yet smaller, thunder sounded, Maleficent flinched, helping Hades to draw an amusing conclusion.

"_You_," he began with a mischievous smirk, "the great 'Mistress of Evil', is scared of a thunderstorm?"

"I've never experienced one before," the fairy confessed almost bashfully. "I had created a small rainstorm in the cottage to create chaos among the three good fairies, but it was nothing like this."

Maleficent flinched again at another shout of thunder, causing the god to snicker. He found it adorable! The most feared villain on the Isle was afraid of something that comes and goes naturally—or whenever his brother had one of his temper fits.

"You can stay with me in my bed if you'd like," Hades offered good-naturedly, but added with a dramatic and exasperated sigh, "And I promise I won't try to do anything that will make you fall absolutely in love with me."

Maleficent bit back a snarky retort and instead barked, "Get to your side."

With another snicker, Hades moved to one side of the bed so the fairy could have the other. He even gave up his favorite pillow and his extra blanket to make her feel comfortable. However, Maleficent continued to toss and turn, not finding a suitable position that made her feel content or relaxed.

Eventually, the fairy turned toward the god, accidentally nudging his arm. After a moment or two, she unconsciously scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she laid a hand on his chest.

Hades chuckled at the action, and took a big risk by wrapping his arm around her frail figure. " 'Not a chance'?" he reminded questionably as he felt her move even closer to him.

With a soft sigh, Maleficent mumbled sleepily, "Good-night . . . Aidoneus."

The fairy fell 'asleep' moments after while the god slowly started to drift off, thinking about how much he loved hearing her say his name.

On instinct, Hades kissed the top of her head, muttering, "Good-night . . . my queen. . ."

The god fell into a slumber soon after—

Not knowing Maleficent had smiled at her new 'name'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Despite the advice given to me by the Guest last chapter, someone confesses their love while the other caves first. **

**I put a lot of work into this chapter because this was a major step in their relationship, which explains why I am behind in my other stories. I honestly thought I would have to post-pone the update to Wednesday, but I somehow managed to get it done for Tuesday.**

**I will say a certain object in this chapter will make an appearance more than once in the story. You'll understand what it is once you get to that section.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Thanks to that fateful night, a new routine formed for every storm that occurred on the Isle. Whether it be a simple drizzle or a thunderous downpour, Maleficent always found herself sleeping next to the god in his bed. Hades made sure to be respectable of her, always staying on his side and never invading her personal space. Just like the first night, he kept an arm around her waist while she always had her head resting on his shoulder.

On the nights that Hades stayed at his lair, Maleficent found herself unable to sleep at night. She would move back and forth from her room to the cot that was left in the living room, then the couch, and then to Hades's bed before returning back to her room. The pattern continued until Hades's return the next morning with the fairy not saying a word about her sudden insomnia.

About six months into their friendship, a massive storm hit the Isle, lasting a little over a week. All of the Isle residents were forced to stay confined to their homes, only leaving for a brief minute or two when the rain let up slightly. Neither Hades nor Maleficent had a problem with that. While the fairy was reluctant to admit it, the god easily confessed enjoying the time spent with her. They spent the week telling stories, making jokes, and just having fun. Maleficent couldn't remember a time where she laughed so much, and neither could Hades.

Due to the severe weather, the two slept in the same bed until it finally passed. That next day neither one could fall asleep. In the middle of the night, Maleficent boldly walked into Hades's room, wordlessly lying next to him on the bed.

Hades chuckled as they fell into the routine that now became permanent. "Somebody's caving . . ." he teased good-naturedly as he held her tighter.

Maleficent remained silent, though the smile on her lips said more than words ever could. It gave Hades a little hope—

Until little buzzards started cawing doubt into the fairy's pointed ears.

* * *

The deceitfulness started a month or two later when some of the villains began noticing the friendly couple spending more time together than usual. They were constantly at each other's side whether it be the marketplace, the new Slop Shop, or the docks when a new shipment came in. Yes, the islanders learned about Maleficent's unstable walking a few months prior, but that didn't explain her new flirtatious behavior with Hades. In fact, she seemed to be the center of the god's attention—

And the ladies weren't having it.

A small handful couldn't understand why someone as hideous as the Mistress of Evil would be noticed by someone as handsome as the King of the Underworld. Her hair was a leathery patch of scales that matched her horns!

Or, so they believed.

As days passed, the villagers noticed the god receiving quite a few letters from someone in Auradon; at least one per shipment, maybe more. The first time—when Maleficent had her back facing him—Hades skimmed the letter before ripping it to shreds and tossing it into the sea. Many thought it was suspicious. Even Maleficent, who caught him mid-way through the act, looked surprised by his actions, but never asked who the letter was from or what it said. Hades merely shrugged at what he did, claiming it was nothing important.

The second time he received a letter, Hades immediately ripped it up and tossed into the water without reading the contents. That made some of the villains curious enough to bribe the goblin workers into giving them the next letter instead of the god.

Now the ladies had something to work with.

They waited until they gathered enough evidence and waited until the time was right. That time just _happened_ to be on Hades and Maleficent's 'friendiversary', as the god had called it.

You see, about a week or so before the one year anniversary, Hades insisted that they needed to celebrate. They would cook dinner, exchange gifts, and then spend the rest of the evening watching the royalty in Auradon make a fool out of themselves. Maleficent somehow managed to get the 'perfect gift'—as she called in—in less than an hour while Hades was still trying to make his gift by the end of the week.

For that week, the two went to the marketplace every single day so Hades could find the right components and trinkets for his present. One day he bought small scrap pieces of metal while the next he bought tiny springs, screws, etc. Since he didn't want Maleficent to see the gift, Hades worked on it at his 'secret lair' while she visited with Jafar—mainly because he was the only other person on the Isle that Maleficent truly liked and trusted on the Isle.

On their friendiversary, Hades had yet to complete his gift and Maleficent stubbornly refused to give him her gift. While Hades was putting together the finishing touches, Maleficent reluctantly agreed to spend some time with some of the female villains of the Isle—

And she wished she hadn't.

The fairy had been eating stale popcorn while laying on the love seat in the living room of the Evil Queen's castle when the interrogation began. Mother Gothel sat on one side of the couch while the Queen of Hearts sat on the other side. Evil Queen sat in her own chair close to the center of the room because she has to be the center of attention, except for right then.

"So," Evil Queen began, "what did you get Hades for this so-called 'friendiversary' he's been raving about?"

Maleficent somehow managed to hide her smile as she quickly fed herself a small handful of the delectable treat. "Secret," she insisted, "but I think Ai—Hades will be so excited that he will tell everyone on the Isle, maybe even everyone in Auradon if he could."

"Do you know what he got you?" Queen of Hearts wondered.

The fairy sighed. "I wish I did," she admitted. "He's been so on edge and secretive lately. This gift is stressing him."

"Are you sure it's the gift?" Mother Gothel questioned. "What about those peculiar letters he's been receiving for the past few weeks?"

Maleficent shrugged carelessly. "He says they aren't important," she recalled. "After the first one, he immediately trashes the next—"

"What if he doesn't?" Evil Queen speculated. "After all, the letters are from his brothers in Olympus."

The fairy tilted her head curiously at the accusation. "How would you know that?"

"We convinced a dock worker to give us one," Mother Gothel declared with no remorse. "Hades's brothers gave him a very tempting offer. For all we know, your 'gift' could just be an excuse for him to get everything ready for the agreement."

Maleficent didn't like the sound of that. Taking another bite of the snack to calm her nerves, she interrogated, "What agreement?"

"To leave the Isle of the Lost." Evil Queen gasped in mock surprise. "He didn't tell you? His brothers promised to get him off this dreadful prison so he could go back to ruling the Underworld."

The fairy adamantly shook her head in denial. "That can't be true," she argued. "He hated ruling the Underworld because he felt exiled from the other gods. He could only go to Olympus twice a year."

"How else would you explain his abnormal behavior?" Mother Gothel probed. "Admit it, a silly gift for a ridiculous anniversary isn't enough."

Maleficent remained silent for a moment or two. Although she didn't want to believe it, it did seem somewhat plausible. If she had been offered such a deal, she wasn't sure what she would do. Aidoneus wouldn't leave without her . . . right?

"I'll ask him tonight," the fairy determined unsteadily. "He won't lie to me."

"Of course he will!" Evil Queen shouted insistently. "He's a god! They lie and scheme to get what they want. They make mortals feel as though they are important to them before using them for their own selfish needs. Once he's done with you, he's going to toss you aside like garbage. But what else would you expect from living on the Isle of Leftovers for over a year?"

Maleficent narrowed her eyes as she stood from the couch with the bowl of popcorn still in her hand. "You've forgotten something, Grimhilde," she claimed. "I am _not_ a mortal."

Out of spite, Maleficent slammed the bowl to the ground, shattering it into pieces and scattering the popcorn about. "I'm a wingless fairy," she declared. "And I will _not_ allow myself to be betrayed again!"

Without another word, Maleficent stormed out of the castle with a new burdening weight on her shoulder. She couldn't believe she was being tricked again.

Or is she?

* * *

Hades arrived at the fairy's home a little later than expected. Maleficent was already dressed for bed in black cotton shorts and a black tank-top when the god rushed into the room with a bag of groceries in his hand.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," he apologized profusely as he began placing the slightly spoiled food on the counter. "Your gift took longer than expected to finish and I had to bargain with a merchant to lower the prices on the fresher food. Give me twenty minutes and I'll have dinner ready."

Maleficent nodded absentmindedly, as her mind was on other things. Hades obviously noticed her odd behavior. "Everything alright?" He questioned as he began to prepare the meal. "You're acting quiet."

She hesitated for a moment before voicing, "Aidoneus. . . when were you going to tell me . . . about the deal?"

Hades turned toward her with a curious raise of the eyebrow. "What deal?"

"The one you made with your brothers," she explained as she rose from her seat. "They are going to take you off this dreadful island so you can rule the Underworld again."

The god sighed as he set down the kitchen utensils. "Someone stole one of the letters, didn't they?"

"So it's true!" Maleficent exclaimed dramatically. "You really were going to leave without saying anything to me."

"I wasn't going to!" Hades denied vigorously. "Why would I want to leave?"

"Why would you want to stay?" Maleficent challenged as she crossed her arms stubbornly. "There's _nothing_ for you here! You might wait another day or so for me but—"

"I LOVE YOU!"

The fairy's mouth zipped shut at the declaration. She had nothing to say. She didn't know _what_ to say. No one has ever said such a thing to her before . . .

Hades sighed softly to release some of his frustration. "I love you, Maleficent," he repeated slowly, yet sincerely. "The only way I am leaving this island is if _you_ are going with me; not before. No agreement—sworn on the River Styx or not—will ever make me abandon you."

The god sighed once again as he ran his fingers through his hair angrily. "I'm gonna stay at my lair tonight," he announced. "Maybe some time apart will help you realize how much I truly care for you."

"Aidoneus. . ." Maleficent trailed off, still speechless.

"That's my name," he chided sarcastically. "Only you can call me it. Now you know why."

The fairy held her breath as she watched the retreating figure of the god leave her makeshift castle. Once he was out of sight, Maleficent collapsed on the couch, screaming at the top of her lungs as the tears streamed freely down her cheeks. All of her sorrow emitted into the air with each painful cry.

Having her wings forcefully ripped from her body was _nothing_ compared to the pain of watching him leave. . .

* * *

About ten minutes after Hades departed, the sound of rain pounded the tin roof. _Only a sprinkle_, Maleficent reassured herself. _Nothing to worry about_. Of course, the fairy thought too soon. Some time after, the light shower turned into an immense downpour, almost worse than the one a few months prior.

Raising her knees to her chest, Maleficent wrapped her arms around her legs, slowly rocking back and forth on the furniture to soothe herself. With every flash of lightning and boom of thunder, she flinched in fear. She never realized how much she truly feared storms. If only Hades was there . . .

Surprisingly enough, with her pointed ears Maleficent could clearly hear the front door cracking open over the heavy shower. Turning her head slightly, she didn't bother hiding her shock at seeing Hades walking through the opening.

Hades rolled his eyes as he softly closed the entrance behind him. "Like I'm going to leave you to face your fear alone."

Slowly making his way to the fairy, the god crouched before her. "It's our friendiversary," he reminded with a small, kind smile. "We have presents to exchange and we can't let them go to waste."

Maleficent nodded slightly as she adjusted herself, so her feet were touching the ground. As the god used her legs as better support, she insisted stubbornly, "You first."

Chuckling at her persistent behavior, Hades reached into his pocket before revealing the thing that took up all his time that week. Maleficent tilted her head curiously as she gently took the object into her frail hands. The gift was a small black mechanical wind-up bird. When activated, the trinket flapped its wings as it waddled in place.

"It's a crow," Hades explained softly. "You lost your friend, Diaval, over a year ago. I wanted to make you something to help you remember him, so he wouldn't be forgotten. I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner."

Lip quivering at the thoughtful gift, Maleficent wiped away an emotional tear that absentmindedly fell without her wanting it to. "Thank you so much," she mumbled almost incoherently. "I love it. . ."

Delicately placing the precious gift on the seat beside her, Maleficent took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. . .

"Close your eyes," she instructed softly. "I want to keep you surprised."

Obediently the god closed his eyes, half-expecting to move so she could get up. Hades didn't expect to feel the fairy wrapping her arms around his neck or the brushing of her lips against his in a tender, yet somewhat shy kiss. Although he absolutely enjoyed the incredible sensation, Hades reluctantly pulled away as he opened his eyes.

He couldn't believe the faint timid smile on Maleficent's lips. Or the way her eyes were lit up with such happiness that he never seen before. Or the way her whole posture changed to accommodate the new territory.

"Malef . . ." Hades began almost sternly. "You didn't have to do that for me."

The fairy rolled her eyes playfully. "I wanted to do that ever since you mentioned getting a gift for one another. I can't believe I waited an extra week."

Hades perked up. "You mean . . . !"

"I made up mind," Maleficent revealed. "I want to give _us_ a chance."

With her smile growing brighter, she declared, "I love you, Aidoneus."

Hades couldn't decide what was better: hearing the woman he loved say she loved him or the way she said his name with the declaration of love. As he internally debated the subject, he stole a kiss to contain his excitement, causing the fairy to squeal at the sudden action. His life couldn't get any better.

Although . . . there was one last thing he has always wanted.

But she would have to wait until after his new relationship grows into something more . . . permanent.

* * *

**Think you know what Hades wants? Be sure to leave a review and I'll see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter!**

**While typing this chapter I was also watching Descendants 3 that was on TV on Sunday. They put the beginning dedication back for Cameron Boyce! **

**I admit I was distracted when I typed this chapter, which is why it is kind of short. I tried to get as much done as I could Sunday night through Tuesday afternoon until I got my new book. There wasn't much that could be done in this chapter, which also kind of explains why it's short.**

**Don't worry! It will only take a day for me to read the book and then I will be back to writing chapters for this story that are longer. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Within a day, every villain heard about the new romantic relationship on the Isle.

It helped that the day after they became official, Hades kissed Maleficent in the middle marketplace for the spectators to watch with wide eyes. They were more surprised to see the fairy smiling throughout the kiss and give him another quick peck afterwards. Although everyone knew about their close relationship, _no one_ expected them to fall in love.

The citizens of the Isle had mixed emotions about the new development. Of course, some were jealous that the 'hideous' fairy was able to snag the god before they could. Others decided that they would try having relationships too. That only resulted in nearly everyone on the Isle hooking up with one another to find their significant others.

After a year, Maleficent only had to worry about Hades's sudden interest to grow a giant mohawk while a handful of villains had to worry about their newborn children. For some unfortunate reason, some women died during childbirth while some fathers mysteriously died before their child could be born. It was always those that was not familiar or weren't famous like the other villains.

However, Maleficent discovered after three incidences why Hades brought up the mohawk at certain times. The first occurrence happened the day they met the Gaston twins, the first children to be born on the Isle. About an hour or so later, Hades mentioned growing the Rockstar hairstyle with Maleficent not noticing the connection.

The second time—nearly two month later—the couple found themselves walking through the marketplace with merchants fawning over the handful of newborns and the women that were expecting. One claimed to be pregnant with Captain James Hook's child, though Maleficent couldn't deny that it was a possibility, considering all those parties he has on his ship that she and Hades never attend. Speaking of Hades, while Maleficent was watching the pregnant women with curiosity, the god had grabbed an almost empty jar of hair gel at a nearby stand and insisted it would help him shape the mohawk. After gently taking the container away from him and placing it back on the shelf, the fairy began to wonder why the god suddenly brought up the hairstyle again.

The third and final time—one more month later—the couple was relaxing on the couch while watching the Auradon News Network, one of the two only channels the Isle gets. One of the broadcast segments introduced the newborn son of the Great Hero of China, Mulan. While laying against the god, Maleficent felt Hades tense more and more as the story continued. When the new mother was asked if she would want any more children, Hades abruptly turned off the television before quickly standing to his feet. He immediately strolled over to the mirror that hanged on the wall, muttering about how it would only take a few months to grow that exotic hairstyle.

That's when the pieces of the mysterious puzzle slowly began to click together.

"You're trying to distract me," Maleficent accused as she tilted her head curiously. "Why?"

The fairy could see Hades physically tense at the question, but he quickly denied defensively, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Yet the missing piece appeared, completing the picture in its entirety.

"You want a child," Maleficent announced with a slight gasp in her tone. "That's why you always changed the subject when one was around."

Hades sighed softly as he turned to face his significant other. He appeared as calm as ever, but his eyes showed a slight hint of guilt. "Yes," he admittedly reluctantly, "I do want a child of my own."

"And you didn't want to tell me . . ." Maleficent trailed off as she began questioning a few ideas. "Why?"

The god didn't say anything at first. Instead he calmly walked back to his beloved. Sitting across from her on the coffee table, Hades took Maleficent's hands in his as he looked her in the eyes. "I don't want anything to change between us," he insisted firmly. "And I _don't_ want to put any pressure on you because of my desire to have a child. Those foolish mortals are lusting after one another out of sheer boredom, having no thought that they could potentially produce a child with their actions."

Hades placed a hand on the fairy's cheek, brushing away a tear that fell without her knowing with his thumb. "When or _if _I have a child with you," he began slowly, "I want her, or him, to be conceived out of love. _Not _lust. Although we have been together for over a year, we are _not_ ready to have a child. I love you _so _much, but right now . . . having a child could hurt our relationship instead of strengthen it."

Maleficent nodded uncertainly. "I agree," she claimed softly. "We need a little a more time."

Then she smirked to break the tension in the room. "Just like _you_ are going to need time to convince me that a mohawk won't be a ridiculous hairstyle on you."

Hades chuckled, silently grateful that his beloved understood—

And that he didn't give away the surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I know this chapter is still short, but it is technically longer than the last one! I had to type like crazy to get this chapter done in time. I am grateful class was cancelled or else that probably wouldn't have happened. I stayed up late last night until I finished it so I didn't disappoint everyone. **

**I hope everyone reading this chapter really enjoys it since this is a major step in their relationship. If you read the latest chapter in 'Welcome to Reality', then you already know what this is about. **

**Although you may see events that aren't significant now—for example the wind-up crow gifted to Maleficent—they will play a part in future events. Just a warning before you watch the proposal and wedding.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Maleficent knew Hades was planning some sort of surprise on the morning of their one-year and six-months anniversary.

Yes, she has counted the days that she's been romantically involved with her significant other. What else is she supposed to do on the Isle of the Lost, besides fall more in love with him every single day?

Anyways, there was only one significant reason how Maleficent knew something was going on. As they were getting ready to head into town, Hades practically begged the fairy to wear her best dress and not wear her crown just for that day. Although Maleficent questioned the intentions, she reluctantly caved after Hades gave her his biggest and best puppy dog eyes. The fairy felt extremely better when the god thanked her with a passionate kiss that took her breath away.

Then Maleficent became nervous from all the stares she received by the townspeople. "I don't like this," she mumbled to her beloved. "Everyone is watching us."

Hades chuckled at her timid behavior. "Can you blame them?" He wondered as he smiled reassuringly. "They are amazed by your beauty. I'm the only one—besides Jafar—that has seen you like this."

"And I can't believe you convinced me to come out like this," she grumbled in misery. "I feel like a fool."

"But you look like a queen," Hades complimented as his smile grew. "Besides . . ." The god trailed off as he stopped them in the middle of the street in the center of town. He turned so he was now standing in front of Maleficent. "I wanted you to look your best for this."

The fairy titled her head curiously, noticing from the corner of the eye that everyone had stopped in their tracks to watch them as an audience. "What do you mean?"

If possible, his smile grew even larger. "I love you," Hades announced easily, "and I want to spend every day on the Isle with you. But I don't want us to be just boyfriend and girlfriend. I want you to be my queen and me your king. There's only one way for that to happen. So . . ."

Clearing his throat over-dramatically, Hades knelt down on one knee. Maleficent gasped, bringing her shaking hands to cover mouth in surprise as Hades pulled back the lid of a velvety box, revealing a beautiful black ring with a purple gem on top. In the back of her mind, she noticed a flash of light, like someone took a picture of them, but she was too distracted at the moment to care.

"Will you marry me?" Hades proposed, his voice cracking slightly from his over-whelming emotions. "Will you be my queen?"

"Yes," Maleficent answered quietly. Louder, she squealed in an explosion of emotion, _"Yes!_"

Happiness danced across her face as Hades slipped the ring onto her finger. The couple kissed to celebrate as most of their audience cheered and applauded. Of course there was one or two spectators that were kind of salty at the announcement, but the now engaged couple tuned them out.

They have a wedding to plan after all!

* * *

Six months.

That's how long it took to plan the entire wedding, though it probably could have taken less time if the couple hadn't insisted on being married on their two-year dating anniversary—which would also be their three-year friendiversary.

Surprisingly, many of the villains wanted to help with the special event, since it would probably be the first and only wedding ever hosted on the Isle of the Lost. Honestly, the couple didn't really have to do anything for the special occasion. All Hades had to do was make the rings, which he wanted to keep a surprise from his future wife. As for Maleficent, she had to be measured and then fitted for her wedding dress.

Now, two different people worked on the gorgeous dress. While Lady Tremaine measured and sewed the dress, Cruella de Vil was the one that designed the gown and even provided the fabric. Although Cruella was a fashion heiress before living on the Isle of the Lost, she had a hobby of sketching clothing she would wear. Maleficent was quite surprised when she found herself loving the simple design, though you are gonna have to wait just a little longer to see it.

Ursula offered to make the wedding cake for the incredible occasion, though it would be baked with spoiled ingredients. The two-tiered cake was covered in a purple, blue, and black frosting with flex of white edible paint to resemble a galaxy. Instead of the cake topper depicting the couple—mainly because the octopus wasn't that skilled—it had a small modeling chocolate crow resting on top of a beautiful rose.

There was only one thing left that was needed for the wedding, besides a venue. The couple didn't have to worry about the perfect location for the wedding, only one that was large enough for every citizen on the Isle of the Lost. Within a week, they decided to have the wedding on the Bridge Plaza. The couple would be standing underneath the archway by the broken bridge while their guest would be facing Auradon. This way everyone—both on the Isle and in Auradon—can watch the wedding.

The last item so the couple could be wedded was a minister. Maleficent and Hades debated for a good month on who should officiate the wedding. The first logical choice was Claude Frollo, who used to be a well-respected judge before being condemned to the Isle of the Lost. The couple essentially decided against him since Frollo was too strict with his religious views, which isn't good since Hades is a god. Next option was James Hook, since he was a captain of a pirate ship, but he was slightly too senile for the couples' liking.

After voicing their concerns and troubles to Jafar—their closest friend on the island—he chuckled at their dilemma, claiming the answer was right in front of them. He reminded the couple that he used to be the Royal Vizier of Agrabah, which meant he had similar responsibilities to that of a minister. With that out in the open, Jafar offered to officiate the wedding as his gift to them. The couple was thrilled with the plan, wondering why they didn't think of the idea sooner.

Now they were ready for the wedding!

* * *

The grand celebration was much larger than either one of them realized.

Over one-hundred guest attended, which included the infant children of some of the villains. The children, their parents, and the remaining pregnant women took the designated seats while the rest stood along the sidelines or sat on the roof of nearby buildings. None of the children were old enough to walk, so there would be no designated flower girl.

Hades stood underneath the archway, anxiously waiting for the arrival of his bride. One of the women informed him a few hours prior that Maleficent would have her picture taken first before arriving to the wedding, as the picture would be his gift from her. His impatient behavior almost got the best of him, until someone announced the arrival of the fairy.

Hades's jaw dropped at the sight of his beautiful wife-to-be.

The dress was made of lilac Mikado—a heavy weight silk—fitting so perfectly with Maleficent's pale skin tone and dark brown hair. It had a V-neck fit and a flare gown with a natural waistline and a chapel length train—about eighteen inches long. The back had a large V opening, revealing most of her painful scar, though her brunette hair and enormous lilac veil hid it temporarily. The dress embodied the clean and classic trend while also capturing the seductive silhouette of the fairy. Hades couldn't believe she had such a striking figure . . .

Maleficent smiled lovingly as she slowly strolled down the aisle while carrying the thrown together bouquet of flowers. She had to force herself to take her time so she didn't stumble, trip, or fall. But Hades couldn't wait any longer.

Ignoring the protest of his friend, the god briskly walked down the aisle to meet the fairy in the middle. He greeted her with a loving, yet sudden kiss, gaining the coos and awes of the audience. Maleficent's smile grew even larger as she reluctantly pulled away. "You aren't supposed to kiss me yet," she teased. "You're supposed to wait until after we say, 'I do'."

"Sorry," he apologized insincerely. "I couldn't wait any longer. You are just too beautiful."

Hades held out his arm, just like he did when he first offered his assistance with helping her walk. "Shall we, my queen?"

Maleficent immediately entwined her arm with his. "We shall, my king."

Together, they walked the rest of the path before turning to face each other at the end. Jafar began the usual proceedings of the ceremony, but Hades had tuned him out as he gazed at Maleficent with adoration. He couldn't believe that in just a few more minutes, she would be his wife and he would be her husband . . .

The ceremony seemed to have dragged on forever. Hades was practically teeming with nervous energy, which Maleficent noticed. "Look whose impatient now," she quietly teased, earning a muffled chuckle from her groom.

"—I pronounce you husband and wife," Jafar finally announced after a century of speaking nonsense. He smirked in amusement. "Hades, you may kiss your bride now."

The god didn't need to be told twice. Half a second passed before his lips crashed against the fairy's in a needy kiss. The audience stood on their feet as they applauded the newly-weds.

The married couple pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds, barely an inch of space between them. Maleficent wrapped her arms around Hades's neck as she nestled her nose against his. "I love you, Aidoneus," she mumbled so only he could hear her. "I always will . . . until death do we part."

A new fire ignited inside Hades at the sound of his real name. He kissed her one last time in urgency, suppressing the passion that was clawing at him internally. There was only one thing that would make his dreams complete. . .

She would arrive sooner than he hoped.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**If you want to see a picture of Maleficent's wedding dress go to this link (remove the spaces first): www. justinalexander justin-alexander /collection /wedding-dress /88107/**

**You know what happens next! I'll see you next week when they make the discovery!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter!**

**It is posted almost a week early because I finished it today and I really want to see everyone's reaction. You are still going to get the next chapter on Wednesday (or Tuesday). Maybe if I work this quickly and proficiently I'll continuously update twice a week. No guarantees or promises! **

**WARNING! WARNING:**** There are talks and mentions of sexual activities. There are NO lemons in this chapter because I am COMPLETELY against writing it because I'm afraid it would ruin my writing reputation. **

**I'm sure all of you know what this chapter is about, so I will tell you I have a theory! It's the reason why Mal's hair is purple and not blue or brown (blonde?). However, you won't see it for a couple chapters. . . maybe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The newly-weds didn't stay long after the wedding to celebrate their union. They stayed long enough to eat a piece of cake, share their first dance as a married couple, and then greet some of their guest. Nobody noticed they were gone for some time, but there were some speculations as to where they went and what they were doing.

Of course the speculations were true, but the married couple wouldn't admit anything.

The morning after their wedding, the god and fairy awoke together in bed, basking in their undeniable love for one another. With some reluctance, the two got out of bed to enjoy their first morning as a married couple. While getting dressed for the day, Hades shockingly noticed a peculiar red wet patch on Maleficent's side of the bed.

Blood.

Upon further investigation, the couple discovered that Maleficent's old wound—from her wings being inhumanly removed—had reopened while they had been 'making love'. Maleficent never noticed, but that didn't help with the god's guilt.

Since then, Hades adamantly refused to continue with the activity for fear of hurting her further. He somehow managed to ignore all of Maleficent's sexual advances—

Until two months after their wedding.

The evening started the same as always. Hades had been sitting on the couch after finishing the breakfast dishes—Maleficent changing into normal clothing in their bedroom—when he pulled out the picture gifted to him by his _wife_. In the picture, Maleficent wore her wedding dress as her back faced the camera while she was looking over her shoulder to gaze at the camera with her mesmerizing green eyes. Hades felt his breath catch in his throat the longer he stared at the photograph, completely transfixed on her flawless hourglass figure.

"You know," Maleficent began as she walked to her _husband_ after seeing what he was doing, "there's a way that you can see my figure up close and personal."

Hades rolled his eyes at her flirtatious behavior, carefully setting the picture aside. "I don't want you to get hurt again," he insisted as his wife came closer.

The fairy whined as she took drastic measures, which was straddle his lap in a seductive manner. She suppressed a smirk when his first instinct was to rest his hands on her curvy hips. "Wounds heal," Maleficent claimed as she entwined her arms around his neck. "Besides, there's more than one way to make love."

"But most are degrading for you," Hades argued defensively.

"Like I said," she continued with a flirty smirk, "there's more than one way to make love."

Pausing for a moment, the fairy tilted her head in mock curiosity. "Weren't you the one that said you wanted a child?" She reminded skillfully. "How are we supposed to have one if you won't make love to me?"

With a weightful groan, Hades finally admitted defeat. "Fine," he muttered. "You win. But if your wounds open again, we won't do it again until they heal."

Maleficent smiled at the victory. "I'd be fine with that."

Leaning forward, she gave her husband an innocent kiss, which he returned fervently. Maleficent squealed in surprise when Hades suddenly stood from the couch, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. While still in the heated make-out session, Hades quickly strolled to their bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

Needless to say, no one saw them that day.

* * *

Much to their aggravation, Maleficent's wounds somehow opened again despite Hades carefulness. Staying true to their agreement—mainly because the injuries were slightly irritated this time—they held off with their activities until the wounds were somewhat healed.

It was another two months later when that happened, but for some 'strange' reason Maleficent wasn't feeling the best in the world. The fairy awoke with a mild headache that came and went as it pleased. When she began to dress for the day, she had a minor dizzy spell that she 'forgot' to inform Hades about. As she ate breakfast with her beloved, she suddenly became nauseous, unable to finish the meal in front of her.

Hades practically begged the fairy to remain home so he could care for her with her 'unusual' illness, but Maleficent stubbornly refused. She made plans to mingle with some of the women at Lady Tremaine's mansion to give the evil step-mother a break from caring for her infant granddaughters. After a very minor argument, Hades relented after the fairy agreed to have the ladies take her home or meet him at the marketplace if she felt any worse.

So about an hour later, Maleficent was laying on the love-seat in the mansion's sitting room, occasionally raking her hand through her long dark hair—her headache was so bad that she opted to not wear her unusual crown for the day. Lady Tremaine sat in her designated chair, rocking her newborn grandson—Anthony—in her arms as he slept. Cruella de Vil at the couch all to herself while Ursula sat on the floor since her tentacles couldn't fit on any furniture.

Maleficent listened with little interest as Lady Tremaine complained about her twin daughters' sexual activities.

"Anastasia is pregnant again and Drizella is pregnant for the _third_ time." Lady Tremaine shook her head in disdain, careful to not shake her grandson. "I understand that Anastasia wants a daughter this time, but I don't see why Drizella is so insistent on having so many children. The first time she had triplets, second time twins, and this time she's thinking she's having triplets again. So far she's been having girls."

"Maybe she's stopping after she has a son?" Cruella suggested.

Lady Tremaine scoffed. "Then she'll never stop. I know I wouldn't feel so apprehensive if her daughters had the same father. Even now she is pregnant with a different man's child."

"There have been a lot of pregnancy's recently." Ursula claimed, attempting to change the subject for the grandmother's sake. "I heard James Hook got another woman pregnant, same for Gaston."

"Jafar's mistress is pregnant as well," Maleficent pipped in; might as well partake in the conversation. "She conceived a day or so after my wedding day, so she's about four months long."

"What about you?" Lady Tremaine wondered with a curious tilt of her head. "Are you pregnant yet?"

With a soft sigh, the fairy shook her head in disappointment. "We've been trying," she answered. "After our first time together, my largest injury opened again. Our second time was two months ago when I finally convinced him we should try again. Despite how cautious we were, it opened again."

Cruella rolled her eyes dramatically. "You do know there's more than one position, right?"

"I know that," Maleficent insisted as she felt herself blush slightly. "But he says most are too degrading for me. We were going to try again tonight, but I'm just too ill."

"How so?" Ursula questioned.

"Well I have this headache that won't go away," the fairy listed off, "I had a small dizzy spell this morning, and I couldn't finish breakfast because the smell nauseated me."

Lady Tremaine's eyes widened slightly, recognizing the symptoms so easily thanks to her daughters. "Do you think it's your feminine cycle?"

"I haven't had one in a while," Maleficent informed with a careless shrug. "Mine are pretty irregular."

With that last bit of evidence, Lady Tremaine came to a verdict. Cradling her grandson protectively in her arms, the grandmother left the room without telling the other women what she was doing. She came back a moment or two later, handing Maleficent a rectangular object when she returned. Lady Tremaine instructed the fairy on what to do with the peculiar object before ushering her to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Maleficent returned appearing more confused than she did before. "I don't understand what this does," she admitted.

"What does it show?" Lady Tremaine interrogated with a hint of urgency in her tone.

"Two lines." The fairy passed off the object to the grandmother, so she could see it for herself. "What does that mean?"

Examining the object to confirm the results, Lady Tremaine smiled at the confused fairy. "Congratulations!" She cheered as her smile widened. "You're pregnant!"

Maleficent perked up at the announcement. Her eyes lit up in surprise as her mouth hanged open in wonder. "I'm _what!_"

"You're preggers, Malef!" Cruella repeated with a slight snicker. "You're gonna have a baby!"

Many emotions whirled through the fairy's mind. The first was, of course, shock because she couldn't believe she was truly pregnant. The second was happiness since she would be having a child of her own in a few long months. Last was excitement!

With a wide giddy smile, the fairy burst out of the mansion as she headed to town as fast as she could.

She just couldn't wait to tell her husband the wonderful news!"

* * *

"Aidoneus! Aidoneus!"

Surprised at hearing his true name being shouted in public, Hades barely managed to catch his wife as she basically plowed into him. "Careful, Malef!" He scolded lovingly as he steadied her. "I don't want you hurting yourself."

Maleficent took a deep breath to calm her nerves, though her husband may have seen it as her catching her breath. "You're right," she agreed with a small, knowing smile. "I don't want to trip and end up hurting our baby."

Hades nodded slowly before he froze at the statement. Did he hear that correctly? Swallowing the lump in his throat, he cautiously interrogated, "What did you say?"

Maleficent's smile widened as she was practically teeming with excitement. "You heard me," she teased. "I said _our_ baby."

Taking a step back to exam her better, Hades clarified almost desperately, "You're pregnant?"

"_We_," Maleficent corrected lovingly, "are pregnant. We're gonna have a baby!"

The god's face lit up with pure joy and happiness as he embraced his wife to contain his overwhelming emotions.

Finally! After so many years he would have a child like he's always wanted!

But . . . would the child be the gender he's always wanted?


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter!**

**This chapter is basically tidbits of Maleficent's pregnancy. The last section of the chapter was added because it felt a little short, so at least it is kept to a consistent length so far.**

**As I had informed a reader last week, there is an event in here that Maleficent will use to explain a certain situation to their daughter. And Hades and Maleficent will NOT divorce in this story. I have a cute idea of how I'm going to end this story that involves them still being married. **

**And so people will stop asking: Hadie does NOT EXIST in this story and will not be the twin of Mal.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

News about Maleficent's pregnancy spread quicker than when she became romantically involved with Hades. Within ten minutes of telling her husband the wonderful news, people were constantly congratulating the couple on their pregnancy.

Within a month, quite a few women announced they were pregnant as well, maybe to overshadow the married couple's pregnancy.

To be fair, Ursula already knew she was with child before Maleficent made her discovery. She was trying to work up the courage to tell the three women at the mansion, but then Lady Tremaine had the fairy take the test before Ursula could tell the news. After Maleficent fled the house to inform her husband, Ursula informed the remaining women about her pregnancy.

When Maleficent discovered she ruined her friend's moment, she felt absolutely terrible. Ursula reassured the fairy numerous times that she had no hard feelings. She even joked that their children may have the same birthdays since they only had a week difference.

The next woman to announce she was expecting was Evil Queen, aka Grimhilde. Although she claimed a few months prior that she never wanted children, Grimhilde went on and on about how _happy_ she was that she was _finally _going to have a child after trying for _so _long.

Puh-_lease_!

Maleficent didn't buy the over-rated queen's lies like everyone else. Grimhilde was just jealous that the fairy would have something she didn't again and decided to get knocked up. Although Maleficent was annoyed that Grimhilde constantly took the attention away from her pregnancy, the fairy felt sorry for the queen's child since he or she was conceived out of jealousy, not love.

A week after Grimhilde's public announcement, Mother Gothel revealed that she was expecting as well. Now the two women tried to be the center of attention when there were many other women on the Isle that were pregnant. No matter how many there were, most of the citizens were more interested in Maleficent's, considering she was the only one that was married.

As she approached four months, someone asked what gender she and Hades wanted for their child. Maleficent couldn't answer—

She didn't know.

That night as they were laying in bed, Maleficent was drawing circles on her husband's chest as he lovingly rubbed her ever-growing belly when she decided to bring up the subject.

"Aidoneus?" Maleficent began softly. "What gender do you want our baby to be?"

Hades turned his head slightly to gaze at his amazing wife better. "Why do you ask?"

"Someone asked me this afternoon and I didn't know the answer," she answered almost bashfully. "I'm fine with either boy or girl, but I didn't know what you wanted."

Hades sighed softly, somehow knowing this conversation was going to come up. "A girl," he decided easily. "I have always wanted a daughter."

Maleficent raised her head in surprise. "Really?" She questioned rhetorically. "Why is that?"

The god chuckled as he shook his head in amusement. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "When Zeus had his son, Hercules was so much like his father. I _don't_ want a child that's like me. I . . . want a little girl, whose eyes light up every time she sees me . . . who smiles every time I do something for her . . . who knows I will do anything to make her happy."

The fairy smiled at her husband's explanation. "Sounds to me like you want to be a good father," she teased. "And you will be, but I can't promise we will have a daughter. I don't know if I can have another child after this one, so I don't want you to be disappointed if we end up having a son."

"I won't be disappointed," Hades reassured with a small smile. "Girl or boy, I will love the child unconditionally, because she or he will be _our _child."

* * *

About two months have passed since their conversation about their baby's gender. Since then, they have tried to make a conscious effort of not referring to the child by a specific gender. Occasionally, Hades would slip up, but you can't really blame him since he has always wanted a daughter.

During those two months, Hades received more letters from his brother than he ever has before. To avoid the fiasco that happened before, he allowed his wife to read the letters. They said the same thing as before: offering Hades his job back since no one else can do it as successfully and fairly as him. Just like before, Hades refused to answer.

In the last letter sent to him, Zeus insisted that they needed to talk face to face or _something_. Hades can't ignore him forever. They're family.

A week after the god received the message, he and his wife awoke to a webcam setup on a new desk in their living room.

"You should speak to him alone," Maleficent suggested as she slowly put on her slip-on shoes. "I don't want to get in the middle of your disagreement."

"Can't you at least stay in the kitchen or something?" Hades pleaded in a whining tone.

"I can't," she claimed sadly. "Cruella is already on her way to pick me up so we can go to the Tremaine's mansion. Anastasia needs some comfort after losing her significant other _and _her baby girl."

Hades nodded slowly in understanding. Sadly, Anastasia suffered a miscarriage the day before when she was barely a month away from having her daughter. A week before, her significant other—someone she truly loved—died in his sleep from a hereditary illness. They could only pray that Anthony didn't inherit it. . .

A car horn blared outside, making Hades tense up. "Cruella better slow her ass down when your riding with her," Hades warned cautiously. "I heard she crashed her car chasing those Dalmatian pups. I'm surprised it's on the Isle in one piece!"

"She'll be careful," Maleficent reassured with a small smile. "She promised me yesterday she will drive slowly so I won't get sick or hurt our baby."

The fairy kissed her husband's cheek to calm his growing nerves. "Just talk to him," she insisted. "You're brothers. Nothing bad can come out of it."

Giving her husband one last kiss in 'good-bye', Maleficent left to comfort a grieving mother, leaving Hades all by himself.

Sighing softly, the god took a cautious seat at the brand-new desk filled with expensive electronical equipment that magical appeared overnight. If anyone on the Isle knew about this . . .

As if on cue, the computer monitor powered on, revealing someone Hades hasn't seen in almost four years.

"Zeus," Hades greeted with a slight nod of respect. "What do you need, Brother?"

"For you to rule the Underworld again," Zeus answered, getting right down to business. "The gods have taken turns judging the dead, but it has taken too much time to reach a decision that is fair _and _correct for each individual soul. The Underworld is backed up with restless souls. We need you back."

"I don't want to go back," Hades argued, his temper already spiking higher than usual. "I am enjoying my life here on the Isle of the Lost."

"But you never get to see the sun."

"I couldn't in the Underworld," Hades retorted bitterly. "Here I have a wife, who is pregnant with my child. I won't let them be condemned to a life underground like I used to be. However . . . I will make a deal."

Zeus raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm listening."

"I will judge the souls here," Hades bargained, "using the webcams that you're using to speak to me. This way I can stay here with my wife. But that is only on one condition."

"Which is?"

Hades leaned forward to appear more like a leader. "My child," he began, "will they ever go to Auradon?"

Surprisingly, Zeus chuckled at the question. "I should have known you would give up your freedom for her," he mumbled. Smiling at his elder brother, the King of the Gods answered, "Yes, in a little over sixteen years, she will be going to Auradon."

Hades perked up at the revelation, picking up a certain pronoun his brother used. " 'She'?" He repeated optimistically. "You mean . . . !"

"Congratulations, Brother." Zeus smiled even larger. "I know you have always wanted a daughter, so I will let you in on one more detail about her future."

Hades tilted his curiously. "What kind of detail?"

"Keep this between yourself and your wife," Zeus warned before he announced, "When your daughter is engaged to a king in Auradon, she will be the reason the barrier comes down from the Isle."

* * *

That night, when Maleficent returned from a sorrowful visit at the Tremaine Mansion, Hades retold the conversation he had with his brother. The fairy's whole demeanor brightened at learning the gender of their child.

But after she dressed for the night, Maleficent noticed her husband sitting on his knees outside on the balcony with his head down and his hands clasped together.

Leaning against the entrance to the balcony, she rubbed her pregnant belly as she teased, "I didn't know gods pray."

Chuckling softly, Hades stood as he revealed, "I was praying that our daughter wouldn't be born with wings."

That surprised Maleficent more than she realized. Blinking to snap out of her daze, she wondered, "Why would you pray for such a thing?"

"So what happened to you will _never_ happen to her," Hades explained as he was within arms length of his wife. Placing a loving hand over his wife's enlarged stomach, he stated, "I want her to be raised knowing love, not hatred."

"That will be a hard thing to do since we live on an island filled with villains," Maleficent commented sternly. After a moment, she smiled warmly, "But since we love each other so much, it won't be hard for her to know _she_ is loved. Though . . . we need to give her a name. Since you've wanted a daughter, I _guess _you can name her."

"I already have the perfect one in mind," Hades reassured. "She will be named after her wonderful mother."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "You don't want her to have wings, but you condemn her by giving her my name?"

"Then how about an abbreviation of your name?" Hades suggested. "Something you like."

The fairy pondered on the idea for a moment or two. "Mal," she determined. "That way she doesn't have too much of my name."

"Then it's settled!" Hades cheered with a small. "Although, I think I will call our baby girl . . . Mali."

* * *

**As you probably guessed, next chapter Mal will make her grand entrance.**

**What do you think? Be sure to leave a review and I'll see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter!**

**This chapter is short, but I have to work on the two chapters that I'm posting Thursday for the story called 'Kore'. Besides, with the birth of baby Mal, what else would you want for this chapter?**

**To address some of the reviews: it is not stated how many children Drizella or Anastasia have. We only know the names of two of their children, Anthony and Dizzy, however Anthony is technically not cannon since he does not appear in the movies. In this story, Anastasia only has Anthony while Drizella has nine daughters total.**

**And in this chapter, you will discover who actually gives Mal her middle name.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Time passed slowly for the parents to be.

The married couple waited anxiously for the arrival of their baby girl every single day. Maleficent couldn't wait to get her daughter out of her. Not that she wanted to complain, but Maleficent couldn't stand those painful kicks little Mal gives her every now and then. Each kick was stronger than the one before.

Many things happened while waiting for baby Mal.

Jafar's mistress gave birth to a healthy baby boy about two months after the married couple discovered the gender of their baby. The newborn boy—Jayden—had his father's dark skin and dark hair. Sadly, Jafar's mistress passed away in her sleep just a few minutes after giving birth her son.

A week or so later, James Hook found himself with a new son named Harry while Gaston gained a third son that he named Gil, since the mother was a pirate. Another week later, Drizella gave birth to a trio of girls again, giving her _eight_ daughters.

As Maleficent grew farther long in her pregnancy, she opted to stay home instead of traveling around the Isle like she usually did with her husband. Hades usually made quick trips to the marketplace while Cruella or Jafar—with his son Jayden—would keep the pregnant woman company just in case she suddenly went into labor while Hades was away.

On Hades and Maleficent's one-year anniversary of being married, their three-year anniversary of being in a relationship, _and _their four-year friendiversary, it became something else that they would never forget.

Despite it being their anniversary, they had no big plans since Maleficent could go into labor at any moment. The day started off normally with them enjoying brunch together since they somehow slept in. As they finished washing dishes, Cruella came barging through the door in a massive hurry.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she apologized sincerely. "I didn't get any rest last night because Ursula went into labor at my place around one this morning. I had to wake Lady Tremaine so she could deliver the baby since no one else could. I finally went to bed at around six, so I'm running on about three hours of sleep."

"Don't worry about it," Maleficent insisted with a careless shrug. "We woke up late anyways. What did Ursula have?"

"A very small girl," Cruella answered before sighing softly. "I can't _believe _that baby was able to breath on her own. I tossed and turned for a good hour worrying about that child. Uma had to be at least three pounds. She looked so . . . shrimpy."

" 'Uma'?" Hades repeated curiously. "What a strange name."

"It matches with her strange hair," Cruella claimed. "For some odd reason, her hair is a teal or turquoise color. We won't be able to identify her definite hair color until Uma's older. Maybe when she's a toddler?"

Hades chuckled, not noticing his wife moving to the couch; sitting with some difficulty and labor breathing. "I have a feeling a lot of the children on this Isle will have abnormal hair color. Our baby girl will either have my blue hair or Maleficent's brown hair."

Cruella snarled her nose. "If little Mal's hair color is a mixture between yours and Malef's, it's going to be a hideous color."

Hades shook his head in amusement at Cruella's carelessness on speaking her opinion. "Well I'll be back in about thirty minutes. If you want, you can stay for dinner and take a nap in Mali's room while I'm cooking. Even though there's a crib in there, we kept a bed in there just in cas—"

"Hades," Maleficent gasped, taking in some air to control her breathing, "stay. Cruella . . ." The fairy trailed off as she released a painful groan. "_Please_ go get Lady Tremaine."

Hades immediately surged to his wife, kneeling beside her as he took her hand in his. "What's wrong?"

Maleficent smiled despite the pain she was experiencing. "Turns out I do have an anniversary present for you," she teased cheerily. "Our baby girl is coming."

* * *

Three hours.

That's how long it took for Cruella to pick up Lady Tremaine at her mansion, for Maleficent to become fully dilated, and for little Mal to make her grand entrance.

Somehow, Maleficent did not scream or shout in pain when she gave birth to her daughter. She claimed it was not as painful as when her wings were ripped from her body.

Speaking of wings, Hades's prayers worked. Baby Mal did not have a set of wings of her own—

But she had purple hair?

No one could figure out why the newborn had such strange color hair. It was even more unusual than baby Uma's. Then it suddenly clicked.

"Mali inherited her bizarre hair from me," Hades realized with amusement. "As you can tell, my hair is blue, but when I lose my temper, my hair turns red."

Maleficent tilted her head curiously, who cradled their daughter in her arms as she laid comfortably on their bed, though she was completely drenched with sweat. "It does?" She questioned. "I didn't know that."

"Because I never lost my temper in your presence," Hades joked before kissing his beloved's forehead. "Anyways, blue and red mixed together makes purple. My blue and red hair mixed together made Mali's purple hair."

Cruella, who was leaning against the doorway of the couple's bedroom, snickered at the revelation. "Poor Bertha is going to be teased so much for her hair when she gets older."

"Bertha?" Maleficent repeated incredulously. "Where'd you get that name from?"

"Well at eight pounds, your baby girl is twice the size of Uma," Cruella insisted with a careless shrug. "Bertha just sounded like a name for a larger girl, though she'll probably have her mother's voluptuous figure."

Hades groaned as he tilted his head back in annoyance. "Great, just another thing I have to worry about with her growing up."

Maleficent chuckled at her husband's over-protectiveness with their daughter already. "Since you've helped us so much, we'll have her middle name be 'Bertha'."

"She's definitely going to be bullied then," Cruella teased. "But she will have amazing parents to make sure that doesn't happen."

Cruella let out a yawn, completely exhausted from stressing over the birth of two births. "I'm gonna go tell Ursula the good news and check on my Shrimpy, aka Uma. Congratulations on your beautiful baby girl."

After their friend left, the married couple shared a kiss before gazing lovingly at their daughter, who slept with a small smile gracing her lips.

Now all the parents have to do is raise their daughter to be a queen.

Though they didn't realize it would be much easier said than done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess what?**

**This story has exceeded the views for my other story 'Welcome to Reality', which means more readers have read this story than the other one. That may change for a week or two when I post the final chapter, however, it won't really matter since this story has a **_**LONG **_**way to go.**

**I honestly did not expect to take this long to get so little into this story.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as the first part of this chapter was inspired by a review. In the third movie, I had noticed something with Evie's hair and thought I would do something to explain it in this story. At end author's note I will tell you what I noticed so I don't spoil anything.**

**The second part of this story begins my idea for Cruella. I will try to post another chapter sometime this week, but no promises. I have a five paged paper due next week that I haven't started yet.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The news about their daughter's birth spread across the Isle of the Lost quickly, along with the amusing announcement of baby Mal's unusual hair color. No one believed an infant could be born with purple hair, until they saw it with their own eyes. That wasn't until a week later when she made her first public appearance.

Maleficent and Hades were simply on their way to visit Ursula and her new daughter, Uma. The married couple had first stopped at the marketplace since it had been so long since the wingless fairy has been there. Maleficent had her sleeping baby girl bundled up in her arms when she was suddenly bombarded by a crowd of doubtful adults. With the nonstop questions, baby Mal awoke from her sleep with an annoyed cry.

Bystanders watched in amazement as Hades took his daughter into his arms, calming her from her fit with a few rocking motions. Once Mal calmed enough, Hades cooed her back to sleep, kissing her forehead lovingly when she fell back into a light slumber. There was no denying that Hades unconditionally loved his little girl.

To make things even better, Mal appeared to get along with all her parents' friends' children, which was Uma and Jayden at this point. The children didn't fight with one another, which helped when they occasionally shared the same crib during their playdates.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly well for the new parents—

Until someone decided to ruin it with their greed and jealous.

Mal was just a little over three months old when a new baby appeared on the Isle. Evil Queen—or Grimhilde, as Maleficent malevolently liked to call her—gave birth to a healthy girl, who she named 'Evie' after the nickname she gave herself. Little Evie possessed chocolate brown eyes and skin just slightly darker than her mother. As for her hair—well . . . let's just say that Grimhilde heard about her enemy's daughter's abnormal hair and decided to do something about it.

That it where the trouble began again for the married couple.

It was about a week or so after the birth of Evie. Maleficent decided to let past hatred be forgotten and visit the newest mother. It wouldn't be fair to let their daughters—who could be potential friends—be separated because of their loathe for one another.

As Maleficent and Hades had just finished eating breakfast and getting their beautiful daughter ready for the potential play date, Cruella burst into the house like she had been chased by rabid animals.

"We have a huge problem," Cruella announced out of breath, clutching her stomach almost protectively as she sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Technically two, but my problem can wait until we settle the _major _problem."

"Good morning to you too," Hades joked as he slid a plate of food in front of the visitor. "You want to eat before you tell us?"

Cruella snarled her nose at the smell as she shoved the plate aside. "No, thanks. I ate at Ursula's while I was doing my daily check on Shrimpy. I doubt I could hold it anyways with my stomach bug."

Maleficent tilted her head curiously. "You were sick last week too when you stayed over. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cruella practically snapped, not trying to be rude. "But we need to talk about Evil Queen."

The fairy mother sighed, swaddling her daughter in a purple blanket to protect her from the cold weather before placing her in the carry cot that was on the kitchen island. "What did Grimhilde do this time?"

"Evie's hair," Cruella began as she unconsciously grabbed the toast from the plate of abandoned food. "The princess was born with beautiful silky raven hair as dark as the night sky."

"So?"

"It's dark blue now," Cruella claimed between bites. "When I went to Lady Tremaine's about half an hour ago, Evil Queen was there with her daughter. Luckily, she didn't see me so I could tell you. She had Lady Tremaine _dye_ Evie's luscious hair."

Hades scrunched up his nose at the idea of doing such a thing to a newborn. "Why would she do such a thing?"

"So she could tell everyone that _you_ are Evie's father," Cruella announced bitterly.

Hades's jaw dropped as his face paled a thousand shades, resembling that of a ghost. "_What!"_ He turned to his wife, who looked about as shocked as him. "Malef, you know I would _never _cheat on you. I love you too much to even _think _about such a horrible thing."

"I know," Maleficent reassured calmly as her expression turned expressionless. "We are practically inseparable. Grimhilde doesn't seem to realize that."

Shaking her head in disbelief, the fairy said, "I think it's time to teach her another lesson."

Her eyes glowed bright green as she declared, "Nobody messes with my true loves."

* * *

Within a few minutes, Maleficent and Hades were walking through town to find the gossiping queen. They had left their angel of a daughter at home with Cruella watching over her. Cruella was too exhausted from traveling all over the Isle today and insisted that the parents shouldn't bring their daughter to the squabble, just in case the confrontation became physical.

The couple found Evil Queen talking to a merchant with little Evie in her arms. The week-old baby had a simple onesie on and _nothing _to help protect her from the cold weather. It was the beginning of November, yet the new mother neglected to think about bundling her child to keep her warm. She was too worried about showing Evie off with her new blue hair.

"Grimhilde!" Maleficent shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the area. Some tensed at seeing the Mistress of Evil looking so, well . . . _evil._

Evil Queen casually turned her head at the woman, raising her eyebrow in mock amusement. "Why, hello Maleficent, Hades," she greeted dramatically. "What a surprised to see you two here. Hades, have you come to meet your daughter?"

"That child is not mine," he denied vehemently. "She looks _nothing _like me, and nothing like Mali."

"She has your hair—"

"You dyed it so you could spread those vicious lies and try to make my wife and I split like you attempted three years ago!"

The bystanders began whispering amongst one another. From what Maleficent could hear, they were all on her and Hades's side. Evie's roots were a dark black and there were remnants of dye on her forehead and cheeks.

However, Maleficent was more concerned about the shivering child, whose skin was turning color from the cold weather.

Wordlessly, she 'borrowed' a royal blue baby blanket from a nearby stand and 'stole' Evie from her mother. Evil Queen didn't protest, mainly because she was reveling in the after glow of 'winning' the argument.

With her motherly instincts kicking in, Maleficent balanced Evie in one arm as she swaddled her the best she could. Almost instantly, the shivering stopped, but the little girl was fighting sleep as best as she could. While gently rocking the bundle of blue, Maleficent adverted her attention back to her enemy.

The fairy hesitated, before wondering, "What are the names of Hades's five siblings?"

Grimhilde was taken back by the question. "Um—"

"What's the nightmare he has had for so many eons?" Maleficent continued curiously.

Evil Queen looked around at their audience, who eyed her questionably. "It's, uh—"

"Why did he want a daughter?"

The Evil Queen didn't know the god wanted a daughter. She assumed he wanted a son so it could be named after him. "Well, um—"

"Last question," Maleficent promised, "but the most important—"

"If you give me time to answer then maybe I could tell you," Grimhilde snapped in frustration.

"Fair enough," the fairy reasoned. "I am only asking a new question every time you stumble."

Cocking her head curiously, Maleficent interrogated, "What is Hades's real name?"

That surprised the supposed queen, but she scoffed, "That's a trick question. What game are you trying to play?"

"That you know _nothing_ about my husband," Maleficent retorted. "The last question wasn't a trick. Hades was given the name he has now by the second generation of mortals that roamed this world. I know it because he told me a month after we became friends. If he was supposedly cheating on me by sleeping with you, he would have told you his true name."

The fairy stretched out her arms that had the now sleeping child. "Here, you can have your daughter." She passed off little Evie to her mother.

Hesitating as she watched Evie wake again a moment or so later, Maleficent shook her head disappointingly. "I am truly sorry for your daughter," she revealed sympathetically. "My baby girl was conceived from love, while yours was from jealousy and envy. I can only hope that you actually raise your child to have positive emotions, not the negative ones that you hideously live by."

Maleficent adverted her attention back her husband with a small loving smile. "Let's go home. Our baby girl is waiting on us."

* * *

Due to the confrontation, any rumors that would have started about Evie's father potentially being Hades quickly diminished. When asked why she dyed her daughter's hair, Evil Queen annoyingly insisted that the married couple and Ursula did the same thing with their daughters. The trio simply let the accusations slide since they knew the truth.

About a week or so later, right when the Hades settling his daughter in bed for the night, Cruella once again walked into the home with knocking, though that was essentially a normal routine.

"Mother Gothel has a daughter now," Cruella announced as she casually laid on the couch. "Looks a lot like her too. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin. Ginny Gothel is her name."

Maleficent—dressed in a night gown with her hair out of her crown—suddenly perked up with realization. "We never talked about your problem," she insisted. "Did it have something to do with your stomach bug?"

Cruella sighed as she slowly sat up. "Yes," she answered. "It has to do with that. I went to Lady Tremaine, since she's practically the doctor of the Isle. She says I will have it for some time."

Maleficent tilted her head curiously at the unusual ailment. "Really? For how long?"

Cruella eyed the fairy almost timidly. "Eight or nine months? Depends on how far I am."

The fairy nodded slowly, before she gasped knowingly. "You're pregnant?" When the other woman nodded, Maleficent cheered, "Congratulations, Cruella—"

"I'm scared," Cruella blurted out. "I'm afraid that I will be a horrible mother and won't be able to teach my child everything that I need to; that I will have to raise him or her on my own."

Maleficent knelt in front of the distressed woman to comfort her. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes, but he died from a seizure in his sleep a month ago," Cruella answered with a slight sob in her tone. "My baby is going to be raised without a father figure in their life and I don't know if I can handle raising them alone."

"You won't be alone," Maleficent reassured softly. Resting a hand over the newly pregnant woman's, the fairy promised, "You have me, Hades, Ursula, Lady Tremaine, and potentially Jafar. We will help you and your baby as much as we can."

Maleficent smiled as she offered, "Why don't you stay over for the night? Hades and I can start teaching you the basics by having you help with Mal. With how much you've been assisting Ursula with Uma, I don't think you will need much help, or have anything to worry about."

* * *

**Chapter ends here!**

**So, I noticed in Descendants 3 that Evie's hair had quite a bit of black on top. It was kind of like her hair grew and she needed to touch up the roots and a couple inches below it, so her hair was only color instead of black and blue. That's kind of where my idea came from about her hair being dyed.**

**What do you think? Be sure to leave a review and if anyone can answer all the questions Maleficent asked Grimhilde (Evil Queen) correctly, I will add another chapter on the 19****th****.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Congrats, you get a new chapter today since someone answered all four questions correctly.**

**Just a heads up, these next few chapters will be tidbits from Mal's childhood. This chapter only has two events since both combined will somewhat help with an event in the next chapter. I will also say that I will do a couple twists on events from the books; for example, Mal gathering the apples (which appears next chapter) and her dumping shrimp over Uma's head.**

**As I already told a reader, I will also be retelling a few events from the first book. How else am I going to mention the Dragon Scepter when it is so far not in this story but will be needed?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Turns out, Cruella really didn't need help when it came to her pregnancy and having her child.

Yes, she did spend some nights over at Maleficent's and Hades's to help care for baby Bertha—as Cruella lovingly calls baby Mal. Cruella was a natural and did everything correctly without the mother or father instructing her. That seemed to appease Cruella's nervousness when raising her child.

When she was about halfway through her pregnancy, Maleficent and Hades occasionally stayed with her at her mansion. They would alternate back and forth with Ursula, that way the pregnant woman wouldn't get annoyed with constantly being with the same person. The trio helped to set up a suitable nursery with Jafar donating whatever he could; whether it be a blanket his son no longer liked, a practically new crib he found at the barges, etc.

About a month before she was expected to have her child, Cruella went into labor at the marketplace.

Now this actually caused quite a panic among the citizens of the Isle. All the other children were born either a week early or a week late at the most; never a month. However, they tried to keep calm as best as they could to not cause any worry with the soon-to-be mother.

Since their place was the closest, Hades carried—yes, carried—Cruella bridal style to their home while someone ran to get Lady Tremaine. The audience didn't hide their surprise when Hades effortlessly lifted the pregnant woman into his arms. It seemed as though everyone forgot that he was a god and retained his inhuman strength.

Luckily, there were no complications when it came to the birth of Carlos.

Yes, Cruella gave birth to a healthy boy despite being early. Carlos had a splatter of freckles all over his face, almost like spots. Hades found it amusing that the boy had white and black hair, almost like the newborn knew about his mother's obsession with Dalmatians. Since Cruella had given their daughter her middle name, she gave the married couple permission to give Carlos a middle name.

The first name that came to Maleficent's mind was 'Oscar'. The fairy had absolutely no idea why that was the first to pop in her mind; he just looked like an 'Oscar'. Hades loved the name so much that he insisted that would be the middle name.

Hold on a sec . . .

This story is supposed to be about Hades, Maleficent, and their beautiful daughter!

I _guess _I will retell the tale of Mal's favorite toy as a child, as the little contraption plays a somewhat important role in the future.

You see, Mal had been stubborn during her first year or so when it came to playing with toys. During 'playdates' with other children, she refused to interact with any of the children because she didn't like their toys. To be fair, when it came to play dates with Carlos, the young boy preferred to stay in his mother's arms and would cry whenever another child touched him.

When Mal was about two years old—just starting her 'Terrible Twos' stage—her parents had their backs to her for a brief second when she grabbed an object about as big as her hand from her mother's bedside table. Mal couldn't help being fascinated by the odd trinket. When she turned the key switch on top, she giggled uncontrollably at what it did, causing her parents to revert their attention to her. Maleficent's heart swelled and swooned when realizing what made her daughter so happy.

The wind-up crow Hades's made for their friendiversary captured the heart of their beloved daughter.

Controlling her emotions from seeing such a sight, Maleficent lifted her baby girl into her arms, resting her on her hips, Mal still clutching the bird—whose wings flapped up and down to her delight. Mal happily offered the trinket to her mother, who took it gingerly.

"_This_," Maleficent began as she gestured to the bird, "is very special to me. Your father made this so I wouldn't forget my dear friend who is no longer here. You can't have it now, but if you are _very _careful, you can play with it to your heart's content. However, it must not leave this house just yet. Do you understand, Baby Girl?"

As though her growing mind could, Mal nodded enthusiastically, swiftly taking the object from her mother's hand to play with it once more—

Not realizing that many years from then, it would be used to comfort her when she didn't want to leave her home.

* * *

We are going to move this story a little over a year later, when an incident occurred at the marketplace involving Mal and a piece of metal she unconsciously grabbed.

However, this wasn't just any piece of metal.

It was iron—the weakness of her mother and apparently herself too.

Four-year-old Mal was walking the best that she could with her closest male friend, Jayden—or 'Jay' as Mal and the other kids called him—while her parents and his father strolled behind them, talking about how Drizella was pregnant for the fourth time.

Mal had noticed a bright purple scarf at a nearby stand and wanted a better view, maybe even ask her parents to get it for her. She barely grazed her hand against the metal table before she jerked it back with a painful cry.

Hades rushed forward, scooping his little girl in his arms to calm and protect her from whatever happened to her. He took Mal's tiny hand into his own, immediately noticing the bright festering red line. But how did it happen?

While her husband was comforting their daughter, Maleficent cautiously stood close to the stand Mal was at. Outstretching her hand just an inch or so from the metal, the wingless fairy jerked it back once she began feeling a familiar burning sensation. She watched in horror as the redness on the palm of her hand slowly fading back to its usual paleness.

"Hades, get our daughter away from this stand," Maleficent insisted as she stepped back herself.

While Hades moved farther back—nearly ten yards—Jafar had Jay step away as well he interrogated, "What happened to Mal? Why did she get hurt?"

"It's that table," Maleficent claimed. "It's made from iron."

Hades paled at the announcement as a million thoughts started whirling in his mind, most of them being worry. If that metal was truly iron and Mal was somehow burned from it. . . that means someone could use her weakness against her in the future.

Hades held his daughter closer to him, Mal burying her face into his shoulder to keep him from seeing her tears. Even injured, she still tries to be his brave little girl. Clutching her head to show his comfort, the god interrogated, "How did iron get here on the Isle? Why now after nearly ten years?"

"It may have come from Auroria," Jafar deduced strategically. "Recently, I've had more items from that kingdom come into my store. I saw on the news yesterday that the royalty from that kingdom were trying to clean the 'garbage' from their castle and replacing it with new items for their heiress—King Philip's and Queen Aurora's four-year old daughter. From what little I saw, that child is going to have everything handed to her by her parents and grandparents. She is already such a spoiled princess."

Hades cautiously watched the way Maleficent reacted to the news. Her body tensed at hearing the name of the teenager she protectively watched over all those years ago, but now that teenager was a woman with a daughter of her own. When Maleficent had been halfway through her pregnancy, Aurora became pregnant as well. The fairy couldn't believe that someone she considered to be her daughter had been with child the same time as her.

Shaking her head slightly, Maleficent adverted her attention to comforting her daughter. Poor little Mal was still clutching her tiny injured hand, though her excessive crying was now intermittent sobs.

Wiping a tear away with the pad of her thumb, Maleficent smiled lovingly at her daughter. "No need to cry, Baby Girl," she cooed softly. "Your daddy and I are going to take you home to treat your burn. You'll get to feeling better real soon. _And_, if you give me the biggest and brightest smile you can muster, you can play with my crow until you cheer up. Deal?"

Little Mal nodded slowly as her last tear dripped down her cheek—

Not knowing then that it wouldn't be her last encounter with her new weakness.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have an idea.**

**I am going to add a character that was not in the Descendants movies, but is in a Disney movie. Although he will be older now—probably in the 70s range—he will be the only one in Auradon that is not fooled by a king's lies, until his grandson brings over the children from the Isle.**

**This man will be one of the only ones that doesn't expect anything in return when being helpful to a VK by fixing a broken personal belonging **_**AND **_**the only one that is against his grandson's arranged marriage—**

**And you'll see him next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

As promised, little Mal was taken home to care for her new injury. Hades rocked her in his arms to distract her while Maleficent took care of bandaging the wound—since she has had plenty of practice with her own. In the matter of minutes, Mal was all patched up with the potential of having a scar once it's fully healed, but that's not what the parents are worried about.

Early the next morning, Mal waddled in her parents' room, clutching her injured hand as complained about feeling ill. Upon further investigation, her father discovered his little girl had a extremely high temperature and her body ached wherever he touched her.

"It's a side effect from the iron," Maleficent deduced with a soft sigh. "I experienced the same symptoms when I first came into contact with the metal. It only lasted a day, but I was twice the age she is now, maybe even older."

"We should treat it like she has the flu," Hades suggested quietly as he started cooking breakfast with his baby girl asleep in his arms. "After we eat, I'll go to town get some medicine for her fever—"

"You have to stay here," Maleficent chided as she sat at the isle in the middle of the kitchen. "You have a trial in two hours, remember? I'll go to the marketplace for the medicine and if they don't have any I'll see if Cruella and Uma has any leftover from when Carlos and Uma were sick a month ago. I'll see what I can do about getting rid of the iron that's on the island. I'll write a letter to the King and Queen of Auradon and send it when the next boat arrives today."

Hades scoffed at the idea. "Do you really think either one will help?"

"No," Maleficent admitted reluctantly, "but it's worth a try. The least that could happen is them ignoring us and us having to teach Mal what iron looks like."

The god pondered on the idea for a few moments. "If you write the letter, don't mention anything about me being your husband or me being Mal's father," he practically ordered. "If Mal is to truly go to Auradon, I don't want her to be judged harsher for being the daughter of two supposed villains. It's best that the rulers of that kingdom don't know yet."

"Fine," the fairy grumbled, "but you'll have to watch Mal while I'm gone. If we are saying she's sick, then we can't have her around any of the other children. She should stay asleep long enough for you to get through the trial."

* * *

No, she didn't.

When Hades was halfway through listening to the soul's plea, he vaguely heard his baby girl awakening from her slumber in her room. A few minutes later, little Mali called out, "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?"

"One moment, fellas," Hades pleaded as he stood without listening to his brother's protest; his daughter was more important than that soul's fate.

In the next minute, Hades reemerged in front of the computer screen with Mal sitting in his lap, clutching the wind-up bird in her bandaged hand. "Sorry for the interruption," the god apologized. "My daughter usually visits her friends when I'm judging souls, but she came down with a fever; we don't want any of the children catching her sickness. My wife is getting the medicine as we speak."

Zeus—who was basically a representative since his brother couldn't be there in person—gaped at seeing the chubby cheeked purple haired girl. "She is Mal?" the King of Gods wondered in surprise. "I've seen her before due to the Fates, but I didn't know she would look this pretty at such a young age."

Hades chuckled at the compliment. "Her beauty comes from her mother. I'm afraid she's going to have so many boys chasing after her when she's older."

"Since you are having to watch her alone, we can postpone this until tomorrow," Zeus decided in a split second. "If you need more time, let me know in the morning and I'll reschedule for next week."

"I would really appreciate that. Thank you, Brother." Hades smiled down at his daughter, who was rubbing her eye tiredly. "Can you wave 'bye' to your uncle?"

With an adorable expression on her face, Mal waved the best as she could in her ill state before her father ended the video call.

"Since your mother isn't here," Hades began as he carried her to the couch, "I want your opinion on something."

Settling on the furniture, he wondered, "What would you think if I grew a mohawk?"

Little Mali's eyes lit up as she perked up at the idea. "Daddy that would look so cool on you! Why haven't you done that before?"

"Because your mommy won't let me," Hades insisted before smiling mischievously. "But maybe if you help me, we can convince her to allow it. Here's what we'll do . . ."

* * *

"I sent the letter off a few minutes ago," Maleficent informed her husband as she walked through the entrance with a small bag full of medicine in it. "There was no medicine at the marketplace so I went to Cruella's. She didn't want me asking Ursula since Uma's been getting sick more often, so she gave me anything and everything she could spare, just in case our baby girl gets sick again."

Hades nodded absentmindedly as he helped to unload the bag onto the kitchen island. "You know what I've been thinking about recently?" He questioned rhetorically. "Getting a mohawk."

Maleficent sighed in annoyance. "Aidoneus, I told you I can't have any more children."

"I know that, Malef," he reassured. "I know I used to use the idea to distract you from having children, but I really do want to try that hairstyle. I think it would look good on me."

"And I think you would look ridiculous," Maleficent retorted with a shrug. "But I am willing to let our baby girl decide, since she will most likely side with me."

Somehow managing to suppress his victorious smirk, the god called their child into the kitchen. A few moments later, Mal slowly waddled in, still carrying her mother's precious crow but not looking as ill as before.

Swooping his daughter into his arms, Hades settled her onto his hip before asking, "Mali, what would you think about me having a mohawk?"

Mal perked up a little too dramatically. "Daddy, it would look so cool with your blue hair! Can you do it? Pwease?"

Maleficent looked back and forth from her husband and daughter. She narrowed her eyes at their mischievous smiles. "You two tricked me."

"You're the one that said Mali will decide," Hades teased good-naturedly. "If you don't like that you were tricked, I _guess _I can do something to make up for it."

Fuming silently, Maleficent came up with a compromise. "Fine," she spat. "Each year on our wedding anniversary, _you _have to cut it off."

"So I can keep growing it?" Hades questioned hopefully.

"If you don't anger me anymore, yes." Moving forward, Maleficent took her daughter into her arms to rest her on her hip. "And _you, _Baby Girl, better not trick me again, or else you are going be in _big_ trouble. Got it?"

"Got it!" Mal cheered before kissing her mother's cheek, hoping that would be enough for her mother to forgive her.

And now you know why Hades has a mohawk. . . ;P


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter.**

**My apologizes for this chapter taking so long to finish. I just had so many events I wanted to add. I debated on whether or not I wanted to make this two chapters, but decided to make it one. Although you may think I went off track with this chapter, you'll see in future chapters why this one is so essential. **

**Depending on how somethings goes, I will tell you something next chapter. I don't want to jinx anything, so I'm going to leave it at that.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Surprise!

For those of you who thought this whole chapter would take place on the Isle of the Lost, think again.

Don't worry! By the end of this chapter, we will be back on the Isle to watch little Mali grow up. For now, we are going to take this story to the great kingdom of Auradon!

Well . . . inside the castle of the King and Queen of Auradon.

On this particular morning—the day _after _Mali became sick from her injuries—there was quite a bit of controversy in the royal household. A visiting grandfather expected to spend the day with his four-year-old grandson—who would become the King of Auradon in twelve short years—until the two discovered the last-minute plans for the grandson.

Now, some of you may be wondering who the grandfather is. Some of you may already know who he is, so I will just tell you.

_Maurice._

No, not 'crazy old Maurice', also known as the inventor who blew up almost everything he created. Many people reiterated his story to paint him as an insane old man who was too easily tricked by Gaston. Those tales weren't entirely true.

Maurice was actually a very wise man and a talented artist. Most of the kings and queen went to him if they wanted royal painted portrait of themselves. Some monarchs would 'dummy down' their vocabulary when speaking to Maurice; he would not have the disrespect. Once the implied insult starts, he would collect his artist tools—no matter how far he was in a painting—and inform his clients to not believe all the tales they are told. Those 'false tales' are the reason he doesn't get along with a certain king, but we will get back to that shortly.

When Maurice and his grandson—Benjamin, or 'Ben' as the people called him—were about to start their day of fun-filled activities, they learned of the last-minute plans created by Ben's parents. The very young prince is to spend the day with a very spoiled princess, who is planned to be his betrothed in the next few years if everything goes accordingly.

As of now, things weren't going as the parents wanted. Turns out, little Ben wanted nothing to do with the princess. He met her a few days prior and immediately thought of her as a rude and selfish girl, someone he certainly didn't want to be with. To revolt against the horrible plans, the young prince locked himself in his room, refusing to come out for anyone, even for his grandfather.

Maurice was even more hateful of the plans and decided to do some negotiation with his daughter and his son-in-law.

The 'negotiations' turned into a giant yelling match between Maurice and the 'mighty' King Beast.

"That Audrey is a spoiled princess who only cares about herself," Maurice argued as his blood started to boil even worse than before. "She inherited those traits from her deranged and self-absorbed grandfather."

"Papa, you can't judge a person by their relatives," Queen Belle argued softly while trying not to be rude to the only parent she has left. "You should have learned that by my encounter with my husband."

"I am not judging her based on her relatives," Maurice insisted, "but I know what kind of person Stefan is and I am afraid he will be a bad influence on her."

King Beast sighed in aggravation. "Maurice, for the fifth time, King Stefan is a _king _and you need to address him as such for respect_._"

"He is not a king!" Maurice retorted vehemently. "Stefan is a murderer! He suffocated and killed the injured, ill king before him and not to mention what he did to Malef—"

"Don't say her name in this castle!" King Beast ordered with a beastly roar. "That fairy is a villain—"

"Because that murderer painted her as such," Maurice interrupted quite rudely. "Don't you remember the tale that went around about what Stefan did to her? Stefan drugged her and then forcefully ripped off her wings with an item deathly to her to prove to the king he murdered that he killed Mal—"

"She doesn't have wings, Papa," Queen Belle claimed unknowingly. "She cursed Queen Aurora because she wasn't invited to the christening. King Stefan did nothing to the fairy."

"That's what he wants everyone to believe!" Maurice shouted defiantly. "He is pulling the same trick as Gaston and I refuse to fall for it like everyone else!"

Before anymore debating, disputing, arguing, etc. could continue, a royal guard marched into the room with a discolored envelope in hand. "My apologizes for the intrusion," he began in his most polished tone, "but your Majesties have a letter from a citizen on the Isle of the Lost. They asked that I keep their identity a secret until you read their message. Before you do, know they were very respectful and polite when speaking to me."

Although the trio's tempers slowly dwindled down due to the interruption, King Beast's drastically rose to a new level as the guard silently waited by the entrance way, knowing the king would react in such a way.

"This must be a trick," King Beast determined and probably would have ripped the letter to shreds if it wasn't in Maurice's hands. "The fairy must have known we were talking about her. Besides, there can be no way that she has a child—"

"Actually," the guard interrupted bravely, "there are a lot of young children on the Isle of the Lost. I've seen many travel to the barges with their parents to the shipment. Although I've never seen her daughter, it is possible that she has one."

"Beast," Maurice called as he read the message again, "Maleficent is _begging _for someone to help her daughter. She doesn't want her daughter growing up to only fear to go outside with that metal on the island. She is only asking for a first aid kit to properly treat her daughter's injuries properly and the removal of iron. It's a simple request."

"It's a trap," King Beast argued defiantly. "Besides, even if this is real, we can't help today or any time soon. We are supposed to be have Benjamin over in Auroria in the next couple hours to announce the betrothal to the entire kingdom."

"But Benny doesn't want to—"

"I'll go."

The trio of adults whipped their head to the entrance way, where little Ben was hiding behind the guard's leg shyly. Most of the castle staff was used to the prince doing such a thing, so the guard wasn't bothered by it, and actually didn't know he was there.

"I'll go," Ben repeated as he swallowed a lump in his throat, "_after _you help Maleficent's daughter."

King Beast sighed so he didn't lose his temper with his child. "Son, we can't—"

"Why not?" Ben challenged. "The Isle of the Lost is part of Auradon. They are our people too and we need to help them when they need it. If you don't, then I won't go and I _won't_ be with Audrey. If you do, then I will go, but _I _get to decide who I want to be with before I become king."

King Beast fumed silently as he debated what to do. After a few moments, he looked up at the fearless guard. "Have Lumiere go with you and a few others to the Isle of the Lost. Bring back the iron the fairy claims is there. We will find some use for it."

* * *

"Lumiere!"

Perking up slightly, the loyal castle servant turned to Maurice with a small stressed smile. "Morning, Monsieur. Did you need something before I go?"

"A small request from Benny," Maurice answered as he pulled out a small Polaroid camera from his pocket. "He asked if you would take a picture of the young girl that was injured. He's curious to know if children on the Isle are or look different than those in Auradon."

Lumiere chuckled at the prince's child-like wish and accepted the photography device. "If her mother will let me. Who knows what she will do?"

* * *

Surprise, surprise, Maleficent actually helped the royal guards with their jobs.

Once they arrived, the fairy _somehow_ managed to make all the citizens stand on the sidelines to avoid any contact and confrontations. The parents glared silently at the Auradonians while the children stared wide-eye at the visitors. The guards were somewhat surprised that Maleficent indeed had a daughter, who clung to her leg everywhere they went with her bandaged hand holding onto the fabric of her mother's dress.

"My apologizes about my daughter," Maleficent informed Lumiere as she watched the guards dismantle the stand that injured her child. "My baby girl isn't usually this shy when it comes to speaking with strangers."

"It's quite alright Madam," Lumiere reassured respectfully with a kind smile. "Our prince does the very same thing with strangers too. In fact, if you don't mind, the young prince wanted a picture of your daughter so he would know what an Isle child looks like."

"What an odd request," Maleficent mused. "What does his parents have to say about it?"

"They don't know," Lumiere revealed. "In fact, it was Prince Benjamin that convinced his parents to help you and your daughter. His grandfather somewhat helped, but it was the prince that made the king and queen agree."

The fairy found it quite amusing that a four-year-old could out-negotiate a man in his thirties. Nonetheless, Maleficent urged her daughter to move to the side of her instead of behind. "Don't be shy, Mal," the mother cooed lovingly as the daughter buried her head into the side of her leg. "This is the least we can do."

With a light nod, Mal turned her head to look at the very tall man, who knelt to her height. In a few short seconds, the picture was taken with a big flash, forcing Mal to rub her eyes irritably.

Chuckling at the little girl's reaction and after placing the camera in his pocket, Lumiere began shaking the photo to make the picture appear as he stood to full height. Once he was satisfied by the clarity, he placed it with the camera and gifted a small first aid kit to Maleficent.

"If you find anymore, please send word to Maurice, Queen Belle's father," Lumiere suggested. "He'll send word to me and I'll have some of the guards grab any that remains. Since King Beast seemed so reluctant to help, I think it's better to keep him out of the next venture here."

"That won't be necessary," Maleficent reassured. "Once the retired King and Queen of Auroria learned they let their 'precious metal' be sent to the Isle, they won't let it happen again. I know them way too well."

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Prince Benjamin?" Lumiere called from the other side of the bedroom door. "May I come in?"

"Yes!" The castle servant somehow managed to hear through the hard wood. Slowly entering the prince's room, Lumiere softly close the door behind him as he walked to the future heir, who was reading a book slightly thick for his age.

Finishing the page he was on—which was closer to the end of the book—Ben marked his place before looking up at Lumiere expectantly. "Did you get it?" Ben wondered hopefully. "If not, that's alright. I'm fine without it."

"Actually." Lumiere pulled the photo out of his pocket with a smile. "Her mother agreed since you were such a big help with their problem. The girl was about as shy as you and took her mother some time to let her take the photo."

Taking the photo, Ben gasped, immediately out of breath from seeing the girl's beauty. She had short purple hair, incredibly pale skin, and bright vibrant green eyes that had the prince transfixed on her. "She's so pretty!" He exclaimed after a moment. "Her hair . . . how is it so purple?"

"I'm not sure, sire," Lumiere answered, completely amused by the prince's reaction. "I met Mal in person and couldn't believe that her hair was natural."

"Mal . . ." Ben repeated with a soft sigh. "Even her name is pretty! Why can't she be the one that I'm supposed to be betrothed to instead of Audrey?"

Lumiere chuckled once again. "Maybe one day, she will be able to come to Auradon."

Ben continued to gaze at the photograph with a certain gleam in his eye. "Maybe . . ."

* * *

After all the excitement occurred at their home, the mother and daughter returned home to find the father preparing their lunch.

"Jafar stopped by half an hour ago," Hades said as he finished the last of the dish. "I can't believe King Beast actually agreed to help."

"It wasn't all him," Maleficent corrected. "His son, the Prince of Auradon, bargained with him so those Auradonians could help us. All Prince Benjamin wanted was a picture of Mal, so he'd know if Isle children look different."

Hades snickered at the innocent request. "He's gonna be surprised to see her purple hair."

A few minutes later, the married couple was sitting on their couch with Mali sitting on her father's lap as they ate their lunch and watched the Auradon News Network. The parents were curious if what happened an hour prior on the Isle would be broadcasted for everyone to see.

Instead, there was a segment involving a boy about Mal's age and a girl a little younger. Within a minute, it was discovered that the boy was 'Prince Ben' and the girl was 'Princess Audrey', Aurora and Philip's daughter. Maleficent's face fell at seeing the little girl, but was momentarily distracted when Mal perked up at seeing the prince.

"He's _cuuute_!" Mal blurted out with a small smile as she stared at the boy with a certain gleam in her eyes. "_Really _cute!"

Hades laughed for the second time in ten minutes. "Sounds like my little Mali has a crush!" He teased. "And you haven't even met him yet!"

Blushing a deep, _deep _red, Mal buried her head into her father's chest to hide her embarrassment. Resting a hand on the back of her head, Hades shared a look with his wife, who mouthed, _Do you think he's the king?_

Hades shrugged unknowingly, thinking that—with everything that just happened today—couldn't be a coincidence.

And in a few short years, the parents will discover that it was no coincidence—

Mal found her true love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 10: 1.19K**

**Chapter 11: 1.15K**

**Chapter 12: 1.27K**

**THAT is how many views the story received on the days that those chapters were published. On the first day I was COMPLETELY blown away, since I had only hoped to get 800 views. The next chapter, I noticed the count slightly lower, but I was still exited for it to be above 1000.**

**You don't know how happy I was when I found out the last chapter day view count was 1270. That is the MOST views I have ever received in one day for a story, that is including my ****'Raised on the Isle'**** series. Thank you so much.**

**Just a warning: there will only be one chapter this week. I have a nine-paged essay due on Wednesday when I only have three completed, I have the epilogue for ****Welcome to Reality**** to work on when I haven't started yet, and then debating on whether to continue ****Kore ****since hardly no one seems interested again.**

**Anyways, with this chapter, I hope to exceed the last view count for one significant reason. In this chapter, you will see the incident with the apples and the goblin AND my version of what happened at the birthday party. **

**As for the reason, I made a reference to what a certain actress said about a certain actor. The only hint I'm going to give is that I cried when reading what other actors and actresses said while finding hers and remembering what happened. Hell, I cried while typing this paragraph. If anyone can find and state that reference word for word in this chapter, I will **_**attempt**_** to post FOUR chapters next week and gladly dedicate those chapters to those who answered correctly.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The days passed on with the villains on the Isle of the Lost falling into the same repetitive routine every single day. What else are they supposed to do when they can't go anywhere?

The villains found some amusement on the days that they decide to care for their children. Most couldn't see how Hades and Maleficent were able to raise their daughter with such ease. From what some have seen, Mal never acted out in public, no matter how much troublemaking her friends were doing. Quite a few wondered if her parents were raising her to be a villain like everyone else was.

One day, they received their answer.

It was about a month or so before her sixth birthday when this incident occurred. Five-year-old Mal was harmlessly walking through the marketplace, holding her mother's hand while her mother had her other arm entwined with her father's. Some days Mal would have her dad carry her to change things up a bit.

From the corner of her eye, Mal noticed some of the older kids tripping an innocent old goblin, who fell with a small thud. The goblin's basket of bruised apples spilled all over the ground, causing the children to laugh at its— his? —misfortune.

Except for Mal.

Breaking from her mother's grasp, Mali hurried to the goblin for aid, much to the surprise of her parents and all the spectators in the marketplace. One by one, the little girl gathered the apples to place back in the basket, but not before wiping the dirt off each with the skirt of her dress.

After a few moments, Mal finally noticed the silence of the usually bustling street. Peering up self-consciously, she discovered that every single person was watching her, completely baffled by her actions. She sheepishly gazed at her parents, who stared at her with a certain look in their eye that she's never seen before.

"Why did you stop?" Hades wondered softly as he untangled his arm from his wife, who momentarily leaned against a nearby stand for support so he could walk to his daughter. "When you help someone, you have to keep going until the task is done. Watch."

Kneeling so he was about his daughter's height, Hades quickly swiped the remaining apples, cleaning the dirt off each, and placed them in the basket in less than a minute. Once he was finished, he quickly swooped his daughter into his arms as he stood, blowing kisses on her cheek until she started giggling.

"Don't doubt yourself when you make a good decision," Hades advised wisdomly. "And a queen, like you will one day be, should always try to help those who are in need. Do you understand, Mali?"

Mal nodded briskly, happy to know she wasn't in trouble for what she did.

-0-0-0-

It was with great excitement and no small fanfare that the island gathered for a one-of-a-kind event: a six-year-old girl's wickedly wonderful birthday party.

But not for the girl you are expecting.

It was the second most magnificent celebration the island and its banished citizens have ever seen; second only to Hades and Maleficent's wedding. Still, this lavish occasion transformed the ramshackle bazaar and its rotting storefronts in the middle of the island into a spookily spectacular playground, full of ghostly lanterns and flickering candles.

A few weeks before, a flock of vultures had circled the land, dropping invitations on every shabby doorstep and hovel so that all the children from every corner of the isle could partake in this enchanting event.

Every little urchin on the island, that is, except for one little fairy.

Whether her invitation was lost to the winds, or devoured by the hungry buzzards themselves, or _never addressed _in the looping royal scrawl, as was suspected, but we will never know.

But the result was still the same.

A tiny princess sat on her rickety throne, her haired dyed to be the color of the ocean, eyes as dark as night, and lips as pink as roses. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a pretty V-braid, and she laughed in delight at the array or marvels before her. The princess possessed a darling giggle that was so entrancing, it brought a smile to haughty Lady Tremaine's face. For old times' sake, Captain Hook bravely stuck his head between Tick-Tock's open jaws, if only so he could make her laugh and hear that lovely peal again.

The princess could somehow make the most horrible villains smile.

The children gleefully tore into their baddie bags. The crumpled containers held a variety pf evil sidekicks to choose from—pet baby moray eels akin to the slinky Flotsam and Jetsam swimming in tiny bowls; little spotted, cackling hyenas who were no quieter than the infamous Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed; pouncing and adorable black kittens from Lucifer's latest litter. Their badly behaved recipients screamed with excitement.

As the party escalated in feverish merriment, someone _finally _noticed the absence of a naturally purple-haired girl and her parents.

Pushing through the crowd of party-goers, Cruella de Vil practically dragged the Evil Queen aside to speak to her privately. "Where's Bertha?"

Evil Queen cocked her head to the side as she questioned with mock unfamiliarity, "Who?"

"_Mal_," Cruella practically snarled. "My _god-daughter! _Where is she! Where are her parents!"

Grimhilde's eyes gleamed with jealousy as her jaw clenched in aggravation. "_Not. Here,_" she spat venomously. "Why would I invite someone who publicly humiliated me in front of my daughter?"

"That was nearly six years ago!" Cruella argued quietly, so she didn't disturb the other guests' fun. "Evie won't even know what you're talking about since she was a week old! Besides, you can't take your anger out on an innocent little girl for something her parents did."

"You weren't there," Evil Queen argued arrogantly. "Remember?"

"Because I was taking care of my god-daughter," Cruella retorted bitterly, "while coping with the news of being pregnant so my closest friends could confront the bitch that was trying to split them up, _again. _Remember?"

While Grimhilde was silently fuming in rage, Cruella decided to use the speechless to her advantage. "I'm gonna take my dearest Carlos," she informed forcefully, "and _go._ And you better hope that this little act of rebellion doesn't come back to bite you in the ass."

* * *

Guess what?

It came back to bite the Evil Queen in the ass.

Above the tumultuous bazaar, up high on her castle balcony, six-year-old Mal pulled on the locks of her thick purple har and pursed her lips as she observed the festivities below. Mal sighed with green-eyed envy. Why wasn't she invited to the celebration?

"Mali?" Her father called as he approached her, peering over the balcony to get a look of the party. "What's going on here?"

"It's a birthday party," sniffed Mal, trying to keep her emotions together. "And I wasn't invited."

Hades appeared completely surprised by the news. "That's odd. Whose birthday is it?"

"Aidoneus," Maleficent chided from the kitchen to get her husband's attention. With a soft sigh, she reminded, "It's November. The child born this day has the only parent that despises us, specifically me. That women is—"

"Grimhilde," the couple announced in unison.

Hades shook his head in disbelief. "Why take her hatred out on our baby girl? We are the ones she has a problem with, not Mali."

As Maleficent was about to answer, Cruella came barging through the door—as usual—with four-year-old Carlos in her arms, looking particularly sad about leaving the celebration so soon. Upon seeing the family's expressions, the single mother realized they just found out about the party.

"I just came to tell you about the celebration," Cruella insisted, "but it looks like you already know. Grimhilde didn't invite Bertha because you two supposedly humiliated her in front of her daughter, even though Evie was only a week old."

Maleficent sighed in annoyance. "I'll handle this."

"Malef." Her husband stepped in front of her to halt her travel. "What are you going to do?"

"She wants me to be a villain," the wife insisted as her eyes flashed a bright vibrant green, "so I'll be a villain."

Maleficent stepped to the balcony's edge, where she could see out to the whole island, all the way to the sparkling lights of Auradon. She raised herself to her full height as thunder and lightning cracked and boomed. Since there was no magic on the island, this was just pure coincidence.

The party came to a halt, and the gathered citizens were paralyzed at the sight of their leader glaring down at them with the full force of her wrath.

"This celebration is over!" Maleficent declared. "Now shoo, flee, and scatter! And you! Evil Queen and your daughter! From now on, you are dead to the entire island! You do not exist! You are nothing! Never show your faces anywhere ever again! Or else!"

Just as quickly as it had gathered, the group dispersed under the wary eye of Maleficent. Mal caught a last glimpse of the blue-haired princess looking fearfully up at the balcony before being whisked away by her equally terrified mother.

Even though the mother-daughter duo had just been banished, Mal had a strong feeling she would see them again and sooner than expected.


	14. Chapter 14

**". . . _my__ dearest Carlos . . ._" **

**That was a reference to what Wendy Raquel Robinson (the actress that plays Cruella in Descendants) said when she tweeted about Cameron's death, though she originally says, "_My dearest Cameron . . ."_**

**Congratulations to AmethystDragon14 for answering correctly in a private message. As promised, I will be attempting to post four chapters this week, but I have yet to determine how far apart in the week they'll be published. Here is an over-view of what each chapter will be about:**

**This chapter will contain the backstory of how Mal and Uma's feud started, but my version with Hades being more involved, along with Cruella. **

**Second chapter will fast-forward to about three years later, where Malef and Hades want to go eat at Ursula's restaurant with their friends but Mal refuses to go after watching something on the Auradon News Network.**

**Third chapter will be tidbits of middle school life, mainly Cruella worrying about Carlos, and Mal watching over him. I may have an incident where Carlos is being bullied by the Gaston twins and Mal puts a quick end to it.**

**Fourth chapter will finally start the events from the book 'Isle of the Lost'. Just the part where Mal has her dream, wakes up, and heads to school with Jay announcing the new student. Of course, there will be a few changes here and there, but I won't go into details.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the banishment of the Evil Queen and her daughter, life on the Isle of the Lost was finally peaceful for its citizens.

Well . . . except during the summer.

You see, since Maleficent and Ursula were close friends, it wouldn't be unusual for their daughters—Mal and Uma—to be friends as well. However, the children didn't get to see each other much, since they lived on opposite sides of the island and went to rival schools—Dragon Hall for Mal and Serpent Prep for Uma.

Life always got worse during summer when school was out for vacation. That was when Mal and Uma could hit the streets again.

They would rampage up and down the island, terrorizing step-granddaughters and traumatizing the most stalwart goons. No one dared voice a peep of annoyance, for fear of something truly frightening—_the girls' mothers and father_. At her young age, Mal couldn't understand why people were so scared of her parents since they loved her so much, but she learned the truth after the fiasco when she was six.

Anyways, one hot day in early August, not long after each had turned ten, Mal and Uma were playing on the docks by the water. The two bad little girls were pranking Hook's crew, making tick-tock noises to scare the pirate captain himself, and getting on Smee's already agitated nerves.

Actually, it was Uma who did all those awful tricks. Mal didn't want to partake in any of the schemes, but she didn't want to deprive her friend of her fun. The young purple-haired fairy never really got involved in the mischief, only stopping the young turquoise-haired sea witch from doing anything too particularly awful.

Yet, Mal still giggled behind some empty barrels as Uma's best trick of all went off without a hitch. Uma had the idea to coat the decks with bilge and oily, murky scum, and she laughed with glee to see it work so well. One pirate after another tripped and fell on the slippery wooden planks, which had been covered with the nearly invisible slime.

"Here comes Cruella de Vil," Uma announced, spotting a telltale black-and-white bouffant rising from the crowd of pirates. "Let's get her!"

Cruella was a nemesis of theirs. As one of the only citizens on the Isle who wasn't afraid of Maleficent or Ursula—mainly because they were close friends—the Dalmatian-obsessed lady never hesitated to pinch their ears when they did something naughty or scold them for doing something they shouldn't. It was like having another parent watching over them, which could be accurate since Cruella was their godmother.

They watched her sauntering down the docks with a ratty spotted fur on her shoulder, glaring at everyone she met.

"What's she doing here, anyway?" Uma whispered.

"Goblin barge is arriving soon, and she likes to have first dibs," Mal explained, holding her breath as Cruella sashayed closer and closer to where they were hiding. "She's always hoping someone's thrown away an old fur coat."

The girls looked at each other, one set of eyes sparkling with mischief while the other shined with doubt.

"Maybe we shouldn't trick her," Mal suggested hesitantly. "You know she'll tell our parents and I don't want my mom and dad to be mad at me."

With a roll of her eyes, Uma raced to pour another batch of the disgusting concoction in Cruella's path despite her friend's protest, but the giant bucket was too heavy for her.

"Stop!" Mal shouted, running to grab the bucket's other handle.

"Let me do it!" Uma insisted. "You did Gaston!"

"By accident!" Mal whined as she reminisced the memory of the big man going bottoms-up on the dock and finally crashing over the railing with a loud roar and splash, his sons slack-jawed at the sight. Mal felt terrible for what she did, mainly because she feared her parents would find out.

Uma pulled the bucket to her side.

"Stop it! Let go!" Mal demanded.

"_You_ let go! You're splashing it on me!" complained Uma.

They each yanked on the bucket. As Uma wrenched it away, Mal lost her grip on the handle, overturning the pail and its contents—and she tripped and fell upon their own slippery puddle.

"Mal!" Uma yelped, as her friend skittered down the length of the dock, flailing all the way to the edge.

"Help! Help me!" Mal screamed, as she attempted to grasp the wooden rails while she sped toward the sea. "I can't swim!"

But the irony that the reluctant fairy had been caught in the naughty prank she tried to stop and the sight of her purple friend sliding down the docks like a flopping wet fish was too hilarious for Uma. Instead of running to help, the little sea witch was doubled up on her knees in laughter.

Mal spun down past the gaggle of pirates, past a confused Cruella De Vil, and disappeared overboard.

That shook Uma from her laughing fit. "Mal!" she called, rushing to the railing's edge. "Mal! Where are you? Are you okay?" Uma craned her neck, searching the churning waters for a sign of her friend.

Her heart stopped, for she couldn't catch sight of Mal's purple head anywhere in the waves.

"Mal! Where are you?" Uma cried, a little desperately now.

Uma felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Mal standing there, totally dry. "You didn't fall in!" she cried in relief.

"I caught a wooden rung right before I fell," Mal explained too sweetly.

"You're all right!"

"Yes, I'm okay," Mal claimed with a sugar-sweet smile that suddenly turned evil. "But you're not!"

Before Uma could blink, Mal reached behind her back and dumped a huge bucket of slimy, smelly, and disgusting baby shrimps all over Uma's head. Turned out Mal had scampered back on the docks just in time to see the goblins unloading the latest catch from the barge. Furious at her friend for laughing at her bad luck, Mal decided to finally create a little bad luck herself.

Uma screamed as loudly as she could, catching the attention of their godmother.

Cruella rushed forward and knelt to the child's height, examining the gunk in the girl's odd-colored hair in disgust. "What on Earth happened to you?"

"Mal did this!" Uma accused almost immediately. "She got mad at me for no reason and dumped dead shrimp in my hair!"

"That's not true," Mal argued calmly, though her eyes were glowing bright green in annoyance. "Uma wanted to pull a prank on you, and I tried to stop her. I ended up sliding down the deck and she did nothing to help me. As for her hair, it just gives you another reason to call her 'Shrimpy'."

Cruella stared at the fairy for a moment or two to see if there were any signs that she was lying like there was with Uma. After coming to a conclusion, the woman sighed softly. "Bertha, head on home," she instructed. "Tell your parents I will be by in two hours to talk about what happened. You can tell them your side of the story, but that is _it_. Meanwhile I'm gonna take Shrimpy home and help her mother get this goop out of her hair."

* * *

Needless to say, Mal's parents weren't exactly happy when she told of what transpired just a few minutes before. Unsure of what to do since she has never been in trouble before, her parents ordered Mal to wait in her bedroom until her godmother arrived, that way they could hear an adult's side of the story.

"When I went to them, Shrimpy lied to me," Cruella informed quietly so the little girl couldn't eavesdrop from her room. "Her eye twitches slightly whenever she does and it did so when she claimed Bertha had no reason for pranking her. Bertha adverts her gaze before, during, or after she tells a lie. That didn't happen."

"So Uma really wanted to play that joke on you," Hades clarified. "Good thing Mali stopped her."

"But our baby girl still ruined Uma's hair," Maleficent reminded sternly. "Cruella, were you able to get all of it out?"

"Took me over an hour of scrubby her scalp to get the smell out," the single mother claimed with a soft sigh. "I've prevented any kind of bullying that could occur from it. I wouldn't be too harsh on Bertha though. Yes, she did something bad, but she prevented anyone else from being Shrimpy's victim."

The married couple shared a look, as though they were having a silent conversation with one another. After a moment or two, they nodded in agreement before Maleficent called out, "Mal! Come out here, Baby Girl!"

The bedroom door cracked open with the purple-haired girl slipping through silently. Stopping just a short distance from her parents, Mal questioned glumly, "Am I in trouble?"

"Yes and no," Hades answered as he knelt to his daughter height. "You protected someone you cared about like a princess should. However, you tried to get revenge, which is something a queen—like you will one day be—should _never _do. To right your wrong, you will apologize to Uma for what you did. Then you be grounded until school starts next week, which means you will only go to town when your mother and I do, _and _you'll be going to bed an hour early as well."

To their surprise, Mal whined uncharacteristically. "But Daddy, I don't want miss the cute boy on TV!"

Hades chuckled at her daughter's complaint. Ever since she first saw that prince on the television when she was four years old, Mal tries to watch every segment that involves the young boy. She made herself late to school a few times from watching reruns of a program she couldn't watch the night before.

"We'll get you if he's on TV," Hades promised as he held out his hand. "Deal?"

Face brightening up, Mal grabbed her father's hand and shook it energetically. "Deal!"

* * *

**That explanation a few moments ago will be important next chapter, which I overviewed at the beginning of this chapter. You may see the next chapter today, tomorrow . . . it'll be a surprise.**

**Be sure to leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I won't say much about what will happen with this chapter, just that a teenager gets her heartbroken when she finally realizes what the word 'betrothed' means.**

**Since I have finally finished the 'Raised on the Isle' series, I'm debating on when I should start my other story idea that involves Gil coming to Auradon and practically saving Audrey from a mistake she was close to making. It will definitely be the darkest plot I've imagined, but I think it will be one of my best stories, like this one.**

**What do you think?**

* * *

As agreed upon, Mal went with her parents to Ursula's Fish and Chips restaurant, since that is where the mother-daughter duo spent of their time at. Little Mali sincerely apologized to Uma for what she did and promised she would never do such a thing to her again. Of course, Uma refused to forgive Mal and rudely slammed the kitchen door in the young fairy's face. Instead of losing her temper, Mal took a deep breath and calmly walked back to her parents, who watched the whole incident from afar.

A new rivalry formed between the girls that day. Uma always attempted to beat Mal at everything they competed in over the years, but Mal always pulled out in the lead with the grace and maturity of a princess and future queen. It was the reason why so many of the children sided with Mal instead of Uma.

In the first few weeks, they developed a sort of truce so their hatred for one another wouldn't interfere with their parents' friendship. Basically, when Mal and her parents go to eat at Uma's mother's restaurant, the girls would refrain from getting into dispute or confrontation. Of course, Uma would occasionally play a harmless prank, whether it be bumping into Mal's chair when she tries to take a bite or purposely getting Mal's order wrong. Every time Cruella joins the family of three for dinner, she scolds her eldest goddaughter for her petty actions. Since Mal enjoyed the food so much, she endured the tricks to join her parents every meal they had at the restaurant.

However, there was one day that Mal refused to join her parents for the weekly meal.

Mal, now a thirteen-year-old girl, had been waiting on her parents to get ready for their dinner plans when she decided to pass the time by watching the Auradon News Network. She had hoped she would be lucky enough to see the cute boy appear before having to suffer through another prank-filled night. You would think, after obsessing over that boy—now a teenager like herself—for over nine years, she would eventually learn his name, but that didn't happen—

Like seeing the teenager didn't help with her sour mood.

At first, Mal perked up at seeing him as soon as she turned on the television. Her smile was bright and happy, until she caught on to what the segment was about a few moments later. Her smile faltered into a quivering frown as her mood turned miserable. Angrily shutting off the device, Mal bitterly tossed the remote aside before bringing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees sadly. Slowly, she rocked back and forth to comfort herself from being stabbed in the heart with an iron dagger, figuratively, not physically.

In the next moment, her parents walked out of their room in their nicest clothing, having no idea what their daughter just witnessed.

"Baby girl, are you ready?" Maleficent questioned while she checked the position of her crown on the mirror that hanged on the fridge—placed there since Hades enjoyed checking himself out while he cooked. "We don't want to keep Cruella waiting."

"I'm not going," Mal stubbornly insisted, tightening her grip on her legs. "And you can't make me."

Hades, finding the behavior odd, wondered, "Mali, what's wrong?"

Mal hesitated, unsure if she wanted to say anything since they would assume she's being a moody teenager. After a moment or so, she asked her own question, "Why didn't you tell me he was engaged?"

Maleficent tilted her head curiously as she slowly strolled to the living room to stand next to her husband. "Who?"

"That boy on TV," Mal snapped quite rudely. "The one I watch all the time? Why didn't you tell me that 'betrothed' meant he was already engaged to someone else? Why didn't you tell me it was to that obnoxious daughter of Aurora?"

Once again, Maleficent tensed at hearing the woman she watched over for nearly two years. It's been nearly seventeen years since the incident occurred, but it still feels like a fresh wound to the elder fairy. "We thought his parents would eventually call off the wedding since her grandparents are so difficult to deal with," Maleficent claimed. "When you are queen, you'll understand why we—"

"Why do you keep saying 'when you are queen'?" Mal interrogated as she stood from the couch, almost as though she was ready for a confrontation.

The adults shared a look, unsure of what they needed to say to keep the secret a secret. "Well," Hades began slowly, "you already know you are a princess here on the Isle because I am King of the Underworld. Your mother and I hoped that one day, when you go to Auradon—"

"I will _never _go to Auradon!" Mal shouted almost hysterically. "The King and Queen will _never_ allow children from the Isle of the Lost to live in Auradon. Even if that prince wants to, he is already 'betrothed' to that prissy pink princess. He will _never _fall in love with me because he _can't_! That means I will never be queen."

"You don't know that, Mali," Hades argued calmly. "Maybe one day, when he is king, he will decide to—"

"It doesn't matter what he'll want to do because that selfish princess won't allow it," Mal interrupted forcefully. "The only way that I will be queen is if I become the Queen of the Isle, because I will never be the Queen of Auradon. That prince will never love me like . . ."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Like . . . you love him?"

Knowing she said too much, Mal stormed pass her parents and into her room. Before either one could go after her, she harshly slammed her bedroom door shut. As soon as she did, a picture that had been hanging on that wall fell to the floor, shattering the glass and forming a crack straight through the couple in the image. The photograph was of Hades proposing to Maleficent, the wife's favorite picture of the two of them.

Hades sighed sadly at seeing the broken picture. "Let's give Mali some space," he suggested. "We'll get her something from the restaurant and I'll clean up the mess when we get back."

* * *

Turns out, the god didn't have to.

When the married couple returned from their dinner date with their friends, they found no evidence that a mess had occurred a couple hours prior. The broken picture frame was now sitting on the kitchen island along with the shards that fell out of the glass. The parents noticed one of the larger shards had a bit of blood on it and they could hear the sink running in the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her," Maleficent whispered so their daughter wouldn't over-hear.

After watching her husband nod in agreement, the fairy quietly crept to the bathroom door to see her daughter letting the water splash on her hand. Catching a glimpse of her mother in the mirror, Mal grumbled, "Cut my hand on glass while cleaning up my mess. Since it's the hand that has my burn scar, I won't have to worry about hiding this if it scars too."

Remaining silent, Maleficent strolled forward to turn off the water and wrap her daughter's hand in a bandage—since she is such a pro at doing so. After a moment of standing in the uncomfortable silence, Mal blurted out, "I'm sorry, about breaking that picture. I know it was your favorite."

"Don't worry about it, Baby Girl," Maleficent cooed as she focused on her task. "Your father's going to get a new frame tomorrow at the marketplace. He's hoping to find one that fits the picture better."

Mal tilted her head curiously. "Why is that one your favorite?"

"Because it was the day that I realized that your father was my soulmate and true love," Maleficent answered with a nonchalant shrug. "Which one is your favorite?"

"The one where Dad kissed you in the middle of the aisle on your wedding day," Mal answered automatically.

"And why is _that _your favorite?"

"Because Dad just _had _to kiss you when he saw you in that wedding dress instead of waiting a couple more minutes to become officially married," Mal teased to get rid of the remaining tension in the small room. "I wish that happens with me; a boy I like finds me so beautiful that he abruptly kisses me in front of an audience without caring what others think."

"Maybe it will be that prince," Maleficent suggested as she finished tying the bandage.

Mal scoffed with a shake of her head. "It won't be," she denied gloomily, "because he's already spoken for. I won't be the Queen of Auradon . . ."

Raising her gaze to look at her mother, Mal smiled sadly. "So I will have to be satisfied with being 'Queen of the Isle'."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Before we start, I would like to say thank you so much for all the reviews. It really does effect how well chapters are written and how fast they are typed, which explains why this chapter is published after two have been published the previous day. It may have also something to do with my view count yesterday being 1,680.**

**If the good reviews and views keep going, I may make posting two chapters per update a thing after this week. Who knows . . . maybe you will see five chapters this week instead of four? I do have quite a bit of spare time since I haven't decided when to work on other stories.**

**Although this chapter could be identified as a filler, it will be important when doing my version of the 'Isle of the Lost' book, which will start next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After that night, Mal forced herself to stop watching the Auradon News Network. She feared that if she continued to watch that channel, her heartbreak would only grow worse. So, every time her parents watched the program, Mal would hide out in her room until she heard the television turn off or the channel changed to the shopping program.

With her new spare time, the fairy tried to develop ways on how to announce she was 'Queen of the Isle' without being laughed at; like Anthony Tremaine was laughed at when he tried to get everyone to call him 'Lord Tremaine'. Although Mal had quite few ideas, none of them seemed appropriate or good enough for her.

But then one day, a few months later, she heard the worries of a single mother.

Mal—still thirteen, but close to fourteen now—had just come home from finishing her first day of eighth grade when she noticed Cruella sitting on the couch with her mother and father trying to comfort her. By the looks of it, her godmother had showed up just a few moments before she did.

"—I thought I would walk Carlos home since it was his first day of seventh grade," Cruella began to retell. "It was such a big transition for him: going from the elementary building, where no one can pick on him, to the high school building, where everyone is much bigger than him."

Let me explain something before we continue. Dragon Hall consists of two separate buildings; one that is a single level while the other has at least three floors, maybe more. The smaller building holds the elementary grades of kindergarten through sixths grade. The larger building holds the high school, which consists of grades seventh through twelfth. There are no other buildings for a middle school, so the seventh and eighth graders share a building and classrooms with the actual high schoolers, which makes bullying more susceptible.

"When he walked out, Carlos was so surprised to see me," Cruella continued as she reminisced what occurred a few moments before. "Meanwhile, I was surprised to see his new black eye and the bruises on his wrist from someone grabbing him. He wouldn't tell me who hurt him. Hell, he couldn't come up with a lie on how he got hurt. He insisted it was nothing before he brushed pass me, saying he had chores to do."

Cruella shook her head in dismay. "I only gave him those lists of chores so he'd learn to stand up for himself and speak up. I'm afraid I only made his lack of confidence worse. It doesn't help that we have nothing in common. I'm into fashion while he's interested in electronics and science."

Noticing another presence in the house, Hades adverted his attention to his daughter, who had been silently standing at the kitchen island. "Did you see who hit Carlos?" he interrogated. "Or did you see anyone bullying him?"

"No, sir," Mal answered respectfully, knowing her father's temper was being tested at the moment. "I did notice his injuries, but it wasn't until the end of the day when I bumped into him in the hallway. They weren't there the hour before, so it had to happen when the bell ranged for dismissal."

And just like that, Maleficent came up with a plan for her daughter. "You know how you've been trying to find a way to establish being the Queen of the Isle?" The fairy reminded softly. "Here's how you do it: confront whoever bullied Carlos and put an end to it before it gets worse. While you're at it, try to help him with his confidence. Who knows? Maybe one day, you, him, and Jay can become friends because of this."

* * *

The next day, Mal kept a careful eye on Carlos, whether it be in the hallways or in the classes they shared. This was the only day that Mal was consistently late for class, as she waited until the last minute of the passing hours to head to her classroom after making sure Carlos was safely in his. Everything seemed perfectly fine—

Until the end of the day.

Mal was trying to find Carlos so she could walk him home when she heard a large bang, like someone had been shoved against a locker. Upon further investigation—after shoving through the large crowd—it turned out to be Carlos, who had become a victim of the Gaston Twins.

Of course, it would be those oafish twins. They think they are so big and bad because they were the first children to be born on the Isle of the Lost when they were nothing but pig-headed jerks seeking attention.

Time to put a stop to it.

As Carlos tried to stand to his feet from having the wind knocked out of him, Mal stood in front of him, blocking the twins from making their next move.

"That is _enough_," Mal chided forcefully as her eyes changed their hues to a very bright green. "And you will leave Carlos _alone_."

"Get out of the way," Gaston Jr ordered.

"Or we'll make you." Gaston the Third continued as he stepped forward threateningly.

"Go ahead. Hit me," she antagonized fearlessly. "When you do, remember that my father is a _god _and a _king_, just like my two uncles. They will find out if either one of you hit me before I tell them anything. And you really don't want to anger my father, considering what he is the god and king of."

"We ain't scared."

Mal raised an eyebrow in doubt, considering she didn't believe their lies. "My father is King of the Underworld," she reminded sternly. "He oversees the care of the souls in the afterlife. So your simple minds can understand, he decides whether a soul goes to heaven, hell, or receives a punishment."

Mal took a menacing step forward, while the twins took a hesitant step backwards. "You have two options," she claimed. "You leave Carlos alone for good and you _might_ be safe when your soul is judged in the afterlife. Or, you can hit me—the Princess of the Underworld—and I will inform him what you did to me _and _his godson, Carlos. Obviously, he will punish you since you hurt his godson, but it will be _worse_ since you hurt his beloved daughter."

Gaston Jr clenched his jaw in aggravation. "Who do you think you are?"

"Queen of the Isle," Mal announced before crossing her arms defiantly. "Your choice."

After sharing a look with their twin, the two burly sons of Gaston walked away with an irritated huff.

Once they were out of eyesight, Mal adverted her attention to Carlos, who was completely mystified about what just transpired. She smiled kindly in a way to comfort the preteen.

"Don't worry," Mal reassured softly. "They won't bully you ever again. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Seventeen chapters later, we are finally starting the events that occurred in the book. I thought I would get to this point in the fourth or fifth chapter, but that obviously didn't happen. I don't think anyone's going to complain since everyone seems to like it so far.**

**I won't say much about the next few chapters, but you may or may not see a snit bit of Maurice and/or Ben. It may be sooner than any of you expect.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Within the next twenty-four hours, _everyone _on the Isle of the Lost heard about the incident between Mal and the Gaston Twins. Of course, Hades was _infuriated _when he learned that those boys had hurt his godson, but not enough for his hair to turn red like he claimed it would.

However, he managed to successfully mask his anger with pride, which wasn't that hard to do sine he was so proud of his daughter for handling the situation on her own, even though she used her lineage to three godly kings to threaten the boys. Hades couldn't really blame her since it got the job done.

Two years have passed since the confrontation, and the twins have yet to do anything to Carlos again. In just a few short hours, he would be starting his first day as a freshman while Mal would be starting her first day of sophomore year—

But not before she had a crazy dream to spice up her morning.

Mal was sitting by the edge of a beautiful lake, on the stone floor of an ancient temple ruin, eating the most luscious strawberry. The forest all around her was lush and green. The sound of the water rushing at her feet was soothing and peaceful. Even the very air all around her was sweet and fresh.

"Where am I?" Mal wondered out loud, reaching for a plump grape from the gorgeous picnic set before her. She would never be able to find such delectable fruit on the Isle of the Lost, so why . . .?

"You're at the Enchanted Lake," answered a masculine voice just a few feet from her.

She hadn't noticed him until he spoke, but now that she had, she wished she hadn't. The teenage boy was the worst part of all this—whatever _this _was. He was tall, with tousled honey-brown hair, and painfully handsome with the kind of smile that melted hearts and made all the girls swoon.

Mal was no exception. Once she saw him, her breath was taken away. There was something about him . . . has she seen him before?

"Who are you?" Mal demanded as she snarled her nose at his fine blue shirt embroidered with a small golden crest. "Are you a prince or something?"

"You know who I am," the boy claimed. "Like you know that we are in Auradon."

Mal felt instantly relief. "Then this is a dream," she retorted with a crafty smile. "Because I am _never _going to Auradon."

His face fell at her bold statement. Before he could argue, a voice boomed through the peaceful vista.

"Time to get up, Mali!" it thundered. "You'll be late for school!"

Mal awoke with a start.

Thank goodness her father was so insistent on her being so punctual. She had no idea what she would have done if the dream turned out to be a reality.

"Mali?" Her father called.

"I'm up!" Mal shouted before he or her mother could barge in. "I'll be ready in ten!"

Heart still pounding from her nightmare, she kicked off the purple satin covers to dress for the day. What on earth was she doing dreaming of Auradon? And why did that teen seem so familiar to her?

After pulling on her purple patchwork biker jacket, she carefully put on her fingerless glove, which hid the scar Mal received when she was a young child. She could remember that day clearly. Every now and then the scar aches to remind her of her one weakness.

Once she was completely dressed, Mal walked to the kitchen to find her father finishing cooking breakfast and her mother waiting patiently for her portion.

"Are you going to eat here Baby Girl or get something at the Slop Shop?" Maleficent wondered as her husband placed a plate in front of her before kissing her lovingly on the forehead.

Swooning at her parents' affection for one another, Mal shook her head in denial. "I'll grab a coffee and scone at the Slop Shop," she insisted. "That way I know Jay ate something."

With every school year, Mal developed a routine of grabbing food at a restaurant in the morning so Jay could eat something, since he doesn't have regular meals during vacation.

Hades tilted his head curiously at his daughter while he stood next to his seated wife, unconsciously wrapping an arm around her waist. "Everything alright Mali?" He wondered between bites of his breakfast. "You seem off. Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Or something," Mal agreed as she strolled to the other side of the kitchen island. "I had a dream about some kind of prince. I think I've seen him from before, but I'm not sure where."

"Maybe you'll remember at school," Maleficent suggested. "Meanwhile, don't forget to come straight home after school today. Cruella is supposed to measure you for your birthday present: a completely new wardrobe."

"I thought she was working on your anniversary dress today," Mal commented as she swiped a piece of bacon from her mother's plate.

"No, I'm cutting your father's hair today."

"What!" Mal cried somewhat hysterically. "But you said I could do it last year!"

"_If _you did a good enough job last year," Maleficent reminded sternly. "However, all you did was cut his dead and split ends, which made him grow a _larger _mohawk. To make up for you two tricking me _again_, I'm cutting it shorter."

"Malef," Hades complained with a soft whine. "Do you have to?"

Maleficent smiled up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "If you want to keep our yearly routine, you will let me with no complaints."

"On that note, I'll be staying the night at the hideout on my birthday again and I'm heading to school." Swiping another piece of bacon, Mal quickly strolled out the door, but not before shouting back, "Love you!"

* * *

"Here you are, Your Highness." A goblin pushed a dark, murky cup and a napkin with a biscuit on it toward her. "One cup of black coffee with month-old milk and slightly hard scone. Anything else?"

"That will be all." Mal graciously took the food and drink with a pleasant nod. "Thank you."

After paying for the meal—and leaving a sufficient tip—Mal continued on her way to school, taking a small sip of the coffee. For the last two or so years, word about her being 'Queen of the Isle' quickly spread, along with some of the villagers treating her as such for fear of her parents. The goblins hoped that by being respectful to her, she would one day get them off the dreadful island.

Maybe _everyone_ could go to Auradon one day . . .

While musing that thought, Mal attempted to take another sip of the coffee, to only feel only thin air. Someone stole the drink and the scone. That someone was—

"Really, Jay?" Mal complained as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You couldn't let me have one bite?"

Hearing a snicker, the thief appeared next to her with the stolen goods. "You've already ate today," Jay teased good-naturedly before taking a sip. "Mmm, pressed mud. My favorite."

"Which is why I bought it," Mal insisted.

Jay snarled his nose at her phrasing. "I still can't believe you are so good."

"Because my parents raised me to be good and have manners," Mal reminded. "Meanwhile, all the other children were raised to be evil, vicious, and cruel. My parents believed I could be something more than a villain."

With that little announcement, the two fell into step on the walk to school. "Heard the news?" Jay wondered.

"Don't watch the news," Mal retorted bitterly. "And hurry up, or else we'll be late."

They turned off the main road, toward the uneven, broken-down graveyard that was the front lawn of Dragon Hall.

"I mean about the new student," Jay explained, his heavy combat boots stomping through the root-ripped graveyard. "A girl."

"New girl?" Mal repeated incredulously. "From where, exactly?" Nothing and no one came in or out of the magical dome, so there wasn't ever a whole lot of _new_.

"Not sure," Jay admitted as they came closer to the entrance. "Rumor has it she's a princess."

Mal scoffed at the reveal. "They were probably just talking about me."

"No, they say she's been castle-schooled most of her life," Jay continued as the crowd that gathered around the entrance parted to let them through. "I think she's the girl that was banished a few years ago—"

"Because her mother refused to invite me to the birthday party," Mal finished as they passed through the crumbling, moss-covered archway and into the main tomb, which was buzzing with activity. "I remember her. Her mother basically went after me to get petty revenge on my mother."

Frightened students scrambled to get out of their way as the duo walked past the dead ivy-covered great hall toward the rustling double doors that led to the underground class-tombs.

After a few moments, Jay suddenly asked, "Why not throw a party of your own instead of sulking about it?"

"I'm not sulking," Mal argued unconvincingly. "I just got in the middle of my parents' somewhat of a feud with her mother, because she is an overly-jealous woman."

Jay didn't respond. He was too busy hugging himself tightly to keep himself worse. The temperature had dropped the usual twenty degrees as they ventured down the cold marble stairs to the damp basement gloom of the campus.

Suddenly, Mal snapped her fingers with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "You're absolutely right, Jay!"

"I am?" Jay wondered. "'Bout what?"

"Having a party," Mal insisted. "And I know what you're thinking: this isn't a revenge plan for the princess, who had nothing to do with her mother's dreadful plan. It's a plan to help Carlos gain more confidence."

Jay raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Would you mind explaining or . . . ?"

"We'll throw a party at Carlos's place," Mal insisted. "Make him think that his mother has no idea about it so he will finally stand up to her and rebel against her if she finds out. Of course, she will know about it so we aren't going behind her back. She's coming over to my place after school so I will let her know then."

"I'll come over then . . . to help you explain the plan to her."

"Hell no!" Mal denied a little loudly. "You only want to come over so you can ogle my mother, _again_!"

"Hey, I didn't have a mother growing up," Jay argued. "And you can't blame me for yours being so beautiful. It's no surprise that your father is so protective of her. I wouldn't want anyone else seeing my wife looking so beautiful as she does at home."

"He's more protective of me," Mal corrected with a shake of her head, "because I ended up inheriting her figure. Why else do you think I have been wearing baggy clothes for nearly sixteen years? Because he wants me to hide my figure. It took Mom three months to finally convinced him to let me get a new wardrobe for my sixteenth birthday."

"Speaking of your birthday," Jay began as he purposely changed the subject, "are you staying at the hideout that night."

"Obviously," Mal retorted with a snarl of her nose. "There's no way I'm staying home when it's their anniversary. The one time I came home early from school, I walked into my house and heard them going at it in their bedroom."

Jay snarled his nose in disgust. "I didn't need to know that."

Mal laughed at his reaction, before teasing, "Maybe that will stop your crush on my mother."

"I don't have a crush on her!"

Laughing once again, Mal insisted, "Let's get to class and _maybe _I'll stop teasing you about your crush."

"It's not a crush!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Due to a certain phrase in the last chapter, people have been wondering something about Maleficent.**

**Once again, yes, the Maleficent in this story is based on the Maleficent in **_**"**__**Maleficent**_**". Now I have yet to see the sequel, so I am totally clueless if Maleficent has changed.**

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, especially with the confrontation between the princesses.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When entering the first class of the day—which was taught by the vengeful Mother Gothel—Mal didn't expect to see someone in her spot. Even though it was the first day of school, everyone already knew it was her desk. Well, technically it's a cauldron, but there was no need to be stuck on petty details.

As Mal approached the seat stealer, she noticed that the teenage girl had unusual blue hair, but the roots were as black as the night sky. With that little detail, Mal knew _exactly_ who the girl was.

The girl didn't notice Mal when she stood a foot in front of her. After the fairy cleared her throat, the teenager gazed up. Once she did, the girl paled and her eyes went wide like a deer in a headlight, or a scared little girl who had just been exiled from the island.

"Hi," the teenage girl greeted. "I'm Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen. What's your name?"

Mal raised an eyebrow in amusement at the blue-haired princess's attempt to seem innocent. When Mal didn't answer immediately, Evie tried to flatter the fairy.

"By the way, your hair looks amazing," Evie complimented. "It's such a nice shade of purple. How many times did you have to dye it to get it that color?"

"My hair is natural," Mal barked in annoyance. Everyone always assumed it's dyed, having forgotten that her father's hair is naturally blue or red. "Unlike yours, which has probably been dyed so many times to make the blue color stick."

"Girl, that's her cauldron," Yzla, the daughter of Yzma, whispered loudly to Evie. "You need to bounce. Like, now!"

"Oh, this is yours . . .?" Evie wondered innocently. "I had no idea this was your desk, I'm so sorry! But it has such a great view of the lectern." Evie gave a trademarked bright smile, but it didn't affect the fairy one bit.

"Yes, it does," Mal agreed, her voice soft yet somehow menacing. "And if you don't move your blue-haired caboose out of it, you'll get some kind of view, all right." She brusquely brushed past Evie and noisily plonked her backpack in the middle of the cauldron.

Evie got the message, grabbed her things, and found an empty cauldron in the back of the classroom, behind a column where she couldn't see the blackboard.

"Is that who I think it is?" she asked the small boy seated next to her; whose hair was black at the roots but white at the tip. Everything he wore was black and white with a splash of red. It was a pretty cool look, for a skunk drenched in blood.

"If you mean Mal, you're right, and I would stay out of her way if I were you," he warned. "Her mother is Maleficent, and her father is Hades. She's the child of two villains, so everyone fears her."

Evie gulped. Her first day, and she's already made the worst enemy in school.

The boy looked up from the contraption he was assembling and shot the new girl a shy smile. "It'll be okay," he reassured. "She's not as tough as she seems. She talks a big game, but she's probably the kindest person on the island because her parents raised her that way."

"Really?" Evie wondered. "What about you? Do you have a game?"

"Not really." He shrugged carelessly. "I used to get beat up all the time, but Mal put a stop to it a couple years ago. She's kind of like a big sister that shows up to save the day."

"I'm Evie," the blue-haired princess introduced herself, mainly to change the topic. "What's your name?"

"Carlos de Vil," he informed. "We met once before, at your birthday party." Carlos recognized her the minute she walked in. She looked the same as ten years ago, just taller.

"Sorry, I don't remember much about the party," Evie apologized sincerely, before adding, "except how it ended."

"Well our mothers got into an argument," Carlos reminded. "I don't really know what about, but my mother made me leave early because of it."

Evie merely nodded, deciding not to say anything to ruin the first friendship she's had in almost ten years.

* * *

Sooner than later class ended, and students began to file out of the classroom. Evie asked Carlos what his next subject was and looked happy to discover they both had Lady Tremaine for Evil Schemes. "That's another advanced class—you must have a really high EQ," he told her. Only those who boasted off-the-charts evil quotients could take it. "It's this way," he said, motioning up the stairs.

But before they could get too far, a cold voice cut through the chatter. "Why, if it isn't Carlos de Vil," it said behind them.

Carlos knew that voice anywhere. He had been bullied by him and his twin too many times over the years to not recognize it. For the past two years he finally had some relief from the torture, but that may change today.

When Carlos turned, the burly Gaston twins were standing only a yard away from him, but they were coming closer in a threatening way. "What you doing with our girl?" One of them interrogated.

Carlos instinctively backed up, knowing that the outcome wasn't going to be good. While he debated what he could say to make sure he didn't get hurt badly, someone swooped in front of him to save him. That someone was none other than Mal, his guardian angel—though he'd never say that out loud.

"Back off," Mal ordered boldly. "In case you forgot, you mess with him; you are messing with me. You _don't_ want me to remind you what happens when you mess with me."

The twins shared a look of annoyance before they begrudgingly walked off. Once they were out of sight and hearing range, Carlos sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Mal," he greeted trying to appear nonchalant despite being over relieved about being saved. "What can I do to repay you?"

"Your mom's going to be away at the Spa this weekend, isn't she?" Mal asked, getting straight to the point. The Spa was Cruella's one bit of comfort, her one reminder of her luxurious past.

"Y-yes," he said uncertainly, unsure if that was the correct answer even though it was the truthful one.

"Right answer," Mal said and patted him on the head. "I can't exactly have a party at my place since that's the one place that my mother doesn't have to hide herself."

Carlos nodded in understanding. He's been over at Mal's place a couple times with her mother to know that the Maleficent out in the streets is different from the Maleficent at home. One major difference was how beautiful Maleficent looked in the comfort of her home. The first time Carlos saw her like that, he lost his breath and had a blush that remained permanent until he left. He couldn't look at the elder fairy without being transfixed by her beauty, which is why his gaze was always adverted to something else.

"We can't have it at Jay's because his dad will try to hypnotize everyone into being his servants," Mal continued.

"Totally," Jay agreed, who suddenly appeared at his friend's side.

Carlos nodded again, although he wasn't sure where this was leading.

"Perfect. Party at your house. Tomorrow."

"Wait, what? Tomorrow?" He blanched. "I can't have a party! I mean you should understand, my mom doesn't really like it when people come over—and, um, I've got a lot of work to do—I have to fluffs her furs, iron her undergarments, I mean—" He gulped, embarrassed.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. Your mother won't know about it. Besides, if she does find out, I will say it's my idea. I am her favorite god-daughter after all." She seemed to cheer up at the thought. "Spread the news. Hell Hall's having a hell-raiser."

"There's a party?" Evie asked shyly. Carlos had gotten she was standing right next to him, and he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Eavesdrop much?" Mal snapped, although it was obvious Evie couldn't help it, as she was standing right there.

After a moment, Mal sighed. "Of course there is. The party of the year. A real rager, didn't you hear?" Mal looked her up and down and shook her head sadly. "Oh, I guess you didn't hear." She mocked-winced, looking at Carlos conspiratorially. "Everyone's going to be there."

"They are?" Carlos looked confused. "But you only just told me to have it—" He quickly got the message. "Everyone," he agreed.

Evie smiled. "Sounds awesome. I haven't been to a party in a long, long time."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is a very exclusive party, and I have yet to decide if you're invited. Since you seem too weak to stand up for yourself—"

"You can't talk to me like that," Evie interrupted rudely as she stepped forward to show her dominance. "I am a princess. I demand respect from peasants like you."

"Evie," Carlos chided sharply. "Don't—"

"And I want that respect too," Mal retorted as she raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Just a heads up, you are _not _the only princess on this island."

Evie scoffed at the claim. "My mother is the only queen—"

"But my father is a king," Mal intervened. "My two uncles are kings and I have an aunt who is a queen as well. Your mother became queen because she married into it. My father was born into royalty _thousands _of years ago. Oh! Did I forget to mention that he and his siblings are immortal?"

Evie paled in disbelief. "Wait . . . so you're—"

"Princess of the Underworld," Mal announced as her stance straightened to seem more proper, "because my father is the god and King of the Underworld. Not to mention, I am Queen of the Isle, which means I definitely out-rank you."

The fairy adverted her attention to Carlos with a small smile. "Don't forget the party."

* * *

"Well, you had look very pleased with yourself," Jay commented as he entered the classroom behind Mal. "Carlos looked like he was going to have a cow when you told him he was hosting your party."

"You mean a dog?" Mal joked, though the joke was getting old.

Jay elbowed her with a wink before melting away to his desk in the back of the room.

Mal was in a slightly better mood. This class was her favorite: Advanced Evil Schemes and Nasty Tricks, taught by Lady Tremaine, otherwise known as the Wicked Stepmother. Mal was particularly fond of the old woman—she was like a grandmother to her. The class was only her favorite because of Lady Tremaine.

"Hello, you dreadful children," Lady Tremaine said as she entered the room with a swish of her petticoats and casting a bored look at the class in front of her. "Today we will embark on our annual class project: Crafting the Ultimate Evil Scheme.

"You must learn to adapt, to be faster, more cunning, and wickeder than ever before. You will spend this year working on an evil scheme of your choosing. The student with the best nasty trick will win Dragon Hall's Evilest of the Year award."

The class nodded their heads in unison, each filling with a variety of ideas for awful tricks.

Lady Tremaine turned her attention to the purple-haired fairy. "As usual, Mal, you are exempt from the project."

Mal nodded softly. When the project was first created, Mal had been about ten years old. She refused to participate in the event because what happened with her ex-best friend had been fresh in her mind. After her parents spoke to the teacher, Lady Tremaine agreed to excuse Mal from the yearly project.

While everyone was momentarily working on their plans, Mal doodled a drawing of her parents to pass the time. Ever since she was a little girl, she preferred drawing her mother and father over any other subject matter. Mal always tried to show the love they have for one another in the drawings because their emotions are so pure, unlike anything Mal has seen on the Isle.

During her doodling, Mal heard the faint sound of giggling. Turning her head slightly, she noticed Evie and Carlos chatting it up with one another. Maybe . . .

Just as the bell rang, Mal caught up to Jay, who was all cheer and charm by the time they reached the door, his pockets were full of much more than that.

"Hold up," Mal said as she spotted Carlos and Evie coming toward them.

Evie looked genuinely fearful while Carlos had a look of suspicion as they approached Mal, who blocked the doorway.

"Hey, Evie, you know that party I'm having?" Mal asked with the sweetest smile she could manage. "I made my decision. You are definitely invited."

"Really?" Evie squealed. "Are you sure you want me there after I insulted you?"

"Absolutely," Mal reassured grandly, and truthfully. "Don't miss it."

"I won't," promised Evie with a nervous smile.

Mal watched her and Carlos skitter away with satisfaction. Jay raised an eyebrow. "What was all that about? I thought you didn't want her there," he said, as he deftly stole a rotten banana from a first-year's lunch pail.

"Plans change." Mal insisted with a shrug. "Carlos seems to be friends with Evie, so he may feel more comfortable about having the party if she's there."

"But don't you hate parties? You didn't go to Anthony Tremaine's kickback the other week, and you missed my cousin Jade's 'Scary Sixteenth.' They were off-the-hook, as the pirate posse would say." He smirked.

"Those were different. Anyways, Carlos can't throw my party alone." She grabbed his arm, so he'd listen to her. "We need jugs of spicy cider, bags of stale potato chips, sparking slop, the works. I'll get you a list of what you need for tomorrow."

Jay peeled the banana and took a bite. "Done."

"And make sure it's the good stuff from the wharf, from the first boats. I've got a reputation to uphold as queen."

With a nod, Jay tossed his banana peel on the floor. He watched gleefully as a fellow student slipped and fell.

Mal rolled her eyes, her green eyes glittering a little more like her mother's than usual. "Let's go. I have to make sure my godmother approves of the party before we can have it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter!**

**This will most likely be the last chapter for the week, so I hope all of you can wait until Monday for the next chapter.**

**In this portion, we are on the Isle, but then it shifts to Auradon for a certain chain of events.**

**Oh! And I had this idea about how Maleficent would cut his hair after I watched a video of a YouTube Vlogger (whatever they're called) getting his mullet cut off and then proceeded to get a haircut by his girlfriend. Just a warning before you start this chapter. If anyone knows who I'm talking about, I'll try posting on Sunday. If I can't, you'll get two Monday.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Mal shook her head in amusement. "I am so glad Jay didn't come over now."

You see, when Mal entered her home, she caught sight of her parents in a peculiar position that could have been taken wrong by the wrong person. Hades was in the middle of the living room sitting on a kitchen chair, holding his wife's waist as straddled his waist.

Now I know what you're thinking, but all that was happening was Hades receiving his haircut. It was kind of the routine whenever he had to cut off his mohawk. They would have a bed sheet laying around the chair to catch the excess hair so they wouldn't have to clean up much. Usually, Maleficent wouldn't have to sit on his lap to trim his hair, but it had grown so much that she had no choice to do so. Then again, she was just touching up so there really wasn't any reason for her to be doing that now.

Closing the door behind her, Mal joked, "Should I stay at the hideout tonight too?"

"Haha," Hades laughed, unamused. "Very funny Mali. You know there's starving comedian on this world, right?"

"And you're one of them," Mal teased, used to the usual playful banter. Throwing her bookbag on the kitchen island, she wondered, "Is Cruella here yet?"

"Went to the marketplace a few minutes ago," Maleficent informed as she finally finished with her task. Satisfied with the outcome—hair shorter on the side and slightly longer on top—she removed herself from her husband's lap, much to his disappointment. "Something of hers broke and she needed to get a replacement before she could measure you. She should be back any moment."

Well by the time the married couple cleaned up their mess and Mal had herself something quick to eat, Cruella walked through the door with a small damaged bag in her hand, but that really wasn't important.

Mal didn't give her godmother time to greet her as she immediately reminded, "So you know how I'm your favorite god-daughter?"

"I told you a thousand times before that I don't have a favorite, Bertha," Cruella scolded softly. Placing her bag on the kitchen island as well, the woman turned to the teenager with a soft sigh. "What do you want?"

"I have an idea," Mal claimed, "to help Carlos with his confidence, but I kind of already started my plan. If you don't approve, I'll cancel it."

Cruella raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Does this have something to do with the party that's supposed to take place at my home tomorrow while I'm away?"

Mal sighed softly, before assuming, "You heard somebody at the marketplace."

"How is a party supposed to help him?" Maleficent wondered with a small hint of disdain in her tone.

"I thought it would help him stand up for himself." Mal shot a look at Cruella. "He thinks you will have no idea about when really I was gonna get your permission before I had it. I told him I would take the blame if you came home early. If you don't want it to happen, I'll tell everyone tomorrow that it's cancelled."

Cruella shrugged carelessly. "As long as no one touches my fur coats, I'll allow it."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Mal promised.

"And you better make sure you're home at a decent time," Hades chided as he slumped on the couch with his wife laying against him. "Tomorrow is still a school night, no matter if it will be Friday the day after. Your curfew will be eleven."

"Can't it be midnight?" Mal requested pleadingly. "I need to make sure my plan works, and people probably won't show up until nine or ten."

Considering the idea for a short moment, Hades bargained, "Your curfew will be midnight, but if I have to wake you the morning after like I did today, you'll be grounded for a week. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Since the negotiations were complete, the family went on to do their separate task. Mal had been chilling in the kitchen—waiting for Cruella to get her things together for her task—when her parents turned on the television set. Mal spared a glance out of boredom, before her eyed went wide with shock at seeing a certain person on the screen.

"Him!" Mal shouted as she quickly scrolled to the TV. "That's him! The cute boy from my dream!"

"Him?" Maleficent repeated in confusion. "He's the heir of Auradon, Prince Benjamin. You used to have a crush on him when you were younger."

"And by the blush on her cheeks, she still does," Hades teased his little girl.

Although her cheeks turned a little redder at the accusation, Mal noticed something about the prince. "There's something wrong with him," she commented with a tilt of her head. "Why does he look so sad with that girl?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Auradon, Prince Ben had just finished an interview with the snobbish Princess Audrey at his side. At that point in his life, he was counting down the days he could call off the whole engagement. But maybe he can do it sooner than he expected.

"Benny!"

Sighing in relief, Ben turned to smile happily at his grandfather Maurice. "Were you able to do it?"

"It took some time," Maurice commented as he gripped the small hidden canvas slightly tighter. "But I'm not sure the outcome will be what you wanted."

For those of you who are confused, I'll explain it to ya. You see, before Ben awoke that morning, he had a dream about a purple-haired teenage girl on the Isle of the Lost. Due to him convincing his parents to help someone on the island, he discovered a girl his age with purple hair. Ben wanted to know if the Isle girl in his dream was also the Isle girl had the picture of. In order to do that, Ben asked his grandfather to paint a portrait of the girl in the photo if she were his age.

When Maurice revealed the portrait, Ben wasn't disappointed.

The painting showed a beautiful pale teenage girl with purple hair and bright _bright _green eyes. The girl looked _exactly_ like the girl in his dreams.

"That's her," Ben insisted. "The girl from my dreams. She's—Mal's—on the Isle of the Lost."

"So what are you going to do?" Maurice wondered. "If she's really on the Isle and if you really think she's your true—"

"I'm going to get her off the Isle," Ben interrupted purposely. "I will create some kind of royal decree to get her and her friends to Auradon."


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Somebody reviewed asking what happened to Diaval. As stated in the FIRST chapter, Diaval was stabbed in the chest by Stefan as a dragon, killing him in an instant. **

**Anyways, ready for another chance to win an extra chapter?**

**A character says something that they would say in the third movie. Tell me what that 'something' is and you'll get another chapter Wednesday. It should be fairly easy.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next night, more than an hour after the party had officially started, there was a sharp knock on the door. It wasn't clear what made this knock different from all the others, but different it was. Carlos leapt to his feet like a soldier suddenly called to attention. Jay stopped dancing with a posse of evil step-granddaughters. The Gastons looked up from the buffet table. Little Sammy Smee held an apple between his teeth questioningly.

Carlos steadied his nerves and opened the door.

Mal stood in the doorway. Backlit by the dim hall light, in a beautiful purple and black dress, she appeared to have not so much a halo as a shimmer. It took Carlos a moment to realize she got all dressed up because of her title as 'Queen.' He was half-tempted to bow, but thought better of it at the last second, knowing the other children would make fun of him later on in the night.

Eh, what the hell.

With a small smirk—which was very out of character of him—Carlos bowed dramatically as he greeted teasingly, "Your Royal Purpleness."

Mal snickered at his action. "Hey, Carlos," Mal greeted with a small smile. "Sorry it took so long to get here. My parents wouldn't let me leave until they approved of my outfit. Am I late?"

"Not at all," Carlos denied as he matched her smile unconsciously. "Come in."

"Excited to see me?" Mal bantered playfully as her smile grew slightly.

He nodded yes. Except, he wasn't excited, per se. Carlos was more happy than anything else.

Yet he didn't know why.

* * *

"Toad's-blood shots!" Mal shouted, leaping into the room as if she were just another guest even though she was the host. "For everyone!"

And just like that, the party began again, as quickly as it had stopped. It was like the entire room exhaled in one relieved breath. Mal could see their relief on their faces, and she didn't blame them. The way she'd been feeling, she needed something to distract herself from her realistic dream.

The crowd cheered, and toad's-blood shots splashed across the room by the cupful. Mal, in a show of generous sportsmanship, chugged a slimy cup right along with the rest, though she found it incredibly disgusting.

She circled the party for a few minutes. Mal pilfered a wallet from one of the Gastons for the fun of it, ducked under an overenthusiastic pirate swinging from the chandelier, and grabbed a mouthful of dry popcorn. She walked into the hallway and bumped into Jay, who was out of breath after winning the latest dance-off.

"Having fun?" he asked through the pants.

She shrugged carelessly. "Where'd Carlos go?"

Jay laughed and pointed toward a pair of black shoes poking out from behind a sheet covering the biggest of the bookcases. "Hiding from his own party. Typical."

Mal knew how Carlos felt, though she'd never admit it. Truly, she'd rather be almost anywhere on the whole Isle than at the party. But this was one of the only ideas she had that would help Carlos gain some confidence. She could see it start to work when he first greeted her.

"Where's Princess Blueberry?" Mal wondered as she kept an eye on the crowd. "I did a whole loop of this party, and I didn't see her anywhere."

"You mean Evie? She's not here yet. Nobody seems to know if she's coming or not." Jay shrugged. "Castle kids."

"She has to come," Mal insisted. "Carlos won't be fully comfortable with this party until she arrives. I can only stay for a couple more hours before I have to head home."

"What are you two doing?" asked Anthony Tremaine, Lady Tremaine's sixteen-year-old grandson, a tall, elegant boy with dark hair swept off a haughty forehead. His clothes were as worn and ragged as everyone else's on the Isle, but somehow he always looked as if he was wearing custom tailoring.

"Just talking," Mal retorted before Jay could say anything. "Do you want something?"

"Yes. To dance." Anthony looked at her expectantly.

She looked at him, confused. "Wait—with _me_?" He couldn't be serious.

"Well, I didn't mean _him,_" Anthony said, looking awkwardly at Jay. "No offense, man."

"None taken." Jay grinned broadly, knowing how uncomfortable this made Mal. He found it hilarious. "You two kids go have fun out there. Anthony, make sure you pick a slow song," he said, as he slid away. "I have a step-granddaughter waiting for me."

Mal growled at the fleeing betrayer. "I can't dance with you," she denied harshly, "and I'm not going to."

"Why not?" he questioned. "I'm a good dancer."

"Because my father doesn't like you," Mal snapped as her eyes started to glow the more she got riled up. "And, quite frankly, I don't like you either because you are selfish and rude. For all I know, you could be trying to get close to me just so you finally get some kind of attention; a way for them to finally recognize your nobility. Too bad it won't work."

After a brief second she mumbled under her breath so Anthony couldn't hear, "I'm already in love with someone else."

With a clenched jaw and glare—since she discovered his plan—Anthony promptly stormed away from the fairy and went to ask Harriet Hook for a dance, who accepted with a delighted shriek.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Mal was being a wallflower, watching with crossed arms as others danced to a fast beat song when she suddenly perked up. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Evie through the floor-to-ceiling window in the foyer. She was coming down the road in a brand-new rickshaw, her pretty V-braid gleaming in the moonlight.

Mal's eyes wandered over the room, resting upon Ginny Gothel, who stood in front of a familiar-looking door.

It was the door that led to Cruella De Vil's storage closet. Mal only knew it was there because she and Carlos had once accidentally come across it when they were working on a skit about evil family trees in sixth grade. Mal had been bored and had decided to go poking around Hell Hall. Cruella's closet was not for the faint of heart.

Carlos went white-faced when he saw where Ginny was heading. "Don't—" he shouted. He took off his sheet, almost tipping over the fabric in an attempt to get to the door before Ginny Gothel could open it all the way.

It slammed shut. Just in time. But Ginny crossed her arms stubbornly. Mal narrowed her eyes in disdain. What was that wannabe planning?

Ginny Gothel raised her voice. "New game! Seven Minutes in Heaven! And you've never played Seven Minutes if you haven't played it in a De Vil closet."

The words were barely out of her mouth before most of the evil step-granddaughters practically trampled her to get to the door. They loved playing Seven Minutes and were enthusiastically wondering with whom they would end up inside. A few puckered their lips at Jay, who was still dancing, oblivious to what was going on.

"Who wants to go first?" Ginny asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" yelped the step-granddaughters.

"First for what?"

Mal pushed herself off the wall as she moved her arms to the side. Evie had finally arrived.

And Ginny was going to do something to the princess for no apparent reason.

"Evie, sweetie! So glad you could make it!" Ginny Gothel claimed, throwing her arms theatrically around the girl and giving her a giant and fake embrace. "We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! Want to play?"

"Uh, I don't know," said Evie, looking around the party nervously.

"It'll be a scream," Ginny claimed. "Come on, you want to be my friend, don't you?"

Evie stared at Ginny warily. "You want _me_ to be your friend? But I don't even know who you are."

"Don't worry." Ginny flashed a fake smile. "You will."

"But doesn't a boy go in here with me?" Evie asked as she was shoved inside the storage room.

"Did I say Seven Minutes in Heaven? No, you're playing _Seven Minutes in Hell_!" Ginny cackled.

The crowd around the hallway had scattered in fear after it was clear Ginny had no interest in having other people join the game.

But Carlos remained standing, his face as white as the tips of his hair. "Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Playing a dirty trick—what does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Ginny replied sarcastically. "That 'Evilest of the Year' award is mine."

"Pathetic," Mal spat as she joined the conversation. "A simple party trick like that won't be enough to get you that award. If anything, you will be scolded by Lady Tremaine, your mother, and who knows how many other villains for such a childish prank."

Ginny Gothel merely glared at the fairy before she sauntered off to the dance floor.

"We can't leave her in there!" Carlos insisted in a panic. "Remember what happened to us?" He motioned angrily to his leg, which had two distinct white scars on the calf. "If Evie's unable to get out on her own, I'm going to have to clean up the mess! And my mother will freak out! We can't leave her in there!" he whispered fiercely, anxiety about Cruella's punishment written all over his face.

"Fine, go get her," Mal ordered, using the incident as an excuse to get him to be brave for once.

Carlos quaked in his scuffed loafers. Mal knew there was nothing he wanted to do less than go back in there again. He remembered all too well what happened to him and Mal in sixth grade.

There was a scream behind the door.

Mal raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You need to learn to stand up for yourself and for others," she insisted. "If you want her out, you have to do it on your own. However, if something should happen where you truly do need help, I promise I will do what I can for you."

* * *

The chorus of snapping metal jaws rang through the darkness, steel blades against steel blades, as Evie ran screaming toward the back door of the closet. The traps slammed shut, _BAM BAM BAM_, one after another, one a hairbreadth away from her stocking while another almost caught her heel as she turned the door handle, left the room, and shut the door behind her,

But just as she thought she was safe, she realized she had plunged right into a dark, furry presence.

Was it a bear? A horrible shaggy monster? Evie twisted and turned, but only succeeded in wrapping herself deeper in the fur—dense, think, woolly fur—_with two armholes?_

She was trapped in a fur coat! Evie tried to shake it off, tried to shrug off her shoulders, but she was smack-dab in the middle of dozens of coats, all of them black or white or black _and_ white, made of the thickest, lushest hides. This was Cruella De Vil's closet, her wondrous collection, her obsession, her greatest weakness. And those fur traps back there were her security system, just in case anyone got too close to the stuff.

Evie finally managed to untangle herself and push aside the wall of fur, just as a hand grasped her wrist and pulled her through to the other side.

"You okay?" It was Carlos.

Evie took a deep breath. "Yes. I think so. Do I win the game?" she asked drily, before looking around with a snarl of her nose. "Where are we?"

There was a lumpy mattress on the floor next to an ironing board and a washbasin, along with a vanity table that held a dozen of white-and-black wigs. When Carlos looked embarrassed, she realized it was his bedroom. Cruella's fur closet opened onto a dressing room, where her son slept.

Carlos shrugged. "It's home."

"It's not so bad in here, really!" Evie said. "I'm sure it's cozy and, hey, you'll never catch a cold. You can just use one of her fur coats for a blanket, right?" It was awfully drafty in the room: like her own home, Hell Hall wasn't insulated for winter.

Carlos shook his head. "I'm not allowed to touch them," he insisted, trying to put the furs back in order. They were so heavy, and there were so many of them. "I'll fix them later. She's not supposed to be back until Sunday."

Evie nodded. "This is all my mother's fault. If she hadn't tried to challenge Maleficent's leadership when they first came to the Isle, none of this would have happened."

"That's not what I heard." Carlos argued knowingly. "Maleficent stayed in her home for nearly a month and refused to leave. Hades went to check on her and fell in love with her on first sight. She eventually fell in love with him, they married, and had Mal. Your mother tried breaking them up many, _many _times over the years. Maleficent finally had enough of your mother's schemes when she involved Mal and decided to do something about it. Maleficent didn't want to get you involved."

Evie raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "How do you know that?"

"My mother is best friends with Mal's parents," Carlos answered with a simple shrug. "When we went home after your party, I asked my mother what that fiasco was about. She told me the story I told you, except she went into more detail."

Evie sighed softly. "Mal must hate me for what my mother did."

"Mal doesn't really hold grudges," Carlos argued once again. "Her parents taught her that a princess and future-queen shouldn't."

"Hey," Evie began softly in an attempt to change the subject. "I have an old comforter I never use. I mean, if you get cold and you can't. . . Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"No, no, bring it. I mean, no one's ever cared whether I'm warm or not," he said, blushing red as his voice trailed off. "Not that _you _care, of course."

"I certainly don't!" agreed Evie. "We were going to throw it out."

"Excellent, just consider me home your Dumpster. Do you think you might have a pillow you were going to toss out too? I've never had a pillow." Carlos turned red again. "I mean, I've had _tons_ of pillows, of course. We have to keep throwing them away. I mean, who's never had a pillow in their life? That's preposterous."

"Yeah, I think we were going to throw away a pillow," Evie said, turning just as red as Carlos, even as a warm, sunny sensation had taken over her chest. She changed the subject. "Still working on that machine of yours?"

"Yeah, wanna see?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Evie replied, following Carlos out of the room toward the back of the house, away from the party. Carlos slipped outside, holding the door open for Evie. "Where are we going?"

"To my lab," Carlos replied, pulling out a matchbook and lighting a candle to lead the way into the weedy backyard.

They approached a huge, gnarled tree with a rope ladder. Carlos started climbing up it. "I have to keep it all in my tree house. I'm afraid my mom is going to get some big ideas and turn my chemicals into makeup and hair products."

Evie scrambled up the ladder behind him. The tree house was more elaborate than any she'd ever seen, with miniature turrets and a tiny balcony that looked out onto the dark forest below. Inside, the walls were lines with shelves of glass beakers, vials, and jars containing various neon-colored liquids. In the corner sat a small, old television with about fifteen different antennas strapped to it.

"What is all this?" Evie asked, picking up a jar of something white and snowy.

"That's from the Chem Lab. I was trying see if I could use that sodium polyacrylate as a sponge when mixed with water," Carlos explained. "But here, this is what I wanted to show you." He pulled out the wire-box contraption he'd been working on in class. "I think I got the battery to work."

Carlos fiddled with a few buttons and flicked a few switches. It sputtered to life, then died. He tried again and this time it emitted a high-pitched squeal before dying again.

He looked up at Evie sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought I had it."

Evie looked at the black box. "Maybe try connecting this wire to that one?" she suggested.

Carlos peered at the wires. "You're right, they're in the wrong place." He switched the wire and hit the switch.

A powerful electric burst shot out of the box, sending Carlos and Evie flying back against the wall and falling to the floor. The beam of light burst up toward they plywood ceiling, blasting a hole in the tree-house roof and up to the sky.

They both scrambled out onto the tree-house balcony and stared up at the sky, where the light was streaking all the way up, through the clouds, all the way to the dome!

The light seared through the barrier as easily as it had burned a hole in the tree-house roof.

Lightning flashed, and the very earth shook with a supersonic rumble. For a second they could see through the dome and directly into the night sky. The black box began to emit a strange beeping noise.

Carlos and Evie scrambled back inside, and Carlos picked up the box. It was making a sound neither of them had ever heard before.

And for a brief moment, there was something on the television in the room, which had burst to life all of the sudden. The screen was flashing with so many different scenes it was dizzying. Then the screen flickered and went dark again, and the box in Carlos's hands went dead.

Unbeknown to the two villain children, far off in the distance, deep in the heart of the forbidden fortress hidden behind a gray misty fog on the other side of the island, a long black scepter with a jewel on its end came back to like, glowing green with power again.

The most powerful weapon of darkness has awoken.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Surprise, surprise. Everyone who answered the question got it correct, so you receive this chapter as an award! Carlos says, "Your Royal Purpleness" at the beginning of the third movie.**

**This chapter contains my version of Maleficent discovering that the Dragon's Eye scepter is within the barrier. Diaval **_**won't**_** be in this chapter because, as stated before, he was announced as dead in the first chapter. This chapter will also help explain future events, like how Audrey is able to touch the scepter without falling asleep immediately after—since that was a major plot hole in the third movie.**

**At the author's note at the end of this chapter, you will see an announcement regarding the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Mal was standing in the corner, nursing her spicy cider, when she noticed two figures trying to sneak their way toward the buffet table to grab a couple cans of expired sodas. It was Carlos, of course, and Princess Blueberry. Evie didn't look any worse for wear after spending time in Cruella's closet. There wasn't a scratch on her or even a run in her stocking. Carlos must have helped her somehow.

Mal let a small smile linger on her lips. Carlos gained some bravery after all. Finally. The plan worked even if it was slightly.

Even though it was getting close to her curfew, Mal could already tell it was time to go. All the food was gone, and the evil step-granddaughters looked tired of pretending to hate being chased by the rowdy pirates.

Setting the empty cup on a nearby table, Mal left the party without a backwards glance. Carlos didn't need her there, so there was no point in staying for much longer. When she entered her home, she didn't expect to see her father kneeling before her mother, who was slumped over on the couch, looking as though she could vomit at any moment.

"Mom?" Mal greeted in confusion as she slowly crept forward. "What's wrong?"

"Her scepter," Hades began as he continued to rub soothing circles on his wife's hand. "It's awake. Here. . . on the island."

Mal gasped over-dramatically at the announcement. "What? How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure," Hades admitted as he spared a quick glance at his daughter. "But for a brief moment, my ember—which has remained dormant for quite some time—sparked to life. Magic must have seeped into the barrier somehow."

Deciding to not question that theory for a moment, Mal wondered, "Why is Mom acting like this?"

"Well her scepter was created to help her walk after her wings were forcefully removed," Hades continued to explain while his wife flinched at the reminder of the horrific event. "It was then used to absorb her anger, sorrow, hatred . . . . The scepter is practically connected to your mother, so all those negative emotions suddenly swarmed into her, reminding her of all the pain she has suffered over the years."

Unable to handle the overwhelming emotions, Maleficent leaned forward to rest her forehead on her husband's shoulder, sobbing silently as a single tear dripped down her cheeks. Hades kissed the top of her head as he cooed reassuring words into her ear. Mal's heart ached at such an unusual sight.

"We have to find the scepter," Hades announced as he turned his gaze back to his daughter. "Malef said that if anyone, who does not share her blood, touches the scepter, they will instantly turn evil and have a limited source of the scepter's magic. If you touch the scepter, you may fall asleep for a few minutes before of the curse first casted with it, but it won't leave a lingering effect."

"So we can't let anyone else get the scepter," Mal mused. "Where exactly is it?"

"On a separate island just outside of our own," Hades answered knowingly. "Your mother somehow had a vision of it at the Forbidden Fortress, on a small island just outside the coast of the Isle of the Lost, but still within the limits of the barrier."

"I'll go get it," Mal volunteered bravely. "You can stay and comfort Mom."

"You can't miss school."

"I'll go Saturday!" Mal reasoned. "I'll have Jay go with me so I'm not alone."

Hades sighed softly as he ran his hand through his wife's beautiful brunette locks. "Your mother and I will talk it over," he decided, "and we'll let you know tomorrow. For now, you need to head off to bed."

Mal merely nodded and trudged off to her room. Not tired enough to actually fall asleep, she spent the next few minutes out on her balcony, staring out at the vast horizon. Soon, she heard the sound of jiggling trinkets, which meant Jay dropped by for some reason.

"I'm out here," Mal called softly so her parents couldn't hear her.

Within a handful of seconds, Jay had climbed up the side of her house. "You left before the fun really began," he informed, meaning the party. "We turned the ballroom into a mosh pit and crowd-surfed." He joined her on the balcony, a bag of smelly cheese curls in his hand.

"I should have left sooner," Mal insisted with a slight bitterness in her tone. "My mom somehow sensed her scepter—the Dragon's Eye—come alive. It's on a separate island just outside the coast of this one. We have to find it."

"Mal, it's not poss—"

"We have to," Mal insisted stubbornly.

"Eh," Jay replied shrugging his shoulders and turning toward the window to go back inside, most likely going to attempt to see her mother in her 'relaxed' state. "We'll see."

Mal took one last look out at the horizon to the bright, sparkling speck in the distance. She felt a pang in her gut, like longing. But what for, she couldn't say.

* * *

Eventually, Mal's parents agreed to have her search for the scepter. So early Saturday morning, Jay met Mal at the crowded marketplace so he could swipe supplies for their journey to find the other island and fortress.

"So, how sure are you about this whole thing? I mean, a little sure? A lot sure? Just-want-something-to-do sure?" asked Jay, juggling a few bruised peaches.

"I don't know. But I have to at least _try_ to find the fortress, especially if the Dragon's Eye is there. Also, don't you think it's weird that we've never left the village? I mean, this island's pretty small, and we've never even _tried_ to look around."

"What's there to look at? You said it yourself—we're probably headed for Nowhere. But say we do get a hold of the Dragon's Eye and it can't _do _anything?" Jay questioned. "There's no magic on the Isle. Nada."

"Well, maybe there's a hole in the dome, or something," Mal suggested.

"A hole?" scoffed Jay.

"I told you, I don't know; all I know is mom could sense its power since it's somewhat connected to her. If you're too chicken to come with me, then go back and steal for your junk shop like a coward," Mal somewhat insulted.

"I'm not chicken or a coward!"

"Yeah—more like a parrot."

Jay sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. "Maybe you're right: maybe there _is_ a hole."

* * *

Mal's and Jay's squabbling voices carried throughout the marketplace, and Evie couldn't help but overhear. She was at the bazaar for her first-ever shopping trip with her mother.

Evie squinted at their faces. Mal was scowling and Jay looked annoyed, as per usual. Was she imagining it, or did she hear them say something about a hole in the magical barrier? The memory of the burst of light that had shot out of Carlos's invention the night of the party came to her quickly.

"Are you guys talking about a hole in the dome?" she asked, coming up to the two of them.

Mal looked up suspiciously, but when she saw Evie her voice turned thick as honey. "Why, Evie! You're just the person I've been looking for."

"She is?" Jay asked, confused.

"Yes, she is," Mal said definitively, deciding she may be useful, especially if Carlos got involved. "Now, what were you saying about the dome?"

Evie wondered if she should tell them what she knew. She knew she couldn't trust Mal, and she had an inkling that Jay was behind her missing poison-heart necklace.

"Nothing," she said.

"Tell us," urged Jay, crossing his arms.

"Why should I?" Evie sniffed.

"Because," Jay said. Then he was stumped. "Um. Because if you don't, Mal will curse you?" he added, even though he didn't sound convinced himself.

"If you haven't noticed, there's no magic on this island." Evie said huffily.

"Not yet," Mal claimed mysteriously. "But there may be one day." She took Evie's arm in hers and whispered. "Look, I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but I think we should let bygones be bygones. It's a small island. We shouldn't be enemies because of our parents' hatred for one another."

"Really?"

"Really," Mal insisted with her sweetest smile.

Evie couldn't tell if Mal was being sincere, but she was intrigued enough to play along with it.

She was about to tell her what she knew about the dome when Evil Queen burst out of Bits and Bobs. "Evie! I got some new eye shadow for you! Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw Evie wasn't alone "If it isn't Mal!" she added nervously. "How are you, dear? Your parents still together or have they finally divorced?"

Mal's eyes flashed their dangerous and threatening green hues that could make anyone scared. "They've been married for nearly seventeen years," she corrected with a 'I-know-what-you're-doing' smile. "They are still hopelessly in love with each other. For the past ten years they haven't had to worry about any snobbish wannabe queens trying to break them up or spreading false rumors by dying her daughter's hair to claim one of them cheated. They will never stop caring for one another. I can only hope to find someone who I love and will love me as much as they do, hopefully more."

"Right," the Evil Queen agreed begrudgedly, knowing she lost the fight. "Let's go, Evie."

"Oh, can Evie hang out with us?" asked Mal with a syrupy smile. "We were just about to grab a few unhealthy snacks from the Slop Shop."

Evie was torn. On one hand, she knew she should stay away from Mal if she wanted to be safe, but on the other, she never got to hang out with kids her age.

Evil Queen nodded. "Sure! I'll see you at home, sweetie." As she left, she mouthed, _"Reapply your lip gloss!"._

Evie decided it would be best to pick up the last conversation from where they had left off. "So, you guys want to know about the hole in the dome, or not?"

Mal and Jay exchanged glances. "Of course, we do," they chorused.

Evie shrugged carelessly. "Well, something happened the night of the party that may have to do with the dome."

"Is that right?" Mal wondered with a raised eyebrow. She had no doubts about that since it was the same night her mother felt the scepter come to life.

"You need to talk to Carlos," said Evie. "He knows what happened."

"Carlos? Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Mal demanded as they passed a tent selling colorful scarves. Jay practiced his parkour by running across the walls and rooftops.

"Because he was the one that did it," Evie claimed. "He punched a hole in the dome."

Jay barked a laugh and dropped down next to them. "Yeah, right—as if that little guy can punch anything. Come on, Mal. We've got work to do." He began to turn away.

Evie stared at Mal. "I'm not lying," she said to Mal.

"I didn't think you were," Mal argued, her green eyes flashing. "I'm sure your mother at least taught you that a princess doesn't lie."

"You actually believe her?" Jay gawked, sounding right then like Iago.

"I think we need to check it all out. We'll head toward Hell Hall first. I want to talk to Carlos," Mal decided. "My parents wanted me to check on him anyways to make sure he's fine after staying home alone for a couple days. You're coming with us, Evie."

Evie didn't argue with that. Something big was going down. Something had started, the night Carlos had turned on that machine. And against her better judgement, Evie wanted to see how it would end.

* * *

**Guess what?**

**This story now has more views than "**_**Maleficents' Weakness**_**". To celebrate, there will be a new chapter on Friday, which will have Carlos standing up to his mother, who will then visit her friends in time to hear about the letter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Surprise!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**As stated before, this chapter helps further develop my idea with Cruella and Carlos. Something in this chapter will be used for a future chapter. Well . . . a lot of things will be used for future chapters, but there is one thing specifically for a much sooner chapter, regarding an unexpected 'true love'. You'll understand what I mean once you read this chapter.**

**Somebody asked if I would do the whole quests. I won't do **_**every **_**single event on the quests, but I will go more in depth than I did with my other two stories that somewhat involves the quest. **

**I will not say when the next chapter will be posted. I'll keep it a surprise. Who knows? Maybe it will be Saturday or maybe it will be Sunday, or even Monday. ;)**

**By the way: you should check out my profile sometime soon. I spent half an hour adding the "Top 5 Most . . ." It kind of gives you an idea of which story is most popular. _"Hades's Weakness"_ is very close to being on all of the lists and is number 1 on a couple of them. Anyways . . .**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After traveling to Hell Hall, Mal discovered that Carlos had somehow poked a small hole in the barrier with his invention, which somehow essentially turned into a tracking device for the scepter. Since Carlos was so insistent on keeping hold of the device, Mal insisted that he would join them on their quest—which was something Mal was gonna have him do anyways.

However, Carlos claimed that he couldn't leave until he finished all his chores that his mother left for him to do while she was away.

For the past hour, Mal, Jay, and Evie helped Carlos with the painstaking task of finishing his mother's laundry. Or, to be more specific, Jay and Evie helped Carlos, while Mal 'supervised'. Mal would have assisted the young boy if he had asked, but he was still too nervous to do anything.

For a woman who lived on a semi-deserted island full of ex-villains, Cruella sure had an elaborate wardrobe, Mal thought. There were fringed scarves and silky black gloves, fishnet stockings, and slinky black dresses, chubby wraps and whisper-knit cardigans, bulky coats and frilly corsets. Cruella De Vil might be exiled, but that doesn't mean her clothes were going to be anything less than stunning.

Just as they were putting the finishing touches on the last batch of black-and-white clothing and linens, they heard the roar of a car engine. It screeched to a stop in front of Hell Hall.

Carlos began to shake. "It's her . . . Mother . . . she's back . . . she wasn't supposed to be home till tomorrow. The Spa must have dried up."

A car door slammed, and a heavy accent raspy from too much smoke and yelling rang through the air. "Carlos! Carlos! My baby!" Cruella cried, her throaty voice ringing through the house. "My baby needs a bath!"

"She knows you're dirty from out there?" Evie asked, confused.

Carlos turned red again. "She doesn't mean _me_," he whispered hoarsely. "She means her car. She's telling me to give it a wash."

The four of them crept out of the laundry area and into the main room.

Cruella stopped short at the sight of three strange scraggly teenagers in her house. She still wore her hair in a frizzy black-and-white do. Her long, fur coat trailed on the floor behind her, and she was sucking on a slender black cigarette holder.

Mal gave her a disapproving glance. Cruella shrugged. "It's vapor, Bertha. Just vapor, darling."

"'Bertha'?" Evie repeated in confusion. "Wh—"

"It's the name I call my god-daughter," Cruella interrupted rudely as she gestured to that princess and Jay. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, they're my . . ." Carlos stammered.

Mal knew he couldn't say _friends_, because they weren't friends, not really, Evie pitied him, and Jay was there only so he could attempt to steal the chandelier. Meanwhile Mal was basically there to help him gain some sort of confidence.

"Hi, Mrs. De Vil, I'm—" Evie said, offering her hand.

"I know who you are," Cruella said dismissively. "You're the daughter of Grimhilde. I see your mother still insists on dying your hair an abnormal color to keep up her façade from before. You had such beautiful hair until your mother ruined it with that color."

Mal thought it was interesting that everyone remembered who Evie was, even though she'd been kept in a castle.

"Oh, Bertha, tell your mother I will by later today, darling," Cruella said, gesturing with her vapor cigarette.

"Sorry, but I can't," Mal apologized insincerely. "I have to go look for something on the other side of the Isle. Mom and Dad will tell you more. Jay and Evie are coming with me and we need Carlos to find it. Can he come with us?"

"Of course!" Cruella agreed. "_After _he washes my car. I can't let it stay so filthy!"

Mal adverted her gaze to Carlos, who was blushing bright red, maybe from embarrassment or maybe from anger. The fairy raised an eyebrow at him. "Well? Are you going to listen to her?"

Carlos hesitated, unsure of what to say in front of the audience to his mother. "Umm . . ."

"Don't just stand there," Cruella chided in a tone that sounded like she was forcing to be rude. "Go wash my car—"

"No."

Cruella raised an eyebrow at the interruption. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no, I'm not washing the car," Carlos explained in a slightly steady voice, much stronger than the stuttering mess he was before. "I shouldn't be doing everything in this house when you live here too. I'm not your slave or your servant, Mother. I'm your _son_."

Jay and Evie gawked at the youngest teen's declaration against his mother. Mal, on the other hand, was practically teeming with joy at her hard work finally paying off.

To Carlos's surprise, Cruella smiled genuinely. "_Finally_," she cheered with a satisfied sigh. "I've been waiting forever for you to stand up to me and it finally happened. It looks like that party on Thursday really did help you, to some extent."

Although the son was completely confused, he paled at the mention of the get-together. "You knew about it?"

"Bertha asked my permission the day before," Cruella revealed while Mal smiled mischievously. "She wanted you to believe you were going behind my back when I knew all along. I'm glad I did."

Setting her cigarette aside, Cruella rested her hands on her nervous son's shoulders. "Carlos, I only gave you so many chores so you would one day stand up for yourself." She smiled reassuringly. "I know I have never said this to you, but I am so _proud _of you. Although that car outside is my baby, _you_, my amazing and intelligent son, are my true love."

The mother kissed her son's forehead, who could probably melt from pure happiness and burst into joyful tears at any moment. Cruella's smile grew at his reaction. "Go, join your friends," she insisted. "Have _fun _with your adventure. I'll be with my friends when you return."

* * *

Like the mother informed, Cruella arrived at the married couple's home twenty minutes after her conversation with her son. Of course, Cruella was slightly confused by Maleficent's somewhat depressed state, but a quick explanation from Hades quickly caught the single mother up on the events that happened while she was away.

Cruella was about to inform the couple about her breakthrough with Carlos to cheer them up when there came a harsh knock on the door.

"Auradon guard," a familiar voice—though haven't heard in nearly twelve years—announced from the other side. "I have a letter for Maleficent from the future King of Auradon. It needs to be read immediately. It's quite urgent that she responds as soon as possible. His first official royal decree depends on a timely response."

Hades shared a look with Maleficent, who was laying on her stomach on the cot that was brought into the living room once again. _Have him slide it under the door_, he mouthed so the guard couldn't hear him. _We can't have him know we are together, or else the Auradonians will find out._

"I can't come to the door at the moment," Maleficent called out a moment later. "Would you mind sliding the letter under the door? Depending on the message, I'll send a response in an hour or so."

In the moment, an envelope with the royal family's crest stamped on it slid underneath the crack of the door. Waiting until after she heard the man leave, Cruella swiped the letter from the ground and handed it to her closest friend. Sitting up on her elbow, Maleficent hastily ripped open the envelope to read the contents of the letter.

A smile emerged on the fairy's face as she summarized the message, "Mal has been invited to attend the current academic year of Auradon Prep and has the opportunity to live in Auradon indefinitely. Three of her friends have also been granted permission to attend Auradon Prep with her, which is why I need to write back."

Hades raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What does that mean?"

Instead of answering her husband, Maleficent turned to Cruella with a happy smile. "Carlos is going to Auradon too."


	23. Chapter 23

**What a surprise! Here is the next chapter! ;P**

**I actually finished this chapter sooner than I expected I would. I was gonna wait until tomorrow to post it because I figured it would take me longer than it did. However, I am very eager to hear your opinions of this chapter, so it's posted today!**

**As you can probably tell, it is short because we are not on the Isle of the Lost. You see, I have an idea regarding a breakup, and this chapter will be a way to make my idea seem not so sudden. As I have said many times throughout this story, after reading this chapter you'll understand once we get to the breakup scene.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Benny."

Looking up from the stack of complaints—issued by the sidekicks of Auradon, Prince Ben smiled at seeing his grandfather standing before him. Ben had asked for his help regarding a certain situation that he didn't want his parents to know about yet.

"Grandpa," Ben greeted as leaned back in his seat to get more comfortable. He's been stressing so much over the sidekicks' issues that he hasn't taken a break in who knows how long. "Did her mother respond already?"

"Much quicker than any of us thought she would," Maurice agreed as he revealed an open envelope from his coat pocket. "It looks like she had no trouble deciding who should join her daughter in Auradon. I haven't read the letter yet, but I have a feeling your parents will be displeased with her choices."

"Then I will say that I chose them," Ben claimed with a shrug. "My father won't be so abrasive if he knows I made the decision."

The prince that would soon turn king reached for the envelope, the sleeve of his jacket slipping down his arm. Once his grandson had hold of the envelope, Maurice kept his grip for a moment longer as his gaze adverted to his grandson's wrist. A somewhat large bruise surrounded the wrist, looking like an imprint of a small, slender hand gripping his wrist.

Sighing softly, Maurice assumed, "Another fight with Audrey?"

Tugging the letter out of his grandfather's hand, Ben quickly adjusted his jacket sleeve to hide the injury. "I went to her for advice on the sidekicks' issues," he explained grumpily. "We got into an argument, I went to leave, and she grabbed my wrist. It's not that bad."

" 'Not that bad'?" Maurice repeated incredulously, though keeping his calm, soothing demeanor. "Benny, that's the third time in the week I've been here, and it seems to get worse each time. Only you know how many times she's hurt you before and you are having trouble hiding them now. I have to leave tomorrow and I'm afraid something bad will happen to you once I do. Why haven't you told your parents?"

"They wouldn't believe me," Ben insisted as he slumped depressingly in his chair. "The first time, which was over three years ago, I tried telling them. Before I could get a full sentence out, they saw my injury and told me I shouldn't play too rough in Tourney. I couldn't tell them it was Audrey because they were already off doing something for the royal council. After that, I decided to keep it a secret."

"How about the press?" Maurice suggested somewhat helpfully.

"I thought about it," Ben admitted before shaking his head in denial. "Then I thought that 'Sweet Little Audrey' would play the innocent card. She would claim that _she _was the one being abused in the relationship and say she 'attacked' me in self-defense. Everyone would believe her over me because they would assume that I inherited my father's temper."

"What will you do then?"

"Wait until she slips up when they're cameras on us and she doesn't realize it?" Ben assumed, though he didn't sound convinced himself. "Maybe my Mal will help me."

"_If_ her mother agreed to her coming to Auradon," Maurice reminded with a stern look. "You haven't read the response."

Slightly flustered, Ben removed a crumpled and dis-colored paper from the original envelope. Scanning through the message, he furrowed his eyebrow. "You're right," Ben commented as he read the letter for the third time in the matter of seconds. "My father won't like this. Maleficent listed three children and their parents. The parents are Cruella de Vil, Jafar, and Evil Queen."

Maurice sighed in aggravation. "When it comes time to telling him, remind him that the children are _innocent_. Maleficent mention anything about her husband?"

Ben shook his head in denial. "She implies that she is a single mother," he informed after a moment of reading the letter again. Hell, he will have it memorized in a few moments if he keeps it up. "You saw the picture too. She was wearing a wedding ring. Why keep him a secret?"

"I say they don't want Auradon to know who Mal's father is," Maurice assumed. "He may be another villain. They probably believe that the Auradonians will judge her harsher for being the child of two villains. You will just have to wait until they arrive for Mal to say, maybe slightly longer. Do you know what day is best for them?"

"Maleficent requested it be next week, _after _Mal's sixteenth birthday, which is a day after mine," Ben answered as he finally passed the letter to his grandfather. "They are having a small party for her and don't want it to be ruined. Maleficent won't tell her about the invitation until the day we—the day _I _want them to arrive."

"Your birthday is tomorrow, so Mal's is Monday?" Maurice guessed before he could get to that section of the letter. "How about setting Wednesday as the date? It gives her parents an extra day with her and you three days to finalize the details: class schedules, dorm rooms, etc. You may want to tell Fairy Godmother before you tell your parents."

"I'm not telling my parents until the day of," Ben insisted stubbornly. "I'm not going to let them ruin my one chance of getting my true love off the Isle of the Lost. I have a one-on-one meeting with Grumpy in about an hour, so I'll quickly write back to Maleficent of the expected date and figure out how I'm going to tell Fairy Godmother that doesn't result in her telling my parents before I do."

"Good luck, Benny," Maurice commented as he laid the letter on the hardwood desk. "You'll need it for this plan of yours to work."


	24. Chapter 24

**Surprise! Two chapters in one day!**

**For this chapter, there will be tidbits of the quest. In this first part, I added it so Celia could be mentioned prior to the third movie. In the second part, kind of wanted to summarize what has happened in this story since we are currently twenty-four chapters deep. In the third part, it's the section I referred to two chapters ago regarding a 'true love'.**

**Now the next chapter will not be posted tomorrow. I have an idea that will take me an extra day to do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After leaving Hell Hall, the four children headed to Dragon Hall to find some sort of map for the Isle of the Doomed.

The school was as dead as a ghost town that Saturday afternoon; only a goblin crew had arrived to clean the halls and mow the grass around the tombstones. The four villains kids walked in and descended into the gloom of campus. The hallways were lined with overgrown ivy that seemed to be multiplying by the second, snaking around old portraits of evil villains that seem to follow them as they traveled down the halls.

They found Dr. Facilier at his desk, staring into an empty crystal ball. "Ahh, if it isn't my least-favorite student," he commented when he saw Mal. "How can I help you?"

"We need to get into the forbidden library," Mal informed, getting right down to business. "The Athenaeum of Secrets."

"Ah, but there's a reason it's called the forbidden library—because students are expressly forbidden to enter," he reminded sternly.

Mal's companions thought she would give up, but instead she hopped on Dr. Facilier's desk, cool as Lucifier. "Yeah, about that." She plopped down a pack of tarot cards. "I heard little Celia's been harassing you for the past few weeks for a set of cards. You can have these as an entrance fee."

Dr. Facilier picked a few up and held them under the dim reading light beside him. "The Major Arcana. Impressive. Celia will definitely be pleased with these." He pocketed the tarot set and studied the four students in front of him. "What exactly are you looking for in the library?"

"A map of the island," Mal answered quickly. "I need to find something for my mother. Would you mind making it quick? I'm sure you want to give Celia the cards you got her as a surprise."

* * *

After retrieving a map of the island, the quest officially began. The path away from the village and toward the shore was smooth at first, but soon became rocky. Mal took the lead, following the directions on the map as she ignored the pain in her feet. Behind her, she could hear Evie's light steps, Jay's stomping ones, and Carlos's tentative ones.

"_Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to work we go_," Carlos sang under his breath.

Evie shuddered at hearing the tune. "Don't."

"What do you have against dwar—." Realization hit him a moment later, making him fluster in embarrassment. "Right, sorry."

"It's okay." However, Evie still decided to change the subject. "So that was your mom, huh?"

"Yup, the one and only Cruella de Vil," Carlos agreed, bypassing some poison ivy and pointing it out to the rest of the group to avoid. "That was the first time she's ever complimented me. I still can't believe that actually happened. It seems like a dream."

"She didn't seem so bad," Evie insisted, who ducked below a low-hanging branch of a creepy oak tree. "At least she doesn't do this thing that my mom does, where she pretends to be a Magic Mirror telling me I'm far from the fairest of the land."

Carlos stopped in his tracks. He and Jay looked at her in shock. Even Mal turned around to stare at her in surprise.

"Really? But you're gorgeous," Jay complimented. "I mean, you're not my type, sweetheart, but you've got to _know _you're good-looking."

"Do you really think so?" She wondered.

"Nah, your mom's right—you're ugly," Jay teased.

"That sucks that she does that," Carlos commented quietly.

"Whatever," Evie commented nonchalantly. "It's not like I care. Being forced to stay in our castle for nearly ten years made her slightly paranoid. I'm just glad we can finally roam free on the Isle again."

"My mother didn't want to banish you," Mal suddenly blurted. "But you were kind of in the cross-fire with their feud, kind of like I was when your mother didn't invite me to that dumb birthday party. My mother, a couple years later when I was older, claimed she would have taken you in to live with us, but she and my father could barely handle raising me and helping Cruella raise Carlos at the time."

"Do you mind me asking how your parents became a couple?"

With a small smile, Mal shook her head happily. "I don't mind. Let's find a clearing first. I'll tell you while we rest."

A few minutes later, the four came to a wide opening. They sat in a circle like they were about to have to have an important meeting.

"It started on the twenty-third day of them being on the Isle," Mal began to explain as her smile temporarily became permanent. "My mother was the first to be transported to the island and had locked herself in her home because of an injury she sustained a few months prior. Some villains were worried about her since the only person to see her had only on the first day he arrived, which was a day after her, but all were too afraid of her to check on her. My father boasted about being an all-powerful god and that there was nothing a 'puny' fairy like her could do to him. When my father first saw my mother, he was completely speechless, not expecting he would fall in love with her so quickly.

"My mother told him the story of how her injuries came to be. He offered to help her walk around the Isle since she couldn't do so without his scepter. My father joked about how he would try to not make her fall in love with him. My mother merely rolled her eyes, claiming he would try something before she would."

Mal's smile grew even larger. "After being friends for nearly a year, my father claimed they needed to celebrate their 'friendiversary' by getting each other a gift. My mother had the perfect gift in the matter of minutes while it took my father nearly a week to finish his gift for her."

Evie tilted her head curiously, completely transfixed by the story. "What was Maleficent's perfect gift?"

"A kiss," Mal revealed as she became giddy at the idea, "and a confession that she loved him. Their 'friendiversary' turned into the anniversary of them being a couple. The next day, my father kissed her in the marketplace to show that they were together. They dated for one year and six months before my father proposed to my mother in the center of town for everyone to see."

Mal sighed happily at remembering the picture of the moment. "My mother told me that was the moment she realized my father was her true love and soulmate. Six month later they married each other, making their dating and friend anniversary their wedding anniversary as well. Then, exactly one year later, I was born, making that day even more special than it already was."

Although Evie absolutely adored the story, there was something that confused her. "So why do our parents not get along?"

"I'll tell you at another time," Mal promised as she reluctantly stood. "Right now, we have a scepter to find."

* * *

Some time later, the four arrived just out of reach of the Forbidden Fortress. All they had to do was cross the bridge to enter the massive building. However, as soon as they simply touched the bridge, these gargoyles came to life and challenged Carlos to three riddles. If he or his companions answered all three correctly, they could safely pass by.

After answering the first two riddles correctly, Carlos admittedly had trouble with the last:

_Dark is her heart_

_Black like the sky above_

_Tell us, young travelers—_

_What is her one true love?_

Carlos had to get it right, not just to cross the bridge, but to keep them all alive. "'Dark is her heart'—they must mean Maleficent, right?" He turned to Mal. "But it could mean any of our mothers."

"My mother once said her true love is my father _and _me," Mal answered, though she had a doubtful look on her face. "However, it could also be Aurora. My mother woke the princess from the spell when she kissed her forehead, which was a kiss of a mother's true love. My mother's heart isn't dark like most people assume."

At first it looked as if the gargoyles were shaking their heads in denial, but Carlos realized it was because the bridge was rumbling so much. Everything was quaking, and the gargoyles were nearly upon them. His teeth began to clatter. Evie lost her balance and slipped, almost falling over the side if Carlos hadn't caught her in time. Jay held on to a crumbling post and held out his hand so that Carlos could hold on to him, keeping Evie steady.

"Wait!" Jay shouted. "They're not talking about Maleficent! They're still talking about Cruella! Quick—Carlos—what is her one true love?"

Afraid that it would be wrong, Carlos exclaimed, "Her furs! Fur is her one true love!"

The bridge continued to crumble away at the response, almost collapsing in on all of them.

"Carlos, she told you this morning!" Mal chided or scolded, he wasn't really to sure because of the dangerous situation. "How could you forget?"

Despite nearly tumbling off the bridge, Carlos's jaw dropped in surprise. "Me?" He guessed softly, almost like he truly didn't believe it. "I'm . . . her one true love?"

It was the truth, and like any truth, it was powerful.

In the blink of an eye, the four of them were standing on the other side of the gargoyle bridge, and everything was set to rights once more. There was no more swaying or rumbling, no one was falling over the side, and the gargoyles had all turned back to stone.

They were safe, for now.

"About time you accepted it," Mal teased through heavy breathing. "Now, where to?"

As Carlos shakily looked at the beeping box in his hands, a single happy tear dripped onto the device. Wiping it away stubbornly, he directed in surprisingly strong voice, "This way."


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I am skipping over Jay's and Evie's portion of the quest, so this starts right when they enter the throne room of the Forbidden Fortress. I am tempted to tell you what this chapter will be about, but I think I will keep it a surprise for now. I think you will like it, hopefully. If not, then I probably wasted my time.**

**So! I finally watched Maleficent: Mistress of Evil in theaters. I made me think of two things. One: I mistakenly called Diaval a crow when he's a raven (I'll fix that with a funny scene next chapter). Two: I have a new idea for how I'll end the story, which starts with this chapter. It will be the same ending that I planned, but something extra will be added, like a reunion between . . . well, I'll keep that a surprise for now. After all, I may decide not to use that idea. Although, I now have another idea for Family Day that I will definitely use.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

This was where her mother used to rage and command. This was her seat of Darkness.

They pushed farther inside the Forbidden Fortress, Mal at the front. Carlos, Jay, and Evie fell like a phalanx of soldiers behind her, almost in formation.

The black stones beneath their feet were shiny and slick, and the entire room was haunted by an aura of deep malevolence. Mal could feel it; they all could. This had been a sad, angry, and unhappy home. Even now, the pain of that time burned its way through Mal, deep into her bones.

There was an empty place in the middle of the room where her mother's throne used to be. It had sat upon a great dais, flanked by two curving sets of stairs. The room was round and ringed with columns. A great arc cradled the place where the throne had once sat, guarding an empty spot. The tattered remains of purple tapestries moldered on the walls.

"So where is it?" Carlos wondered, looking around the cold stone room.

"It has to be here somewhere," Evie insisted, turning to look behind her.

"Maybe we should split up," Jay suggested.

"My mother was never without it because she needed it to walk. She held it even as she sat upon her throne." Mal moved to the spot where the throne no longer stood. "Here."

"So where would it be now?" Carlos frowned.

"It wouldn't be where anyone else could touch it," Evie commented.

Mal flinched at the word _touch_. "By the way," she began as she adverted her attention to her trio of companions, "_none of you _can touch the scepter. If you do, the scepter will possess you. I can touch it, but I will fall asleep. I will wake a few minutes after, according to my father."

"Look!" Evie cried, spotting a tall black staff with a dim green globe at its top leaning against the far wall.

Taking a deep breath, Mal walked with false confidence to the Dragon's Eye. As she reached out to grasp the scepter, a voice—male, with an unusual Irish accent—warned, "_Careful. This is your test. You will see and experience only a fraction of the pain and despair your mother did before she arrived on the Isle of the Lost. Are you prepared to see the truth of her tale?"_

"Gonna have to be," Mal retorted bitterly.

Before her . . . friends could convince her not to do it, Mal grabbed hold of the scepter—

And fainted.

* * *

Mal had no idea where she was. She certainly wasn't on the Isle of the Lost since she was surrounded by powerful mountains and an array of floral and fauna.

Mal stood next to some sort of enchanted lake, watching a peculiar scene unfold. Two tree-like creatures—kind of like a mean version of Groot, though the MCU is not in this universe—appeared to be some sort of guard with a little girl standing between them. The girl had to be at least ten years old with long brown hair, but that was the only normal thing about her. Her head had these oddly shaped horns while enormous black wings twice the size of the girl protruded from her back. There was something familiar about the girl, but Mal couldn't remember where she's seen her.

"Come out here!" The little girl ordered with a slight trace of an accent in her voice. "Come out here this instant!"

Mal gasped in recognition, though none of the three seemed to hear her or even see her. That little girl . . . was her mother, Maleficent!

A boy about the same age as the young Maleficent came out from hiding. Something told Mal that he was Stefan, though before he became a king since he looked like a peasant. Young Maleficent held out her hand expectantly, but Young Stefan pretended he didn't have anything. Young Maleficent raised an unconvinced eyebrow to which Young Stefan revealed a white crystal rock from his pocket, reluctantly handing it to her. With a small smile, Young Maleficent watched as she dropped the crystal into the lake, returning it to where it belonged.

Now Mal was confused. If she is supposed experience the pain and despair her mother felt, then why is she seeing her mother in a happy moment? I mean, Young Maleficent is smiling at Young Stefan like she made a new friend—

Wait . . . Mal could guess where this was going.

As she predicted, time moved forward faster than Mal thought it would. Many years must have passed since her mother looked only slightly younger than she does in real life. In the current memory Mal was watching, her mother still had her gorgeous wings, which looked even larger than before. However, Mal had a strong, gut-wrenching feeling that would soon change.

Stefan, probably in his mid-twenties, suddenly decided to visit one night after not seeing Maleficent in nearly ten years, maybe longer. The two were sitting next to one another in silence. Stefan handed Maleficent a container of some sort, who sipped the contents with no hesitation. In the matter of moments, Maleficent lulled to sleep, not knowing she had just been drugged.

Stefan waited a few minutes for the concoction to take full effect. After laying the fairy on the ground, the human shook her shoulder and spoke her name a few times to see if she would stir. Satisfied that she was fully unconscious, Stefan brandished an iron dagger from his pocket, raising high above his head before his strike.

"NO!" Mal cried out in despair, not wanting to see such a horrific sight.

As if the man heard her, Stefan stopped midway through the swing before tossing the dagger aside. He couldn't kill his first friend; however, he quickly had a new idea for his wicked scheme. From his pocket, he produced an iron chain and stretched it out in his hands till it was full length.

Mal clenched her eyes shut, knowing she would hear the screams of her mother at any moment. When the screams didn't happen, Mal slowly opened her eyes in fear. In the blink of an eye, the midnight darkness turned in the first light of the day and her mother was slowly waking from her drug induced sleep.

Maleficent struggled to sit up, much to her confusion. When she looked over her shoulder, her beautiful face morphed into a horror, letting out a piercing cry that could traumatize anyone, including her baby girl.

Speaking of her daughter, Mal became a shuddering mess at hearing her mother's pain, tears falling down her cheeks without her wanting them to. But there something unusual going on. Mal could literally _feel _the injuries on her own back when she had no wings to begin with. It was like somebody had dragged a knife through her back for the fun of it. The pain was excruciating, almost making her black out from it. If this was only a fraction of the torture her mother went through . . . then everyone has underestimated the Mistress of Evil, including her own daughter.

_That is enough_, a voice—the same Irish accent voice—insisted. _You can't handle much more. I will end your test here and say you passed._

"No," Mal croaked, surprised by her inability to speak. "I can do this. I _need_ to see more."

_As you wish_, the voice agreed. _However, you will only be shown a few more events from the hundreds that could be used._

Almost like someone snapped their fingers, the scenery changed unexpectedly. Mal now stood on what appeared to be the roof of the Forbidden Fortress with her staring at her mother's back. A raven flew to Maleficent, who turned him into a human man with the swipe of her finger. Was that . . . Diaval? But Mal thought he was a crow, not a raven.

While she mused the thought, Mal missed the man—who she will assume is Diaval—telling the wingless fairy the news. Her mother didn't appear to take the news well as a green-like fire starting to surround.

"He did this to me," Maleficent slowly began as the fire grew, "so he could be king?"

With a powerful scream, a beam of green fire shot to the sky, almost like she was trying to tell the betrayer that she knew the reason behind his wicked scheme. Mal used her hand to shield her eyes from the incredibly bright light. The moment she did, the light vanished for some unknown reason.

When Mal moved her hand away, she noticed that she was now standing out to the side in a throne room of a castle. Stefan and his queen were standing from their royal seats as they watched their greatest enemy—a.k.a. Maleficent—standing over their daughter's crib at what looked to be the princess's christening. Due to the chatter of the guests around her, Mal could barely hear what the trio was saying. Stefan went down to his knees, almost like he was begging her mother for some mercy.

Mal only heard a few words her mother spoke regarding the curse. Something about being woken by true love's kiss? Mal had no idea that her mother was the one to add the loophole into the curse. She just assumed that any spell could be woken by true love's kiss.

Another phrase caught Mal's attention. 'No power on Earth can change'. That meant her mother couldn't change the curse either.

With another blink, Mal had returned to that magical forest where, apparently, a few years had passed. Mal could easily tell that because Aurora was now her age, but only a day away from turning sixteen instead of two. Aurora was happily sitting next to Maleficent, who appeared to be enjoying the teenager's company though there was something else weighing on her mind. Suddenly, Maleficent offered to let the princess stay with her in those woods. Aurora jumped up from her spot, racing through the trees to tell her three aunts the good news.

Just a moment later, the happy scene changed into a scene of betrayal once again.

Aurora, now with puffy eyes and red cheeks stained with tears, confronted her 'Fairy Godmother' about her curse, asking why she didn't tell her about it before. A short moment later, the princess realized that Maleficent was the evil fairy that cursed her as a child and stormed away from her.

"Diaval!" Maleficent shouted once the princess was out of her sight. "Find Prince Philip. We need him to break the curse!"

What?

Maleficent searched for Philip to save Aurora?

Mal was never told that part of the story. Her mother literally did everything she could to right her wrong, yet she was still outcasted on the Isle of the Lost. How was that fair after everything Stefan did to her?

Before Mal could fume much longer, she was no longer in the forest. Instead, she was now standing in the center of a bedroom, where she watched as her mother towered over the sleeping beauty in bed. Maleficent apologized for what she did and vowed that nothing would happen to Aurora while she sleeps for as long as she lives.

Maleficent placed a simple kiss on the princess's forehead with so much love and affection that it swelled Mal's heart, but that was only a small percentage of what she could feel. Every now and then, Maleficent would kiss Mal's forehead in the same manner, though Mal finally understood then just how much her mother truly loved her, which was equal to the love she felt for Aurora, possibly more.

As Maleficent slowly pulled away, the princess began to stir from her slumber. The 'evil' fairy watched with a certain fascination, surprised that she was the one to break the curse. Her one moment of joy and relief ended when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. As soon as she hid in the shadows, the three good fairies burst through the doors with Aurora's birth mother, all four relieved to see the curse broke on its own. During the momentary distraction, Maleficent slipped through the cracked doorway before she could be seen.

Mal waited a few moments, expecting for the scene to change again. That's odd . . . nothing happened.

_Follow her_, the voice instructed. _This is the last event you need to see._

Curiously, yet cautiously Mal escaped through the open doorway and into the hallway. She found no traces of her mother, so she decided to travel to the bottom floor of the castle, hoping her mother would be somewhere near.

When Mal arrived at her destination, she didn't expect to see a battle commencing between the royal guards and Maleficent. Well, it actually wasn't much a battle. The guards—which were covered head to toe in iron armor—had the 'evil' fairy surrounded and trapped underneath an iron net while a few others managed to restrain the powerful dragon, who must have been Diaval.

Mal watched as a man dressed in a much fancier armor design towered over the confined Diaval. From her mother's perspective, which was flat on the ground with a weird angle, you could probably see the man piercing the dragon in the heart. From Mal's perspective, which was staring straight on at the scene, she could see the man piercing the dragon only in the shoulder, _not _in the vital organ. That means . . . !

_Now you know the truth_, the Irish voice chided sourly. _Now it's time for you to wake!_

Mal blinked her eyes open. She was now in the throne room at the Forbidden Fortress instead of the other castle. When she fell asleep, she had been holding the Dragon's Eye scepter in her hand. Luckily the scepter was still in her tight grasp, but now Jay, Carlos, and Evie were standing over her like she was a comatose patient.

"You're finally awake!" Evie shouted. "You've been asleep for nearly an hour! Are you alright?"

Mal rubbed her eyes tiredly, though she silently noticed that she had been crying in her sleep. Wiping away the tear streaks on her cheeks, Mal insisted, "I'm fine, really. I just . . . watched my mother's tale and saw the truth. I'll be fine. Just give me a minute to catch my breath then we can leave to give her the scepter."

* * *

As they pushed through the front doors, the gargoyle bridge once again faced them. On the other side of the bridge, they could just make out the winding path leading its way down through the thorn forest, from the direction they'd originally come.

"We're practically home free," Mal announced, looking sideways at Carlos, who sighed.

"I don't know. Do you think it looks a little more, you know, crumbly? After all, those earthquakes we were feeling back there? It doesn't seem like the safest plan." He glanced at Mal nervously.

Nobody could disagree.

The problem was still the bridge, It was all in one piece this time, with no missing sections—but they all knew better than to trust anything in the fortress.

And not one of them dared set foot on it, after the last time. Not after the riddles. Though they'd made it over easily enough the first time, once they'd answered the riddles, they hadn't though about having to go out the way they'd come.

Mal stepped in front of Carlos, who looked frightened at the thought of having to answer new riddles about his mother. "You don't have to do it again." She took another step forward, and then another. "You don't have to stand up for yourself and everyone again. Now, it's my turn."

"What?" Carlos looked appalled. "Mal, you can't! You're still weak from being in that spell sleep."

Mal ignored him. The wind picked up as Mal kept moving forward, but she didn't stop. Still clenching the scepter in her hand, she shouted up at the gargoyles. "You don't scare me! I have seen worse than you!"

The wind howled around her now. She took another step, motioning for the other three to move behind her.

"Are you crazy?" Jay shook his head belief as he slid behind her.

"Mal, seriously. You don't have to do this," Carlos whispered, ducking behind Jay.

"Definitely crazy," Evie mumbled from behind Carlos.

"Me, crazy?" Mal raised her voice even higher. "How could I not be? My mother had her wings forcefully cut off her body because a man wanted to be king! My father was accused of committing a crime by his ungrateful nephew after he selflessly helped him! Both were painted as villains and was sent to the Isle of the Lost!" She adverted her attention back to the gargoyles. "There's nothing you can throw at me that's worse than what my parents went through."

As she spoke, Mal kept pressing forward. She had crossed the halfway point of the bridge now, dragging the others right behind her. The wind roared and whipped against them, as if it would pick them up and toss them off the bridge itself, if she let it. But Mal wouldn't.

"Is that all you've got?" She stuck out her chin, that much more stubborn. "You think a little breeze like that can get to someone like me? My uncle is god of the sky!"

Lightning cracked overhead, and she started to run—her friends right behind her. By the time they reached the other side, the bridge had begun to rock so hard, it seemed like it would crumble again.

Only this time, it wouldn't be an illusion.

The moment Mal felt the dirt of the far cliff safely beneath her feet, she stumbled over a tree root, barely managing to catch herself from falling thanks to the scepter. Letting out a sigh of relief, Mal looked over her shoulders to see her three friends staring at her with a new look of appreciation and admiration.

"Let's go home," Mal insisted calmly. "There's something I need to tell my mother."


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter!**

**THIS WEEK'S UPDATE SCHEDULE: I have a major assignment that I need to work on tomorrow (Tuesday), so I'm posting this tonight. I will have a few hours of free time on Wednesday, so you may see a chapter on that day, no guarantees. If there is no chapter Wednesday, then I will post one on Thursday. I highly doubt that I can update on the weekend because my mother's side of the family is celebrating Thanksgiving then. If I somehow manage to add a chapter on either Saturday or Sunday, then I finished one on Friday.**

**In just a couple more chapters, the story will finally start to pick up. We'll be in Auradon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Welcome home, Mali," Hades greeted as his daughter walked through the door with her three companions. He was in the kitchen, 'slaving' away to prepare enough food for his family and the guests, while his wife watched from the kitchen island once again. "All of you are back just in time for dinner."

"Great," Mal commented with a slight yawn. "I haven't ate since breakfast. Mom, where would you like the scepter?"

Maleficent eyed the Dragon's Eye with a certain cautiousness in her glance, like she was reluctant to touch it herself. "Place it in my bedroom for now. I'll decide what to do with it later."

Nodding silently, Mal obediently did as she was told while the other three stood awkwardly at the entrance. Meanwhile, Cruella—who was sewing tirelessly in the living room—wondered, "How long until it's ready to eat?"

"Ten minutes?" Hades assumed unsurely. "Maybe a little less."

"Good. Carlos!" Cruella called out for her son as she stood from the couch, a stack of clothes now in her hand. "Go try these on in the bathroom. I think I got your measurements correct, but I'm not entirely sure. I can make any adjustments if necessary."

Carlos blushed as he slowly crept forward, purposely trying not to look in the general direction of Maleficent so his blush wouldn't grow worse. "For me?" He mumbled uncertainly. "But. . . why-?"

"Consider it an award for finally gaining enough confidence to stand up to me." Cruella smiled warmly before shrugging carelessly. "Besides, I needed a break from working on Bertha's clothes. I ran out of purple fabric and had to wait a couple hours for the shipment to arrive. It's nothing much: a formal outfit, a school outfit, and an extra outfit. Now, go on! Don't keep me waiting!"

Cautiously, Carlos shakily grabbed the stack of clothes before heading off to the bathroom, bumping into Mal on the way.

When Mal emerged into the large open room, she instinctively smacked Jay—who was sitting on the couch—on the back of his head when she noticed him staring in a particular direction. Jay cradled his head at the impact. "What was that for?"

"You were staring at her again," Mal scolded, knowing he would know who she was referring too. "If I catch you again, you'll be banned from the house for a month."

Maleficent chuckled at her daughter's behavior before she noticed the blue-haired still standing awkwardly by the front door. "Evie," Maleficent greeted as she gestured the princess to come forward. "Find a seat. There's enough for you too."

Evie cautiously glided into the living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen. "You know who I am?"

"Of course. You are Grimhilde's daughter," Maleficent answered. Then she smiled sadly. "I still remember the day I met you. It was a week after you were born and your mother wanted to show you off to the public, despite the temperature being colder than usual. She only had you in a thin onesie; no socks and no hat to keep you warm. Your skin was turning as blue as your newly dyed hair. I couldn't stand to see you shivering in practically nothing, so I took you away from your mother for a brief moment to swaddle you with a nearby royal blue baby blanket. You immediately stopped shivering and the color returned to your pale face. I was so afraid Grimhilde wouldn't raise you well, yet you look like a beautiful princess."

Evie stepped closer as she tilted her head curiously. "Why do you and my mother not get along?"

"Well, to put it simply, your mother was jealous." Maleficent shrugged nonchalantly. "She didn't like that I caught the attention of a god when I wasn't trying, when _she _is a queen. She and Mother Gothel tried to split Hades and I up multiple times, even before we officially became a couple. After she had you, she tried to convince everyone that my husband cheated on me when she dyed your hair. Your mother failed to realize that Hades and I are inseparable; he never had the chance to cheat."

"I'm sorry," Evie apologized automatically.

"You have nothing to do with our feud. You and Mal just got in the crossfire." Maleficent offered a small, reassuring smile. "So, you joining us for dinner?"

"Carlos and I can walk you home after," Cruella pipped up from her spot in the living room. "That way I can talk to your mother if she has any problems with you staying out late."

With a nervous smile, Evie nodded happily. "I'd love to. Thank you."

* * *

With the four guests present for dinner, the meal lasted nearly an hour longer than it usually would for the family of three. Of course, Mal's parents noticed her being more reserved than usual. It was almost like she had something gnawing on her from the inside, but she wouldn't say anything. Or . . . she didn't want to say anything in front of their guests.

After the last visitor left the home for the night, Maleficent waited a moment or so before interrogating her daughter, "What's wrong, Baby Girl? You hardly spoke during our meal. Does it have something to do with your quest?"

Sighing softly, Mal slumped onto the couch while her parents opted to stay at the kitchen island—Maleficent sitting on the stool while Hades had his arms wrapped around her waist. Adjusting herself to see her parents better, Mal tilted her head curiously. "I thought Diaval was a crow, not a raven."

Swallowing a lump in her throat at hearing her friend's name, Maleficent explained, "My story changed so much that it changed the type of bird he was. Yes, he was a raven, but people mistook him as a crow."

Hades glanced down at his wife in surprise. "So, you let me make a windup crow to help you remember him when he was originally a raven? I have to fix it now."

"You will not." Maleficent glanced up at her husband with a saddened smile. "You won't change something that I love so dearly. It would be like changing something monumental in our relationship to something less meaningful. I won't allow it."

The mother adverted her attention back to her daughter. "How did you know he was a raven instead of a crow?"

"When I touched your scepter, I was somehow able to see some of your true story," Mal admitted slowly so her parents could process the information. Sitting up properly, she revealed, "I saw the fight, where you turned Diaval into a dragon."

Mal hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to tell the news delicately. "Mom, I saw Diaval being stabbed in the shoulder—"

"He was stabbed in the heart," Maleficent corrected hurriedly, maybe so she wouldn't have to remember such a horrific sight. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"But you were flat on the ground at a weird angle," Mal argued as she stood, almost challengingly. "I was watching head on. He was hit in the shoulder. Once I saw that, a voice told me that I now know the truth! Diaval could be ali—"

"Diaval is _dead_!" Maleficent proclaimed, her voice suddenly becoming unsteady. "You saw _wrong_."

Standing from the stool, Maleficent staggered to her daughter, resting a hand on her shoulder to keep herself steady. "I love you, Baby Girl," Maleficent announced with a gracious smile, though a tear slipped down her cheek—the first time Mal has ever seen one. "I love that you are so _hopeful_, like a princess and queen should be. Even if he somehow survived after I fell in battle, he still would have been killed. Thank you, for trying to give me hope that my beloved friend is alive. However, he is _dead_."

Maleficent kissed her daughter's forehead lovingly. "Good night, Baby Girl."

Waiting until after her mother closed her bedroom door, Mal adverted her gaze to her father. "What do you think?"

"I think I will do some research," Hades answered carefully. "I am a judger of souls, which also pertains to animals. I'll have your uncle look into the records from the past twenty years referring to ravens or crows, since Diaval is mistaken as such. Until my brother tells me something, _don't_ say any more about this to your mother. She won't say anything, but I think you did give her a little hope."


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the next chapter!**

**This chapter will have the events from Mal's and Ben's birthday, more specially Mal's. The events regarding Ben is him saying goodbye to his grandfather. As for Mal's, it's just a small party for her after school. Won't go into much detail about it.**

**Guess what?**

**Next chapter, we finally start the events of the first Descendants movie. Unsure when that chapter will posted since I have a **_**lot **_**to cover in it, but I promise you will like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next afternoon—Sunday afternoon—Maurice was walking through the halls of the Auradon castle when he heard his grandson calling out for him. When he turned around, Maurice noticed his Benny running toward him.

Halting just barely a yard away, Ben took a moment to catch his breath before wondering, "You're leaving already?"

"I want to get home before sunset," Maurice claimed calmly so her grandson wouldn't get upset. "Don't worry. I'll be back next month for Family Day and your Coronation. Was there something else you wanted to tell me before I leave?"

"I finally spoke with Fairy Godmother," Ben revealed before a wide giddy smile appeared on his lips. "She thought it was a great idea for some Isle children to go to school in Auradon. I could tell she was hesitant when I gave her the list of the children's names and their parents, but she respected my decision—though I didn't tell her that I didn't choose three of them. She's going to arrange their class schedules and find a couple dorm rooms to put them in. She mentioned something about creating a 'Remedial Goodness' class for them. Everything should be ready by Wednesday."

Maurice shook his head in amusement. "I don't think Mal and her friends will enjoy their new class."

"Neither do I," Ben agreed with a slight huff. "But that was the only condition she had for them attending Auradon Prep. I couldn't let that be the one thing that prevented my Mal from coming to Auradon. I'm too close."

Maurice chuckled at the way his grandson referred to the girl of his dreams that he had yet to meet. His laughter died down when he noticed the bruise on his grandson's wrist again, except it worse instead of better. The bruise should have been nearly faded by now, but that wasn't the case.

Maurice sighed as gestured to the injury. "Another fight? What was this one about?"

"She didn't like that I spent most of the time at my birthday party with Lonnie instead of her." Ben rolled his eyes dramatically. "Every time I spend a few minutes with Lonnie, whether it be in class or at a special occasion, Audrey literally pulls me aside so she can blow up on me. It's like she forgets that we were childhood friends. Before we started attending Auradon Prep in seventh grade, Lonnie would stay at my castle for weeks at a time while her parents were busy with the Imperial Council, the Emperor, or with the army. Audrey has no need to be jealous of Lonnie since I consider her to be a sister."

"How much longer do you think you can handle the abuse?" Maurice wondered concerningly.

"I'm hoping I can end our relationship within a week," Ben admitted before he scoffed. "Heck, when I blew out the candles on my cake, I used my birthday wish on us breaking up."

Maurice chuckled at the wasted wish. "Everything will be better in a few days."

"It will," Ben agreed with a small smile, "because my Mal will be here."

* * *

Now, on the next afternoon—Monday afternoon this time—Mal had finally returned home from school with her three friends towing behind her. She had wanted to skip since it was her birthday, but her parents were adamant about her attending. Cruella spent the first half of the day with her other god-daughter—Uma—while Hades and Maleficent was busy planning their daughter's small birthday party, which was why they didn't want Mal home.

When Mal walked into her house, she immediately noticed the multi-shade of purple streamers hanging from the streamers and the mutli-shades of purple balloons of different sizes littering the floor. She also noticed that she couldn't throw her bag on the kitchen island like usual since a beautifully decorated cake was placed on top. On the kitchen counters, seven plates were filled with her favorite dish.

In the adjoining living room, her parents were casually sitting at the couch, watching her daughter's appreciative expression on her. "Welcome home, Baby Girl," Maleficent greeted as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Cruella will be here in about an hour, but she said we can start without her. What would like to do first? Eat dinner, blow out the candles on your cake, or open your gift from us?"

"Gift first, then birthday cake," Mal immediately decided as she laid her bag on the floor next to front door, her three friends following her lead. "I've been waiting all day since you said this morning that you and Dad have been working on it for the pass month. I've also been waiting to introduce Evie and Carlos to the hideout. Think Cruella will let him stay the night?"

"_Carlos_ will have to ask his mother." Maleficent gave a stern look at her godson, who nervously nodded in understanding.

Hades revealed a medium sized box with a light green bow on the lid he kept hidden underneath the coffee table. "And your gift."

With an eager squeal, Mal practically charged into the living room, nearly falling off the table as she slid onto it for a seat. Tearing off the lid in a hurry, Mal eagerly removed the tissue papers to see the object inside. Slowly, Mal revealed the item for everyone to see. Her birthday gift was a beautiful black tiara-crown decorated with multi-colored irreplaceable jewels.

"A queen has to have a crown," Maleficent insisted as she smiled lovingly at her daughter. "What better time to get one than on your sixteenth birthday, when you have finally become a woman?"

Hades carefully took the crown out her daughter's hands to place it on her purple-haired head. "There. _Now_ you look like the Queen of the Isle, and my beautiful princess."

"Now, time for cake!" Maleficent cheered.

The six of them—the family of three and the three friends—surrounded the kitchen island with Hades lighting the few short candles on top. "Make a wish, Mali."

Mal closed her eyes, knowing exactly what she wanted.

_I wish . . . to go to Auradon._


	28. Chapter 28

**Here it is! The first chapter with the events from Descendants!**

**Now, I got a review about Mal's eagerness to go to Auradon just for a guy she never met, **_**but**_** that is not necessarily the case. It will be explained later on in this chapter so don't worry.**

**This chapter is pretty lengthy since I didn't want to just do the scene with Ben and his parents. You've waited far too long for this story to actually start (twenty-eight chapters later).**

**To address a review: Hades didn't have to pay anything for the crown. As stated in the second chapter, he is the god of riches and the wealth of the earth. Although he is trapped under that barrier, Hades still has the ability to make jewels and gems appear at will.**

**I think that is about it, so . . .**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Today's the day!_ Ben thought happily for the seventh time that morning as a royal tailor fitted the prince into his blue coronation suit.

Ever since a couple hours ago—on this cheery Wednesday morning—when he first awoke from his slumber, Ben has been teeming on the edge with excitement. He noticed his jitteriness immediately and called his grandfather about it, afraid someone else would notice before he could tell his parents his plans. Maurice laughed at his predicament before instructing his grandson to relax. Everything would go according to plan.

Ben could only hope so.

From across the sparkling blue sea, Ben could see the magical barrier flickering and shimmering over the Isle of the Lost. It was so beautiful, that far-off isle of exiled prisoners. However, Ben felt sad at sight of it. Why were only certain people condemned to the island for their crimes when there were a few people living in Auradon that helped them commit their crime? Why were the children forced to live there when they have done nothing wrong?

As the tailor jotted Ben's measurements on a notepad, the prince noticed his parents strolling into his room, arms entwined with one another's.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month?" Beast wondered as he blinked his blue eyes behind black framed glasses, the gold crown atop his head glittering in the sunlight. "You're just a baby!"

"He just turned sixteen, dear," Belle reminded cheerily, looking lovely in yet another yellow dress. It seemed like her entire wardrobe consisted of only yellow instead of a mixture of colors.

"Hey, Pops," Ben greeted with a small smile, trying very hard to contain his nervousness. He has yet to tell his parents of his first proclamation, which was starting as they spoke.

"_Sixteen?_" Beast repeated incredulously, taking off his glasses to tuck them inside his jacket pocket. "That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least . . . forty-two."

Belle faced him with a small frown on her delicate features. "Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight," she reiterated sharply.

"It was either you or a teapot." Beast winked at his son, causing the teen to chuckle at the harmless joke. "Kidding," he promised his wife when she gave him a pointed look, though his eyebrows were dancing amusingly at his son.

"Mom, Dad." Ben began to walk forward, but the tailor chided him doing such a thing. With a soft sigh, he settled back on the podium, announcing, "I've chosen my first official proclamation."

Beast and Belle smiled at one another. They were proud that their son was already thinking ahead. However, their happiness wouldn't last long.

"I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance . . ." Ben paused so his parents could process some of the information before quickly finishing, "To live here in Auradon."

His parents gawked at him, wide-eyed. They were expecting something that could help improve their people's life; not something that could potentially endanger them. The tailor, sensing the sudden tension, knelt to work on Ben's pant leg to keep himself from interrupting the conversation.

"Every time I look out at the island," Ben began, gesturing toward the isle out the window, "I feel like they've been abandoned." He stepped off the podium, away from the tailor, who tried to not show his irritation.

"The children of our _sworn_ enemies?" Beast clarified dubiously as he motioned to the island as well. "_Living among us?_"

"We start out with a few at first," Ben reassured cautiously, mainly to help avoid his father's temper. "Only ones who need our help the most." He smiled confidently, mainly because a certain someone was on his mind. "I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" Beast stalked forward as his eyebrows furrowed, causing his son's smile to falter.

Belle placed a hand on Beast's arm, attempting to stop him from making a mistake. "I gave _you_ a second chance," she reminded softly. She gazed at Ben in hopes that he could appease his father. "Who are their parents?"

Ben sighed, knowing the conversation wouldn't get better. "Cruella de Vil," he began leisurely, "Jafar, Evil Queen . . ." He trailed off, mostly because he was fearful of how his parents would react to the last name. The child of the last parent is the one he is most eager to see and was afraid something would stop it. He didn't want to say the name, but his parents urged him to continue.

Taking a breath, Ben straightened his stance to appear more confident. "And Maleficent."

The tailor gasped at the declaration, dropping the notepad he had previously been writing on. He bowed his head respectfully as the butlers opened the door for him. The tailor slunk quietly out of the room so he wouldn't be present in the king's anger.

"_Maleficent?!"_ Beast shouted ferociously. "She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out." Ben pleaded calmly so the situation wouldn't get out of hand. "I—"

"No, I won't hear of it!" Beast bellowed, shaking his finger to prove a point. "They are guilty of _unspeakable_ crimes! You will _not_ go through with this proclamation!"

"I've already started," Ben retorted boldly. "The parents were informed Sunday along with Fairy Godmother, who willingly approved and supported my idea. A chauffeur is preparing to leave for the Isle of the Lost in just one hour. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

While his father looked as though he could turn into a hideous monster at any moment, his mother looked absolutely astonished by his rebellious behavior. "Ben," Belle began softly, "why would you go behind our backs on this?"

"Because the children are innocent," Ben declared, silently thanking his grandfather for giving him that argument. "They deserve a chance at a normal life, not a life condemned to an island for a crime their parents committed."

Beast stared long and hard at his son, waiting for the moment that he would forget the ridiculous idea. Ben locked eyes on him, not once deterring. Beast couldn't understand why his son was so determined to see his plan through.

Finally, the king broke his gaze with a sigh, muttering, "I suppose the children _are_ innocent."

Beast walked off before his son could say anything. Belle stepped in front of Ben, straightening his blue suit jacket with an encouraging smile. "Well done," she praised. "You are going to be a great king if you keep believing in yourself."

Ben gave a small smile as a 'thank you', watching as his mother turned her back to him and walked out of his bedroom with his father.

The future king adverted his attention back to the Isle, silently thinking again, _Today is the day._

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal was rushing around her room, trying to get herself ready to school. Somehow she overslept, something that _never _happens since her parents usually wake her. But now she had missed her first hour class and half of her second hour class. If she didn't leave soon, she would miss third hour too.

As soon as Mal slung open her bedroom door, her father blocked her path.

"Relax," Hades chided as he carefully took the backpack off his daughter's shoulder, setting it out of her grasp. "We didn't wake you on purpose. You aren't going to school today."

Mal tilted her head curiously as she followed her father to the living room, where her mother was standing nervously. "Why not?"

"You are going to Auradon," Maleficent answered like she was ripping off a bandage. "Today."

Mal's jaw dropped at the news. She couldn't believe her wish was actually coming true. However . . .

"Why are you two acting unusual?" Mal wondered as she eyed her parents cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, there's something that you have to do when you go to Auradon," Hades claimed assertively. "They know your mother is Maleficent. _No one_ knows that I am your father . . . and you have to keep it that way."

The roof could have crashed in on them at the moment and Mal would only be focused on her broken heart. "_What?_" Mal cried hysterically. "Why!"

"To protect you from Auradon cruelty," Hades answered calmly to appease his daughter. "You would be bullied a lot worse for being the child of two villains instead of one. If it makes you feel better, you can tell only one person about me."

Sighing softly, Hades informed, "Carlos, Evie, Jay, and their parents will be by in half an hour to wait for your chauffeur that will be here in an hour. I'm going to head to my old lair now so that Auradon man doesn't see me here."

He kissed his daughter's forehead lovingly. "Good-bye, Mali. I love you." Giving her an encouraging smile, Hades left his home before his daughter could see him letting his tears fall freely.

Waiting a few moments, Maleficent began softly, "Baby Girl—"

"I don't want to go," Mal interrupted forcefully. "Not if I have to keep him a secret."

The mother sighed, knowing that this conversation was going to happen. "Mal, did your father ever tell you the story of how he agreed to judge the souls from the Isle of the Lost?"

When Mal shook her head slowly, Maleficent led her to the couch, where the two sat so she could tell the tale. "You see, during the first three or so years of us being on the island, his brother—your uncle—would send him letters constantly, begging him to return to the Underworld so he could judge the souls again, since the other gods and goddesses were doing a terrible job. Aidoneus refused to answer him."

Mal nodded for her to continue, having to remind herself that that name was her father's real name.

"Those letters almost broke us up before we became a couple because he refused to say what they were about during the first year of being on the island," Maleficent revealed, tensing at the bad memory. "A few days after our first fight, which was when he told me that he loved me and we became a couple an hour later, he showed me the newest letter that said what I told you a few moments prior."

"Years passed before his brother sent a letter with different information," Maleficent recalled, though she was smiling softly. "We had been married a few months and we had just discovered I was pregnant with you. Zeus wrote that they needed to speak with one another since they were family. The next day, all that technology equipment that's in the corner suddenly appeared. I spent the day with Cruella so Aidoneus could speak to his brother alone.

"Within a few moments, they came up with a compromise. Aidoneus would judge the souls here by using that webcam contraption. In exchange, he wanted to know if you would ever go to Auradon."

Mal's eyes widened in surprise, but her mother wasn't finished with the story.

"He could have convinced his brother to take him off the island, but he would have to leave us behind, and he didn't want to condemn us to a life underground, to never see the sun. Instead, he decided to use his freedom on _you_." Maleficent smiled encouragingly. "Enjoy your time in Auradon. Make your father proud that he chose you."

"What if I steal Fairy Godmother's wand?" Mal interrogated out of the blue. "I can use it to remove the barrier so everyone can be free."

Maleficent shook her head adamantly. "Don't you dare do such a thing," she scolded. "And don't bring it up when the others arrive. There may be a day that barrier comes down, but now is not the right time. Wait until you and your friends are fully and finally accepted before you suggest the idea to anyone. Ok?"

With a soft sigh, Mal relented while her mother's smile appeared once again. "I have something for you," her mother revealed mysteriously. "A going away present, well . . . presents."

Hiding once again under the coffee table, Maleficent grabbed a leather book with a gold dragon engraved on top. "My spell book," she explained. "During the first few years, whenever I was bored, I wrote spells that I thought could possibly work. They never worked here, but maybe they will in Auradon."

Next, Maleficent pulled out a small trinket from her pocket, her wind-up crow that Hades made for her. "I told you, you could one day have it," she teased at seeing Mal's surprise expression. "Maybe this will help cheer up when you are sad. However, I do expect it back one day."

Lastly a photograph, that was hidden underneath the coffee table as well, appeared in Mal's hand. The photograph was one Mal knew all too well. It was the same one that Mal had broke the picture frame on when she was being an overly emotional teenager: Maleficent's favorite picture.

"I can't accept this one," Mal insisted as she tried to hand the photograph back to her mother. "You love this too much for me to take it from you."

"Keep it for now," Maleficent instructed. "Use it to remind yourself that your true love is out there, waiting on you."

With the presents gifted, Maleficent abruptly stood from the couch before she could get too emotional. "Well, you have a lot of clothes to pack, especially those form fitting ones your father can't scold you for now. We better get started."

Mal laughed gleefully despite being depressed minutes before. Now she was grateful for going through the torture of being measured by her god-mother.

* * *

When Mal's three friends arrived, she and her mother were still in the process of packing her clothes and some of her art supplies. Maleficent instructed the six visitors to make themselves comfortable for the wait, but don't snoop around her home. The jibe was pointed toward Evil Queen, who decided to open a desk drawer as she arrived. While the mother-daughter duo was finishing up the packing, they could hear Cruella scolding the Evil Queen for looking at something she shouldn't, causing Maleficent and Mal to snicker at the woman's bad luck.

A few minutes later, the two walked back into the living room with Mal having a bag slung over her shoulder and a duffel bag in her hands. In the open area of the house, Jay and Jafar were raiding the refrigerator, Evie and Evil Queen were fixing each other's makeup, and Cruella trying to encourage Carlos about his new school in the living room.

"There's something we need to discuss for the four of you leave," Maleficent announced to catch everyone's attention. "You three cannot mention anything about Mal's father. This way she can be given an equally fair chance like the three of you. That can't happen if people in Auradon find out she's the daughter of two villains instead of one."

"We can do that," Carlos bravely agreed before the two distracted teens could say anything. "It won't be a problem."

"What about Mal's crown?" Evie wondered with a tilt of her head. "She's a princess because of her father. Does that mean she can't bring it to Auradon?"

"I'm going to leave it here," Mal informed with a saddened shrug. "If I did bring it with me, someone would probably accuse me of stealing it from an Auradon princess."

Evil Queen scoffed at the situation. "It sounds to me like Hades just didn't want to claim his brat."

The woman's harsh accusation hit Mal hard. Although she had pulled herself together right before the six had arrive, Mal reverted back to a hysterically sobbing mess as she hid her face in her mother's shoulder so the others couldn't see her.

Resting a hand on the back of her daughter's head, Maleficent glared vehemently at the woman that upset her baby girl. "Watch your mouth Grimhilde," Maleficent spat as her eyes flashed an unusual shade of green. "I was the one that chose who would go with Mal to Auradon, not the prince. I chose your daughter because I _respect _her. With that said, you disrespect my daughter one more time, I'll use the Dragon's Eye to permanently transform you into a filthy old hag."

Once again, Grimhilde scoffed at the threat. "You can't. There's no magic on the Isle of the Lost."

Maleficent's eyes narrowed more as she snarled, "Wanna bet?"

Before a cat-fight could start between the mothers, a horn suddenly honked from outside the house, warning them that their ride to freedom has arrived.

* * *

A black stretch limo was parked just a few yards outside Maleficent's tenement. It looked wildly out of place in the squalid city. Villagers crowded around it curiously. Jay, Carlos, and Evie walked outside, whooping with glee to see their ride.

"Ugh," Evil Queen complained, eyeing the villagers. "Smells like common folk."

The driver emerged from the limo in a crisp gray suit and dark sunglasses. He took the teens' luggage—Jay's carpetbag, Evie's suitcase and sewing machine, and Carlo's big black trash bag—and loaded it into the trunk. Jay swiped the crown-shaped hood ornament and climbed into the limo along with Carlos.

Evie waited for a moment, watching as Mal walked out of her home with her mother at her side. After Mal handed the driver her bags, Maleficent took a quick moment to kiss her forehead lovingly in good-bye. With a shaky breath, Mal met Evie at the limousine door, who smiled at her encouragingly in hopes of cheering her up.

As the two entered the vehicle, the chauffeur tossed the bags in the trunk before slamming it shut. The driver slid into his seat and shut the door. "The jackals have landed," he recounted into a mike inside his lapel.

The villains waved good-bye to their children from outside the limo as it began to roll. On the street, the villagers looked on as the limo cruised away.

Mal and her friends took in the inside of the limo. The boys ogled all the buttons, gadgets, colored lights, refreshments, and vast arrays of chocolates, gumballs, jawbreakers, jellybeans, rock candies, and other sweets. Meanwhile, Evie had her arm wrapped around Mal's shoulder as she tried to comfort her dearest friend.

The limo traveled across a magical bridge, which continued to extend over the wide expanse of water toward Auradon. The bridge behind the limo disappeared and the driver pulled into the sunny kingdom of Auradon and slowed in front of a sign:

WELCOME TO AURADON PREP.

GOODNESS DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Somebody asked if I would be doing all three movies. I will say that the first Descendants and Descendants 3 will be the main focus. With Descendants 2, I watched that movie so much when it first came out that I grew tired of it, mainly because I could notice the issues like with the music numbers. That essentially means I will do bits and pieces from that movie. You'll see what I mean once I get to that part of the story.**

**I would like an opinion! Should I make these movie chapters around the same length or longer than the last one? We'd cover more of the plot quicker and you won't grow tired of the story since we are currently on the 29****th**** chapter. However, it will take longer for updates, which explains why it took so long to add this chapter.**

**Be sure to leave a review on what you think. Remember that I won't be able to update this weekend and possibly Monday as well.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The limo cruised through the sprawling green campus and came to a stop. An impressive building with a flower garden loomed before them. A group of curious students in blue-and-gold uniforms waited outside the limo, waving welcome flags. A marching band started to play with great gusto.

The driver opened the limo door with Carlos tumbling out first. The young teen had been leaning up against the door when it abruptly opened on him, making him fall flat on his back.

Jay stepped over Carlos, laughing at his friend's misery as he helped Carlos to his feet. Evie came out of the vehicle next, marveling at the castle in awe. The Isle princess looked behind her, expecting her friend to emerge after her, but she was still sitting in the vehicle.

Evie poked her head back inside the limo. "Mal?" She called soothingly. "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head uneasily as she wiped her cheeks, Mal requested, "Give me a moment. I want to compose myself before I make a fool out of myself."

"That won't happen," Evie promised calmly. "Jay, Carlos, and I will be right here with you to make sure it doesn't. Besides, you can't be a fool for loving your parents."

Exhaling softly, Mal finally gained the courage to exit the vehicle with the help of Evie. Once the fairy made her appearance, the band dribbled to a wheezing halt as the students instinctively back away.

Mal sighed exasperatedly, but Evie offered her a small smile. "Don't worry about them," the blue-haired girl insisted quietly. "They don't know the real you like we do."

During their conversation, the band parted for a smiling woman, who had her arms outstretched as if she were about to hug someone. With her brown hair in a loose bun, pearl earrings, and lavender dress with a pink bow at the neck, the four easily identified her as the headmistress of Auradon Prep, Fairy Godmother.

Following behind Fairy Godmother were two students that Mal seen on TV one week ago. The young woman—with caramel-colored skin, chocolate-brown hair, wearing a blue sweater over a pink dress—had her arm wrapped around the young man's—who had honey-brown hair and wearing a navy suit with the Auradon Prep crest embroidered for everyone to see.

Mal held her breath at seeing the teenage boy, knowing _exactly_ who he was. Mal's saddened eyes adverted to the couples' entwined arms, noticing that the unnamed teenage girl had her hand covering the boy's wrist. When the fairy looked closer at that particular body part, Mal saw something quite unusual for someone living in Auradon. Was that—?

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." Fairy Godmother greeted kindly as her professional smile grew even more. "As you may already know, I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress."

The young man stepped forward, clasping his hands. The four thought he was going introduce himself, but then he smiled brightly at the purple-haired fairy. "Mal," he addressed knowingly with a small nod. "Nice to finally meet you in person."

Somehow managing to stop herself from blushing in front of the enormous audience, Mal greeted respectfully, "Prince Ben."

The young woman looked back and forth from the two with a slight snarl of her nose. Ever so slightly tightening her grip, she wondered, "Do you know her?"

"Not personally," Ben answered, though he kept his gaze on Mal. "Twelve years ago, there was an incident on the Isle that resulted in her mother sending a letter to my parents for aid. My father thought it was a trick, but I convinced him to help. In return, I learned her name."

"Thank you for that," Mal acknowledged with a small smile of her own. "You kept me from living in fear at my home. From that incident, I learned to notice small details, like that bruise on your wrist." She tilted her head in mock curiosity. "Where did you get it?"

Surprised to hear such a thing, Fairy Godmother adverted her attention to the prince's arm, where a large, dark bruise was slightly visible underneath the young woman's hand. The headmistress gasped over-dramatically. "Ben, why didn't you say anything before!"

"Got it at Tourney practice yesterday," Ben insisted with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "It's not that big of a deal."

"And you aren't a good liar," Mal retorted, but then she shrugged the same way he did. "Then again, I'm only the daughter of Maleficent. Not like anyone in Auradon will believe me—"

"I'm Princess Audrey," the young woman interrupted to change the subject, smiling at Ben over-protectively. "His girlfriend." She tilted her head in mock curiosity as well. "Right, Ben?"

Before the prince could either deny or accept the claim, Evie stepped forward. "I'm a princess as well. My mom's a queen," Evie informed them with a graceful smile, "which makes me a princess." She began to bow to show how regal she truly was.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here." Audrey denied giving her a feign 'sorry' smile. "And neither do you."

Mal raised an eyebrow at the claim. "In the years that I've lived on the island, you Auradonians preached that the Isle of the Lost is a part of Auradon," she intervened. "Now you, an Auradon Princess who is dating the future King of Auradon, is saying that our home is not part of Auradon? Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?"

A majority of the students gawked at Mal's boldness while Audrey visibly glared at her. "Just who do you think you are?" Audrey interrogate with a bite in her bark.

"Queen of the Isle," Mal announced matter-of-factly as she straightened her stance to appear stronger than she truly was. "And I earned my royal title. It wasn't inherited from a grandfather that happened to be a pathological liar."

"My grandfather is not a liar!"

"Tell that to my mother," Mal spat as her eyes flashed green, "who can't walk on her own because of your grandfather."

Before Audrey could make a nasty, spiteful remark, Fairy Godmother intervened so the situation wouldn't escalade to a full-on fight.

"Ben and Audrey will show you around campus," Fairy Godmother informed as she gave her famous 'goody-goody' smile to appease the new students. "The library hours are from eight to ten and we do implement a curfew."

"What time?" Mal wondered respectfully.

"Ten o'clock." Fairy Godmother raised an eyebrow curiously. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all!" Mal denied a little too quickly. "Though I was wondering if the four of us could have an extra hour, just for tonight. It's our first time staying in an unfamiliar place and we won't be able sleep when you want us to. An extra hour gives us a chance to talk, ease our nerves, and process that we are finally free from the magic barrier."

"I'll allow it, but you have to attempt to be on time for class tomorrow." Fairy Godmother instructed with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With her smile growing slightly, she walked toward the school building with the marching band following and the remaining students dispersing to their usual activities.

Ben smiled as he approached Mal and her friends, who stared unimpressed at him. He stepped in front of Jay first. "It is so, so, _so_ good to finally—_"_ Jay punched Ben's shoulder playfully, causing the prince to grunt, "_Meet_ you."

Ben walked to Mal, who cautiously held out her hand for him to shake since his girlfriend was so protective of him. Mal was only going to make the handshake brief, but Ben tightened his grip before she could let go. When she looked up at him, their eyes met in an intense connection, which was similar to the one she experienced in her dream, but he doesn't know about that . . .

"This is a momentous occasion," Ben continued, breaking the gaze as abruptly as he dropped Mal's hand.

He proceeded to Carlos, shaking hands with him. "And one I hope will go down in history."

Ben progressed to Evie, who swooned at the sight of him. "As the day our two peoples began to heal," he finished. Evie held his hand too long for his girlfriend's liking, since Audrey tugged Ben away almost forcefully.

Mal imitated Ben's tone as she announced, "Or the day that you showed four people where the bathrooms are."

Ben chuckled as he sauntered to Mal with Audrey close at his side. A smile emerged on his face as he asked, "A little bit over the top?"

"A little more than a little bit," Mal insisted with a small smile.

"Well," he began as his smile grew, "so much for my first impression." The two of them shared a small laugh, while Audrey looked back and forth from them. Mal tried adverting her gaze from him, but he noticed immediately.

"Something wrong?" He muttered so his jealous girlfriend couldn't overhear.

"Just miss my mother," Mal claimed just as quietly. "I'll be fine."

With a slight nod, Ben clapped his hands together. "Okay! So how about a tour?" He suggested as he tried to get back on track before his girlfriend could get suspicious. He headed toward the garden as Audrey entwined their arms again, sharing facts about the school and its history as the four newbies slowly followed behind them.

Soon, the teens were looking up into the face of a fearsome statue that resembled Ben's father in his kingly human form. Ben clapped, causing the statue to change into Beast form, growling as it came to life. Carlos screamed as he jumped into Jay's arms for safety.

"Carlos, it's okay," Ben reassured with a kind smile. "My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man." He hesitated for a moment to specifically watch Mal. "To remind us that anything is possible."

Mal observed the statue curiously, wondering out loud, "Does he shed much?"

"Yeah," Ben answered with a serious expression. "Mom won't let him on the couch."

They exchanged looks. Mal gave a wry smile at the joke, while Ben harmlessly smiled back. However, the jealous girlfriend didn't like their attention being on one another, so she tugged her boyfriend away. Mal just happened to notice the way the girlfriend inconspicuously wrapped her hand around her boyfriend's already injured wrist.

So . . . _she _is the cause of the bruise . . .

* * *

Inside the extravagant building, there was a fireplace, dark wood staircases, chandeliers, and stained-glass windows that made the place feel warm and sunny. It almost reminded Mal of her home in the Bargain Castle.

"So, you guys have magic here in Auradon?" Mal wondered as the group stopped in the center of the room. "Like spells, potions . . . Things like that?"

"Yes, it exists," Ben answered though he shrugged careless. "We don't use it because my father forced us to retire it. Most of the students at Auradon Prep are ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be kings and queens," Mal added nonchalantly.

"That's true!" Audrey exclaimed snootily, draping Ben's arm over her shoulder with her next statement. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." She smiled at Ben possessively, acting more protective by the minute.

"Or less than forty." Mal retorted knowingly. "Your grandfather was a peasant before he married into royalty."

To prevent the oncoming fight, Ben shouted at a boy wearing a band outfit carrying a clipboard on the upper floor. "Doug!" the prince called as he removed his arm off Audrey. "Doug, come down."

Doug quickly walked down the stairs and stood next to the prince. "This is Doug," Ben announced as he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "He's going to give you your class schedules and inform you where your rooms are."

He focused all of his attention to Mal. "I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded lightly without thinking. "And if you need anything at all, feel free to—"

"Ask Doug," Audrey interrupted with a sugar sweet smile.

"_Or _me," Ben continued defiantly. "During the school week, I stay in my dorm room—which is down the hall from Jay's and Carlos's—while on the weekends I'm at my parents' castle, which is a short walk away. If I'm not in my dorm, you are more than welcome to head to the castle. My staff will help you with anything you need."

Before Ben could offer any more advice or assistance, Audrey forcefully pulled him away, leaving the four newbies with the only other Auradonian they knew at the moment.

"Hi guys." Doug greeted with a small wave. "I'm Dopey's son, as in . . ." The band member trailed off to list the name on his fingers. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and-" He stopped when he looked up, making full eye contact with the beautiful Evie, who gave him a flirty smile. "Heigh-ho. . ."

"Evie," she introduced as she strutted to him, her smile not once faltering. "Evil Queen's daughter."

Doug shook himself out of his daze. "Okay. So, about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already—History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules of the Internet, and, uh," he cleared his throat to get rid of his nervousness, "Remedial Goodness 101."

"Let me guess . . ." Mal trailed off as she raised an eyebrow. "New class?"

Doug nodded sheepishly. "It was the only way Fairy Godmother would agree to you four attending Auradon Prep," he informed knowingly. "Ben's proclamation was a last-minute situation. Fairy Godmother didn't know about it until Sunday afternoon while Ben didn't tell his parents until this morning."

Evie tilted her head curiously. "Why's that?"

"Somebody about not wanting them to ruin it," Doug recalled with a shrug. "Ben asked for my help Monday, but didn't tell the rest of the student body about his proclamation until Tuesday. I think it had something to do with Audrey, but I didn't want to pry into his personal life."

"Speaking of prying," Mal interrupted to change the subject, "we don't want to keep you, so if you tell us where our rooms are, we'll be out of your hair."

Doug gestured toward the general direction. "Head down that hall, take a right at the end. Once you are at the end of that hall, you'll be at another vertical hall which the girls' dorm rooms. For the guys', you take a left instead. Your rooms will have your name posted outside like everyone else's. Just a warning, during school hours—which is eight to three—you can't be in your rooms, unless you happen to have a free period or are deathly sick."

"Thanks." Mal smiled to show her appreciation. "We'll be a little kinder to you since you helped us."

Although Doug thought that statement was peculiar, he couldn't say anything since they were already walking away from him. However, he did happen to notice Evie looking back over her shoulder to give him another flirty smile that made his heart swoon.

He may be in love.

* * *

A few minutes later Mal and Evie opened the door to their dorm room. It was light and airy and dappled in sunlight. The white canopy beds were covered with pink pillows, and flowery curtains fluttered gently in the fresh breeze from the open windows.

Evie's eyes widened with delight. "Wow," she complimented with a gaspy breath. "This place is so amazing!"

Meanwhile, Mal had her hand covering her eyes from the light. "It's too bright," she complained with a snarl of her nose. "My parents always had the curtains closed so no one could see in. We never had them open. Help me close 'em."

Mal closed the curtains on one side of the room as Evie did the same to the windows on the other side, plunging the dorm into darkness. "Whew!" Mal exclaimed with a smile. "That is much better."

Mal plopped onto the edge of her new bed, enjoying the feeling of the comfortable mattress beneath her. Peaking up to see their door closed, the fairy removed a few objects from her outside and inside jacket pockets. Those objects just happened to be the wind-up crow, her mother's spell book, and her mother's favorite photograph.

Leaning against the bed post, Evie smiled down at her friend. "Going away gift?"

"More like something to help me cope with having to keep my father's identity a secret," Mal corrected with a small huff. "I'm gonna have to hide her picture. I can't let anyone see it."

"And the crow?"

"It will be on me at all times." Mal gazed up at her friend with a saddened smile. "That way I can play with my favorite childhood toy whenever I want." She cocked her head slightly. "Did your mother give you anything?"

From her blue leather jacket, Evie revealed a small compact mirror. "The last shard of her Magic Mirror," she revealed with a sigh. "She said it will help me find anything I want, like a prince to marry."

With her interest peaked, Mal wondered, "Can you have it look for someone for me? A raven named Diaval?"

Slightly confused, Evie did as requested. No longer seeing her reflection, she now only saw a gray cloudy fog. Asking a couple more times, the results were still the same. Evie flipped the mirror for Mal to see. "Something's blocking the mirror from seeing him," she informed. "Or it doesn't work. Either way, I can't help you."

Groaning softly, Mal fell back on her bed dramatically. "Great, now I have to wait on my uncle to see if he finds anything."

Turning her body so she was laying on her side, Mal gazed at Evie with mischievously raised eyebrows. "And I don't think you need a prince to marry," she teased. "You were looking pretty happy with Doug. It's obvious he is already crushing on you."

Evie smiled softly with a faint blush on her cheeks. "He is cute," she admitted, "in a dorky kind of way. But it's only our first day in Auradon. I think I'll wait a couple days before I decide to date." She nodded at her friend. "What about you? What's with you and Ben?"

"Remember when I first touched iron?" When Evie nodded, Mal continued, "Like he said, he convinced his parents to help me. Some guards removed the iron and then someone took a picture of me because Ben wanted to see what Isle children looked like. That night I saw him on TV and fell for him, _hard_. I would always try to watch him whenever he was on TV, until I was thirteen when I realized 'betrothed' meant he was supposed to be married to someone. I forced myself to stop watching him so I could get over him, but I guess I never did."

"And now he's with Audrey," Evie commented slowly.

"I think it was her," Mal accused, "the one who created Ben's bruise. She was trying to cover it so no one could see it, but I did. And I don't think he wants anyone to know it."

"Why not trade information?" Evie suggested helpfully. "You can only tell one Auradonian about your father, right? Make a deal with Ben. Tell him about you-know-who and have him tell you about Audrey."

Mal pondered on the idea for a moment. "I'll try telling him when she's not around tomorrow," she decided. "Until then, let's unpack our clothes. Tomorrow is our first day at our new school and, thanks to my godmother, I have no idea what to wear."

Evie giggled at her predicament. "Good thing you have a fashionista as your roommate."


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Somehow I managed to finish this chapter after helping my grandma last night and from getting up early in the morning.**

**Thanks to a couple reviews, I have decided to make the chapters the usual length—about 2500 words. Of course, there will be a few chapters that exceed that length, for example, Family Day. Luckily, I am now on fall break, which means I have a full week to work on this story.**

**With this chapter and next, the events were originally on the same day. However, due to an idea that will appear very **_**very**_** soon, the events are now split into two separate days. 'Monday' you will see my idea that I've talked about a couple times before. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Thursday morning—the first morning of being in Auradon—Mal was up at the crack of dawn thanks to parents always making sure she was up in time for school. Luckily, she wasn't alone in waking early since Evie was up a few minutes later. Having nothing to do, the two dressed for the day before heading of to the boys' rooms to give them a morning wake-up call. Of course, Jay and Carlos didn't like having to leave their comfortable beds, since it was their first time sleeping on a real bed.

Due to them being up so early, the four were obviously early to class, which shocked Fairy Godmother, who had been in the middle of writing phrases like MOUTHS ARE FOR SMILING, NOT FOR BITING and SHARING IS CARING on the blackboard.

"You're fifteen minutes early!" the headmistress exclaimed in surprise. "Admittedly, I thought you'd be a few minutes late."

"Mal woke us up too early," Jay complained as he slumped into his chair, Carlos following his lead in his chair. "She banged on our door when we took too long to get dressed."

"My mother taught me to be either early or on time for class," Mal explained with a slight roll of her eyes. "She says a queen has to be on time for every event and occasion, so no one is disrespected."

Although that slightly confused the headmistress, Fairy Godmother was still impressed by their promptness. "Since you arrived before requested, I'll end class a few minutes early," she offered with a small smile. "This way you can roam around the halls and become more familiar with your new school."

The four new transfer students were excited to hear the news, until the class actually began. While the class was very informative for Jay, Evie, and Carlos, Mal was completely miserable. All the questions had common sense answers! It was practically a class designed to teach preschoolers manners. Her parents taught her better than this and yet she has to suffer through this unbearable class! To make things worse, she is given almost all of the questions!

"C," Mal answered in a monotone for the fiftieth time that hour, "give the child a bottle."

Fairy Godmother smiled like she was rewarding a misbehaving child. "Correct, again."

"You are on fire, girl!" Carlos complimented.

Mal rolled her eyes in frustration. "These questions are a joke," she spat. "And I don't need this class. My parents taught me better than this."

Although Fairy Godmother caught what she said, the headmistress didn't say anything yet since a girl in a pale blue dress wearing a blue bow in her hair entered the classroom. The frightened child spared a glance at the four new students as she scurried toward the front of the room with a squeal.

"Hello, dear one," Fairy Godmother greeted with a kind smile.

"H-hi." The girl held up a clipboard as she kept her eyes on the new students. "You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation."

Mal eyed the girl with a certain curiosity. She reminded Mal so much of Carlos before she started to help him. Maybe Mal could help her too . . .

"Everyone this is my daughter," Fairy Godmother introduced as she signed the form, "Jane."

"Mom!" Jane whispered harshly as she whipped her head toward her mother. "Don't!"

Fairy Godmother returned the clipboard. "It's okay," she reassured as she turned her daughter to face her current students. "Jane, this is everyone."

Jane gave a feeble wave. "Hi."

"Hi, Jane," Mal greeted kindly before offering her a small smile. "That's a beautiful headband you're wearing. It makes you look prettier than you already are."

Blushing bright red at the compliment, Jane did the first thing that came to mind—

She ran out of the room with a terrified squeal.

"Forgive Jane," Fairy Godmother pleaded with a small wince. "She is a very shy and timid girl. Thank you for pretending to be nice to her."

"I wasn't pretending," Mal insisted with a slight defensive tone. "I meant every word."

Fairy Godmother cleared her throat to end the awkward conversation. "Let's continue with the lesson."

Mal slumped in her chair with a slight huff, knowing it was going to be a _very _long day.

* * *

Later in the school day—after Jay and Carlos tried out for the Tourney team—Mal and Evie were hanging out at their lockers in between their classes since they had nothing better to do. Mal had decided to paint her logo on her locker, which was a heart with two dragons inside—one green and the other purple. The dragons represented her parents, who had a special place in her heart.

"When are you going to ask him?" Evie whispered in a hurry.

"Soon," Mal promised as she opened her locker, careful not to touch the drying paint. "Like I said yesterday, I have to wait until he's not around his girlfriend, which is almost never because she's so over-possessive. It's a wonder how no one has commented on it yet besides us."

The blue-haired princess sighed softly. "I have to get to Chemistry. Tell me how the conversation goes."

"_If _it happens," Mal reminded off-handedly, digging through her locker for nothing in particular as her friend walked away to be a model student.

During her action, Mal just happened hear a loud, obnoxious laughter that she was already too familiar with. Peering behind her locker door, Mal caught a glimpse of Audrey and Chad Charming—son of Prince Charming and Cinderella, Ben's supposed best friend—laughing with one another while Ben slowly and sadly trailed behind them, like he wanted no part of them, but had to keep up an appearance.

When the prince gazed up, he unintentionally locked eyes with Mal, who blushed fire-truck red at being caught in her action. Ben offered a small smile, which caused Mal to abruptly turn her head to face her locker. Ben chuckled while Audrey's and Chad's laughter died down at catching sight of Mal.

Chad tapped Ben's arm a little too hard for the future king's liking before Chad pointed at the purple-haired girl. "Those kids are trouble," he insisted, referring to Mal and her friends in general. "Those VKs have no business being here in our kingdom."

Ben raised an eyebrow curiously. " 'VK'? " He repeated unfamiliarly. "What does that mean?"

"Villain Kid," Chad answered with a roll of his eyes, like the answer should have been obvious. "All of us are calling them that."

"I'm not and I won't," Ben chided sharply. "Give them a chance. They aren't as bad as they seem."

"Ugh!" Audrey snarled her nose for a brief second before she took Ben's hands in hers. "No offense, Ben—but you're too trusting."

Ben tried laughing the comment off, but Audrey held firm. Literally. She gripped his hand so tightly that he couldn't let go.

"Look, I know your mom fell in love with a beast who turned out to be a prince. But with _my_ mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy." She paused for a moment to gaze at Mal. "That girl's mother."

"Who took over raising your mother because the three good fairies were doing a terrible job doing so," Ben retorted with a snappy attitude. "Mal is practically your aunt. You need to show her some respect."

Audrey scoffed at the idea. "I'll respect her on the day that I am convicted of attempted murder, which will _never _happen."

Shaking his head in disdain, Ben attempted to brush past his girlfriend to walk toward Mal, but he was suddenly jerked back when Audrey forcefully grabbed his wrist once again. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To talk to Mal," Ben insisted as he jerked his arm out of her grasp. "It's her first day at a new school. As the future king, I need to see how she and the others are adjusting. This way I know what to change when I bring over more children from the Isle."

"You're actually thinking about bringing over _more?!" _Audrey sneered incredulously. "Ben, those VKs are a waste of your time! You should use it on something else!"

"Like thinking of ways to break up with you?" Ben suggested with a very strong hint of seriousness.

"You _can't_ break up with me," Audrey reminded vehemently. "We're betrothed, in an arranged marriage because of our royal lineage. Remember?"

"How can I forget when you tell me every time we get into a fight?" Ben countered in annoyance.

Before he could hear another witty retort from his forced significant other, Ben turned his back to her and stormed off. With an aggravated huff, Audrey walked in the opposite direction, leaving behind a dumbstruck Chad, who was really paying attention to the situation. Eventually, he trailed after Audrey like a puppy trying chase after its master.

When Mal closed her locker, she was welcomed by the sight of Ben leaning against one closest to hers. "Hey," he greeted with a shy smile, though Mal noticed he was extremely tense.

"Are you okay?" Mal wondered quietly so no one could eavesdrop on them. "I saw you were talking with Audrey. Did you get into an argument with her?"

Ben sighed as he drooped his shoulders, softly asking, "How much did you hear?"

"Not much," Mal fibbed as she tried to keep to the same low volume. "Just something about you wanting to break up with her, but can't due to an arranged marriage?"

Ben raised an eyebrow in amusement, which completely smashed Mal's resolve. "Okay, so I heard a lot," she admitted bashfully. "I also saw how she kept a tight grip on your hand and wrist. Does she hurt you like that often?"

"Every time I'm in an argument with her," Ben confessed without a second thought. "Which is almost every single day."

"Have you told anyone about her abusing you?" Mal wondered as she leaned her head against her locker.

"My grandfather found out last week," Ben reluctantly answered with a soft sigh. "As for my parents, I tried, but they assumed my injuries were from Tourney. Before I could tell them the truth, they were already off doing something for the kingdom."

Mal sighed, knowing she should tell him now. "Speaking of parents," she began slowly, "I need to tell you . . ."

" . . . about your mother's husband?" Ben assumed when she trailed off.

Mal's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you—?"

"The picture," Ben replied like it was obvious.

When the fairy looked confused, the prince wordlessly revealed a picture he kept hidden in a secret pocket on the inside of his jacket. The photograph was of Mal when she was four years old, and her mother's hand was resting on the side of her head.

"She's wearing a wedding ring," Ben pointed out knowingly. "I only realized it a couple months ago when I stopped focusing on you. My grandfather noticed it around the same time. We're the only ones that know about the ring."

Mal sighed once again. "Well, you are right," she revealed. "My mother has been married seventeen years to my father."

Ben raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Who is . . . ?"

Letting out a slight huff, she mumbled, "Hades."

Ben's jaw dropped at the announcement. "Your father is—"

"God and King of the Underworld," Mal clarified as quietly as she could, but loud enough for the prince to hear. "I am a princess because of him."

"Which is why you were defensive with Audrey yesterday," Ben assumed as he placed his favorite picture back in its secure location.

"I was defensive because I have to hide who I am to stay safe," Mal retorted bitterly. "My father wanted to keep him a secret so I wouldn't be bullied. Yes, every child on the Isle of the Lost has two villain parents, but at least one is so unpopular that no one recognizes them. With me, I am the daughter of the two most powerful and evilest villains in the world, or so your people claim. Your people failed to realize that they condemned two completely innocent victims while there are two villains inconspicuously walking among them!"

Waiting for a group of gossiping teenagers to walk pass them, Ben revealed, "I know what happened to your mother. When I was little, my grandfather overheard Stefan talking to someone about it. My grandfather told me later on that day, and I've resented Audrey and her grandparents ever since."

"Then why not break up with her?"

"I can't," Ben claimed. "I am supposed to marry her due to a royal agreement that I can't break. I just have to wait until the paparazzi catches us in a fight and sees her hurting me." The prince gazed at Mal with a puppy-dog look that had a strong sense of hope. "You'll wait for me, right?"

Blushing at the question, Mal didn't answer immediately. To be fair, her attention was momentarily distracted by Jane, who quickly scurried past the 'VK'.

"Is she always that shy?" Mal wondered as she kept her gaze on the younger girl.

"Usually," Ben admitted with a light shrug. "I don't really talk to her because of my jealous . . . _person_. I can't even talk to my childhood friend, Lonnie, because of her."

"Well Jane reminds me a lot of Carlos," Mal commented. "Before I started helping him with his confidence. I've slowly made progress with him."

Ben chuckled. "Are you going to get Jane and Carlos together?"

"Hmmm," Mal pondered on the idea for a moment or two. "Not yet. First, I better check on her. Make sure she's alright."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "And my question?" he reminded. "Will you wait for me?"

Adverting her attention back to the prince, Mal teased, "Depends on how you ask me out."

She shot Ben a flirty smile, something she would chide herself for doing later. Spinning around with her spell book under her arm, Mal followed Jane into the restroom for one of her famous confidence sessions.

* * *

Timid little Jane stood alone in the restroom as she scrutinized her short, straight brown bob in the mirror. In the midst of her moping, she noticed she wasn't alone anymore.

"Jane?" An unfamiliar voice called out to her.

Eyes going wide, Jane spun around to face Mal, the daughter of the infamous Maleficent.

"Sorry," Mal apologized with her sincerest smile. "I didn't mean to scare you. You just seemed a little upset when you walked by me. I thought I would check in on you, make sure everything was fine. But you probably wanted one of your friends to do so instead of me."

"I don't have many friends," Jane remarked bashfully. "Just Lonnie and Ben."

_There's that name again_, Mal thought curiously. _Who is Lonnie?_

"Really?" Mal started walking toward Jane, noticing the way the younger girl backed up and bumping into the restroom sink. "But you are so pretty and have such a wonderful personality. It helps that your mother is Fairy Godmother and headmistress, but I want to be friends with you because of you and your beauty."

"I'm not pretty," Jane insisted as her bashfulness started to fade away. "You've got great hair! How did you get the color like that?"

"To be honest, it's completely natural." Mal stroked her purple locks in thought. "You know what? I have just the thing for your short hair." She dramatically revealed her spell book. Jane gazed at the book in confusion while Mal harmlessly flipped through the pages.

"It's right . . . here!" Mal halted on a certain page and read a line. "_Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand-new hair._"

With a few waves of Mal's finger, Jane suddenly had long, beautiful wavy brown locks with a new hair accessory that made her look even more glamorous. Jane gasped in delight as she studied her new do in the mirror.

"Wow!" Mal exclaimed. "You look even more beautiful than before. I didn't know that was possible."

Jane turned to face Mal with a huge, giddy smile on her face. She tapped the closed spell book eagerly. "Do my nose!" She requested energetically.

"I can't." Mal denied with a small sympathetic pout. "I really wish I could, but I'm not that experienced with magic." She tilted her head curiously. "Why not have your mother use her wand to change your features if you don't like 'em? She did so with Cinderella."

Jane frowned in disappointment as she complained, "She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the _real_ magic is in books." She shook her head in disagreement. "And not the spell books. Regular books with history and stuff."

"It still doesn't hurt to ask," Mal insisted with a kind smile. "Maybe if you're sincere, polite, and respectful enough, your mother will help you."

"I'll ask her now!" Jane cheered happily. "Thank you!"

The younger teenage girl ran out before Mal could say anything. Mal let her smile grow a little longer.

Maybe she _will _try to get her and Carlos together. . . they are perfect for each other.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is the next chapter!**

**The beginning scene was added to help with my idea that will appear in the next chapter since an argument starts because of the innocent conversation.**

**While working on a certain part of this chapter, I came with an idea about the coronation that involves Mal's entrance. It will be a nice touch to show she will take no crap from any person for her magical heritage. **

**So I have a question: how in the world did my daily view ****count ****nearly double on Sunday? The normal count recently is around 1.5K views, but on Sunday I had 2.5K, which is the highest I've had! What changed? Let me know in a review and I'll try to post again tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ben!"

Stopping in the middle of the hallways of Auradon Prep during the Friday afternoon, the future king turned to see his closest friend running to him. "Hey, Lonnie," Ben greeted with a small smile once she stopped in front of him. "What's up? Do you need something?"

Lonnie—the daughter of Mulan and Shang, who wore a pink floral shirt with a pink sash, a short teal skirt, and sporting a short bob hairstyle with bangs—caught her breath first before she wondered, "Have you seen Jane?"

"No?" Ben answered with a curious tilt of his head. "Is something wrong with her?"

"No, it's her hair!" Lonnie exclaimed as they walked side-by-side down the halls. "The new girl, Mal, she spelled Jane's hair! It's so long and luscious now! Jane seems to have a little more confidence now because of it. Everyone's noticed."

"How did Fairy Godmother take the news of her daughter's new hair-do?" Ben questioned as they turned a corner.

"She thought it was pretty," Lonnie revealed before sighing softly. "But then Jane asked her to use the wand to change her looks even more. Fairy Godmother said no, of course, and then warned her to be careful since Mal can easily change her back if she wants to."

"I don't think Mal will," Ben insisted as he shrugged. "Not unless Jane does something to her."

"What about me?"

Ben stopped to raise an eyebrow at his friend. "What about you?"

"Do you think she'll do mine?" Lonnie clarified as she grabbed a lock of her short hair. "Mine has always been short and it takes forever to grow out. Besides, I'd love to have a new look for the rest of our sophomore year _and _a variety of hairstyles options for your Coronation that isn't a bob."

Ben chuckled at her friend's energetic behavior. "It doesn't hurt to ask her," he reassured. "But you should give her something as payment. Maybe a little bit of money? I doubt she or her friends have any Auradon currency."

"I think I will. Thank you!" Lonnie smiled at her friend before running down the hall—

Not knowing she would be the cause of an argument between a boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

Later in the day, Mal was laying on her stomach on her bed as she was drawing in her sketchbook while Evie sewed a new dress at her desk. While Mal was trying to find a new subject for her to draw that wasn't her mother or father, Jane recounted her conversation with her mother.

"Mom said, 'If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it,'" Jane mimicked in a singsong tone. "Can you believe it? What world does she live in?" She angrily stomped to the other side of the room as she roughly sat at the edge of the other bed.

Mal snickered at the question. "I told you it may not work," she reminded softly. "Maybe it's for the best. Mothers usually know what is best for their daughters."

"Hey, M?" Evie called as she held up the dress she had been sewing on. "What do you think?"

Mal glanced up as she ripped the page out of her sketchbook. "It's cute. Brings out the color in your eyes," she commented as she crumpled her drawing. "Now if only I can draw something as good as you can sew, then our day would be perfect."

Evie smiled happily at her creation with before she started to sew again, hoping she can finish it soon so she can start another outfit for another day.

"I'll never have a boyfriend." Jane complained as she laid back on Evie's bed in depression.

"Boyfriends," Mal paused to toss the paper into the trash can at Evie's desk, smiling when it went in with no trouble, "are overrated."

"Mal, how would you know?" Evie leaned forward with a mischievous smile. "You've been crushing on the same guy for twelve years. You've never had one because you've been waiting on him your whole life."

Blushing as red as she possibly could, Mal couldn't necessarily deny the claim since there was a knock on the door with a girl stepping into the room. "Hey, guys!" She greeted with a smile. "I'm Lonnie."

"Oh!" Mal exclaimed as she shut her sketchbook close. "I know you. Ben and Jane talked about you a couple times. You're Ben's childhood friend, right?"

"I'm surprised he could tell you that without getting into an argument with Audrey," Lonnie joked, though she had a little tenseness in her shoulders. "Anyways, I absolutely love what you've done with Jane's hair and I was wondering if you could do mine." She brought out her silk purse. "I'll pay you fifty dollars."

"Good incentive." Evie stopped her sewing to help with the hair situation. "I need to buy material and I have no Auradon money." She stood and walked around Lonnie. "Let's see." She stopped in front of her. "I'm thinking we lose the bangs, maybe some layers . . ." Evie trailed off to look at the purple-haired girl. "What do you think, M?"

"I think . . . she needs something cool." Mal stood from her bed and flipped through her mother's spell book. Smiling reassuringly at Lonnie, Mal spoke, "_Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair_." With a few swipes of Mal's finger, Lonnie's bob transformed into long, soft brown locks.

Lonnie checked herself out in the mirror with a small frown on her lips.

"Something wrong?" Evie wondered as she strolled over to stand next to the girl. "If you don't like it, we can always cut it and try again—"

"No, no, no, no!" Lonnie disagreed as she slowly started to smile. "I love it! It's just . . ." She trailed off before she ripped her skirt up the side, much to the surprise of the other three girls. "Now I'm cool."

"Like ice." Mal flashed her a smile to show her approval.

And with that, a little friendship was born.

Jane looked between the two and ripped her skirt up the side too to fit in. She instantly gasped. "What did I just do? Mom's going to kill me!"

* * *

Some time later, the 'Core Four'—as they started to call themselves—were hanging out in Mal and Evie's room as they recounted their day away from each other.

With Jay, he had a meeting with the Tourney coach to go over the rules of the sport. By the end of it, the coach gifted Jay a jersey to welcome him as an official member of the team.

With Carlos, he had a private practice with Ben, who volunteered to help the younger boy improve his athletic skills at the previous team practice. During practice, Carlos ended up being chased by a tannish-brown dog, who turned out to be the campus mutt. Ben managed to get Carlos over his fear of dogs and allowed Carlos to be the one to take care of 'Dude', which he somehow managed to get approved with Fairy Godmother.

Meanwhile, Evie was in a dilemma. During her Chemistry class yesterday that she shared with Doug, Evie met a prince who turned out to be Chad Charming. Since her teacher singled her out to answer a question on the board, Evie used the magic mirror to get the correct answer. Her 'intelligence' caught the attention of the brainless prince. Chad waited until the next day, after Evie answered another question correctly, to ask the Isle princess to meet her somewhere.

Reluctantly, Evie met him under the bleachers as he requested, which she soon discovered was so no one else could see them. Turns out, Chad wanted her to do all of his homework and in return they would 'hang out', but who knows what that could mean. Evie took the work, but she is unsure if she should blow off the prince and continue her somewhat slow relationship with the band member.

"Oh, yeah," Evie continued nonchalantly. "Doug told me that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at the coronation and we all get to go." She huffed in annoyance. "That means I have to design and sew _four _outfits for us to wear! I'm tempted to write Cruella to ask her to design Carlos's suit and your dress, Mal. That way I have more time to work on the actual dress."

"I don't think Mom will mind," Carlos commented helpfully as he continued to run his fingers down Dude's back. "Just please don't mention anything about Dude. I want to wait a couple days before I tell her anything about the dog."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Mal wondered, "Does that mean Doug asked you be his date to the coronation?"

"He did," Evie admitted with a light shrug to ignore the thump in her chest. "I was actually thinking about telling him 'yes' since he's been so sweet to me the past couple days. We've been spending quite a bit of time together since he's been helping me with my classes. Luckily, my mother is on the Isle so she can't murder me for being escorted to a royal event by the son of a dwarf."

"Your mother wouldn't do that," Jay reassured with a shrug of his own. "Now, force you to cut off your hair as punishment . . . that I can definitely see."

Tossing a pillow at her friend for his teasing attitude, Evie adverted her attention to back to Mal. "What about you?" She tilted her head curiously. "Are you gonna wait for Ben and Audrey to break up or are you going to wait for someone else to ask you out? If I were you, I wouldn't lose hope. From what you told me yesterday, Ben is _definitely _into you. I wouldn't be surprised if he's waiting for the day that he can be with you instead of Audrey."

Of course, the comment resulted in Mal blushing deeper than she did earlier that day, but then something happened.

Her _hair _started to change color. It was still purple, of course, but now it had a redder tint to the purple.

Jay busted out in laughter. "Her hair changes color now because of her emotions!" He deduced between gasps of breath. "She's so embarrassed that even her hair is turning red!"

Mal blushed even deeper, causing her hair to change even more in hue. Evie and Carlos joined in on the laughter, since now they could use their friend's hair to tease her and make her even more embarrassed than she already is.

In the middle of the laughing session, there was a knock on the door. Since she was the only sane person at the moment, Mal jumped up from her bed to open the door. In the hallway wearing a small smile just happened to be the prince himself.

Hearing the laughter in the room, Ben raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's going on here?"

"Remember how I told you about my you-know-who yesterday?" When the prince nodded, Mal explained with a soft sigh, "Well his hair can change from blue to red, depending on his emotion. We just found out that my purple hair changes hues depending on my emotion. They embarrassed me a couple minutes ago, so my hair turned a little red."

"That's pretty amazing," Ben complimented as he leaned against the doorway. "Now I can figure out if you like me or not."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Mal wondered, "Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to check on you and Evie," he answered with a light shrug. "I didn't see you two today and I was wondering if you needed anything."

"Not that I know of. . . wait!" Mal exclaimed as she suddenly remembered something. "Is it true we get to go your coronation?"

"Of course," Ben answered as his smile grew even more. "The whole school gets to go. I've been trying to convince Fairy Godmother to cancel class for the day instead of making some students go for a couple hours."

"Is it possible for the four of us to be close to the front row?" Mal wondered innocently. "Our parents will probably be watching the coronation from Isle of the Lost. I think it would make them proud to see us there."

"I promise I will try to get your friends as close as I can," Ben commented with a soft sigh. "But up front it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend?" Mal repeated before tilting her head slightly. "Audrey's going to be up there with you? I thought you were wanting to end things with her."

"I wasn't talking about her," Ben reassured with a flirty smirk. "I was talking about you, when I _finally_ get the chance to ask you out."

Mal couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks, her hair changing hues for the third time in the past twenty minutes. Ben's smile grew at the reaction. After saying his 'good-bye', Ben traveled down the hallway as Mal lightly closed the door—

Not knowing she would be caught in the middle of an argument in the next few days.


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Just a warning, this chapter contains a fight that leads to a couple physical altercations. One person will slightly lose their vision while another will receive a small burn that will fade over the next few days.**

**One more warning, I don't know when I will be able to update again this week. I am going to shoot for Friday, but if not then Saturday.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The weekend dragged by for the Core Four. Mal and Evie spent the two days watching Jay and Carlos practice for the big Tourney game on Wednesday. Knowing she would be bored out of her mind, Evie brought her sketchbook to start designing her dress and Jay's suit for the coronation. Evie didn't have to worry about Mal's dress or Carlos's suit since she wrote to Cruella de Vil, who reassured the blue-haired that she had everything under control.

Meanwhile, Mal read through her mother's spell book. She wanted to see if there were any spells or potions that would be useful for them. The love-potion was out of the question since she didn't need anyone to fall for her. There was a potion to knock someone unconscious for a few moments, but none of the four had any use for that. When she was about to close the book, Mal noticed a healing spell, which had a note to the side that claimed her mother used it to heal the injured. Maybe Mal could use it on Ben . . .

Monday afternoon, the four friends were hanging out at Mal's locker when they heard unusually loud arguing at the other side of the hall. Upon further investigation, they discovered that Ben was in the middle of a heated discussion with Audrey, neither one noticing that they were being filmed by the paparazzi.

Lonnie, who was standing awkwardly to the side of the fighting couple, noticed the Core Four and quietly strolled over in hopes that neither one would notice her.

"What's going on?" Mal wondered when their Auradon friend came over. "What are they fighting about this time?"

"It's my fault," Lonnie admitted with soft sigh. "I wanted to tell Ben about my new hair, since he gave me the advice to ask you, but I didn't see him during the weekend. I finally saw him a few minutes ago and eagerly told him the news, not realizing Audrey was with him. She got all mad that he was talking to me behind her back. Ben argued for probably the thousandth time that we are childhood friends, practically siblings. Now, I'm not sure what they are fighting about."

"And the paparazzi?" Evie questioned as she gestured to the news crew. "Why are they here? Did Ben call them?"

"Of course not," Lonnie denied with an adamant shake of her head. "For the past three years, they arrive unannounced, specifically on Mondays, in hopes of catching Ben and Audrey off guard. Some of the paparazzi believe they act too much like a perfect couple in front of the cameras, and now they got exactly what they wanted."

Now, let's tune in on their little 'disagreement', shall we?

"I don't see what the problem is!" Ben exclaimed a little too dramatically, though he was probably only trying to match Audrey. "Lonnie became self-conscious of her hair and came to me for advice. All I said for her to do was ask Mal for help since she helped Jane. What's wrong with a little magic?"

"It's against the rules!" Audrey answered almost hysterically. "No one is allowed to use magic, so we are treated equally—"

"_No one_ is treated equally," Ben argued with a stern glare. "You and I get special treatment because we are royalty. Everything is handed to us while other students, like Lonnie and Doug, have to work their ass off to get any kind of recognition! Lonnie is the best sword-fighter in the kingdom yet she can't try out for R.O.A.R. because she's a woman! If she was a princess, she would have no trouble getting on the team!"

"Rules are rules," Audrey persisted with a firm gaze of her own. "That VK—"

"Don't call her that!"

"I'll call her whatever I want," Audrey retorted snidely. "And I will call her a VK because she broke the rules. She used magic on Jane's and Lonnie's hair when she isn't supposed to! Mal is going to use her magic to make everyone look pretty and leave me in the dust!"

Ben scoffed. "You're just jealous that Mal doesn't need magic to be more beautiful than you, because she already is."

He should have known better than to say that.

In a fit of rage from hearing what she deemed to be an insult, Audrey slapped Ben across the face. This wasn't a typical slap to the face. Audrey had gotten a manicure the day before and basically used that to her advantage. To put it simply, the princess practically clawed the left side of the prince's face from the top of his face to the bottom of his chin. Red lines followed the path her nails took, which went straight through his eye.

After a collective gasp, everyone went silent. Everything went still.

Ben instinctively raised his hand to face, which caused his sleeve to ride down, exposing his bruise that continued to grow worse instead of better. Whispering started among the audience, speculations forming about the real cause of the injury. Meanwhile, Audrey had no remorse or guilt in her eyes—

Which only fueled Mal's anger.

Ignoring her friends' protest, Mal stormed over to the prince and princess to end the fight before it could get any worse, her hair changing to a redder hue by the second. Mal stepped in front of the injured prince a moment later, her hands up in peace. "Audrey, listen—"

Instead of listening to the fairy's pleas, Audrey knocked Mal's arm away. Unbeknownst to Mal, Audrey was wearing an iron ring, which made brief contact with her porcelain skin. Hissing at the burning sensation, Mal jerked her arm back in pain.

The next few seconds were a blur. When the fairy blinked her eyes, Evie was now standing in front of Audrey, Jay stood protectively next to Mal, while Carlos stood behind Mal to be the supportive friend.

"_Enough_," Evie ordered with a sharp glare at the Auradon princess. "Don't you _dare _hurt our queen again. She was just trying to tell you that your _entire_ argument was being recorded for everyone in the kingdom to see, including the moment that you hurt the future king."

Audrey turned her head slightly to stare into many _many _cameras. Fuming slightly, she adverted her attention back to Ben. "We'll finish this later."

"There's nothing to finish," Ben somehow managed to retort as he kept a hand over his injured eye, "because _we_ are finished."

Wisely choosing not to say anything, Audrey turned on her heels to walk in the opposite direction of the chaos, not once realizing there would repercussions for her actions.

After watching the spoiled princess turn down a corner, Mal gazed at Ben sorrowfully, her hair reverting to its usual purple color. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely, "but my friends and I need to leave so no one can blame us for this."

"Don't worry about it," Ben insisted as he offered a small smile in reassurance. "Lonnie will take me to the nurse and I will keep you updated."

Giving a small smile of her own, Mal allowed her friends to drag her away to take care of the burn on her arm while Ben let Lonnie lead him to the nurse—

Neither one realizing that their parents had seen the whole thing.


	33. Chapter 33

**Surprise!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I hope all of you have a great Thanksgiving and I hope you were eagerly awaiting this chapter. I worked on this chapter when I was supposed to be working on a final for one of my college classes. I am a really bad procrastinator when it comes to schoolwork. Next chapter may be posted on Saturday or Sunday.**

**This is the parents' (Mal's and Ben's) reaction to the fight with Ben and Audrey along with an extra scene since it would have been a very short chapter without it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent and Hades were adjusting to life without their daughter. It had been less than a week since Mal went to Auradon to start her new life with her three friends. There were times that they wanted to write to their daughter to see how she was adjusting to her new-found freedom, but they opted to watch the progress on the Auradon News Network.

When their daughter first arrived in the kingdom, the parents noticed her first moping attitude, until she caught sight of Prince Ben. Though she tried to control it, her parents could still see the blush on her cheeks when the prince knew her name. Then Mal called the prince out for the injury on his wrist, who lied about the cause of the bruises. Before the program abruptly ended, the parents came to the same conclusion that Princess Audrey, the daughter of Aurora, was the cause of the prince's injuries.

Since then, Maleficent and Hades kept a close eye on the television program in fear that their daughter would be caught in the crossfire.

Monday afternoon, the married couple had just come home from having lunch with Cruella at Ursula's Fish and Chips restaurant when Hades decided to turn on the television set. Immediately, the Auradon News Network showed a live feed of a loud argument between Prince Ben and Princess Audrey. Of course, Maleficent walked over to see what the ruckus was about.

On the screen, Prince Ben scoffed at the princess, claiming that she was jealous that Mal was more beautiful than her. In a fit of rage, Princess Audrey slapped the prince across the face, leaving a scratch on his cheek that went through his eye.

"Ouch!" Hades winced at the abrupt action. "Beast is going to be pissed when he sees this."

Speaking of being pissed, the parents continued to watch in horror as their daughter decided to play the mediator, only to get burned by the princess's jewelry, which was made of the one thing she was vulnerable to. Luckily, her friends were there to prevent anything else from happening. Princess Audrey stormed off when she realized the news reporter had recorded the whole thing, which was where the video feed subsequentially ended.

"I can't believe it!" Hades shouted furiously as he shut off the television set. "Malef, you talked for years about how nice, sweet, and beautiful Aurora was as a teenager. How could her daughter be so rude, vicious, and internally ugly? How could Aurora let her daughter turn into such a monster?"

"I'm not sure," Maleficent mumbled under her breath. "But I don't think it would hurt to ask her . . ."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the mainland, King Beast and Queen Belle had just discovered her son's abusive relationship when their loyal servant, Lumiere, showed them the live feed that was being posted everywhere on social media. Blood boiling at seeing the footage, King Beast demanded that his son be brought into their hearth room to explain what happened—

Which leads us to this encounter.

"Ben, your eye is incredibly red and irritated!" Queen Belle declared as she examined her son's injuries. "And your face is going to scar if you don't put something on it. Why didn't you tell us sooner about Audrey's abusive behavior toward you?"

"I tried," Ben insisted with a soft sigh, "when it first started. You and Dad assumed it was from Tourney and didn't have another thought about it. From then on, every time she hurt me, I said it was from Tourney or R.O.A.R. to cover it up."

"How long has this been going on?" King Beast wondered as he sat in his chair in frustration. "Days? Weeks? A couple months?"

"Three years," Ben retorted bitterly. "No one knew about it until over a week ago when Grandpa Maurice saw my bruise when it first formed. Then the new girl from the Isle, Mal, noticed my bruise and figured out in less than five minutes that Audrey was the cause of it."

Queen Belle raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Was she the reason for the last fight between you and Audrey?"

"No," Ben denied with an adamant shake of his head. "Lonnie wanted to show me her new hair style when Audrey was next to me. Audrey became jealous that I went 'behind her back' to talk to Lonnie and blew up on me."

"That's ridiculous!" King Beast exclaimed. "You and Lonnie are practically brother and sister! Did you try telling Audrey that?"

"Every time we argue about her, but Audrey doesn't listen," Ben claimed before he sighed softly. "Can we be over now, me and Audrey?"

"I'll set up a video-call with her grandparents to end the arrange marriage," King Beast promised reassuringly. "For now, get some rest in your bedroom. We'll have Mrs. Potts bring you something for your cheek. Hopefully, your eye can heal on its own."

"Why not use magic?" Ben suggested with a light shrug. "I wouldn't have to worry about losing my vision and my face scarring."

"Magic is forbidden," King Beast reminded sternly. "Though we are royalty, we must never use it for personal use to keep the balance between the people. Now, go do as you are told."

"Yes sir," Ben grumbled as he trudged off to his room.

* * *

The next day, Tuesday morning after Remedial Goodness class, Mal was once again at her locker when she heard someone leaning against the one next to hers. Closing the door shut, she came face-to-face with the still badly injured prince.

"Hey," Ben greeted with a small smile.

Mal clutched her mother's spell book tightly to her chest. "Should you be talking to me?" she wondered worriedly. "I mean, Audrey will probably find out and get jealous again."

"She could," he agreed as his smile slowly began to grow, "but it won't matter. My father called off the arranged marriage last night. She and I are history. Now I can choose who I want to be with."

"That's wonderful." Mal offered a small smile as she leaned her head against the wall. "But, for now, I would worry about your eye. Can you see out of it?"

"Not really," Ben admitted with a disgruntle huff. "If it's not fixed by tomorrow, I won't be able to play in the big Tourney game, which means we lose our chance of winning back the trophy this year."

"Why not use magic?"

"Because my father believes using it will unbalance the people," Ben explained with a roll of his eyes. "In other words, he's telling me that rules are rules."

"Well rules are meant to be broken," Mal retorted bravely as she opened the spell book, flipping the pages urgently. "And I know just the spell to do it."

Stopping at a certain page, Mal read through the instructions before exhaling to relieve her stress. Gazing up at Ben with her beautiful green eyes, she carefully rested her hand on his injured cheek. A moment later her hand began to a yellowish-gold color, which seeped into his nearly flawless skin. Right before her eyes, the long scratch faded away to nothing while his damaged eye returned to normal, revealing his bright blue-eyes.

The smile that was on her lips slowly faded away as Mal allowed her hand to linger longer than she probably should. When she was about to remove her delicate hand, Ben suddenly took hold of it, forcing it to stay in place. Locking eyes once again, Ben thought of the one thing he really wanted to do: kiss her.

As soon as he made the move to swoop down to kiss her, he was abruptly stopped when a teammate roughly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Practice in ten," the teammate warned as he already started to walk away. "Coach will be mad if your late."

Sighing softly, Ben adverted his attention to the beautiful fairy standing before him. "I have to go," he mumbled as he reluctantly let go of her hand, who kept it on his cheek for a few moments longer. "You're still going to wait for me, right?"

"Depends on how you ask me out, remember?" Mal teased good-naturedly.

Despite teasing the prince, Mal leaned up to kiss him on his newly healed cheek. Not giving him time to react, Mal turned on her heals and headed to class with a blush on her cheeks. While she was walking away, Ben noticed the way her hair subtly changed hues once again—

Giving him hope that he won't make a fool out of himself tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the next chapter!**

**My vacation is close to being over, so next week you may only see three chapters being added instead of the random amount you received this week.**

**This chapter is will have the Tourney game and Ben confessing his love for a certain someone. However, this chapter will also have Maleficent's and Hades's reaction to the confession, along with another parents' assumption. Oh, and I answer a reviewer's question some point in this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, nearly half-an-hour before the big Tourney game, Mal was outside by the school lockers, waving politely at the girls who were thanking her for enchanting their hair when the prince greeted her yet again.

"Two days in a row," Mal teased with a mischievous smirk. "Either you like me, or you are working up the courage to ask me something."

"A little bit of both," Ben admitted with a small smile. "Are you coming to the Tourney game today?"

"Well, I kind of have to since Jay and Carlos are on the team." The fairy tilted her head in curiosity. "Speaking of being on the team, how did your parents react to me using magic to heal your eye so you could play today?"

"They didn't react because I didn't tell them." Ben shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "They'll find out when they watch the game. I just have to figure out a way to endure my parents' interrogation when I get home."

"That won't be too hard," Mal insisted with a kind smile. "You are a good negotiator. You'll be able to justify my reason for helping you. Besides, if you win back the trophy, they'll probably be too proud of you to be mad at you for having magic used on you."

"I think _you_ are the better negotiator," Ben commented. "You probably inherited that skill from your father. Speaking of inherited traits . . ." He trailed off to twirl a lock of Mal's hair between his fingers. "Your hair has more of a red hue today. Guess that means it turns red when you are being a little flirtatious. Wonder what it takes for it to turn blue."

Blushing slightly, Mal joked, "Well, how would you know if I'm flirting with you? You still haven't asked me out yet and I may be getting tired of waiting on you."

"If we lose today, I'll ask you in private," he negotiated before he gave a flirty smirk. "But if we win, be prepared to have everyone looking at you."

Mal raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Does that mean you are going to make a fool out of yourself?"

"Depends on what you say."

"Be careful," Mal warned half-heartedly. "My parents will probably be watching the Tourney game with my godmother. You better make a good impression if you want to get their approval."

Ben sighed as he banged his head against the lockers. "Just another reason to make me nervous."

* * *

Later that day, Mal and Evie were hanging out in the stands as they watched the Tourney game. Despite the constant teasing from Evie, Mal cheered on Ben throughout the game. Some spectators noticed the way Ben would glance up at her in the stands with a flirty smile. A few wondered if there was something going on between the two of them.

Closer to the end of the game, the coach finally let Jay and Carlos onto the field. Carlos managed a couple impressive blocks, causing the girls to cheer for him. Jay attempted to score, but the goalie managed to block it. On the next play, Jay and Carlos assisted Ben on scoring the final point as the time ran out.

In the stands, the crowd cheered, roared, and went wild.

"What a team!" The announcer complimented, "Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up Prince Ben for the win. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever! Here they come folks, the winners—"

Ben grabbed the microphone out of the announcer's hands. "Excuse me!" He shouted into the mic as he stood on a dragon fire canon. "There's something I'd like to say."

Once the audience was quiet, Ben took in a deep breath to calm himself. "As you may have discovered a couple days ago, I was in an abusive relationship for over three years," he revealed to the crowd. "However, I decided to end it when I finally met the girl I've been in love with for over twelve years."

Ben locked gazes with the purple-haired beauty that stood in shock in the stands. "Mal," he called softly, "will you come down here so I can tell you 'I love you' face-to-face?"

Of course, the audience gasped at the somewhat of a confession. Eyes becoming slightly wide, Mal's mouth hanged slightly open as well as she shook her head in disbelief.

That's strange . . .

Why does her hair a blue hue to it now?

"If you won't come to me," he began with a determined smirk, "then I'll go to you."

As he had claimed, Ben climbed his way up the bleachers with the crowd parting a path for him. Mal could only watch with ever growing eyes. As he came closer to her, Ben once again had the sudden urge to kiss her. So, when he was within arms-length, Ben abruptly grabbed Mal by the waist with one arm and pulled her into a kiss, which was equivalent to watching a firework show from the viewpoint of the fireworks. In other words, it was absolutely magnificent.

When he reluctantly pulled away, Ben took a few moments to observe her reaction. Mal's cheek had a light splash of a blush as she smiled softly. Her hair had more of a blue hue to it than it did before. Does that mean she . . .

"I love you, Mal," Ben confessed as he leaned his forehead against hers affectionately. "Did I mention that?"

Before Ben could say more, Audrey abruptly marched up the stairs—dragging Chad behind her—and forcefully snatched the microphone out of his hand. "Chad's my boyfriend now!" she announced, draping her arm around Chad dramatically. "And I'm going to the coronation with him. So, I don't need your pity date."

Ben stole the microphone away from the princess with a sharp glare. "Why would I pity the person that physically and verbally abused me?" He adverted his attention back to the purple-haired girl in front of him. "Mal, will you do me the honor of being my date to the coronation?"

Surprising everyone in the audience, Mal smiled genuinely as she answered, "I would love to."

* * *

Let's take this story back to the Isle of the Lost for a few moments.

Maleficent and Hades had finished preparing snacks for the big Tourney game and had just settled comfortably onto the couch when Cruella abruptly barged into the household, clearly out of breath.

"Have they started?" She interrogated as she surged into the living room. "Is Carlos playing yet? Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet." Maleficent reassured as she laid her head on her husband shoulder, who wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her even closer to him. "Knowing those Auradonians, they won't let him or Jay play until there's a few minutes left of the game."

Glancing down at her friend's hand, Maleficent tensed at seeing the envelope in Cruella's hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

Cruella raised the envelope, so her friend would have a better view of it. "Do you want to see it now?"

"Later," Hades answered for his wife as he gestured to the television screen. "The game's starting."

With them on the edge of their seats, the trio watched with great delight as Carlos and Jay were able to help the Auradonians win back their trophy that they lost years before. Then, the married couple watched with intrigued amusement as the prince, the heir to the Auradon throne, confessed his love for their daughter before kissing her for the entire audience to see.

"Well, well, well," Cruella snickered at the predicament. "Looks like I better get started on her coronation dress. I can't have her looking like a princess when she's supposed to look like a queen."

Adverting her gaze to her friends, Cruella once again revealed the envelope with a raised eyebrow. "It may not be from who you think," she warned as she held out the object for Maleficent to take. "It's addressed to you, but it says it's from someone named 'Beasty'. I—"

Cruella couldn't finish her next statement since Maleficent practically ripped the envelope from her hand and tore it open without a second thought. The wingless fairy barely glanced at the letter before she had to set it aside, already feeling overwhelming emotions from just the opening statement.

"Malef, what's wrong?" Hades wondered as he scooted closer to his wife to comfort her. "What did it say?"

Sparing a glance at her husband, a single tear dripped down her cheek as Maleficent whispered, " 'Hello, Mother' . . ."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the great kingdom of Auradon, King Beast was once again scolding his son in their precious hearth room, but this time for his actions before and after the Tourney game.

"How could you allow that girl from the Isle of the Lost to use magic to heal you?" King Beast interrogated with a beastly roar on the edge of being exposed. "I specifically told you magic should not be used on us."

"Mal healed me before I could stop her," Ben insisted with a roll of his eyes. "I don't see what the problem is. I didn't lose my eyesight and we won the Tourney game—"

"Don't get me started on that game." King Beast warned. "I do not approve of you making that confession without telling me or your mother."

"Why should I have to tell you about my personal life?" Ben interrogated as he felt his temper rising as well. "In fact, why should I tell you anything? The one time I tried telling you and mom about my abusive relationship with Audrey, you completely ignored me! I wouldn't have had to endure three years of that pain if you had just listened to me!"

King Beast raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Did this Mal put a spell on you? Is that why you are acting so hostile . . . the reason you've suddenly fell in love with her?"

"She didn't spell me!" Ben shouted defensively. "I've been in love with her for over twelve years. She is the main reason why I had four children from the Isle of the Lost come to Auradon. I love Mal. Nothing you say or do will _ever _change my mind!"

Ignoring his father's shouts and his mother's pleas, Ben stormed out of the room, roughly slamming the door shut behind him—

Not once regretting his decision.


	35. Chapter 35

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I got a review asking if Mal's hair color changes into other colors, like green or yellow. That won't necessarily happen, and her hair doesn't really change to blue or red like some of you may think. **

**There are different shades of purple, which is because there is more red or blue in the mix. Her hair changes to different shades of purple. When I say her hair has more of a red hue, it's like the color hair she had in Descendants 2. When I say her hair has more of a blue hue, it's like the color at the beginning of Descendants 3 when she is at the back balcony of Auradon Prep.**

**Hopefully that will help you when you read future chapters, or when you are rereading the story.**

**Next chapter we will see the Core Four speaking with their parents via web cam. Of course, there's going to be a couple twists here and there. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Mal had been walking to class when she suddenly bumped into Ben in the hallway. They barely had time to talk since they had only a few moments to get to class. However, Ben had just enough time to ask her out on a proper date for the next day. They would go out for a picnic in the forest by the Enchanted Lake. Best part of it is Mal wouldn't have to worry about ditching class since Ben would create some sort of excuse for Fairy Godmother.

Excited about the prospects of her first date, Mal went in search of her best friend to tell her the wonderful news. After scouring nearly every area of the school, she finally found the blue-haired princess sitting in the picnic area of the school with the green-wearing band member.

"There you are!" Mal shouted once she came closer to the couple. "I have been looking for you literally everywhere!"

"Sorry," Evie apologized insincerely as a smile graced her lips. "I just wanted to tell Doug about the 'B+' I got on my test today thanks to him. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Mal reassured as she started grinning from ear to ear. "Ben asked me out on a date for tomorrow and I need fashion advice from my fashionista friend, especially since I still have an entirely new wardrobe from my godmother."

Evie chuckled at her friend's description of her. "Well, we better get started." As she stood from her seat, she quickly gave Doug a quick smooch on the cheek. "Thanks again for your help." She offered him a kind smile. "And I would still like to be your date to the coronation, if you still want to take me."

With another quick kiss on the cheek, Evie quickly walked away with Mal to plan her outfit for her date. Once they were out of earshot, Mal teased, "Looks like somebody has a crush of her own!"

Although she didn't have magic hair, the dark red blush on Evie's cheeks was enough to tell Mal that her suspicion was true.

* * *

The next morning, Mal was seated on her bed in the dorm room as Evie applied blush to her cheeks, making them rosy instead of pale. She was dressed for her date in a terrific mix of punk and princess, with a scarf, dress, and leather jacket. Mal had to face it, her godmother had a great sense of fashion.

"Okay!" Mal jerked away when the makeup brush brushed against her eye. "Easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away." She looked thoughtful as a small smile graced her lips without her knowing. "Not that I could."

"Please." Evie smiled. "Mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk, which was the only thing she taught me."

"My mom was never really big on makeup tips," Mal claimed as she opened her mouth slightly so Evie could dab her red lipstick on Mal's lips. "She doesn't have a reason to wear makeup since she can only be herself at home. I think the only time she ever wore makeup was for her wedding."

"I seen their wedding picture hanging in your home." Evie smiled softly as she started putting away her makeup. "It seems like in every picture, your parents always look madly in love."

"My mother told me, in the picture where my father proposed to her, she realized then that he was her true love." Mal sighed happily at remembering the photograph. "She gave me that picture to give me hope that I would find my true love."

"Speaking of love," Evie began with a teasing tone, "you will love how you look."

Evie led Mal to the mirror to show off her masterpiece. Mal stared at her reflection in surprise, unconsciously laughing at the amazing transformation.

"I look . . ." Mal trailed off in amazement, ". . .like a real princess."

"No," Evie disagreed, shaking her head as she beamed at her handiwork. "You look like a queen."

Mal's face broke into a radiant smile. Just then, someone knocked on the door. When she opened the door, Mal looked into the face of the future king of Auradon.

Ben wore a letter jacket on top of casual clothing as he carried two helmets under his arms. "Wow." He gazed at Mal from head to toe in awe. "No wonder you are Queen of the Isle. Nobody could compete with your beauty."

Mal's smile grew a little larger at the compliment. Ben offered Mal one of the helmets. "I hope you like bikes."

Evie smiled and closed the door as the couple walked off, silently wishing her 'queen' good luck on her first date.

* * *

Grinning ear to ear, Mal held onto Ben's chest as they rode through the beautiful countryside. Sunlight dappled the ferns and trees. Birds chirped their afternoon song. Wild rabbits and young fauns watched safely from the tree lines.

Before Mal knew it, they were slowing through a grove of tall trees. Ben parked the Vespa of the side of the road, kicking the stand down to prevent it from tilting over. After helping Mal off, he began leading her through the forest and onto a suspension bridge high above a rushing stream.

As they took their first steps, Ben noticed Mal's nervousness about crossing the unsteady bridge. To keep her distracted, he instructed, "Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone."

"Um . . ." Mal began as she pondered on a couple ideas. "My middle name . . . is Bertha."

Ben chuckled at the innocent confession. "Bertha? Really? Why?"

She shrugged carelessly. "My godmother gave me that name. A few hours before I was born, another girl—Uma, the daughter of Ursula—was born weighing a little over three pounds. My godmother gave her the nickname 'Shrimpy' because of her small size. When I came into the world, I was twice the size of Uma, so obviously the first name that came to mind for me was 'Bertha'."

Mal shook her head at the ridiculous name. " 'Mal Bertha'. . . My parents are _terrible _at picking names, yet they don't even call me by either one of those names. My mother always calls me 'Baby Girl', only calling me 'Mal' when she has something serious to tell me."

"And your father calls you . . . ?"

Mal smiled fondly at remembering the name. " 'Mali'," she reminisced with a small smile. "He always called me 'Mali', no matter if he was happy with me or if I was in trouble."

Ben smiled at hearing the sweet story. "Well, my middle name is Florian."

"Florian?" Mal snickered at the name. " 'Benjamin Florian', how princely."

"I mean, you know, it's better than Bertha," he teased. "But I think you won with Mali."

Soon they finished crossing the bridge with their laughter echoing around them. Taking her hands, he gently pulled her this way and that way, over logs and across puddles.

After ten minutes, Ben finally stopped. "You ready?" he asked her as he soothingly rubbed her arms. When Mal nodded timidly, he whispered into her ear, "Open."

Slowly opening her eyes, Mal gasped at the sight.

Ben had brought her to the Enchanted Lake, the very one that Mal believed was just a myth. Mal looked upon the jade colored waters of the magical lake. A stone platform with a few ancient pillars wrapped in ivy with purple flowers protruded on the edge of the lake. Mal gaped at the beauty of it while Ben smiled at her reaction.

They carefully walked onto the platform and sat on a blue picnic blanket, where a lavish array of food had been laid out for them. Mal took a jelly doughnut and cautiously bit into the foreign food. Liking the filling inside, she practically scarfed down the rest, getting powdered sugar on the edge of her lips.

"So?" Ben smiled at her pure action. "What do you think?"

"Mmm . . . This is really good." She licked the sugar off her fingers as she spoke. "My dad is a pretty good cook, but he doesn't make a lot of desserts. The one time he tried making one, him and mom got into a messy food fight. Chocolate cake batter went everywhere! Dad had it in his mohawk for days!"

Ben chuckled. "You've got a . . ." He leaned forward to brush the sugar from her lips.

Mal laughed as she grabbed a napkin to get rid of the rest. "Can't take me anywhere, I guess."

Ben offered a nervous smile. "You know, I don't really know much about you." He leaned forward as his smile grew curious. "Tell me something about yourself."

Mal tilted her head curiously. "Like what?"

"How about your parents?" Ben suggested with a simple shrug. "Your face lights up when you talk about them, so they must mean a lot to you. Why don't you tell me about how your father decided to get a mohawk?"

Mal chuckled at the memory. "Well, when my parents first became a couple, my father used the idea of having a mohawk to distract my mother from having a child," she revealed with a soft sigh. "It was only a couple months before he proposed when she realized he was distracting her. My father was afraid that having a child would hurt their relationship instead of strengthen it. A couple months later he proposed to my mother, then six months later, on their two-year dating anniversary, they married. My mother and father are the first and only couple to marry on the Isle of the Lost."

Ben smiled in amusement. "So, when does the actual mohawk come to play?"

"When I was four," Mal answered with a smile of her own. "I was sick, so my mother went to town for medicine while my father had to stay at the house for a trial. Since he was taking care of me alone, the trial was postponed for a day. While my mother was away, my father devised a harmless scheme that involved me. We managed to trick my mother into allowing my father to grow a mohawk, with the condition that he has to cut it off every year on their anniversary. When I turned fifteen, which was also the same day as their anniversary, I asked if I could give him the haircut. All I did was trim the split-ends so it could grow larger."

Ben raised an eyebrow knowingly. "What did your mother do?"

"Grounded me for two weeks," she claimed, before snickering softly. "My father got the rougher end of the punishment. They didn't do their usual anniversary tradition and my mother refused to let him do anything for a good month. My father was absolutely miserable. My mother finally showed him some mercy, but they forgot that school was only going to be half a day. When I walked into my home, I heard them going at it their bedroom."

Ben snarled his nose. "I didn't need to know that."

Laughing at the prince's reaction, Mal decided to change the subject. "What about your parents? Any funny stories you want to tell me about them?"

Hesitating for a brief moment, Ben shook his head sadly. "I'm not really close with my parents," he admitted almost bashfully. "They were too busy ruling the entire kingdom to actually pay attention to me. I'm closer to our castle servants than I am to them. My grandfather probably raised me more than they did."

Mal tilted her head in faint familiarity. "Maurice?"

"That's him," Ben agreed. "Although most of the stories say he's a crazy inventor, he's actually an incredible painter, just like you. I think you and him will have a lot in common."

Mal smiled. "I'd love to meet him."

"Speaking of love . . ." Ben trailed off as he grabbed a strand of Mal's purple hair, which had a little more blue hue to it at the moment. "I told you I loved you. When I did, your hair turned this same color. Does that mean you love me?"

Mal's smile faded away to display her slight discomfort. "Ben . . . I can't say that to you just yet," she insisted with a sad sigh. "The first person that my mother ever loved stabbed her in the back, quite literally. I just need some time, so I know what I feel is love, not just admiration."

"I understand," Ben reassured as he smiled kindly. "That's the beauty of love. It makes a person want to wait forever for someone they love. If I can wait twelve years to say 'I love you' to you in person, then I will wait forever for you. I will _never _stop loving you."

Leaning forward, Ben brushed his lips against hers in a slow, soothing kiss that melted Mal's heart and made her hair have even more of a blue hue than it already had. Everything was absolutely perfect—

Which will change during Family Day.


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is the next chapter!**

**As previously stated, this chapter is the one where the Core Four talks to their parents via web cam. That means the next chapter is, of course, Family Day, which brings me to my announcement:**

**Family Day is going to take me some time to finish since I am changing quite a few things, like who will be there, the confrontation, etc. The chapter may not be posted until the end of the week. I will probably take a couple days break before I start on the coronation, that way I can work on my finals for college. I will probably use that break to also write a new crossover short story, which involves an older boo seeing her kitty again after soo many years.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

About a week later, a few minutes before Wednesday classes would start for the day, Ben was collecting his books from his locker when he heard somebody clearing their throat before saying, "You know, Benny, I thought you would be happier to see me."

With a smile gracing his lips, Ben slammed his locker shut to come face-to-face with someone he considered to be the main parental figure of his life. "Hi, Grandpa."

Leaning against the lockers—a habit Ben must have inherited from him—Maurice smiled at his grandson. "Hi, Benny," he greeted as his smile grew a little wider. "Your parents wanted to me wait until after school to see you, but that meant I'd have to suffer a few hours of boredom. I'd rather meet that beautiful girlfriend of yours than sit through another tense conversation with your father."

Ben chuckled at his grandfather's antics. "I guess you watched the Tourney game last week?"

"I watch _all _of your games," Maurice corrected with a certain fondness in his tone. "Though, I have to say, that last game of yours was the most interesting. Those transfer students did a fantastic job! Your coach should have put them in earlier."

Ben raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What about what I did after the game? Did you think that was ridiculous of me—"

"To confess your love for a girl you met a week prior in front of all those people?" Maurice finished with a teasing smile. "You did what you thought was best. I am proud of you for being able to come clean about Audrey abusing you and for having the courage to pursue another relationship so soon. Mal must be a very special girl for you to do that."

With a slight huff, Ben grumbled, "If only my parents thought that way."

"They will," Maurice reassured. "Just give them time. Meanwhile, I still want to meet your girlfriend. I've been waiting for over twelve years!"

Laughing happily at his grandfather's dramatic declaration, Ben promised, "You can meet her now. She's . . ." He trailed off as he turned his head to look down the hall, his happy attitude fading into worry.

Just on the other end of the hallway was a depressed looking Mal. She was at her locker, her hair paler than its ever been before, with an almost crying expression on her face as she stared at an odd object in her hands.

Excusing himself, Ben casually hurried to his girlfriend to check on her. Attempting to cheer her up, he grabbed a strand of her hair, a habit he developed when speaking to her. "You're looking a little blue today," Ben teased in hopes of getting a smile out of her. "Is everything alright?"

Glancing up at her boyfriend with teary eyes, Mal gestured to the metal trinket in her hands, which was a small wind-up crow. "This was the first gift my father ever gave my mother. It took him a full week to make this for her. It was my favorite toy growing up, so my mother let me take it to Auradon to cheer me up whenever I needed it. I tried winding it up this morning and something broke inside. I can't return it in this condition."

"Pardon me," Maurice interrupted as he came closer to the couple to join the conversation, "but I think I can help you with your situation."

Mal tilted her head curiously at the older man, unconsciously displaying her puffy eyes for the nosy people to see. "Who are you?"

"Mal, this is my grandfather," Ben introduced, "Maurice. Grandpa, this is my girlfriend, Mal."

Mal perked up at hearing his name. "Oh! I know you! Ben talks about you all the time. He says you are an amazing painter."

"And I create little trinkets like the one you're holding," Maurice revealed. "I can fix it, if you would like. I only ask one thing as payment, to know who your father is."

Mal jerked her head toward her boyfriend. "You haven't told him, right?"

"Haven't said a word," Ben mumbled. "I knew you wanted to keep it a secret."

"You don't have to tell me now," Maurice reassured with a comforting smile. "Ask your parents' permission first if you feel the need to. Meanwhile, I will fix your little crow. It will give me something to do while I'm waiting on Benny to get out of class. I'll return it to you tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Mal carefully held out the trinket for the older man to take. "Please don't lose it," she begged. "This means everything to my mother."

"You have my word," Maurice promised as he placed the precious object safely in his pocket.

"Well, I have to get to class." Ben smiled knowingly at his beloved. "Enjoy your surprise."

* * *

A few minutes later, during Remedial Goodness, Mal and her three friends were working on review questions when Fairy Godmother strolled up to them with a spring in her step.

"Children," she called, causing the four to look up from their assignment. "As you know, this Thursday, tomorrow, is Family Day here at Auradon Prep. Since your parents can't come, due to . . . uh . . . distance . . . we've arranged for a special treat."

Fairy Godmother strolled over to a TV monitor on a cart that had been brought into the classroom. After beckoning the children forward, the headmistress clicked a specific command on the keyboard.

"What happened to he will never love you because he can't?"

Blushing the deepest red she ever blushed, Mal greeted with a mumble, "Hi, Mom."

The entire screen was filled with the image of their parents sitting on a couch in the Bargain Castle, Maleficent's home. Instead of being in her usual home outfit, Maleficent had on her town outfit with her leather crown hiding her long luscious brown hair.

"Evie!" Evil Queen shouted, purposely interrupting the other mother-daughter reunion. "You look so beautiful! You must have so many admirers in Auradon."

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Evie waved bashfully at her mother, knowing that telling the truth about her crush would madden her mother.

Maleficent rolled her eyes at Evil Queen's behavior. "How's school?" The fairy wondered with a slight tilt of her head. "Are the four of you adjusting well?"

"We made a couple Auradonian friends," Mal listed off the top of her head, "Evie made a good grade on her Chemistry test last week. Carlos and Jay made the Tourney team—"

"And you got yourself a boyfriend," Cruella teased. "You can't forget that, Bertha. You got yourself a prince!"

Ignoring her friend pestering her daughter, Maleficent raised a curious eyebrow at her daughter. "You think he'll approve?"

"I hope so," Mal admitted timidly. "Ben's been good to me, like he's been good to you."

Cruella leaned over Maleficent's shoulder to get a better look at the monitor. "Carlos, dearest?" She questioned as she squinted her eyes. "Are you holding a dog?"

Hugging Dude closer to his chest, who wore an outfit identical to his, Carlos answered uneasily, "Yeah, he's the campus mutt. He hangs around campus like Lucifer does at Dragon Hall. I've been allowed to take care of him, and when I graduate, Dude will officially be my pet. He's been a big help with my anxiety and helping me build my confidence." He cleared the lump in his throat to hide his nervousness. "Are you mad?"

Hesitating for a moment, Cruella shook her head in denial. "No, I'm not mad. If having a dog makes you happy . . ." The mother trailed off as she let a small smile grace her lips. "Then I'm happy."

Relief washed through Carlos as he hugged Dude even closer, almost bringing the dog on the verge of a yelp.

After speaking with their parents a few minutes longer, their conversation had to be cut short so the students could be let out earlier. However, with only a handful of minutes left of class, there was still one surprise left for a certain student.

"Mal," Fairy Godmother called on before she could leave. "You have one more surprise."

Mal tilted her head curiously. "What do you mean? I already talked with my mother—"

"Who told me about one more person that you would want to see," Fairy Godmother finished, grinning ear to ear.

The headmistress practically skipped to her desk, where a small laptop rested. Slightly intrigued, Mal followed her teacher while her friends left the classroom, not wanting to be late for class. After clicking a few buttons in the device, Fairy Godmother stepped away from her desk before ushering Mal to take her seat. Still confused, Mal rested her backpack against the leg of the wooden desk as she plopped in the chair. A moment later, the computer screen came to life causing her to gasp.

"Dad!" Mal shouted. "Hey! Why am I seeing you?"

Hades chuckled at his daughter's reaction. Due to his background, Mal could tell that he was sitting in his lair, probably to help keep the surprise a surprise. "Nice to see you too, Mali," he teased. "I thought you would be happier to see me."

"I am happy!" Mal insisted defensively, a smile worming its way on her face without her knowledge. "I'm just wondering how I'm seeing you when you told me I could tell only one Auradonian about you."

"Well your new boyfriend wanted to surprise you and your friends, since you were most likely feeling homesick," Hades clarified. "Your mother wanted to surprise you even more by having you speak with me, since you are _such _a daddy's girl. She and your boyfriend arranged this with Fairy Godmother, and now here we are."

Mal was about to say something, but then suddenly the school bell ringed, signaling that class had just ended. She glanced up at Fairy Godmother, looking like a child that just had her favorite toy taken away for an unlawful reason.

"Keep talking to your father," Fairy Godmother instructed as she slowly backed away. "I'll tell your teacher that you'll be a few minutes late to finish a test."

Not waiting for a response, the headmistress left, leaving the daughter alone to speak to her father.

Mal adverted her attention back to the screen with a small, hopeful smile. "So? What do you think about Ben?"

"Considering you told him about me and he planned this entire surprise for you to be happy, I think he is definitely worth your wait." Hades gave her a reassuring smile. "In other words, I approve of him, especially if he cares for you as much as he claims. However, if he hurts you in any way, he will have to deal with me."

"That won't happen," Mal promised almost immediately. "Like you said . . . he was worth the wait."

Hades raised an inquisitive eyebrow, somehow knowing what his daughter was thinking. "You haven't told him you love him," he assumed. "I'm going to guess it's because of what happened between your mother and the first person she loved."

"You know me so well," Mal commented in hopes of settling the tense atmosphere. "Ben knows the truth behind Mom's tale. He said he would wait forever for me to tell him that."

Hades cocked his head slightly. "How does he know her tale?"

"His grandfather, Maurice, told him," Mal answered without thinking. "Maurice overheard a conversation with Audrey's grandfather and someone else about the tale."

Pausing for a moment, the daughter sighed as she confessed, "Dad, I broke Mom's crow. Maurice said he could fix it, but he wants to know who you are as a sort of payment. Can I tell him? I don't think he will tell anyone."

"I don't see a problem with that," Hades reassured with a light shrug. "Your mother told two Auradonians about me. I think it's only fair that you can tell two."

Mal was taken back by the statement. "Really? Who else did she tell?"

"You'll find out tomorrow during Family Day," Hades promised mysteriously. Smiling softly, he insisted, "Meanwhile, you should head to class. Maybe you can convince Fairy Godmother to make this a routine. Don't forget, I love you, Mali. That will _never _change."


	37. Chapter 37

**Here it is! Family Day!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I did warn you guys that it would be posted at the end of the week. There was just so much happening in this chapter that I couldn't possibly finish it sooner. I know it probably made some of you impatient, but it couldn't be helped. I worked my ass off for the past couple days to get it published today instead of tomorrow to make up for the long wait.**

**With what I have planning for coronation, it's going to be split up into two chapters. You'll understand why when you read the first part of coronation. Although it may be dragging the story along, you won't have to wait as long as you did for an update like you did with this chapter. Hopefully. **

**That means my story with Violet Parr, Sulley, and Mike Wazowski will have to wait . . .**

**By the way: **_**"Hades's Weakness"**_** is now my most viewed story.**

* * *

After being surprised with seeing their parents, Mal and Carlos each received another surprise when they entered their respective dorm rooms a few hours later. They each had a package awaiting them on their bed, both sent from the same person. Inside Mal's package was a beautiful lilac dress, which had a cloak attached to it about twenty feet long. Along with the dress was a note that said: _You are going to rock this dress like a queen, Bertha._

Meanwhile, Carlos's package contained a wicked black and white suit that was just his style. His note said, which rested atop his suit, said: _My dearest Carlos, I hope you appreciate the work I put into this outfit for you, my true love. And I hope your furry friend likes his suit too._

Confused by the last comment, Carlos lifted his suit out of the box to find an almost identical suit underneath it. The only difference was the size, which was about as small as a dog, more specifically, it was Dude's size. Seeing the handmade outfit for himself and the little dog made Carlos's heart swell with happiness, knowing that his mother was showing that she approved of him caring for the dog.

Speaking of outfits created by the amazing seamstress, Mal and Carlos wore a couple of Cruella's creations while Evie quickly made something for herself and Jay for Family Day. When they arrived at the occasion in their formal attire, none of them felt out of place. If anything, the four were the best dressed, causing a bit of jealousy among some of the Auradonians.

When the Core Four, arrived at the event—admittedly a few minutes late because Carlos had trouble dressing Dude—a group of students were in the middle of performing a song and dance for their parents, which was the first time the Core Four knew they were going to do such a thing. On the green lawn, Ben seemed to be leading the choir of students, maybe in a way to start the event. While some students and their families danced, other enjoyed plates of delicious food from various tables and tents.

Stepping into the crowd, Mal swiftly stole a strawberry from a nearby table; she fell in love with the fruit after her first date with Ben. Handing Dude to Evie, Carlos dipped strawberries in a lavishly flowing chocolate fountain. Jay decided to join in on the fun, but instead stuck his tongue out so he could drink directly out of the fountain, thus ruining it for everyone.

The happy choir dispersed a few moments with Mal nibbling on her strawberry as she watched her beloved join his parents and grandfather. The four stepped under a stone archway, posing for the photographer.

"Oh!" Ben suddenly exclaimed when he noticed a purple-haired beauty staring at him. "There's Mal. I wanted to introduce her to you two."

"I'll greet her," Maurice offered, immediately stepping out of frame. "There's something I need to give her anyways."

Queen Belle tilted her head curiously at her father. "Papa, have you already met her?"

"Yesterday at school when I went to see Benny," Maurice answered with a careless shrug, like it was no big deal that he met the girlfriend first. "Mal is a very beautiful and respectful lady. You will like her better than you did Audrey. You'll see, Mal is _perfect_ for Benny."

Without another word, Maurice walked off to greet the purple-haired fairy, leaving the current king and queen with shocked expressions on their faces in their family picture.

* * *

"Mal."

Mal perked up at hearing her name, smiling kindly at the one who called for her. "Maurice," she greeted with a kind nod. "Nice to see you again."

Turning her head to face her friend—the boys having stopped chowing down on the delectable treats—Mal introduced, "Guys, this is Maurice, Ben's grandfather."

"The one who's fixing your mother's crow?" Evie clarified as she adjusted Dude in her arms.

"That's the one." Mal adjusted her attention to Maurice, her smile growing just slightly. "Maurice, these are my friends: Evie, Carlos, and Jay."

Evie waved respectfully at the gentleman, while Carlos and Jay gave a simple nod before they went back to chowing down on the 'unusual' food.

"Nice to meet you, but speaking of the crow . . ." Maurice trailed off as he removed the trinket from his pocket. "It's all fixed."

Although she wouldn't admit it later, Mal squealed happily as she gingerly took the precious object. Her already wide smile grew to an unimaginable size as she tested the little trinket, which flapped better and easier than it ever did before.

"Thank you so much!" Placing it delicately in her pocket, Mal beamed at the old man. "And I spoke to my father yesterday. He gave me permission to tell one more Auradonian, so I'm choosing you."

Maurice raised an eyebrow in amusement, teasing quietly, "Hades sure is picky about who knows about him."

Evie subtly gasped at the remark while Mal's eyes widened in surprise. "You knew?" Mal questioned rhetorically. "How?"

"I had a hunch," Maurice corrected with a shrug. "And I may have seen a snippet of his face on a drawing you had in your locker. You are an _incredible_ artist, though you need work on one or two things. I could give you a few pointers, if you would like."

"That would be amazing!" Mal cheered, her cheeks growing sore by how much she was smiling.

"Now that I gave you good news," Maurice began with a mischievous smile, "are you ready to meet your future in-laws?"

Blushing once again—she's done that a lot since being in Auradon—Mal argued, "We've only been dating a week!"

"Yet Benny has been in love with you ever since he saw you in that picture twelve years ago," Maurice reminded, before chuckling at a memory. "He would get so embarrassed when I catch him looking at the photograph of you. Now, are you ready?"

Mal sighed rid herself of her nervousness. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry." Evie smiled knowingly at her friend. "Ben's going to be way more nervous when he meets your parents. He doesn't realize how much of a 'daddy's girl' you truly are."

Laughing happily at her friend's attempt to reassure her, Mal allowed herself to be led to the royal parents, silently praying to her uncles that the rest of the day would go smoothly—

Not knowing that her uncles would be unable to answer her prayers.

* * *

"Mal, you are so beautiful," Ben complimented his beloved after he met her in the middle of the path—his grandfather excusing himself moments before to speak to an old friend. "Your godmother out-did herself with this outfit."

"Cruella added the blue as a nod to my father," Mal practically whispered so only he could hear her. "Just wait until you see my coronation dress. This outfit is nothing compared to it."

Sharing a brief, comforting hug, Ben kissed his girlfriend's forehead lovingly to ease her nervousness. "You have nothing to worry about," he mumbled reassuringly into her ear. "I'll be with you the whole time."

Reluctantly breaking their embrace, they intertwined their arms before Ben escorted Mal to his parents, who stood just a few yards away. Once there was only a handful of feet between the two couples, Ben introduced, "This is Mal: my girlfriend and current Queen of the Isle."

King Beast raised an eyebrow in uncertainty. " 'Queen of the Isle'?" He repeated in disbelief. "How did you get such a title?"

"I earned it," Mal answered a little too quickly, "by stopping a boy from being bullied so bad that he could have committed suicide. By helping that same boy grow into a some-what confident teenager. By doing whatever I can to help the people of the Isle of the Lost, like a queen is supposed to do."

Queen Belle tilted her head in curiosity. "How long have you been queen?"

"Roughly three years, give or take a few months," Mal estimated with a light shrug. "Some didn't take me seriously for the first few months, so some of the people on the Isle would say differently on when I came into power."

"What made you decide to become a queen?" King Beast interrogated almost forcefully.

"When I learned what 'betrothed' meant," Mal replied with a slightly shaking breath. "I was thirteen when I was watching a program on TV. On the TV was a prince that I admired and a princess that didn't make him happy. That prince was your son. It broke my heart when I realized he was engaged to someone else, someone who didn't deserve him. At that moment I thought I would never become 'Queen of Auradon', so I decided to become 'Queen of the Isle'."

Ben gazed down at his beloved in surprise. "You never told me that."

Adverting her gaze, Mal mumbled under her breath, "You didn't need to know."

Nodding absentmindedly, Ben decided to change the subject with an all-too perfect smiling. "I was hoping Mal could join us for lunch," he informed his parents. "This way you can get to know her before the coronation tomorrow."

"That would be wise." King Beast raised yet another judgmental eyebrow. "Did you come with Ben's friends?"

"I came with my friends," Mal retorted defensively without thinking. "Can they join us instead? I think they will help rid you of your biased behavior toward Isle children."

"How about a game of croquet first?" Queen Belle suggested before her husband could start another argument that he would just end up losing. "It would give all of us a chance to mingle with other people first."

"Of course!" Mal agreed all too perkily before either male of the group could argue. "There's someone else I wanted to meet."

* * *

While her friends were off playing a game she had no interest in partaking in, Mal stood on the sideline as students frolicked around her. Well . . . more like they were trying to avoid her. It seemed like they heard about her sort of fight with King Beast. Now everyone seemed to be afraid of her—

Except for one person.

Mal was just minding her own business when she sensed somebody walking toward her. Closer and closer they came, until . . .

"Hello, Mal."

Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, Mal turned her head with a small, kind smile. "Hi, Beasty."

Aurora, now a beautiful woman who still wore a lot of floral in her outfits, chuckled slightly at hearing the familiar name. "You don't know how much I miss being called that by our mother," she commented with a smile.

Mal perked up at the wording. " 'Our mother'?" She repeated incredulously. "You mean—"

"Yes, I do consider Maleficent to be my mother and you to be my sister," Aurora clarified as her smile continued to grow. "When I was under that curse, I could still hear what everyone was saying, though I was supposedly asleep. I heard what our mother said, and I know she was the one that broke the curse because of her forehead kiss which held a mother's love."

"She gave me those forehead kisses all the time," Mal commented with just a tiny blush on her cheeks. "I just recently learned how much love she puts into them."

"Speaking of love," Aurora teased in her beautiful accent that almost made Mal swoon, "our mother told me she fell in love and married a god."

Mal tilted her head slightly in surprise. "She told you? When?"

"She sent me a letter last week," Aurora answered, "after the incident with my daughter and Prince Ben. We've been each other's pen-pals for the past few days. My husband has been helping us so my biological parents don't find out. He has been very supportive of me talking to the woman that practically raised me."

Hesitating for a moment, Aurora bashfully informed, "Maleficent told me she gave you her favorite picture of her and her husband. Do you think I could see it? I'm kind of curious to see what my godfather looks like."

"Of course!" Mal cheered as she eagerly took her precious picture out of the inside pocket of her jacket. "Here you go."

Gingerly taking the photograph, Aurora couldn't help her smile from growing even larger at seeing the expression on her godmother's face at her significant other proposing to her. "She looks so happy," Aurora commented as she returned the photo. "And so in love. Your father is a very lucky man."

"Mom said she realized then that he was her true love," Mal revealed as she placed the photo securely in its original hiding spot. "She hoped that by giving me the photo that I would be hopeful in finding my true love."

"Do you think you found him?" Aurora wondered curiously. "With Ben, I mean. You definitely are better for him than Audrey."

"Speaking of Audrey, how did she become so vicious and mean?" Mal interrogated as she purposely changed the subject. "You are so sweet, kind, and beautiful. What happened?"

"That would be her grandparents' fault," Aurora climbed as she sighed in annoyance. "From the moment she was born, my biological parents took over raising her, yet I gave birth to her! When she was a baby, I would hold her for barely a minute before Leah would take her from me. Every time Audrey did something wrong and either I or my husband punished her, Stefan and Leah would go behind our backs to reward her for her bad behavior. For a while, they tried to raise Audrey without mine or my husband's assistant because they believed I was not sane enough to do so."

Mal was taken back by the explanation. "How could you not be sane enough to raise your own daughter?"

"Because, apparently, our mother had too much of an influence on me." Aurora rolled her perfect eyes in annoyance. "I didn't think that was possible, but after talking to you, I can see how similar we are."

Laughing softly, Mal eagerly nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We definitely are."

"I would love for us to talk like this again." Aurora paused before she sighed sadly. "But there's something I need to tell you . . . about Dia—"

"Aurora!" An older woman in a pale pink suit shouted as she strolled over to the 'sisters'. "There you are! I have searched everywhere for you because I can't find Audrey anywhere. Oh!" The woman gave a Mal a once-over with a slight snarl of her nose. "And you are?"

"A new transfer student," Aurora introduced before Mal could say anything. "I was just complimenting her outfit that her godmother made her. I'll help you find Audrey in a moment, Leah." Adverting her attention back to Mal, Aurora smiled. "It was great to finally meet you. I hope we can do this again sometime soon."

Mal smiled with a bashful nod. "Yeah, I would really like that, Beasty."

"What?" Queen Leah narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What did you call her?"

Knowing she had been caught, Mal became a stuttering mess while Aurora was trying to come up with some kind of excuse to salvage Mal's tiny mistake. Somewhat luckily, Audrey appeared out of nowhere, wearing a pale pink dress and holding a glass of punch.

"Grammy," Audrey greeted with a sugar-sweet smile. That smile immediately turned sour when she snarled her nose at Mal. "What are you doing here?"

"We are just talking, Audrey," Aurora insisted a little tensely. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Mother, don't you know who she is?" Audrey interrogated offensively. "She's the daughter of Maleficent!"

"_What!"_ Queen Leah exclaimed as she instinctively backed away from Mal in horror. "How could you possibly be here? Maleficent is still on the Isle!"

Everyone in the garden grew quiet at hearing the evilest villain in the kingdom. Most gathered around to watch the argument that they knew was bound to happen. Ben rushed over to assist his girlfriend, not knowing that a husband was coming over to do the same thing.

"Queen Leah, everything is fine," Ben reassured as he took his place next to Mal. "Don't you remember my official proclamation? Four children from the Isle of the Lost have been given a chance to live in Auradon."

"Why would you do such a thing?" An old man with a scraggly beard interrogated as he stood next to Queen Leah. "They will only use you in the end."

"You would know, wouldn't you Stefan?" Mal questioned rhetorically as her eyes flashed bright green to show her irritation.

"That is _king_ to you," Stefan corrected with a venomous glare.

"You are _no _king to me," Mal retorted bitterly. "In fact, you wouldn't be king if it hadn't been for my mother."

"Careful," Stefan warned with a small threat in his tone. "Don't mention that monster in my presence."

Seeing that the conversation was going to turn dangerous, Lonnie—who was standing on the sideline—decided to intervene. "Sir—"

"Lonnie, don't." Mal chided, turning to her friend with a small smile. "I got this. You don't need to get in the crossfire of my family dispute."

Adverting her attention back to Stefan, Mal gave a glare of her own. "From what I heard, you were the monster in her story."

"She cursed my daughter—!"

"Because you used her generosity against her," Mal reminded. "The two of you were friends until you decided to use her one weakness against her so you could be king. You practically ripped her wings off her body. Don't you realize how painful that must have been for her?"

"Maleficent doesn't have wings!"

Mal scoffed. "Is that what you told everyone in Auradon? Because _everyone _on the Isle of the Lost have seen the scars on her back from where her wings used to be. My mother was used to walking with wings on her back. Now, she can't walk on her own. She has to use walls, railings, _anything_ to keep her balance."

"That's not my problem," Stefan argued snidely. "I did nothing to her."

"You keep telling yourself that." Mal's glare worsened. "No matter how much you convince people that you were a born royalty, you will always be a poor, orphan _peasant_."

Obviously, that insult didn't sit well with Stefan. Instead of denying the claim, he raised his hand in what looked like an attempt to slap the teenage, causing a gasp amongst the audience. Luckily, it was only an attempt since somebody caught the man's wrist when it was raised in the air. That man was none other than the amazing Maurice.

"_Enough_," Maurice ordered with a glare of his own. "You are only making this worse for yourself."

Adverting his attention to grandson, Maurice instructed, "Benny, take Mal somewhere safe. I'll take care of the situation here."

Nodding slightly and wrapping his arm around Mal's shoulder, Ben protectively led her away as Jay, Evie, and Carlos followed behind them.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, the five were outside at a picnic table. None of them spoke. Mal had her head leaned against Ben's shoulder as he tried to soothe her with calming words and by rubbing comforting circles on her arm. A ring of empty tables surrounded theirs, and beyond that sat the others in their cliques, staring them down.

Doug and Lonnie each checked on Mal and her three friends, though they couldn't stay long since they had to get back to their families. Doug, once again, invited Evie to be his date for the coronation while Lonnie offered to have the boys be her plus two. Since Lonnie was deemed to be Ben's unofficial sister, she could invite two people to join her close to the front row instead of one. Of course, all three accepted the invitation with small smiles, grateful that they didn't lose their Auradon friends.

Actually . . . they did lose one.

After Ben abruptly left the group to speak with his parents about the incident, Audrey casually strolled pass the Core Four's table with Jane at her side, who were acting like they were best friends though they never spoke to one another before.

"How long does she think that's going to last?" Audrey wondered loudly enough for Mal and her friends to hear. "Her trying to play the part of a perfect princess? She can't go on pretending forever."

"She pretended to be my friend for a few weeks." Jane reminded before she shot the group a rueful smile. "But Ben will _never _make a villain a queen."

Laughing viciously, Audrey and Jane strolled to their table with a victorious spring in their step.

Mal glowered and flipped through her spell book, waving her finger as she chanted, "_Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair._"

Jane screamed as her short bob replaced the long wavy brown locks. Jane's 'friends' backed away, pointing and laughing at her hairdo. Jane looked absolutely mortified.

Mal stood from her seat, shutting her book closed as her friends following her lead. "Jane, I never pretended to be your friend," Mal argued with her green eyes glowing and her hair changing to a pinkish hue to show her anger. "I changed your hair so we could be friends, but then you turned your back on me. In retaliation, I turned your hair back to normal. You can't blame me. You would have done the same."

"Excuse me?" Audrey placed her hands on her hips to show her authority. "Who do you think you are?"

Mal raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Do you know what the difference is between you and me?" Mal wondered rhetorically. "You were raised to be a princess. _I _was raised to be a queen. And as queen . . ." She trailed off to open her spell book threateningly. "I know _exactly_ how to deal with problems like you."

Audrey and Jane ran off before a spell could be casted on them. Their posse, who had previously had their backs, scurried away as well; like mice trying to flee from a hungry cat.

Closing her book once again, Mal spun around to her friends. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." She slammed her book shut. "Let's show them that we deserve to be in Auradon."


	38. Chapter 38

**Merry Christmas Eve! Here is the next chapter!**

**I figured I would give you the first part today and then give you the second part tomorrow on Christmas day. I really hope you enjoy this 'surprise'.**

**I know most of you are probably spending time with your families, so I'll make this quick so you can get back to your pre-celebrations: I posted a new story called 'A Second Blessing' that is a crossover between "**_**Descendants" **_**and "**_**Black Lightning**_**". Please be sure to check it out since it has less than 50 views right now. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After the debacle yesterday, Mal was a little less than eager to attend the coronation, but as Ben's official girlfriend, she had no choice. Either way, the coronation at the cathedral was still a grand event like no other. The cathedral steps were lined with royal-blue carpet, brimming with honored guests.

A carriage drawn by two white horses rolled up in front of the cathedral. Ben and Mal sat in the back nextto each other. Mal wore a radiant purple dress and had her hair up in a fancy bun, her hands gloveless. Ben wore a deep blue suit. Guests threw flower petals and confetti at them.

Inside the carriage, Mal was staring down at her hands to avoid the vicious looks of some of the viewers; her hair being pinkish because of her annoyance and irritation. Obviously, news about the fiasco yesterday spread across the kingdom, which meant the story was altered so Mal was the villain. What else would you expect from the people of Auradon?

Ben noticed Mal's apprehensive behavior and decided to comfort her by taking her hands in his. "Don't be nervous," he instructed with a small smile. "All you have to do is look beautiful. That won't be a problem for you."

"I'm not really nervous about the spectators," Mal claimed with a soft sigh. "I'm nervous about my parents watching. My dad doesn't like it when I put my hair up like this, but Evie insisted."

"Sounds like you have another story," Ben teased as he leaned forward with a curious smile. "Want to tell me about it?"

"It's nothing special." Mal shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "It's just . . . when I started middle school, a couple boys picked on me because of my purple hair. The next day I wore a stock-hat despite it being nearly ninety degrees out. It didn't take long for my parents to figure out. My dad practically banned me from doing anything to hide my hair, which included putting it up in a ponytail or a bun like this, because he found my unnatural hair to be so beautiful. He said that I needed to embrace my uniqueness. Mom's probably trying to keep his temper under control from seeing me like this."

Ben chuckled at hearing the story. "Well, I love your magical purple hair," he reassured as his smile grew. "It's almost as beautiful as you."

Blushing softly, her embarrassment gave another reason for her hair to be pinkish. "Thank you," Mal muttered as her gaze went back to her hands. "Hopefully Auradon thinks so too."

With a small sigh, Ben removed his golden ring—gifted to him by his father—from his finger and offered it to his beloved. "Here," he said as he held the ring out to her. "I want you to wear this, so you know there is someone in Auradon that loves; maybe even more than your parents."

Mal laughed at the claim. "Not that I don't doubt your emotions, but my parents will do anything and everything to prove their love for me."

Ben raised an eyebrow challengingly. "You think I wouldn't?"

"Well . . ." Mal trailed off, almost afraid to ask, "what would you do?"

Hesitating for a brief moment—maybe to ponder on an idea or two—he declared, "I would bring down the barrier on your home, the Isle of the Lost, to prove my love for you."

"Don't say that too loud," Mal joked with a bit of tenseness in her shoulders. "You'll be kicked off the throne before you can become king."

Placing his ring on Mal's finger, Ben kissed her hand adoringly before staring deep into her vibrant green eyes, cooing softly, "As you wish, my queen."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent and Hades were sitting in the comforts of their home as they watched the Auradon TV program, which showed royal limos snaking their way up to the entrance of the cathedral. It was coronation day after all! They just had to watch the event since their daughter would be somewhat involved.

On the TV screen, Snow White, the anchorwoman, stood on a platform facing a camera man, announcing, "Here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation, where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned king! I'm Snow White, bringing you up-to-the-second coverage of who's the fairest of them all!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes at the woman's dramatic introduction. "I can just imagine Grimhilde insulting Snow White in her home right now."

Hades snickered as the camera panned over the guests mingling besides a stage, where a bell jar covered by a sheet was on display. The married couple barely saw a glimpse of Evie, Jay, and Carlos before the camera panned over to Fairy Godmother.

"Aw, Fairy Godmother is looking radiant!" Snow White complimented as Fairy Godmother uncovered the bell jar to reveal her magic wand. "But what happened to her daughter's hair? It was so long and beautiful yesterday! Looks like someone decided to get a bad haircut."

"No, Mal did it," Maleficent grumbled as she situated herself better against her husband's side, who wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "You don't mess with our baby girl."

"And here comes Prince Ben now!" Snow White announced unknowing to the wingless fairy's words. "Ooh, he went with a classic prince couture. _That _is a Benja-_win_."

A carriage drawn by two white horses rolled up in front of the cathedral. Ben and Mal sat in the back _next _to each other. Mal wore a radiant purple dress and had her hair up in a fancy bun.

Hades fumed at the sight of his daughter wearing her hair in the unusual style. "She's hiding her hair again."

"She's keeping her hair from being caught in the clasp of the cape," Maleficent corrected before her husband could get too fired up. "Cruella showed me the dress before she sent it to Auradon. Mal's hair was probably too long for something she wanted to do; _something_ that would show that she is more than a villain."

"That something better be good." Hades commented with an aggravated huff. "Or else I'm going to ground her for a week."

"You can't ground her." Maleficent teased as she nuzzled her head against his neck lovingly to distract him. "She's in Auradon and only four Auradonians know about you."

"I can still ground her," Hades grumbled, though his initial anger dulled down to a minor irritation. "Somehow . . ."

The married continued to watch as the carriage rolled to a stop in front of the cathedral, footmen opening the carriage door to help Mal down. Taking her hand, Prince Ben and Mal walked up the cathedral stairs to greet King Beast and Queen Belle.

After the four spoke for a few minutes about who knows what, the royal married couple went to enter the cathedral, leaving Mal and Ben alone for a few moments. Maleficent and Hades watched with somewhat interest as Ben kissed Mal's forehead in reassurance before she was led away by an attendant.

_That_ is when things started to get a little interesting.

The cameras suddenly changed the viewpoint into inside the cathedral. Mal was slowly walking down the long aisle, eyeing those that glared at her viciously. With a small smile gracing her lips, she continued to glide down the aisle as her cape magically lifted into the air. The audience gasped as the cape suddenly transformed into hundreds, possibly thousands, of beautiful purple butterflies.

A handful of butterflies flew to Mal's hair to create an outline of a tiara or crown. The rest went to her back to form the most beautiful set of wings, which followed closely behind her. Mal looked more like a fairy queen instead of a villain that the Auradonians painted her to be.

Mal's smile grew at hearing the second round of gasps. She spared a glance at the nearest camera, her smile turning genuine. It was almost like she knew her parents were watching from the Isle of the Lost.

Once Mal arrived at her designated spot, the butterflies flew to the flowers that hanged from the ceiling. While the audience marveled at the scene, attendants opened the main doors to the cathedral for Ben. He walked down the aisle with the spectators bowing to him as he passed. As he glided down the aisle, Ben smiled only at Mal, who smiled back as well before bowing in respect.

Ben approached the stage where Fairy Godmother, his parents, and the wand awaited him. Fairy Godmother lifted the crown from Beast's head and placed it on Ben's once he knelt before her. King Beast lifted the lid of the bell jar so Queen Belle could hand it to the Fairy Godmother. Ben waited anxiously to be bless with the wand, almost like he feared something would happen if he waited too long.

Fairy Godmother held the wand out to Ben like she were going to knight him. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon," began Fairy Godmother for all in the cathedral and those watching on Isle to hear, "with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

Taking a deep breath that almost no one could see, Ben vowed, "I do solemnly swear."

Fairy Godmother lifted the wand. "Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king—"

The wand was snatched out of Fairy Godmother's hand. The audience screamed and shouted as a fierce bolt of lightning hit through the largest stained-glass window in the cathedral, shattering into a million pieces that, luckily, didn't hit any of the bystanders.

None of them realized at that moment that the lightning bolt struck the magic barrier of the Isle of the Lost. Just like the incredible artwork, the magic dome shattered, potentially freeing all of the villains from the island.

Except . . . one fairy wouldn't—_couldn't_ let that happen.

As fast as her legs could carry her, Maleficent burst off the couch and staggered to her room, using the wall to keep her balance. Hades jumped from his seat to go after his wife, who emerged from their room a moment later wearing her town cloak and holding the Dragon's Eyes. "Malef, what are you doing?"

"Going to Auradon," Maleficent announced as she slumped against her scepter to support her. "Those Auradonians are going to turn the situation around to blame Mal like they did with Family Day yesterday. I am _not_ going to let that happen again."

"Babe, I wouldn't," Hades advised as he cautiously blocked his wife's path. "You don't know what they'll do to you for leaving the Isle."

"I'm not afraid," Maleficent claimed in a small, timid tone. "There's nothing worse they can do to me that I have already experienced."

One hand still gripping the scepter, Maleficent laid her other hand on Hades's cheek. Leaning forward, she kissed her husband with more love than she ever had before. It was almost like a good-bye kiss.

Reluctantly pulling away, Maleficent leaned her forehead against her husband's, whispering softly, "I love you, Aidoneus."

Before he even had a chance to respond, Maleficent vanished into green smoke—

Making Hades fear that, that would be the last time he saw his wife.


	39. Chapter 39

**Merry Christmas!**

**I hope all of you have a wonderful day on this wonderful holiday. **

**I admittedly didn't work on this chapter until Sunday night. When I worked on a portion of it Monday, I was practically delusional because I came down with the flu and took a couple types of medicine that made me a little loopy. Hopefully that didn't effect anything with the chapter. Thanks to your extra views, "_A Second Blessing"_ now has over 50 views!**

**I'll see you New Year's Day!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"_CHILD_!" screeched Fairy Godmother as she scurried down from the platform she was standing on. "What are you doing?!"

At first, the Auradonians believed Mal stole the magic wand because she was the closest one to the blessing ceremony. She was the daughter of the evilest villain after all. Why wouldn't she be the one to take the wand?

However—upon second glance—the bystanders noticed that it really wasn't the daughter of Maleficent that grabbed the wand. The thief was none other than . . . the daughter of Fairy Godmother?

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane shouted as she struggled to control the wand. Its power rocked her viciously as Jane spun around frantically to keep it in check. "Bibbidi! Bobbodi! Boo!"

The audience screamed as they instinctively ducked down in fear of seeing the uncommon sparks fly out of the magic wand. It was unlike anything they have ever seen before, since magic was practically forbidden in Auradon.

During the chaos, King Beast shielded his wife—Queen Belle—from the chaotic scene. Ben immediately stood in front of Mal to protect her as well, but she had other plans.

After all, her parents taught her that a queen should always protect those who are in danger.

Taking in a deep breath to reaffirm her decision, Mal surged forward to save the day.

"Careful, Mal!" Queen Belle warned, though it was practically pointless.

Struggling for a moment of so, Mal managed to pry the magic wand from Jane's hand, wielding it like an unstable sword. Eyes wide in fright at what she just did and at the most powerful weapon being in the hands of a 'villain', Jane immediately coward behind some bystanders, who didn't seem to care that she put everyone in a dangerous situation. The audience was too concerned about Mal, who somehow managed to control the over-powering wand.

Ignoring the way the audience glared at his beloved, Ben stepped forward to check on her after the confrontation. "Mal," he began cautiously yet quietly as he took another step toward her, "are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Mal barely had enough time to shake her head in denial before Audrey shouted from the fray, "I told you so! She's a villain through and through!"

Mal spun toward the Audrey, the Auradon princess staggering backwards in thought that the wand would be used on her. The Isle princess's eyes glowed a bright, vibrant green and her hair changed colors to nearly pink to show her irritation, annoyance, and anger. Her friends glanced at one another in worry. This wouldn't be good . . .

"Me? A villain?" Mal repeated incredulously as she gripped the wand tighter. "How can I be a villain when I've done nothing wrong? You judge me based on the actions that my mother supposedly took, yet the only proof that anyone has is the word of a peasant, who lied to become a tyrant king!"

"I did not lie!" Stefan shouted from behind his grand-daughter. "And I am _not_ a peasant!"

"How did you know I was talking about you?" Mal challenged with a raised eyebrow. "Is it because you know what I said was true? After all, anyone could have become king if they killed my mother, according to the deceased King Henry. You didn't have the stomach to kill someone you were once friends with, so you decided to bring back false proof of the deed. Your entire royal status is based on a lie!"

"Mal," Ben chided calmly to get her attention. "Please, be careful. The wand is reacting to your emotions."

Glancing down at her hand, Mal finally noticed that her hand had a green glow around it, which now also covered the magic wand.

"You don't want to do something you'll regret," Ben advised as he fearlessly moved closer to her. "Give me the wand so you can prove to everyone that you are good like I know you are."

Mal narrowed her eyes slightly in annoyance, though she knew he was only trying to help her at the moment. "I _am _good," she argued as the narrow turned into an unattractive scowl. "My parents raised me that way. My goodness rubbed off on Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Why do we have to prove we are good when the only thing we have done is defend ourselves?"

"I don't know," Ben admitted as he continued to walk closer. "But I promise, I will make sure the Auradonians treat you differently, _fairly_. I can't do that until you give me the wand."

While hesitating for only a brief second, something made Mal stop in the process of handing over the magical wand. That something was her hair suddenly falling out of her bun, flowing freely to her shoulders. Then a couple strands of hair from both sides of her head braided itself before pinning themselves at the back of her head, mainly to keep the hair out of her face. Mal thought of one person that would do such a thing to her.

"Daddy?" Mal called out hopefully, thinking that he would show himself so she could end the facade.

However, the teenaged princess was sadly mistaken when a glowing green smoke appeared between her and her beloved, forcing Ben to reluctantly retreat a few feet back. The mystery smoke dissipated to reveal the beautiful Maleficent hunching over her scepter like her back was giving her immense pain. She had her hair hidden underneath her leather crown and hid her gorgeous figure by wearing her town cloak.

"Momma!" Mal exclaimed as she surged forward to help her mother in her weakened state.

Maleficent held out her hand to prevent her daughter from coming any closer, though she was merely an arm's length away. "Give me a moment, Baby Girl," she advised as she inhaled shallow breaths. "I need to catch my breath."

After a moment or so, the misjudged fairy took in one last breath before somehow managing to stand with the help of her scepter. Maleficent casted a saddened look at her daughter. "Look at you," she cooed softly. "You're standing alone, just like I was in my final moments."

Maleficent held out her hand expectantly. "Here," she insisted calmly. "Give me the wand."

Mal tilted her head curiously despite everyone else in the room being tense about the situation. "But Momma, you don't need the wand," she claimed in confusion. "You don't even need the scepter; it's basically a walking stick for you. Your powers are stronger than the wand. Why would you need something weaker than you?"

"Because I am weak as well," Maleficent answered with her tone still being the softest Mal has ever heard. "I need the wand for something that I can't do on my own."

"Tell me what you need done," Mal practically demanded as she took a cautious step forward. "I can help you, and maybe Ben can help you too. _Without _the wand or the scepter."

Maleficent sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Baby Girl, but I can't," she denied calmly. "You see, I stopped trusting Auradonians when they took my first daughter from me. Then they took you too, to only disrespect you."

The 'evil' fairy turned to gaze at the audience with a certain gleam in her eyes. "In fact . . . I don't think they should witness the rest of our conversation."

With a simple wave of her finger, everyone froze in place with their eyes glazed over. By everyone, I mean the Auradonians. Evie, Jay, and Carlos were the only ones who could move on their own free will, while there was only one Auradonian that could clearly see and hear what was happening.

While Mal was temporarily distracted by her friends running to her side, Maleficent swiftly stole the wand from her grasp. Turning to face the already broken windowpane, the wingless fairy pointed the wand toward it. The wand shot out a stream of greenish light to some unknown place.

After a moment, Maleficent lowered her arm with a peaceful sigh. "There," she commented in relief. "That solves that problem."

She adverted her attention back to the children, who were waiting for an explanation. "The barrier was broken when your friend, Jane, used the wand," Maleficent revealed as she carelessly tossed the magic wand to Mal, who caught it in surprise. "I couldn't let the villains escape like I did. The Auradonians don't need to know what the daughter of Fairy Godmother did on accident, so I remedied the situation before they could process how I was here."

Maleficent's eyes had a saddened gleam in them. "I only have a little strength left to cast another spell," she revealed. "When I do, the spell on one person will be broken, who will then break the spell on everyone else. Tell them I turned into a ferocious dragon when you refused to give me the wand. Tell them that the four of you saved the day like any heroes would."

"I can't do that, Mom," Mal denied with a stubborn shake of her head. "You did nothing wrong. _You_ were the hero _again_."

Maleficent smiled sadly. "But once again, they will see me as a villain. Let it stay that way for now, so they will stop seeing _you _and your friends as villains. One day, maybe when the barrier is down for good, everyone will know the truth about me _and _your father. Until that day comes, remember that you are the Queen of the Isle. You know what is best for your people."

With her smile turning even sadder, a puff smoke and a yellow light that temporarily blinded the four teenagers. When the smoke dissipated, Maleficent was no where to be seen, causing the teenagers to gasp.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked in confusion.

"I have no idea," Mal claimed, trailed down the aisle as her friends followed her.

"Did you do it?" Evie wondered. "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" Mal shouted as she stopped short of a strange animal that wasn't there before.

Fairy Godmother magically unfroze and hurried to meet them in the aisle. "No, no, no," She denied as she stood a few feet away. "Your mother did this," she said gently to Mal. "She turned herself into a lizard so everyone would believe you four are heroes."

Mal questioned as she knelt before her lizard mother, "Is she going to be like that forever?"

"Not forever," Fairy Godmother promised. "Just until she regains enough strength to break the spell or it breaks on its own. Meanwhile, I will look into the details of her tale to see what is false and what is the truth. If I find more false details than truths, then someone will face some major consequences."

Mal gazed almost guiltily at the Fairy Godmother. "Are you going to tell about the barrier being broken?"

"I'll keep it a secret for the time being," the headmistress claimed with an irritated huff. "However, I'm still going to punish Jane for what she did."

Before any of the teenagers could anything, Fairy Godmother quickly reclaimed her wand, almost like she feared the child would do something with it. She waved her wand in the air at the audience as she chanted, "Bibbidi-Bobbodi-Boo!"

As could be predicted, everyone unfroze due to the enchanted spell. There was some confusion as to what happened the past few minutes, but Fairy Godmother quickly reassured everyone by telling the same false tale that Maleficent described moments prior.

While the audience gossiped with one another about what transpired, Ben used the opportunity to speak with Mal, who was watching sadly as a royal guard trapped her lizard mother in a glass container. He knew something was wrong when her hair turned a blue hue to portray her sadness.

"What really happened?" Ben practically mumbled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know when Fairy Godmother lies, and she was doing a lot of it."

"The same thing that happened before." Mal adverted her gaze to Ben. "My mother was the hero, but everyone believed she was the villain. Now she is trapped in this lizard state until the spell is broken."

"It won't be long," Ben reassured as he kissed her temple lovingly. "It will be broken before you know it."

The king was right. Although six months will pass before Maleficent's current stage changes, the spell will be broken when a princess abruptly decides to return home after a fight with her beloved—

Though you will see an earlier scene on New Year's Day.


	40. Chapter 40

**Happy threeish/fourish days before the New Years! This update is occurring because of the poll I posted on my profile on December 26th.**

**We will be getting back to the usual posting schedule, which will be at least three chapters a week, maybe more. I don't start my new semester until January 13****th****, so it is highly likely that all the events from "**_**Descendants 2**_**" will be finished. **

**As I had said many chapters before, I am only doing select events from the second movie. During those select events, I am going to solve a MAJOR plot hole in that movie, which I will explain in a couple chapters.**

**If anyone can identify that specific plot hole in the next two hours, I will post the next chapter once answered correctly If someone gets close, I will post it tomorrow. If no one gets it or is close, then you will have to wait until Wednesday. You will want to get the answer correct because of the cliffhanger at the end.**

**Good luck.**

* * *

_Today's the day_, Mal thought as she endured the harassment of the rowdy news reporters and camera-people, who once again cornered her at a fountain at the center of the lawn of the Auradon Prep campus for the fifth time in the last three days. _Just have to endure this a little longer, and then I'll be able to see him._

You see, six months have passed since Ben's coronation, which meant its been six months since the Auradonians falsely believed that they were saved from a dragon Maleficent by the Core Four. Due to the false story, most citizens of Auradon started to treat Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos better than before. There were a select few that pretended to be friends with the 'VKs' while a handful didn't bother hiding their disdain for the four friends.

During those six months, Mal changed her appearance to make herself more like an Auradon princess instead of an Isle princess, which her father absolutely hates.

Her signature leather getup and long vicious purple hair were no more. On this particular day, Mal wore a white lace dress with ice blond hair pinned up in a bun. The tips had a purple ombre to it—the only thing left of her magical hair. Although it was completely her decision to do the makeover, Mal always felt uncomfortable wearing the princessy dresses. She would definitely prefer wearing clothing made from her godmother, but Mal constantly reminds herself that she was doing the appearance change for Ben's sake.

"Mal!" a news reporter called out as they pointed their microphones too close for comfort. "Only three days until the Royal Cotillion!"

"Ever thought a girl like you would be lady of the court?" yelled another.

Mal whipped her head back and forth, unsure which one to address first. At this point, she was used to the constant interrogation, but it was still hard to all the questions at once. _Only a few more minutes_, Mal reminded herself as she continued to smile at the paparazzi. _I'll be saved by Fairy Godmother and I can speak to him again. Only a few more to go . . ._

"How do you feel being the most envied girl in Auradon?"

"Do you like being a blonde?"

"Is your mother still a lizard?"

Mal opened her mouth at the abrupt question. Although some time has passed since her mother transformed into a lizard to keep up the façade, it was still a sore subject for Mal, mainly because she still hasn't figured out how to break the spell. She had half-a-mind to tell off everyone around her and confess the truth.

Luckily, she wouldn't have to.

"Alright! That's enough!" Ben exclaimed as he broke through the camera crew to stand at Mal's side, looking handsome as ever in his royal blue suit. "We will let you know if and when that particular situation changes."

Of course, a relentless reporter shouted out a couple unusual questions that caught the couple off guard. "Mal! Is it true your mother is married to another villain on the Isle? How is her husband handling her being a lizard?"

Mal jerked her head toward the particular person with wide eyes. "Excuse me? Why do you think my mother is married?"

"In the footage of King Ben's coronation, she is wearing a wedding ring," the journalist explained with certainty in his voice and posture. "Why have you kept it a secret from everyone in Auradon?"

"Because my mother is _not _married," Mal denied as convincingly as she could while ignoring the pain of her heart breaking from saying such a false statement. "I made her that ring as a gift for Mother's Day when I was fifteen. It took me nearly six months of digging through the barges to find the perfect stone and band for her."

"But you had called out for your father during the situa—"

"I have _never _met my father," Mal fibbed as more of her heart turned black from the lies. "He's never been there for me growing up as a child, so as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't exist."

Even after being given an answer that would make for an interesting story, the paparazzi continued with their obnoxious yelling. Mal tried her best to ignore the ruckus as she hid her face into Ben's shoulder to hide her sadness at saying such a false statement.

"Just a few more moments," Ben promised as he cooed reassuringly in her ear. "Fairy Godmother will arrive to tell you it's time. You can explain the situation to him before he sees it on TV."

Just as Mal nodded, Fairy Godmother suddenly appeared in the rose garden and had stepped between the lovely couple and the energetic crowd. As usual, she wore her traditional lavender dress with a big pink bow at her neck and had her hair up in a loose bun.

"Enough!" Fairy Godmother sternly ordered as she addressed the crowd. "You are on campus property! If you are not student or staff, then you are trespassing!"

The people began to spout ridiculous remarks, but the headmistress wasn't having it.

"Quiet!" Fairy Godmother shouted over the noise. "If you don't vacate the premises in the next five minutes, I will call security and have you banned from this campus!"

Surprised by the aggressiveness, the news reporters quickly dispersed in fear that Fairy Godmother's threat was truly a promise. Within a minute, the entire crowd had receded to the edge of the lawn and were continuing on their way off the campus.

With the situation now under control, Fairy Godmother smiled encouragingly at the couple. "Mal," she addressed as her smile grew, "it's time. Whenever you are ready, head to my office like usual. You know what to do from there."

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother." Mal stated as tried to give a smile of her own, which didn't seem as happy or real as the headmistress's. "I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem, dearie," Fairy Godmother reassured as her smile grew slightly. "Remember, if you need or want more time with him, just ask. I'll make up an excuse to tell your next teacher."

"That won't be necessary," Mal commented with a light shrug. "I don't have much to tell him about this week."

Nodding in understanding, Fairy Godmother scampered away since her work was finished. With everything under control, she could now go back to planning the Cotillion, which would take place this Saturday. There was so much to do yet so little time.

Mal gazed up at Ben almost shyly. "Hi," she finally greeted with a flustered laugh.

Ben gave a comforting smile to ease her tension. "I know you want to see him, so I won't keep you," he stated as he checked his gold watch. "I have a few minutes before a council meeting anyways. Maybe you and I should do something else besides our picnic date. We should go someplace special, where the paparazzi won't harass us."

For the first time in a really long time, Mal smiled genuinely at the idea. "Yeah, I would really like that."

"When would you want to go?" Ben wondered with a curious tilt of his head. "Before or after Cotillion? After would be the better option, but we can do before to give you a break. We would have to plan what we wanted to do quickly since we would have to go tomorrow. The decision is completely yours."

Mal perked up at the two options, both sounding so tempting and so wonderful. It has been so long since they've been alone together that didn't involve being followed by the paparazzi. The last time was probably six months ago before Ben's coronation. "Can we—"

Before Mal could finish her statement, somebody had grabbed her arm and twirled her around. That 'someone' was none other than Evie, who remained stylish with her blue dress with a gold collar and belt. Her long blue hair remained down in loose waves, but had a different hue to it than it did six months ago. That's because Evie had dyed her hair some time ago, doing a much better job at covering her natural roots than her mother did.

"If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe." Evie momentarily smiled at Ben in greeting. "Hi." She adverted her attention back on her best friend. "Let's go."

As Evie started to drag her away, Mal forcefully jerked her arm back to halt the action. "Give me half-an-hour, E," she requested almost pleadingly. "Today's the day!"

Evie rolled her eyes at the comment. "Mal, you say that every week. You shouldn't get excited about something so small so easily."

"It isn't small to me," Mal retorted before she resorted to her puppy dog eyes, which usually gets her what she wants. "Please, E?"

Evie huffed in defeat and annoyance, knowing just how much today truly meant to her. "Fine, half-an-hour. I'll work on another dress while I'm waiting."

"Thank you!" Mal twirled on her heels to gaze at Ben, who was smiling at her in amusement. "Can I get back to you on my answer?"

"Of course," Ben agreed as he tried to hide his snicker. "You better get going. You don't want to keep him waiting."

Nodding eagerly, Mal bolted through the rose garden to head to the main building of Auradon Prep, excited to speak to the person who truly understood what she was going through.

After all, father knows best.


	41. Chapter 41

**Congrats to Shelleymh for being the first to answer correctly! **** As I told them, I was not expecting that so quickly.** **ArcheressxX was the next to answer correctly.**

**As promised, here is the next chapter!**

**I won't say too much about what happens this chapter. I will say that it is short and when I was first creating this story, this chapter was one of the first ideas that came to mind. In fact, for either half or a majority of the "**_**Descendants 2" **_**events of this story, it will be in somebody else's perspective. That 'somebody' will appear in this very chapter.**

**I think that is about it, so . . .**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Closing the office door behind her and locking it for good measures, Mal proceeded to close the blinds on the windows first before scurrying over to Fairy Godmother's desk. It was the same old routine she's been doing for nearly five months now, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Mal found herself wasting her life and her time for the next Thursday arrive, which annoys Evie to no end.

Mal can't help that she gets excited at the thought of seeing him again.

Sitting at Fairy Godmother's desk, Mal pressed a few buttons on the conveniently placed laptop before the screen came to life. Grinning from ear to ear, she greeted happily, "Hi, Daddy."

On the computer screen, Hades offered a small, yet saddened smile of his own. "Hello, Mali."

In all honesty, Hades has not taken living without his wife very well. Since he's been living alone, he doesn't bother keeping his mohawk as maintained as it used to be, majority of it drooping down like it lost its will to live. He had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and from working too hard on his Underworld duties. Although he used to go to town once a day, Hades now changed the routine to once a week. Even living alone where his family used to live was too much pain for him, so he spends every other week at his lair to keep himself from throwing a godly temper.

In fact, his cave-like lair is exactly where he was during the weekly video call. Truth be told, Mal has only seen the inside of his lair from those video chats, never in person. She couldn't even tell you where it was on the Isle.

"Daddy, you need to get some sleep," Mal chided as she rested her crossed arms on the desk. "You'll get sick if you keep this up."

"And _you_ need to unspell your hair," Hades retorted with a slight yawn, practically proving his daughter's point. "I still can't believe you did that to your beautiful hair. If you were on the Isle, I would ground you for a year. Why did you even choose blonde in the first place? Your mother's hair is brown."

"There are four queens in Auradon that have blonde hair," Mal weakly explained as she gave out a small yawn on her own. "I thought making my hair blonde would make me seem as friendly and kind as them."

"You already are kind," Hades argued softly. "And you sound like you need some rest as well. You are probably exhausted from planning your Cotillion."

"Can we please not talk about it?" Mal requested as she leaned back in the leather chair. "It seems like that's the only thing everyone wants to talk about. Who'll going to be there, what I'm wearing . . . I just wish it would pass already."

"It is supposed to make you the Lady of the Court," Hades reminded softly yet knowledgeably. "It's practically the next step before you become engaged, though he's going to have to ask for my permission before he asks you."

"That's what you told me last week," Mal recalled with annoyed sigh. "I'm not ready to be engaged, but I know I would feel more comfortable about the Cotillion if Cruella was the one creating my dress. Don't get me wrong, Evie is a brilliant fashion designer, but the dress isn't _me_."

"Nothing is you right now, Mali," Hades commented sadly before tilting his head curiously. "Will Beasty be there?"

"She told me a few days ago she wouldn't be able to make it." Mal rolled her eyes before explaining, "Apparently her family, meaning her biological parents and Audrey, threw a fit about the idea of her going. Originally, Audrey was supposed to help me with the planning, but then she made an excuse about going on a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather to get out of it. Audrey pushed everything onto Jane, whose interrogations are close to being on the verge of harassment, though she doesn't really realize that."

Hades raised an eyebrow in amusement. "For someone who doesn't want to talk about Cotillion, you sure are talking a lot about it."

Once again, Mal rolled her eyes, but this time at her father's teasing. "That's because you tricked me, again," she grumbled. "By the way, remember how you told me I had to keep you a secret from the people of Auradon?"

"Let me guess . . ." Hades trailed off as he leaned his head against his hand. "Somebody noticed her wedding ring like I knew they would. Did you tell them what I told you too?"

"Every single word," Mal confirmed as she mimicked her father's action. "It killed me inside, but they bought it. Let's just hope they won't be too cruel to me when they find out the truth. It seems like during every interview, there is a question about Mom."

"How is she?" Hades wondered almost hopefully. "Can you tell how she's feeling?"

"Well she hasn't changed back yet," Mal commented, answering the question she knew her father wanted to ask. "She just spends all day sleeping and laying in her cage. I'm almost afraid how she will feel when she turns back into a fairy. I know her back was hurting when she came to Auradon. I'm afraid that the pain will be unbearable."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Hades reassured. "Right now, I'm more worried about you. You need to take a break from all the Cotillion planning."

"I have a picnic date with Ben later on today," Mal said with a little more happiness in her tone than before. "And he said something about going someplace special so the paparazzi can't find us. Maybe we can go to the Isle? It would give him a chance to finally meet you."

"That's if the rest of the Royal Council will allow you two to go," Hades pointed out. "I know you said he and his parents have built a better relationship, but I doubt it's well enough for him to visit an island filled with criminals."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Mal teased, using the same words her father said a few moments prior. "I'll just be happy with some peace and quiet, _and _not having to worry about people eavesdropping on our private conversations."

"Speaking of private conversations. . ." Hades raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Have you told Ben you loved him yet?"

Mal blushed at the personal question. "Not yet," she admitted a little bashfully. "I think I do, but I'm not ready to say it yet. I know he loves me, and I know he's waiting for me to say it to him. I don't know what to do."

"Take your time," Hades advised slowly so his daughter could hear him clearly. "It took a year of knowing your mother before I told her and before she told me. In fact, the first time I told her I loved her was during our first big fight, which was also our last fight. Anytime we had a disagreement, we talked it out so it wouldn't ruin or end our relationship. I can't wait until I'm finally reunited with her."

"I know, Daddy," Mal commented with a soft, discontent sigh. "I can't wait to see her too. I miss seeing her beauty every day."

"As do I." Hades left out a huff at seeing the time. "I'm sorry, Mali, but I really have to go. I have a trial starting in the next five minutes and I need to make myself look somewhat presentable. Your uncle has been scolding me for dressing like a slob the last few times."

"Don't worry about it," Mal insisted as she failed to hide her snicker. "Evie is wanting me to do a fitting for my dress anyways. I'll talk to you next week—"

"Same time as usual," Hades promised. "And I will be looking forward to watching you on the television screen during your Cotillion. I know you will look like a queen."

"More like an Auradon princess," Mal corrected with a little disdain in her tone. "I gotta go, Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, Mali."

The computer screen finally when blank, giving Mal the opportunity to slouch in her seat in depression. Only a week to go before she could talk to him again . . .


	42. Chapter 42

**Here is the next chapter!**

**This one is pretty lengthy to make events go by quicker. Two chapters from now, you will see how I solved the plot hole. That chapter is where things start to get a little more interesting for future chapters.**

**Oh! And I have a cute idea on how I'm gonna turn Carlos into a sort of 'Momma's Boy' during the last book and during "**_**Descendants 3**_**". I think some of you will like it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_GASP!_

"Evie!" Mal whined as a tight squeeze knocked her out of breath. "I can't breathe!"

As the moment, Mal was standing on a platform in her shared dorm room as Evie fitted her for her Cotillion gown for possibly the twentieth time. With its many layers of tulle and darkly glinting gems, the yellow-and-blue garment was clearly hand crafted for a true Auradon princess. Problem was Mal's not an Auradon princess, she's an _Isle_ princess.

Evie seemed to have forgotten that over the last few months, as did their other friends: Jay and Carlos.

After pinning the bodice in place, Evie lifted Mal's arm to give her a smile. "Well, you can breathe after Cotillion."

Mal laughed at the idea, knowing it wouldn't be possible. "I sincerely doubt that. I have about twenty more events directly behind it, and the only one I can remember is me finally getting the chance to meet my uncle in person."

Evie raised a skeptical eyebrow at the comment. "I thought mortals weren't allowed on Olympus."

"He's making an exception for me," Mal revealed as her depressed attitude suddenly turned giddy. "My uncle arranged for the visit a couple weeks ago. The press and everyone else believe he wants to meet me to see for himself that a 'villain' can turn good. Him and I are going to have lunch together Sunday, the day after Cotillion. There's going to be some kind of wireless camera setup for the news people to record our meeting and lunch, but my uncle claimed that he could short-circuit the machines so we could have a proper first meeting."

"Sounds like fun," Evie grumbled as she held a measuring tape across Mal's gown.

Knowing her friend wanted a subject change, Mal adverted her gaze upward to find something else to talk about. Almost immediately, she locked eyes on her old purple leather jacket, hanging aimlessly on a hook besides the flat-screen TV. Mal didn't want to part with the jacket because it had been a birthday gift from her father from when she turned fourteen. She had developed a bad habit of wearing his overly large leather jacket around the house, so Hades got one for herself in a successful attempt to get his back.

Mal couldn't help thinking about him and her mother again. If she had just stayed on the Isle of the Lost, her family wouldn't be separated like they were now. She missed eagerly waking up every morning so she could be in the presence of her parents' love for one another. It was such an unbelievable sight that she has yet to see in Auradon.

"Evie," Mal called out in a distant tone. "Do you ever wonder what we'd be doing right now if we were still on the Isle?"

Evie scoffed at the idea. "No," she denied a little too quickly before she stepped away from her beautiful model. "Something's not right with the dress. Take a break while I look at the sketch."

The blue-haired princess strolled to her desk to observe the drawing once again. There was just one insignificant detail that was throwing off the whole design. What was it . . . ?

Meanwhile, Mal used the chance to plop onto the side of her canopy bed, surrounding herself in a sea of yellow tulle. Grabbing '_The Lady's Manners' _book from her beside table, Mal also snagged her spell book from under her pillow. Time to do some studying.

Opening to a conveniently marked page, Mal incanted, _"Read it fast, at lightning speed, remember everything I need." _Turning the pages of _The Lady's Manners_, Mal magically absorbed the book's facts to help her with future royal events.

Evie, noticing what her friend was doing, casually strolled over to Mal. "You don't need that book, M," she insisted while wrapping an arm around the bedpost. "You were doing perfectly fine without it. You know Ben wouldn't approve of you using magic in such a way."

Mal momentarily stopped to gaze up at friend. "I learned everything from my parents, who taught me an outdated version of how to be a princess. Now, I need to learn the modern version so I don't make Ben or myself look like a fool."

"Personally, as your best friend, I strongly believe that your spell book belongs in the museum," Evie advised as she swiped Mal's book before she could complain, before adding almost reluctantly, "along with my magic mirror."

Evie was referring to the magic mirror that her mother, Evil Queen, had once given her to compete with the gifts Maleficent gave her daughter. For the last six months, Evie has done practically everything to detach herself from her mother, yet she still insists on dying her hair that unnatural blue color.

Mal pouted at her possession being taken away. "Evie, I promise I will donate it to the museum after Cotillion. I just want to keep it a little longer, just in case I find a spell to save my mother."

Evie rolled her eyes at the excuse. "You said that when I gave up my mirror four months ago," she argued with a huff. "You really need to stop clinging to the past. This is the land of opportunity. We are Auradon girls now!"

"_You_ are an Auradon girl," Mal corrected as she stood almost defiantly. "I'm still the girl from the Isle, who's pretending to be an Auradon girl."

"You wouldn't have to pretend if you just left the past to the past."

"Well I'm sorry I have such a good relationship with my parents while yours with your mother is about as worse as hers with Snow White," Mal retorted bitterly.

_Silence_.

In that dead silence, Mal wished she could take back the nasty comment. "Evie, I'm so sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I'm just stressed from all this learning and planning for Cotillion. I didn't mean what I said."

"Yeah, you did," Evie claimed as she slowly unwrapped her arms from the bed post. Her eyes displayed her sadness as she sighed. "You wouldn't have said it if you hadn't. That's okay. It's better that you get your frustration out on me instead of a news reporter."

The blue-haired princess adverted her gaze from her friend with another sad sigh. "Let's get you out of that dress," Evie suggested softly. "Our next class starts in thirty minutes. We don't want to be late."

"E . . ."

"Don't worry about it." Evie shrugged carelessly despite her inner feelings. "I can take it. I was raised on the Isle of the Lost. Remember?"

Mal remembered.

But Evie was the one that forgot.

* * *

On the way to their Auradon classes, the Core Four strolled outside the school to get some fresh air, something that wasn't really possible.

Forgetting what she wore a mere hour ago, Mal changed into a frilly pale green dress, with her hair in long blond tendrils. She was clutching a textbook from Fairies 101, a class she is currently failing because of Knotgras—Flora! Mal had to remind herself all the time to call the three pixies by their human names, not their fairy name. The one time Mal did, which was during an argument with said teacher, she was suspended from that class for a week for 'reminding her of painful past'.

Bull shit.

_Knotgrass_ didn't want to be reminded that she was teaching the daughter of Maleficent, who knew the truth of her past. She knew perfectly well what happened with Maleficent, yet she played dumb when interrogated by Fairy Godmother, as did Thistlewit and Flittle—Fauna and Merryweather, if you don't know their other names. They didn't want it to be known that they were traitors to their people.

Auradon is _filled _with secret criminals, yet Mal was the only one that knew.

Or was she?

Anyways, Mal kept her head down as she walked beside Evie. Jay and Carlos could tell something was wrong with the girls, but Evie insisted that they were having more trouble with the dress, causing a little stress that it wouldn't be finished in time. Mal didn't bother inputting her opinion, considering what happened a few minutes prior. Only slightly convinced by the lie, Jay and Carlos led Dude—Carlos's scruffy but adorable dog—up some steps and onto an outdoor patio.

Fellow students holding textbooks milled about. Some were perched in the niches of the stone wall while some sat on the stone railing. They smiled politely at the Core Four as they walked by.

The VKs had come a long way since first arriving in Auradon. Before, they would be looked down upon for being the children of the villains on the Isle of the Lost. Now, they were treated with respect since everyone falsely believed that the Core Four saved them from Dragon Maleficent. It killed Mal inside to let everyone believe her mother was such a horrible villain, but Jay and Evie didn't seem to care. Carlos, on the other hand, had to refrain from snapping at people for referring to his caring godmother in such a horrible way.

Walking through the patio, Mal was lost in thought as she absentmindedly heard Jay teasing Carlos, resulting in Evie to laugh at the playful bickering. There was just so much for Mal to do, yet none of them seem to care or bothered to listen.

"You'll be fine," she heard Jay reassure their youngest friend. "Even if you don't ask anyone, there may be a couple girls wanting to dance with you at Cotillion because of the suit your mother made."

Mal perked up at the comment. "Carlos, Cruella made your suit?"

"And sent it to me last week," Carlos confirmed with a small smile. "She did a fantastic job, as usual. She offered to do your dress."

No, that couldn't be right. If she had known that, Mal definitely would have let Cruella make the dress instead of Evie. Yet, this was the first time Mal heard of it. "When?"

"Right when Cotillion was first announced." Carlos tilted her head curiously. "Mom sent Evie a letter offering to do so if she was too busy with all the other requests. Didn't Evie tell you?"

Mal was about to lash out at her friend for keeping such a 'minor' detail a secret, when Jane suddenly came out of nowhere. "Mal!"

Of course, Mal snapped to her attention and plastered on a fake smile to successfully hide her anger. Jane, with her hair at about waist length now, stood in front of the Core Four with a tablet securely in her hands. Lonnie stood by her side, looking as chipper as ever as her long black hair stood out against her pink dress.

After having one and a half confrontations with Evie, Mal doubt she could handle answering any more Cotillion questions without lashing out. She knows Jane doesn't mean to be so annoying. Jane was only trying to do everything and anything she could to help plan the event.

Thankfully, Carlos unwittingly distracted Jane, giving Mal a chance to calm herself. "H-hey, Jane," he greeted nervously.

"Hey." Jane smiled kindly at him.

"Uh." Carlos turned into a stuttering mess as he became distracted by Jane's beauty. "I was wondering . . . if you . . . uh . . . liked the carrot cake last night?"

"I had the pumpkin pie," she corrected sweetly, a little confused by the question.

"Oh. Cool." Carlos adverted his gaze for a brief second, unsure of what to say next. "Um . . ."

Jay walked behind him and gripped his shoulders. "Smooth," he complimented sarcastically in a low voice. Jay swiftly dragged Carlos and essentially Dude away to their next class to save Carlos from further embarrassment.

Mal braced herself for the barrage of questions, ready to answer them as calmly as she could in her current situation. However, she was bought a few extra moments when Evie chimed in, announcing, "I have an opening for a fitting at three! Who wants it?"

"Me!" Lonnie shouted as she rudely jumped in front of Jane before she could comment. Then, Lonnie winced at what she did. "Sorry. . ."

"It's okay," Evie reassured before she smiled encouragingly at Jane. "I'll take you later."

While Evie dragged Lonnie aside to talk about the dress, Jane stepped in front of Mal, almost like she was preventing Mal from leaving. "Mal, I hate to keep bugging you," she began with an unsympathetic tone, "but the decorating committee needs a couple more answers. As much as I hate to keep bugging you, I just need these last few and I'll be finished."

"Sounds great," Mal commented with a small encouraging smile. "But can we do this later? I have to get to class and I don't be late."

"You know what? Just nod if you like it," Jane instructed, not having clearly heard the purple-haired girl.

Before Mal could say a word, Jane started sweeping through an array of photos on the tablet screen, one after another in a dizzying flurry. "Chair swags. Entry banner. Twinkle lights. Uh, let's see. Napkin design. Table bunting . . ."

Mal bobbed her head at each image, not even paying attention to any of the options. She would have been more than fine with Jane choosing everything herself. She's already done such a fantastic job.

"And you still haven't picked out the party favors yet." Jane added as she paused momentarily.

"Honestly, Jane, whatever you want to go with, I totally trust you—"

"I mean, we could do chains, key charms, pen toppers," interrupted Jane, continuing to tap through images. "I kind of love the pen toppers," she added. "But we could do all three if you want. . ."

"You know—" Mal's eyes suddenly flashed bright green. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, her eyes returned to their normal shade of green. She smiled and rested a hand gently on Jane's arm. "I say pen toppers," she decided calmly.

"Really?" Jane asked she perked up at the decision. "Okay! You won't regret it!"

At that very moment Evie and Lonnie walked back over to Jane and Mal once they were finished speaking about the dress. Lonnie exclaimed cheerily, "I can hardly wait to see what your wedding will look like!"

Mal raised an eyebrow in amusement, knowing something like that would be mentioned thanks to her father's warning. "I'm not ready to be married," she informed, "and I would rather wait until after I graduate high school before I get engaged."

"Come on, you probably thought about getting married," Lonnie insisted with a teasing smile. "Maybe even dreamed about the perfect wedding dress?"

Mal shrugged carelessly. "Not really. I always assumed I would wear my mother's dress."

Jane tilted her head curiously at the answer. "Your mother's? She was married?"

_Shit!_

Eyes going slightly wide, Mal tried to think of some kind of fib to cover her stumble. Out of nowhere, Ben appeared at Mal's side in his royal-blue suit, scaring her half to death, but distracting the other girls. "Hi, Mal."

"_Hiii, Ben_," Evie, Jane, and Lonnie greeted in a sing-song unison, mainly because they didn't want the king to know about their previous conversation subject. Nonetheless, Mal glared at them for not being subtle.

Ben continued to smile happily at Mal as he leaned his forehead against hers, grateful for the few minutes they could have together. However, that was quickly ruined when Jane lightly grabbed his arm.

"Quick moment!" Jane pleaded as she pulled Ben to the side, away from the trio of girls before the king could protest.

Once they were a few yards away, Jane whispered, "Alright, the surprise for Mal's big night is almost finished." On her trusty tablet, Jane showed Ben images of a stained-glass window that held a young happy couple on it. That happy couple was none other than Ben and Mal, the latter wearing a beautiful purple and black dress and her hair its original purple color.

"Cruella did a fantastic job designing Mal's dress for this piece," Jane complimented.

Surprised?

You see, a few months ago, Ben overhead Carlos mentioning to Jay that Evie was going to make Mal's Cotillion dress instead of his mother and Mal's godmother—Cruella. Carlos thought it was strange since Cruella always created Mal's outfits, but he assumed it was an attempt by Mal to fit in with the Auradonians. Once he heard that, Ben sent a letter to Cruella, asking if she could design a dress for Mal that was fit for a queen so he could surprise her with a gift. The next day, Ben received a letter from Cruella saying she would love to help with the gift for her 'Bertha'.

Jane eagerly jumped up and down at seeing the almost finished product. "Mal looks so beautiful! She's going to love it!"

"Make sure her eyes are green," Ben reminded. He wanted to make sure his gift for Mal was perfect, since she has been working so hard for him. Mal deserved the whole world, but this was all he could give at the moment.

Behind Jane, Mal caught Ben's attention and nodded sideways as if to say, _Are you coming with me?_ Ben called out to Mal that he'd catch up with her later before he turned his attention back to Jane.

"Which green should they use?" Jane asked as she showed a few rectangular pieces of green stained glass to Ben; the shades were nearly identical.

"Uh . . ." Ben took them and smiled as he picked the darkest green with no hesitation. "This one." He stared through it dreamingly, clearly imagining that he was staring straight into his beloved's eyes.

* * *

Sometime later on that same day, Mal rushed to her locker, slamming it open to get a certain object from in there. Just a few minutes before, realization had hit her about the spell her mother used to transform herself. Mal was looking in the pages of the book for the spell, but her mother wouldn't keep her most used spell there. She would put it—

"Hi, Mal."

Mal jumped at the voice, not getting a chance to grab her spell book. "Hi," she greeted with a nervous laugh, failing to act natural.

Ben was leaning against the locker door next to hers with a small smile on his lips. "I have a little surprise for you."

_You always have a surprise for me_, Mal thought as she forced a grin. _Yet I have nothing for you . . ._

"Another one?" She wondered instead as she pretended to be surprised. "I don't deserve so many."

"Yes, you do. Let me spoil you." Ben pleaded as his smile faltered slightly. "You didn't have much growing up."

Mal's smile turned a little sour. "I managed," she insisted, "because I had two amazing parents that raised me with love and compassion, yet they received neither one from you Auradonians."

Knowing he said the wrong thing, the king decided to find something to change the subject. Peering inside Mal's locker, he noticed her spell book sitting in a wire tray. "Didn't you donate that to the museum?" He reached for it, but Mal guided his hand away, closing the locker door before he could get a better look.

"Is that still in there?" Mal asked playfully. She brushed Ben's hair out of his eyes with her finger. "Sorry, I have to get to class. I don't want to be late, so—"

"No, you don't," Ben agreed. "But . . ." He took Mal's hand and led her by the arm to her gift. A few steps away, there was a sparkly purple motor scooter with a gold bow on top.

"Ta-da," announced Ben, gesturing to it.

Mal gasped and cupped her hands to her mouth. "_What?_"

"Do you like it?" Ben wondered.

Mal beamed, genuinely thrilled. "Does an _ogre_ like _cheese puffs_?" She stepped closer to the scooter and inspected it, feeling the new seat and handles. "This is amazing!" She looked up at his smiling face. "It's purple! My favorite color!" She let out a joyful laugh, but then her face fell once she remembered something. "All I have for you is a simple picnic . . ."

"And that's perfect," Ben insisted as he smiled encouragingly. "Fairy Godmother is going to let you and me get out of school couple hours early so we can avoid the paparazzi."

Mal tilted her head curiously. "Did she do that for you and Audrey?"

"No," Ben denied with no hesitation, "because I love you, not Audrey."

With her heart beating erratically, Mal cleared her throat to clear her mind. "Well I have couple things to finish baking," she informed with a small smile, "and a test in my next class that I can't miss. After that, I'm all yours."

"Then I'll see you in a couple hours."

Smile growing just slightly, Mal patted Ben affectionately on the chest before she walked off. Once she was a few yards away, she let the smile drop into a frustrated frown. She was so close—

Yet her mother would have to wait a little longer.


	43. Chapter 43

**Happy New Year! Here is the next chapter!**

**So I worked my ass off to get this chapter finished in time for this holiday, especially since I discovered there will be a "**_**Descendants" **_**movie marathon later on today. I didn't actually start this chapter until about five hours ago.**

**Now a couple of you made a request last chapter about a certain object. I am somewhat considering it, but you won't see my decision for some time. After all, Mal still needs the spell book to save a certain someone.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

On a gazebo overlooking the calm green pond and surrounding lush tree-filled countryside, Mal and Ben sat at a table covered by a gold tablecloth, which boasted all sorts of treats: soup, hors d'oeuvres, beef ragout, cheese souffle, pies, puddings, pastel-colored cakes, fresh fruit tarts, a loaf of warm bread, and tiers of appetizers. Mal spent nearly three days baking everything, not once using magic like her best friend believed.

"Would you like a hot hors d'oeuvre?" Mal wondered as she offered her boyfriend the delicious food.

At that moment, she wore a pale blue dress that complemented her long ice-blond hair, which was hanging loosely down her back. Mal always tried to keep her hair down when she's around Ben, since he commented numerous times that he loved her hair. Meanwhile, Ben was dressed in another variation of his blue suits. Someone should really tell him that he should wear different colors . . .

With a gracious smile, Ben gladly ate the appetizer that was fed to him by his beloved. Taking a moment to enjoy the delectable treat, he commented, "This is the best thing I've ever ate."

Mal leaned forward in her seat with a smile. "So, you like it?"

"Of course!" Ben agreed as he took another bite out of the extravagant array of perfectly prepped dishes. "This is nearly every dish Mrs. Potts made for my parents! How long did it take you to make everything? Three days?"

"Good guess," Mal teased as her smile grew slightly. "I had to hide some of the dishes so no one would eat them. It seemed like every day I had to keep Carlos out of the kitchen so he wouldn't eat everything."

Ben chuckled as he took another bite. "Did you and Carlos have a sibling relationship on the Isle?"

"Actually," Mal began almost reluctantly, "I didn't become friends with Carlos until the first week of sophomore year. He would come over sometimes for dinner because our parents are friends, but we never hanged out. Until I turned ten, I was best friends with Uma."

"Cruella's other god-daughter?" Ben wondered. "The one she nicknamed Shrimpy? You don't talk much about her."

"Our friendship ended a little sourly," Mal insisted with a slight huff. "Uma is the daughter of Ursula and our mothers were friends. We spent every summer together since we lived on separate sides of the island. One day, she decided that we needed to prank our god-mother. Long story short, I stopped the prank and dumped a bucket of baby shrimp over Uma's head in retaliation."

Ben snarled his nose at the mental image. "That doesn't sound like something you would do."

"I did have a little bit of a villain streak in me," Mal admitted while as her smile turned genuine at the memory. "Of course, my parents made me apologize to Uma and then I was grounded for a month. They could have given me a worse punishment if they really wanted."

"Well . . ." Ben began as he attempted to change the subject. "It means a lot that you did all of this for me when you have so much craziness happening to you."

Pausing for a moment, Ben took one of Mal's hands in his as he used the other to gently turn her face toward him so their gazes could meet. "I've missed you," he confessed as he caressed her cheek lovingly. "We never have any time to be just us. I hope we can change that after Cotillion."

Mal didn't reply immediately. Instead, she wiped away the sauce that was dripping from the corner of Ben's mouth. Touching the sauce himself, Ben cracked a smile. "Can't take me anywhere, right?"

Mal laughed gleefully at the question, remembering when she said the same thing during their first date at the Enchanted Lake. This picnic date had the same vibe as their first date. Knowing that made Mal cheer up and finally relax.

Then everything started to turn into chaos.

With his hands now messing, Ben looked around almost bashfully for something to clean himself. "Do you have any napkins or something?"

"I do!" Mal looked toward her side, but the basket wasn't there. Turning her head, she turned pale as she watched Ben reach into the picnic basket that was set between them. "I can grab it—"

But before she could finish her sentence, Ben pulled out Mal's spell book instead. Inspecting the cover, Ben snarled his nose once again as he recognized it from earlier that day. "What's this?" he wondered rhetorically.

Wide-eyed, Mal stammered, "I . . . threw it in last minute. Just in case I needed to intervene if there's bad weather."

Ben raised a raised a curious eyebrow. "You just lied to me," he noted slowly. "Why?"

Surprised by his observation, Mal questioned. "How did you . . . ?"

Instead of answering the unfinished question, Ben flipped through the various pages marked with sticky notes. "Speed-reading spell? Cooking spell?" He raised his gaze to Mal accusingly. "Did you use a cooking spell for this food?"

"No!" Mal denied immediately in hopes of controlling the situation. "I didn't use a spell on this meal. I considered it, but never did."

"That was the truth," Ben mused, once again surprising Mal by his correct deduction.

Changing his attention back to the book, Ben seemed taken back by a certain page. "Blonde hair spell?" He looked up at Mal in complete shock. "You spelled your beautiful, magical hair? Why?"

"I—I wanted a change," Mal claimed with another stutter. "I was tired of my purple hair—"

"Another lie," Ben interrupted as he angrily slammed the book shut.

"How do you know I'm lying?" Mal interrogated with an equally angry huff.

"You advert your gaze when you're telling a lie," Ben informed as he handed over the spell book. "During, before, or after you tell it."

Mal's jaw dropped at the reveal, surprised that he knew something so insignificant about her. Almost reluctantly, she took the spell book in her hand, unsure what she should do with it. "Ben . . ."

"Why did you change your appearance?" Ben questioned before he could give Mal a chance to explain herself. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I don't fit in!" Mal shouted as she stood from the table, Ben unconsciously following her lead. "I'm not a prissy pink Auradon princess! I'm not a hero! And I am _not_ the daughter of villains! My parents were falsely accused of their crimes and were punished for it when they were the heroes. Just like them, I am a _fake_!"

Her eyes shimmered with tears at her proclamation. She broke her stare-down with Ben so she could move away from him. However, Ben reached out to her and softly brushed her arm. "Mal . . ." he cooed softly.

"No!" Mal shouted as she shrugged him off. "No," she repeated as she stormed away, leaving Ben all alone.

The king walked toward the railing to gaze over the pond. Across the calm green water, Ben could see the land on the other side, the Isle of the Lost—the very island that Mal was raised on. Ben couldn't help wondering. . .

How many others were blamed for something they didn't do?

* * *

Mal burst into her dorm room, relieved to find that Evie and none of her clients were nowhere in sight.

After changing into an outfit more like her old self—a purple, green, and black ensemble—she wrote a quick note meant for Ben and placed his school ring on top of it, knowing the ring wouldn't help her clear her mind. Evie will find it eventually, but by then she would be long gone.

Mal moved to Evie's worktable and found a small empty black box with a blue lid. She took a sharp pencil and punctured the lid of the box repeatedly. The pencil dropped from her hands as she was suddenly overcome with gloomy sobs.

"I don't belong here!" Mal cried as her sobs started to turn worse.

Mal rushed over to her bedside table, which held an aquarium tank with a lizard inside. The container bore a sign that said DON'T FEED MY MOM, for inside was none other than Maleficent, who had transformed at King Ben's Coronation ceremony into a puny green lizard to create the façade that the Core Four were heroes.

Opening the lid of the tank, Mal lifted the tiny lizard out of her prison and placed her safely in the box. She looked down at her mother and let out a little laugh through her tears. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand, yeah?" Mal asked rhetorically, knowing her mother couldn't answer.

Auradon was not where she belonged.

Mal belonged on the Isle of the Lost, as the Queen of the Isle.

* * *

Riding on her brand-new scooter through the Auradon forest, Mal halted at the shore of the Sea of Serenity. It was the only thing separating her from her home. The magical barrier flickered and shimmered over the Isle of Lost, like it was a distant memory, beckoning Mal to go further.

She flipped her goggles on her helmet up and wiped away her dried tears. Mal had left Auradon Prep hours ago, but she didn't expect it to take this long to reach the shores of the kingdom. She would have to make this quick to make a clean escape.

Pulling her trusty spell book out of her bag, Mal hurriedly flipped through the pages for the spell she needed. Once she found the exact spell she was looking for, she incanted, "Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere."

The scooter roared to life, bearing a new glittering graffiti paint job.

"Please work," Mal pleaded quietly, yet desperately.

Mal zoomed across the surface of the sea toward the isle of exiled prisoners, gaining speed with each yard that brought her closer to the island. She headed toward the barrier with her on the edge of her seat. With a brilliant flash, Mal's enchanted scooter disappeared through the magical barrier.

However, when Mal broke the barrier, she experienced a little more turbulence than usual. Once her bike touched land, a HUGE explosion was heard from behind her, causing the scooter to lurch forward unexpectedly. Afterwards, the ride seemed to smooth out on its own, so she ignored and momentarily forgot the strange occurrence.

In a matter of minutes, she rolled through a dusty lane filled with disheveled, grubby pirates selling knickknacks at their rotting storefronts. Mal's scooter was dinged and battered-looking. It must have taken a great beating from traveling through the barrier.

Mal didn't seem to care though as smiled happily at finally being home.

A short ride later, Mal rolled through an alley infested with grungy thieves, minions, and pickpockets. Her bike sputtered and spat as it slowed down to her crew's old hideout. Her scooter finally lost the rest of its life was Mal parked it under the old stairway.

Once she did, Mal noticed her reflection in a nearby broken mirror. Crossing the barrier had broken her spells, returning her hair back to its original, yet beautiful purple color. Except, her hair had an extremely red hue to it now—

Showing just how angry she truly was.


	44. Chapter 44

**Here is the next chapter, which is short once again! I wanted to publish this before **_**"Descendants 2**_**" comes on today so this could linger in your mind while your watching—**_**if **_**any of you decided to watch the marathon today.**

**This is where things start to get a little interesting.**

**This chapter is also the beginning stage of changing how the story ends. For those of you who were asking for something to be 'returned', this is where it starts.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Strolling through the marketplace once they opened in the early morning, Hades couldn't help over-hearing a couple henchmen's conversation. One claimed to have seen someone on a purple scooter drive through the magical barrier. The other said to have seen a hunchbacked person wearing a blackish-green tattered cloak stagger through the dark alleyways toward the Bargain Castle—Maleficent's and Hades's home.

Together, the henchmen speculated that the rider of the scooter brought the disfigured human to the Isle of the Lost because the Auradonians believed that he or she was too ugly to live amongst them.

Honestly, Hades wouldn't put it past the kings and queens of the mainland to do such a thing. Mortals, especially royalty, were vain about their appearance. They could have gone behind King Ben's back in a sort of treason. Although . . . something was odd about the henchmen's story.

Why would the mysterious person head straight for his home?

And how would they know where to go?

With that thought still lingering in his mind, Hades continued to begrudgingly shop for groceries for the day. On Fridays, he does the shopping while the rest of the week he has Celia Facilier—the daughter of Dr. Facilier, the Voodoo Man—do it for him.

You see, after he no longer had his wife or daughter on the Isle of the Lost, Hades lost the desire to go out or do anything, though he was forced to continue judging souls. One day, Celia offered to be his 'errand rat', as she put it. For the last six months, Celia has been doing small chores for him so he wouldn't have to. Due to her do all sorts of errands for the god, Celia is the only that knows the location of his lair—

Which will be useful at another time.

As of now, Hades was walking back to technically his wife's home when he heard more rumors about a mysterious figure heading toward the same place again. Someone else claimed they saw that same person enter the Bargain Castle with no trouble. Hades found that quite suspicious since—during the beginning stages of his relationship—he installed three locks so no one could break in. Cruella had a key, but had stopped coming over six months ago after the issue at Coronation. Mal used to have a key, but she left it at her home before leaving for Auradon. That only left—

No . . .

It couldn't be her.

Or could it?

Practically running to his family's home, Hades noticed that the door had been left slightly ajar by whoever broke in. It didn't appear as though they broke the lock. In fact, it looked like the person had used a key to get in, which meant . . .

Entering his home, Hades quietly closed the door behind him to not alert the trespasser. Upon seeing at first glance that everything was still in place, his suspicion of who the intruder was grew.

"Hello?" Hades called out as he sat the groceries on a nearby chair. "Who's there?"

There was no immediate answer. He could faintly hear the sound of settling furniture, yet he couldn't see anyone at the moment. "Just come out," Hades ordered calmly as he took a few cautious steps forward. "No harm will come to you if you show yourself."

"There you go again," teased a _very _familiar voice, one that Hades hasn't heard in a few months, "trying to act like a 'mighty god' when you are really a big softie inside."

Hades held his breath at the statement. He didn't want to. He was afraid that any kind of movement would shatter the hope he had gain or turn this reality into a dream.

From his perspective, Hades could now see into the living room. On the couch, laid a semi-frail figure with enormous horns protruding from her head, with her long brown luscious hair falling around her shoulders to the small of her back. The mysterious person slowly, carefully, and cautiously lifted herself up to a sitting position, using up all of her energy to do so.

Giving herself a moment to catch her breath, the 'mystery' person smiled at her husband. "Hello, Aidoneus."

Charging into the living room, Hades fell to his knees as he swallowed his wife in an enormous hug. He buried his face into her stomach in a vain attempt to hide his emotions from her, though it didn't really help that she could feel him shuddering and sobbing into her.

Snickering softly, Maleficent ran her fingers through her husband's hair as she teased once again, "Looks like someone's happy to see me."

When Hades lifted his head, Maleficent could see the tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks as he choked back a sob. "How are you here?" He interrogated as he held her even tighter. "I thought you were still a lizard!"

"It's a long story," Maleficent insisted as she wiped away his tears lovingly. "To put it simply, the spell I placed on myself was broken when I crossed over the barrier. If I had casted it with my scepter or your ember, I would still be a lizard since those objects are more powerful than any spell casted by the magic wand."

"But _how_?" Hades questioned incredulously. "How are you on the Isle?"

Maleficent sighed softly, knowing her husband wouldn't be pleased with the explanation. "There was a fight between Mal and Ben," she began slowly so her husband wouldn't lose his temper. "Mal felt as though she didn't belong in Auradon, so she returned home . . . to the Isle of the Lost. Neither Ben nor her friends know she's here."

Hades began to stand. "I'll go talk to her—"

"No," Maleficent denied as she tugged her husband's arm to make him fall back to his knees. "Don't. If you talk to her, or if she even _sees _you, Mal will want to stay. If we want the barrier to be removed permanently, like your brother told us it would, we have to keep her from staying on the Isle."

"How in the world are we supposed to do that?"

To his surprise, Maleficent shrugged in uncertainty. "Wait until her friends notice she's gone?" she assumed. "They will come back to the Isle for her _and _bring her back to Auradon."

Hades raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What are we supposed to do then?"

Maleficent smiled as she caressed her husband's cheek lovingly. "For now, I want you to hold me a while longer," she cooed tenderly, "and give me a 'welcome home' kiss."

As soon as she finished stating her request, Hades surged forward, giving his wife a kiss that showed just how much he truly missed her—

Making Maleficent grateful to be home with her husband.


	45. Chapter 45

**Here is the next chapter!**

**This chapter will be used to speed up and summarize the events of **_**"Descendants 2"**_**. After this chapter, it will cut straight to the Core Four, Ben, and Lonnie returning to Auradon; maybe even so far as Cotillion. You will find out my decision next chapter.**

**Like I said before, the first part of this chapter will summarize some of the events while the second part is a conversation between a great-niece and a great-uncle. It will be a nice touch to help explain a character's attempt at something during Cotillion.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Later that evening, Cruella walked through the front entrance of the Bargain Castle unannounced like she would do in the old days.

"Hades!" Cruella called as she walked further into the home. "Little Celia told me you needed to talk to me about something? There's something I need to tell you about our kids while I'm here."

"You're not gonna greet me?" A certain someone wondered teasingly. "I thought I was your best friend."

Hurrying toward the direction of where the voice came from, Cruella gasped at seeing her old friend. "Malef!" she greeted in surprise. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

Maleficent, who was laying against her husband on the couch with his tight grip still on her, smiled at her friend's reaction. "It's a long story," she claimed as she nestled her head against her husband's shoulder like she used to do. "I'll tell you it later, but just in case you see her, Mal's back on the Isle."

"I already knew that," Cruella claimed as she grabbed a chair from the kitchen table to sit in the living room. "Carlos told me."

Hades raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "He's back on the island too?"

"Not right now," Cruella corrected with a slight huff. "On the way here, I bumped into him and Jay while they were on their way to the Auradon limo that they hid. Carlos couldn't talk long, but he caught me up to speed on their situation."

"Is someone in trouble?" Maleficent questioned as she raised her head slightly.

"Yes, the King of Auradon," Cruella answered seriously. "You probably already know that him and Bertha got into a fight and Bertha ran away from Auradon. Just an hour ago, King Ben, Carlos, Jay, and Evie came to here to bring Bertha back to Auradon. King Ben and Bertha talked alone for a few minutes in the four's old hideout. King Ben came out alone saying that Bertha wasn't going to come back."

"Let me guess," Hades insisted with an annoyed sigh. "Someone king-napped the king? Who would be dumb enough to do that?"

"My other god-daughter," Cruella revealed. "Apparently on the way to their hideout, Carlos and his friends had bumped into Gil, who most likely told Shrimpy about the three of them and the king being on the Isle. Shrimpy had her pirate crew kidnap the king when the three weren't looking."

"So why are Carlos and Jay going back to Auradon?" Maleficent questioned.

"Bertha lost a bet with Shrimpy," Cruella explained knowingly. "They arm-wrestled one another at Ursula's restaurant. If Bertha won, King Ben was free to go. If Shrimpy won, then she wanted the wand. Bertha unfortunately lost and now has to bring the wand to Shrimpy's ship tomorrow. However, Carlos and Jay went back to Auradon to create a fake wand instead for the exchange. After they hand over the fake wand, they plan on creating a diversion so they can escape."

"I thought Carlos couldn't talk long?" Maleficent teased good-naturedly. "It sounded like you two talked for nearly an hour."

"I wish we could have," Cruella admitted with a soft sigh. "Before he had to leave, Carlos promised he would talk to me soon, he said he loved the suit I made for him, and he told me that loved me. That was the _first _time he has ever said that to me."

Pondering on an idea or two, Hades stood from the couch as he requested, "Cruella, can you keep Maleficent company for the next hour or so?"

Reluctantly, Maleficent for herself straighten to a sit up position when her husband moved away from her. "Babe, where you going?"

"To talk to our niece."

* * *

Many were surprised to see Hades walking through the pirate side of the Isle of the Lost. The last time anyone has seen him on that side was over six months ago when he last had dinner with his wife and Cruella at Ursula's restaurant.

Speaking of Ursula's restaurant, that is exactly where Hades went after his left his home. He had a feeling that there would be a huge fight tomorrow, but believed he could prevent it by speaking with Uma, Ursula's daughter.

Hades crossed the dock with his footsteps sounding heavy on the wood, which drew the attention of the pirates lounging around on barrels and surrounding platforms. Hades stopped in front of the rotten storefront for a moment to take in the scene he hasn't seen in so long.

A plaque reading URSULA'S FISH AND CHIPS and featuring Ursula the sea witch in her glory days hung outside the restaurant while painted wooden tentacles spiraled out of both sides of the building. The paint had faded, but the whites of Ursula's eyes still glowed in the gloom. Below the plaque was a sign that read YOU'LL TAKE IT HOW I MAKE IT!

Hades sauntered through the seaweed-green swinging doors of the diner to enter the eatery, which was filled with slovenly scalawags hunched over mismatched tables. The place stank of rotten fish, which fit the filthy aesthetic: splintered dock beams, smashed lobster traps, old waterlogged organ, and chandeliers made out of steering wheels.

It was a wonder why Hades and Maleficent continued to eat at such a disgusting establishment. Maybe because they ate for free because they were family.

As Hades walked further into the building, a teenage girl with long turquoise hair walked out from the back room before plopping trays of food in front of a group of hungry pirates.

The girl wore a turquoise leather jacket with fringe epaulets, a fringe skirt, and a brown pirate's hat with starfish embroidered on it. She was every bit a pirate punk and also the spitting image of her sea witch mother, Ursula—back in the day, of course. She wore Ursula's gold nautilus shell on a gold chain, though the necklace had no powers on the Isle of the Lost, where magic was forbidden and obsolete.

"Uma?" Hades called to catch the girl's attention. "Do you have a moment?"

Upon hearing her name, Uma slightly perked up at seeing the god. "Hades," she greeted with a curious eyebrow raise. "You just missed your daughter. I'm sure you heard she's back on the Isle by now."

"We need to talk," Hades demanded as he came closer, ignoring the looks of the spiteful pirates. "In the back. _Now._"

Uma scoffed at his sudden change in attitude. "I don't have to listen to you."

"_Yes_, you do," the god retorted forcefully with a stern glare. "I'm your uncle—"

"_Great _uncle," Uma corrected while still interrupting him. "You're my mother's uncle—"

"But still your uncle," Hades reminded as he stopped just a foot in front of his niece, towering over her by nearly a foot and a half. He gestured to the kitchen door angrily. "You will do as I say. Go to the back. _NOW!_"

Not wanting to show her fear at seeing the god's temper, Uma nonchalantly walked toward the kitchen area, throwing her apron on the bar as she went. Hades trailed close behind her, ready to grab her if she decided to run.

Walking through the kitchen, the two continued through the back door, which led to a dark alleyway between the restaurant and another building. No one else was in sight, making it the perfect place to talk in private.

Closing the door securely behind him, Hades interrogated rhetorically, "You kidnapped the King of Auradon? What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Freedom!" Uma shouted back, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. "I thought by holding him captive, I could manipulate him into doing what I wanted, which was freeing everyone from this island. Even if my conservation with him doesn't work, I will still have the wand tomorrow."

"Except it will be a fake," Hades revealed without a second thought. "Mali and her friends are going to give you a dummy wand when you trade for King Ben."

"Oh?" Uma tilted her head in mock curiosity. "Did your princess tell you that?"

"Before he left for Auradon to create the phony wand, Carlos told Cruella while she was heading to my home," Hades explained knowingly. "You're getting caught in a trick when you don't have to."

"Why tell me this, Uncle Hades?" Uma wondered as she reverted back to calling him what she used to. "If I do end up believing you, you're still betraying your daughter."

"Actually, I'm helping her," Hades claimed before he let out an aggravated sigh. "Zeus, your other uncle, told me years and years ago that the barrier would be brought down when Mali became engaged to a king in Auradon."

"And you think that king is King Ben," Uma assumed, though she sounded unconvinced. "Why should I believe that?"

"Look at the facts," Hades insisted as he started to get more frustrated. "Mali is currently dating King Ben. The royal Cotillion tomorrow is being held for her. That is the first step before becoming officially and royally engaged."

Uma shook her head in amusement. "I think you are just trying to convince yourself that Zeus didn't lie to you."

"I'm trying to help you," Hades corrected as he stressed once again, "You are doing this for nothing."

"I don't need your help," Uma retorted bitterly. "And I don't need your daughter's help either. I plan on bringing down the barrier on my own, even if it breaks my cousin's heart in the process."


	46. Chapter 46

**Here is the next chapter!**

**There were many reviews last chapter and an anonymous concerned reader voiced their opinion to me through private messaging about a certain reviewer in particular. However, I had problems with a couple other reviews, so I thought it would be best that I address all of them with this author's note.**

**First: don't make assumptions about certain character's intentions in this story. Yes, Hades told Uma. He has not told anyone else and is not spreading 'false hope' to the other villains. NO, Zeus's is not being influenced by his son, who is the reason his brother is considered a villain. This is also referring to Evie! You don't know her motives yet so there is no need to call her rude names.**

**Second: please don't use all caps in a review. It's very hard for me to read when you do that. A couple words or phrase is fine, but not the ENTIRE review.**

**Lastly: if you have a story idea, PM me. DON'T spam the review section with your idea. It is very annoying getting a review on a story that you're working hard on, but turns out it has nothing to do with the story.**

**From this point forward, I will report or delete it (if guest review) if it happens again. I do value your opinions, but not at the expense of other readers, who say feel attacked by such 'toxic' reviews.**

**I didn't think I would have to make such an announcement forty-six chapters into a story. Now, without further interruptions:**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Despite being warned by her uncle, Uma still managed to be tricked by her cousin, Mal. As stated in the chapter before, Mal handed over a replica of Fairy Godmother's magic wand—which was created with a 3D printer in Auradon. Uma fully believed the wand was real since Mal somehow made a dog talk.

Oh, that's right! I didn't tell you about that!

Before Mal had her date with Ben, she made Carlos a truth gummi so he would be able to express his true feelings of Jane to Jane. Although his confidence and courage were ten times better than it was on the Isle, Carlos still chickened out whenever he tried to ask Jane to Cotillion, so he thought magic would be the best way to go. Well, right when Mal tried to give it Carlos, Dude stole it from her hand.

Yep. Dude ate magic candy and now he can talk.

That's normal for Auradon, right?

Anyways, when Uma tried out the wand for herself, you can imagine her anger when it turned out to be a sham. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to be tricked, even with the warning.

And she couldn't believe that her Uncle Hades actually told the truth. If he told the truth about that, then maybe . . .

Well, Uma couldn't really think about 'maybes' at the time. All she could think about was making Mal pay for scheming against her. Uma really should have known better.

Of course, Mal and her friends—Carlos, Jay, Evie, Ben, and Lonnie, who went to the Isle when Carlos and Jay returned because she caught them in their act of leaving—managed to escape by using smoke bombs that were created at Lady Tremaine's hair salon. On their way from fleeing, Mal broke the bridge that connected to the pipe tunnels that lead to their ride to freedom, preventing anyone from following their trail.

As soon as Mal closed her door, Jay floored it, causing her to fall back in her seat. Instinctively, Mal reached a hand into her jacket pocket. Groaning softly, Mal slumped in her seat. Her mother's spell book was missing. She must have dropped it while jumping in the vehicle. There goes her chance of freeing her mother from her spell . . .

By the time they were at the outskirts of the Isle, Mal and Ben finally caught their breath from the exhilarating fight just minutes before. They sat side by side, although there was an empty space between them. Things were still tense with them due to their second fight the day before. Mal had made the resolve to stay on the Isle of the Lost, but here she was: on her way back to Auradon.

"Were you able to speak to him while you were on the Isle?" Ben wondered, breaking the silence in the limousine.

Mal tilted her head at the odd question. "Who?"

"Your 'you-know-who'," he clarified unsuccessfully, before he gestured to the front seat of the vehicle.

Mal perked up in understanding. Lonnie, who was sitting in the passenger seat, had no idea about her father. Sure, Mal had accidentally let it slip to Lonnie and Jane that her mother was married, but neither one still had no idea who her father was or if he was even alive.

"No," Mal denied with a soft sigh. "By the time all of you came to the Isle, I had only gone to Lady Tremaine's hair salon. Dizzy thought it would be a good idea to give me bangs. I'm not sure how much I like it though."

Ben raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "She didn't dye your hair that color?"

"No," Mal answered honestly, yet almost reluctantly. "The spell on my hair was broken when I crossed into the barrier. My hair hasn't changed from this color."

"That's the pinkest I've ever seen your hair," Ben noted, though it almost sounded like he was on the verge of teasing her. "You must be really mad at me."

"I'm not mad," she insisted a little defensively. "I'm . . . frustrated . . . irritated . . . over-whelmed . . ."

"Well, I'm sorry you couldn't see him in person," Ben apologized sincerely. "I know how much you care about him. If I was in the same position as you with my grandpa, I would be mad at not seeing him after coming home. I probably would have gone 'beast'."

"It's alright," Mal reassured, though she was unsure if Ben really would have done such a thing. "I'm sorry you were put in a dangerous situation because of me. At least you're safe. That's what matters."

"And I got to see the Isle," Ben added with a small smile. "They are supposed to be my people too, but I haven't done anything to help them. The four of you were brought to Auradon not because I wanted to help the people of the Isle, but because I wanted to meet _you _in person; not in the dream where you save me when I'm lost on the Isle."

Ben adverted his gaze to hide his sadness. "You are Queen of the Isle," he began slowly. "They are _your_ people, not mine. I should have worked with you to help better their lives. Maybe it could have prevented this from happening. I'm sorry."

Mal looked away, unsure of what she should say to that. However, a single question circled through her mind:

If he really dreamed about her too, does that mean he's . . .?

* * *

After some time, the limo pulled into the Auradon Prep campus with a mere four hours left until the start of Cotillion. After Jay parked the limo in its original spot, the six teenagers walked through the sunny and cheerful campus, the complete opposite of the dark and gloomy atmosphere on the Isle of the Lost.

Lonnie had just left to return the quiver of swords to the amphitheater when Jane appeared out of nowhere, still holding her tablet like the last time Mal saw her.

"There you are, Ben!" Jane greeted cheerily as she approached the group. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Cotillion is tonight!"

Pulling Ben aside so Mal couldn't see the surprise, Jane showed Ben the finished present. "This is the stained-glass window. Mal's going to love it!" Jane squealed in delight. "I had a picture sent to Cruella earlier today so she could see the finished product before tonight. What do you think?"

"Hold on a moment," Ben requested before he adverted his attention to Mal, whispering, "Do you want to cancel? Or at least post-pone it?"

Mal gazed at Ben with her mouth hanging open slightly. She knew she didn't want to cancel, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to post-pone it. So many people have worked so hard to put the event together. Mal didn't want to be the reason that it would be for nothing.

"Oh!" Jane exclaimed as she realized something was wrong between the couple. "I can come back in a few minutes if you two need to talk."

"No, now is fine," Ben promised, mainly so Jane wouldn't bother him later today. However, he turned his attention once again on Mal, reassuring softly, "Do whatever you need to. I will support your decision one-hundred percent."

Ben gave Mal a reassuring glance before he walked of with Jane. Mal tilted her head slightly as she watched him leave. She could have sworn she heard her god-mother's name when they were talking to one another. But what would they have to do with Cruella de Vil?

While Mal was contemplating that question, Evie tugged on her arm, knocking her out of her temporary daze. "We need to talk," Evie insisted as she slowly dragged Mal along.

The two girls could barely go anywhere before they heard Carlos shouting defiantly, "No."

Of course, they stopped in their tracks to face their friend. Evie raised an eyebrow in surprise while Mal was trying not to beam with pride for Carlos taking a stand. "_No?"_ Evie repeated incredulously.

"No," Carlos repeated firmly as he straightened his stance to appear stronger than he truly was. "I am _tired _of you taking Mal off in a huddle so you can whisper your girl-talk. Jay and I are her friends, too. Hell, I am her _family_! We've been through a lot together and that is _not _stopping now. So, everybody sit. _Now._"

Carlos dropped to the ground with Dude in his lap before anyone could protest. With a raised eyebrow and a smile that showed her amusement about Carlos's leadership behavior, Mal gladly took a seat across from him while Evie and Jay slowly followed her example.

After a few silent moments, Carlos admitted bashfully. "I don't know how to start girl talk."

Jay shrugged carelessly. "Whaddup?" he asked in a vain attempt to break the ice.

"Well . . ." Mal started as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I'm . . . a mess? Six months ago, I was living with my wonderful parents who care and love me. Now, I feel trapped in a place where I have to pretend to be something I'm not. I am the_ Princess_ of the Underworld, yet I have to pretend that I have no royal blood in me. I know I promised my father I would keep him a secret here in Auradon, but I am _tired _of lying. I am tired of keeping up this act!"

"Then _don't_," Carlos advised before carefully elaborating, "Yes, you shouldn't throw the bombshell that he's your father tonight. Wait until another appropriate time, or at least ask him when he thinks it's best. As for the other part, just start being your normal self again. You were still behaving like an Isle princess when we first came to Auradon, but you changed to fit the Auradonian's idea of a princess. Just be you again and ignore the haters. You were born on the Isle of the Lost. That doesn't automatically make you a villain."

"He's right," Evie agreed with a soft sigh. "We are always going to be the kids from the Isle. That island made us who we are. We will never be like anybody else here, and that's okay. I tried to forget and become an Auradon girl so I could fit in; so everyone would stop seeing me as Grimhilde's daughter."

Mal adverted her gaze to her best friend. "Is that why you wanted to make my dress so badly?" she wondered. "You wanted to prove that you're more than her daughter?"

With a sigh of defeat, Evie nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your god-mother's offer," she apologized sincerely. "But I would really like a second chance to work on your dress. I'm going to make some changes to make it better fit the _real_ you. If you're up to going to Cotillion, it will be waiting for you, okay?"

Offering a small smile on encouragement, Evie stood to her feet and walked off with the boys. However, Jay hung back for a few moments. Waiting until the two were out of hearing range, Jay plopped a seat back down in front of Mal.

"I'm sorry," Jay apologized with a soft sigh. "I have known you longer than any of our friends, yet I couldn't tell that something was wrong with you. I've been so focused on R.O.A.R. that I've basically ignored you. I should have realized that you were hurting because you weren't—or couldn't—be with your parents."

Mal rolled her eyes playfully. "Why do I have a feeling you're saying this to help you get over your crush on my momma, who is now a lost lizard on the Isle?"

Jay huffed at the accusation, but didn't necessarily deny the claim. "Come to Cotillion tonight," he requested. "Your dad is probably looking forward to seeing his little girl on TV. Afterwards, if you can't handle another day of being away from him, I'll drive you back home tomorrow myself."

When his friend nodded in understanding, Jay once again stood, this time heading to the amphitheater so he could give up his position as captain to someone more deserving.

Meanwhile, Mal stayed behind for a little bit longer as she contemplated on what she should do.

If only . . .


	47. Chapter 47

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Cotillion, just like the coronation, will be broken up into two different chapters. Those chapters will be in two different perspectives, and you can probably guess why. The second chapter will be posted in the next couple days since I have a couple things I need to do before my next semester of college starts next week. Luckily, I only have two classes, but I'm gonna have to get a part time job, so we'll see how updates go in the future.**

**I won't say much in this chapter regarding the events of Cotillion. I know some of you are wondering how I'm going to do the exchange between Uma and Mal. How I'm doing their fight is how I'm going to do a couple other events regarding "**_**Descendants 3"**_**. After all, Mal never had the chance to look at a certain something, but of course that will change too.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Aidoneus, hurry up!" Maleficent called to her husband as she strained to a sit-up position on the couch she was laying on. "It's almost time!"

"I'm almost done, Malef," Hades reassured from the kitchen, rinsing the last set of dishes to be set in the dish strainer. "I haven't cooked that big of a meal in six months. I didn't think you would have such a big appetite."

"That's because I didn't eat much in Auradon," Maleficent revealed as her husband came to sit next to her. Laying against him comfortably, she sighed softly. "Mal didn't know what to give me while I was a lizard because she didn't know if it would be harmful or even healthy. I am so glad I married such an amazing cook."

"You know, I'm amazing at something else too," Hades teased with a mischievous wag of his eyebrows. "But it looks like I'm gonna have to wait a little before I can remind you of that."

"It will be a while," Maleficent agreed as she kissed her husband's cheek lovingly. "My ability to walk is worse than it was when I first came to the Isle. Good thing I have you to carry me everywhere I need to go."

Smiling down at his beloved, Hades kissed his wife's forehead lovingly as he mumbled, "I love you, my queen."

"And I love you, my king," Maleficent cooed as she nestled her head against his neck in her way to show that she meant it. "I could tell you that all day, but then I would miss seeing our baby girl on TV. Cotillion's starting!"

Chuckling at his wife's eagerness, Hades adverted his attention to the television screen, where the event, as stated before, was beginning.

The first thing shown was the location of the festive party, which was held on a white yacht docked in the marina with the Auradon royal crest adorning both sides of the large ship. Orbs of light hung from long cables strung over the deck. A set of stairs with a blue-and-gold-trimmed carpet led up to a stage. Everything looked incredible.

Party-goers boarded the yacht in front of roped off fans and paparazzi, and a few, including Evie and Doug, stopped to talk with news reporters in front of the step and repeat.

Evie wore a floor-length midnight-blue dress with black beading branching across it, a long blue cape, red gloves, and a thin gold choker featuring a red heart gem centerpiece. Her handbag was the shape of a poison apple with a bite taken out. And to top it all off, she wore a ruby-studded hair ornament clipped neatly to the side of her bun. Evie struck pose after pose for the cameras.

News reporters held microphones up to her. "Evie, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you so much." She struck another fetching pose, one that would make her mother somewhat proud.

"The dress is gorgeous! Did you design the barrette?"

"No, it's not my creation, actually," Evie denied with a smile. "Many of the hair accessories this evening were created by a fabulous new designer, _Dizzy of the Isle!_"

"In other words, she saw Dizzy while she was on the Isle," Hades assumed as he slightly tightened his grip on his wife's waist. "I figured Celia would have told me that by now since she and Dizzy are best friends."

Maleficent raised her head slightly so she could get a better look at her husband. "You've talked a lot about Celia for the past few hours that I've been back. Why is that?"

"She's been running errands for me while you've been gone," Hades explained with a careless shrug. "Her father—Dr. Facilier—works two jobs, a principal during the day and the arcade at night, but he still can't afford enough food for the both of them. I started feeding Celia every time she came over. Then all of a sudden, Dr. Facilier asked if I would be her god-father, since he's been struggling to raise her on his own."

Maleficent smiled at the little reveal. "Facilier probably asked you because you've raised a teenage daughter and he's afraid what it's going to be like."

Hades shook his head in amusement at the possibility as the couple returned their attention back to the television screen, faintly hearing a news reporter ask the blue-haired girl who her date was.

"_This_ is my Doug." Evie extended a hand, to which Doug took and moved closer to her. "Dopey's son."

He stood by her in his tan suit and black bow tie, waving at the cameras almost bashfully. It's almost like he knew everyone on the Isle was watching them.

"Grimhilde's not going to like her being with him," Hades commented knowingly. "She expects Evie to date a prince. Hopefully she won't be too harsh to her daughter."

Maleficent didn't say anything as she perked up at seeing something on the TV screen. "Look at him," she instructed with a little pride in her voice. "Carlos finally asked out Jane."

With their arms intertwined, Carlos and Jane descended the steps to the party deck, past bushels of colorful flowers in clusters of white, yellow, and blue. Carlos was super fashionable, thanks to the incredible skills of his mother, in red knee-length pants and a black-and-white leather jacket. Jane's gown was a long sparkling periwinkle dress with a magenta bow at the waist.

Fairy Godmother spotted the couple and made her way from the refreshment table to the dance floor, waving her magic wand and looking like a true fairy in a pale blue dress ad hooded cape tied at the neck with a pale silk bow. The three seemed to speak for a few moments before the mother of the trio realized they were each other's dates.

Kissing her hand softly, Carlos led Jane to the dance floor, where they were greeted by Evie, Doug, and Jay. Jay looked incredibly handsome in his red-and-gold leather suit jacket and crimson fingerless gloves. He moved to dance with Lonnie, whose dress was actually a coral pink jumpsuit with a long open skirt.

The music stopped, getting everyone's attention. Young men in pale yellow suits lined the yacht's steps. In one unified motion, they lifted their trumpets and began playing fanfare.

All eyes turned to Lumiere at the top of the steps, looking the same as he did when he came to the Isle of the Lost all those years ago. That night, he wore a white suit with gold epaulets and a pale gold bow tie. "The future . . . _Lady Mal_!" Lumiere announced.

Mal entered at the top of the staircase, looking absolutely stunning in a yellow dress bejeweled with blue gems, blue and yellow tulle, and a sparkling cape that trailed the ground behind her. Evie edged up the look by adding a leather bracelet and leather-like boots. Mal's hair was back to purple with it in a pretty side braid that snaked down her shoulder.

The married couple couldn't deny that Evie did a good job on the dress. However, they could tell that Mal was still uncomfortable. The dress was perfect for someone born in Auradon, but it just didn't match their daughter.

The throng of people responded to Mal's purple hair with a murmur of surprise. Her friends drowned them out with their claps and cheers. Others joined in. Photographers turned all their video equipment on Mal.

After surveying the crowd, Mal slowly descended the stairs toward the deck. Halfway down the stairs, she suddenly stopped when she caught sight of an elder man standing next to King Beast and Queen Belle, causing Mal to perk up happily. That man seemed to ignore the protests of the retired royals as he went to up the stairs to greet her. It was obvious Mal squealed in delight before hugging the old man.

"That's Maurice," Maleficent reminded her husband. "Queen Belle's father and King Ben's grandfather. Mal used to tell me, when I was a lizard, about how well she gets along with him. There were a few times where he's given Mal painting lessons. She's improved tremendously from when she first started."

"Mali told me about him a couple times," Hades recalled vaguely. "He figured out I was her father after first meeting her. He's a very sharp man, though people still believe him to be a crazy old man."

Back on the TV screen, Maurice took Mal's trembling hand and helped her down the rest of the stairs so she could greet King Beast and Queen Belle at the bottom. King Beast wore his royal-blue suit with gold sash and signature black bold-frame glasses while Queen Belle wore a gold dress and a delicate crystal-encrusted gold crown.

The three family members talked with Mal for a few moments before Evie suddenly appeared at her side. Evie must have noticed Mal was feeling a little uneasy and decided to come to her aid. After being excused from the conversation, Evie led Mal out onto the deck with the other guests.

In the matter of moments, fanfare played as the loyal Lumiere announced, "King Benjamin!"

A second later, King Ben appeared at the top of the stairs in a sleek royal-blue silk jacket with gold accents. The belt he wore had a gold beast-emblem buckle. His honey-brown hair was swept across his forehead under his thick gold crown.

His blue-green eyes sparkled like stars, but the married couple on the Isle of the Lost noticed something unusual. For some strange reason, the king's eyes appeared to be glazed over, almost like he was in a trance. No one present at the event seem to notice as they applauded his arrival.

Without a word, he walked down the stairs, passing his parents and grandfather without looking their way. Maleficent and Hades knew that wasn't like the king to ignore his family, specifically his grandfather, because he cared too much about them.

Something wasn't right with him and it didn't go unnoticed by his parents either.

After descending the stairs, King Ben stopped in front of Mal before bowing politely. Instead of bowing in return like any Auradonian would, Mal curtsied just like she would do on the Isle of the Lost. That little action gave her parents a tiny bit of relief that she was back to being an Isle princess, not pretending to be something she wasn't.

"Mal," King Ben began with a bit of sadness in his tone as he came up from his bow, "I wish I had time to explain . . ." He turned around and looked toward the top of the stairs.

Mal's smile faded away as her expression changed from happiness to complete shock, her jaw hanging open slightly with her eyes wide in disbelief. The crowd gasped the same time Maleficent and Hades did.

They were _not _expecting to see her.


	48. Chapter 48

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Of course, with this being the majority of Cotillion, it would be a long chapter. Don't skim over this chapter because a lot of things have changed: we have a 'surprise' guest, someone almost spills the truth about someone else's parentage, **_**and **_**someone will fight different than they did in the movie.**

**By the way: I took out the part of Evie asking to invite Dizzy and other VKs to Auradon. That will be addressed later on.**

**Now, next chapter will be a 'small' filler so Mal can find out her mother's safe on the Isle. After that chapter, there will be a few events from the book "**_**Escape from the Isle of the Lost**_**." I thought it would be a nice twist to have teenagers stay with parents instead of the hideout.**

**Once I got everything I needed and wanted to cover from the book, it will be time to do "**_**Descendants 3"**_**! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"The future . . . _Lady Mal_!"

Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, Mal quickly emerged at the top of the staircase, wearing an updated version of the dress Evie made for her. Although she once again protested her hair style, her red-hued purple hair was braided over her shoulder with small jewels placed here and there to give it a little more glam.

Although she liked this dress better than before, Mal still felt quite uncomfortable wearing it. Don't get her wrong, it was absolutely beautiful. It just . . . didn't fit her style as much as she had wanted. Besides, yellow didn't go well with her purple hair.

Mal gazed anxiously at the people watching her with judgmental eyes from the ship's deck. The audience whispered and gossiped at seeing Mal's purple hair, wondering when she changed her hair to such an abnormal shade. Her friends drowned them out with their claps and cheers. Others joined in as all the photographers turned their video equipment on the Queen of the Isle.

Lumiere, who was standing at Mal's side, whispered encouragingly, "Don't get shy on them now. Go and work it, girl."

Mal giggled as she surveyed the crowd in search of a certain someone.

_Where is Ben? Shouldn't he be here by now?_

As she slowly descended toward the deck, Mal noticed the retired king and queen standing off to the side of the stairs. King Beast wore his royal-blue suit with gold sash and signature black bold-frame glasses, while Queen Belle wore a gold dress and a delicate crystal-encrusted gold crown. Next to the royal couple was . . .

Mal stopped in the middle of the staircase as she realized who that person was. She couldn't help the wide smile that emerged on her face or the way that her attitude suddenly changed from nervous to happy. She didn't think he would be able to make it, or at least that's what Ben told her a few weeks ago. He must have wanted to keep his arrival a surprise for her.

The elder gentleman noticed the way her attention was adverted to him, both pleased and amused by her reaction. Ignore the protests of his daughter and son-in-law, the man climbed up the stairs to greet the ecstatic teenager. With a squeal of delight, Mal hugged the old man when he was within arm's length. "I thought you weren't going to be here, Maurice!"

Maurice chuckled at her energetic behavior. "I didn't think I would be," he admitted as the embrace ended. "I was behind on my painting orders. After rescheduling a few deadlines and renegotiating with a few clients, here I am. There was no way I was going to miss an event held for my future in-law."

"Like I told my father a couple days ago," Mal began with a light blush on her cheeks, "I'm not ready to be officially engaged. I'd prefer waiting until after I graduate high school for that."

"I'll relay the information to Benny," Maurice teased before he held out his hand to take her trembling one. "For now, you can talk to your other future in-laws."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Mal allowed herself to be led to the retired royals at the bottom of the staircase. "Hi," she greeted with an almost shy smile.

"Ben's running a little late, but he's on his way," King Beast reassured the uneasy girl.

"You look very beautiful," Queen Belle complimented with a kind smile. "I know we were apprehensive about you. I'm sorry that our opinion was wrong and that we didn't see sooner that you are _perfect _for Ben."

"Even though I told you a thousand times before," Maurice commented off-handedly.

Noticing the way Mal tensed up at the remark, Evie quickly rushed over to her side to save her from being in the middle of the impending argument. "May I?" The blue-haired princess requested as she placed a comforting hand on Mal's arm.

When the family trio nodded in agreement, Evie guided Mal away from them to the center of the deck. "Hi," she greeted in a whisper. "How are you feeling?"

Mal gazed around the crowd with a look of worry on her flawless face. "Something's wrong," she commented quietly. "I'm not sure what it is, but something just doesn't feel right. I think it has something to do with Ben."

As fanfare began to play, Evie reassured softly, "There he is now."

A moment later, Lumiere announced to the audience, "King Benjamin!"

Everyone clapped as Ben appeared on cue at the top of the stair in a sleek royal-blue silk jacket with gold accents. He looked exactly as a king was supposed to and Mal couldn't be prouder of him. However, when Ben met her gaze, Mal noticed something unusual in his sparkling blue eyes. They appeared to be glazed over, like he was in some kind of trance.

Not wanting to alarm the others, Mal plastered a fake smile on her lips as he came down the stairs. As he did, Ben passed his parents and grandfather without looking their way or even greeting them. Mal and his family members found that bizarre, but none of the four said anything to frighten the guest.

After descending the stairs, King Ben stopped in front of Mal before bowing politely. Instead of bowing in return like any Auradonian would, Mal curtsied just like she would do on the Isle of the Lost. She was an Isle princess after all. It was time she started acting like it again.

"Mal," King Ben began with a bit of sadness in his tone as he came up from his bow, "I wish I had time to explain . . ." He turned around and looked toward the top of the stairs.

Mal's smile faded away as her expression changed from feign happiness to complete shock, her jaw hanging open slightly with her eyes wide in disbelief. The audience gasped at seeing a mysterious girl entering the grand staircase.

With the spotlight shining on her, Uma glowed in a teal-and-gold mermaid-style dress. Her gown was simply exquisite, with tiers of sea-colored tulle and delicate nets threaded into the pieces of the fabric. Her hair was up in a simple bun while she wore dark fingerless gloves and carried a turquoise clutch. Her gold shell necklace shimmered against her chest.

Uma smiled nervously at the unfamiliar crowd as she slowly walked down the stairs to meet Ben, who waited for her at the bottom. Guiding her the rest of the way, Ben paused a moment to kiss the beast-head ring that was now on Uma's finger.

After linking his arms with Uma's, Ben led her to Mal. "I'm so sorry about this," he apologized to the purple-haired princess. "Something happened to me while I was on the Isle with Uma, a connection."

Uma smiled with a victorious gleam in her eye while Mal glared at her in return, her eyes flashing their bright vibrant green hues to show her annoyance. "Shrimpy," Mal snarled in disdain, "what did you do to my king?"

"Nothing, Bertha!" Uma exclaimed too perkily and too innocently for Mal's taste. "I just realize how alike Ben and I are. I dove through the barrier before it close so I could tell him that. Now here we are!"

"Excuse me," Maurice interrupted as he intervened on the conversation. "Who exactly are you? Benny would have told me about you, even if this was last second."

"She is Uma, the daughter of Ursula," Mal answered as she glowered even more at the intruder. "We were best friends until she decided to prank our god-mother, Cruella de Vil. Uma, I want to know what you did to Ben!"

"Temper, temper, Mali," Uma teased with her scheming smile still intact. "Looks like you inherited more than your hair from your daddy."

"Don't call me that!" Mal snapped viciously. "And I don't know who my father is, neither do the Auradonians."

Uma scoffed at the reveal and how her frenemy worded it. "In other words, he told you to lie to everyone in the kingdom to cover his skin. That's sounds just like something he and all his relatives would do. Just proves that you can never trust a g—"

"Don't you see Mal?" Ben questioned over Uma as he rudely intervened in the argument to maybe prevent the bombshell from dropping. "You were right! You knew that we were never meant to be together and that's why you never told me you loved me."

"That's not true!" Mal denied defensively as the crowd started to get more and more concerned by the turn of events. "You know why I never told you that! You knew I was too scared to say it because of what happened to my mother. You knew what happened to my mother, so you said you would wait forever for me to say it."

"Well I'm tired of waiting," Ben claimed with an unusually impatient tone.

"Benny, _you _waited twelve _years_ to say it to Mal," Maurice reminded calmly as he cautiously strolled to Mal's side to help with the conflict. "At four years old you had only seen a _picture _of her, yet you believed she was your true love. The past three months you've been working so hard on your gift for her, and now you're saying that was all for nothing?"

" 'Gift'?" Mal repeated in confusion as she momentarily adverted her attention to the professional painter. "What gift?"

"Lumiere!" Jane called out to the loyal servant that still stood at the top of the staircase. "Please, unveil the gift. They need to see it."

As requested, Lumiere signaled a guard across the yacht to uncover the art piece. The spectators watched as the guard on the other side of the deck pulled a cord. A royal-blue drape fell to reveal a stained-glass panel custom-built for Mal. As soon as she gazed at the masterpiece, Mal wanted to cry from happiness, but kept it to together so she wouldn't break down in front of the audience.

The delicate artwork depicted a beautiful sunrise with Ben kneeling before Mal. On the right, Ben wore his royal-blue suit with gold epaulets and crown as reached for Mal's hand. On the left, Mal, with long purple hair, wore a purple dress and cape that swept around her. It depicted the real, Isle princess Mal, in all her purple-haired, green-eyed glory.

Mal's jaw dropped once she took in the piece as a whole. "Ben _did _that?" She wondered rhetorically to no one in particular. "I can't believe it!"

"Why do you think we wanted you to come to Cotillion?" Jay teased despite the still tense atmosphere.

Mal whirled her head toward her childhood friend in disbelief. "You knew about this?"

"Carlos and I found out yesterday when we bumped into Cruella on the Isle," Jay revealed with a light shrug. "Although we were in a hurry, Carlos talked to her for nearly half an hour. I had to tell him at least twenty times that we had to go, but he kept chatting away."

"What do you expect? She's my momma!" Carlos retorted defensively as his cheeks turned slightly pink from embarrassment. "Mom said Ben asked for her help with designing your dress for the gift. She asked that we make sure you came tonight so you could see it."

While the two friends were giving the explanation to their purple-haired princess friend, Ben stared up at the stained-glass piece with a look of contemplation. It was almost like he was having an inner battle with himself about what to do.

Meanwhile, Uma quickly scurried toward the staircase, demanding angrily, "_Cover that thing back up!_"

"I will not!" Lumiere proclaimed defiantly.

Not missing a beat, Uma twirled on her heals to face Ben with a sugar-sweet smile on her lips. "Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for _me,_ Ben?"

With too much hesitation on his part, Ben changed his attention to address the audience as a whole. "I have an announcement!" he declared. "Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady. As my gift to her, I'm bringing the barrier down the barrier on the Isle of the Lost!"

Maurice stepped forward as the audience gasped at the announcement. "Benny," he began sternly. "You don't want to—"

"_Not now, Grandpa!_" Ben roared in his most beast-like voice, completely shocking the audience.

The crowd froze, for once afraid of their king. Everyone knew just how much the teenage king cared for his grandfather. They couldn't _believe _that he would yell at his grandparent like that. Who knows what he'd do to them?

Luckily, their fears quickly subsided when Mal moved forward to save the day. "Ben," she cooed fondly to grab his attention. "Don't you get it yet? You're under a _spell_."

"Don't listen to her!" Uma ordered as she took a stand next to Mal. "You love me, remember?"

"No, you don't," Mal argued with a small smile. "You said yourself that you've been in love with me for twelve years. You don't just fall out of love with someone within a couple hours. I know how hard it is to do so. Trust me, when I was living on the Isle of the Lost, I tried for three years to get over you, but never could."

Ben stared blankly at the Isle princess, but Mal could see by the look in his eyes that he was—

"Surprised?" Mal teased despite feeling that she was going to puke from the overwhelming emotions. "Twelve years ago, after an incident on the Isle that involved touching iron, I saw a prince on TV that I thought was extremely cute. My parents teased me every time I'd run in the room to watch him. Nine years later, when I'm thirteen, I find out he's engaged to a princess that doesn't deserve him. I know this story sounds familiar to you because that prince was _you_!"

Pausing for a moment, Mal caught a glimpse of her hair, which had magically changed shade during her monologue. Instead of being a pinkish-purple, it was now a blueish-purple, which reminded Mal of another memory that felt like happened too long ago.

"Remember when you asked me what it takes for my hair to turn into this blue hue?" Mal wondered with her smile growing shyly. "The answer is _love_! I love _you!_"

Quickly stepping forward, Mal leaned up on her tip-toes to give Ben a kiss that he's been waiting six months to receive. For some reason during the kiss, Mal felt a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach as a semi-strong breeze suddenly came out of nowhere and surrounded the couple, almost like it was trying to shield them from anyone who may try to stop them. What was causing that?

After pulling away, Mal gazed into her beloved's eyes, noticing that his eyes were no longer glazed over. In fact, with his sparkling blue eyes, Ben smiled lovingly as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, too, Mal," he confessed.

The crowd cooed and cheered as the couple became lost in their emotional embrace. The king tried to lean in for another kiss, but was rudely interrupted when they heard Uma shouting, "Give me the wand!"

The couple abruptly broke their embrace just in time to see Uma make a lunge at Fairy Godmother. Evie bravely got into Uma's way as the headmistress yanked the wand out of reach. "Guards!" Fairy Godmother called out in distress. "Seize her!"

Unsure of where to go, Uma ran to the railing to make a quick escape as the crowd went to swarm around her. Making a split decision, Mal blocked the path of the guards. "Wait!" she pleaded. "Let me reason with her."

Mal twirled on her heels to face her ex-best friend, who was back up against the railing with what looked like desperation in her eyes. "Uma, I _know _you," Mal insisted as she cautiously took a step forward. "You are, or at least were, practically family. We _can't_ turn our backs on each other, no matter how tempting we may make it. Auradon is a place where people are given second chances. Give _me _a second chance to make things right between the Isle and Auradon. I promise you _won't _regret it."

Uma glared at Mal with malice as her mother's shell necklace began to glow. In one swift motion, she placed her hand on the railing to hoist herself onto the banister. Mal surged forward to stop her as everyone behind her screamed a little too dramatically. Mal made it to the railing just as Uma jumped off the yacht, purposely diving into the ocean.

All that could race to the railing to catch sight of the intruder. All they could see was a peaceful ocean with not a single ripple to disturb. Suddenly, the sea slowly started to bubble before quickly turned into a roiling boil. Out of the growing waves, Uma rose as an enormous tentacled sea witch.

Uma sloshed a wave of water over the yacht that sent everyone stumbling. "Let's go, Mal!" she challenged angrily. "Let's see who is stronger: you or me!"

Instead of waiting for some sort of rebuttal, Uma flung out her long slimy tentacles toward the yacht. Her aim was a little off-kiltered, so the guests were easily able to dodge the weak attacks.

However, that didn't help Mal's anger at seeing her friends being attacked for doing literally nothing to the sea-witch.

Running to the highest vantage point of the deck, which just happens to be where the stained-glass piece stood, Mal stood defiantly as she lifted her arms in a stance that made looked like she wanted to fall backwards. The breeze—which had mysteriously disappeared—suddenly came back at ten times the strength it had before, forcing her braided hair to whip around chaotically and causing others to grab onto random objects for support. Mal's eyes turned into the most vibrant and lightest shade of green they've ever been to show off her effort. Her hands were somewhat wrapped in this dull yellow glow that seemed to grow by the second.

Out of nowhere, large columns of water raised into the air and wrapped itself around Uma's tentacles like rope. One by one the columns grabbed a tentacle, restraining Uma of her movements. The sea-witch tried desperately to free herself, but to no avail.

The spectators watched in amazement at the scene, wondering how in the world that was happening. Then, a lightning bolt of realization hit Ben. In her true tale, Maleficent had the ability to manipulate nature. She could heal broken bark on a tree, grow branches and roots to her will, create thunderstorms whenever she pleased, and who knows what else.

If Maleficent could do all those incredible things, then isn't it obvious that her daughter can as well?

During the king's contemplation, Uma managed to free one of her tentacles and used it to strike Mal. The attack couldn't connect since as soon as it was within five feet of her, it suddenly flew back like it had hit an impenetrable wall. Somehow, Mal created this dense vortex around her to shield her from the impending attack. Seeing something that powerful knocked Ben out of his daze.

"Enough!" Ben shouted as he tried his best to get between the two girls while still staying on the ship. "Mal! Uma! Stopped this fight before it goes too far!"

"Or else what, Ben?" Uma challenged as she let out a nasty cackle. "What are you gonna do? _Splash me_?"

Mal's eyes sparkled brighter as the wind picked up and the columns of water pulled tighter on Uma's tentacles to prevent her from doing anything to Ben.

"This isn't the answer!" Ben insisted as he looked back and forth at the fighting teenagers. "Nobody wins this way. We have to listen and respect each other. It won't be easy, but let's be brave enough to try."

Uma rolled her eyes as Mal's green sparkle faded from hers. The violent wind went down to a simple breeze as the water she created reluctantly sunk into the ocean.

Seeing that he convinced at least one part of the issue, Ben turned toward the other half of the problem. "Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle! So do I! Help me make a difference!"

Uma's eyes softened at seeing Ben held his arm out in peace. Reaching out a tentacle, she dropped his beast-head ring into his hand. With a saddened smile, Uma silently lowered herself into the water, disappearing into the sea.

The crowd aboard the yacht exhaled a collective sigh of relief, before gasping at the sight of the Lady of the Court.

Mal had surrounded herself in the dull-yellow glow that was on her hands. Her hair magically undid itself from its braid, cascading down her back in beautiful purple waves. The yellow-blue dress transformed into the purple dress depicted in the stained glass, with its purple cape and rich layers of fabric that swept past her feet.

Smiling at the crowds' reaction, Mal gazed down at her beloved, curtsying over-dramatically. Ben did the same with his bow to her. Mal snickered dramatically as fanfare played to signal the end of the chaos and the beginning of peace . . . for the time being.

Two guards took her by the elbows before escorting her down the stairs, making sure to go slow so Mal didn't trip over her gigantic dress. At the bottom of the staircase, Evie met Mal, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow!" Mal exclaimed out of breath. "I didn't know I could do _any _of that!"

Evie laughed at her friend's excited behavior, which almost matched Mal's excitement of when she gets to video chat her father. "That makes two of us," Evie teased before extending a helpful hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Mal declared dramatically.

Taking her friend's hand, the purple-haired teenager allowed herself to be led to Ben. Standing just a few feet in front of him, Mal smiled timidly before she adverted her gaze to the ground, unsure of what to say to explain what happened. Before she knew it, Mal was abruptly pulled forward by an arm snaking around her waist and was then kissed by her true love.

"Okay," Carlos chided as he pulled Ben back slightly so they'd have to break the kiss. "That's enough."

While everyone laughed at the action, a guard with sandy-blond hair stepped forward. "Lady Mal?"

"Yes?" Mal acknowledged, finding herself feeling grateful that the guard could adjust to calling her that so easily.

"We found your spell book below deck," he informed as he handed over said object. "Uma had it in her possession."

"Oh!" Mal took the book a little quicker than she should have. "Thank you." Ignoring the looks from the audience, Mal took her time examining the cover with had a gold dragon on top.

There it is!

Right on the top edge of the cover!

The spell Mal had desperately searched for for the last six months. Now she can free her mother from her spell! Although, she would still have to somehow find her mother on the Isle. For now—

"Fairy Godmother?" Mal called for curiously as she held out the book. "Would you mind holding onto this for me? I don't want it donated to the museum, but I'd like to return this to my mother one day, if that's alright."

"Of course." Fairy Godmother carefully took the book and held it tightly in her hand. "I promise, I will keep it safe until that day comes."

"Thank you." Mal adverted her attention to her beloved, who was beaming proudly at her. "I don't need it anymore."

Stepping forward to press her forehead against his, Mal mumbled so only he could hear, "I love you, my king . . ."

In response, Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and kiss her forehead lovingly. "And I love you, my queen."

Now everything was perfect in Mal's life—

Until she learned something the next day.

* * *

**You have to admit, this Cotillion chapter was better than the ones I did in two of my other stories.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Here is the next chapter!**

**So I discovered something after I posted the last chapter. If anyone can find out what it is within the next couple hours, a new chapter will be added in a few hours. I would give you a hint, but it would take too many words.**

**In fact, if anyone can figure it out within the next thirty minutes, I will do a new chapter every day until I start college. That will give you five, maybe even six chapters. By then, we will most likely have started "**_**Descendants 3**_**"!**

**Now, enjoy this chapter, which has a daughter giving her parents' an anniversary gift.**

* * *

Even with all the exhilaration that took place during Cotillion, Mal found herself teeming with excitement about finally getting to meet her uncle in person. Mal planned her outfit within five minutes, which consisted of dark purple leather pants and a purple short-sleeved shirt with a green dragon on the front. The Isle princess felt so relieved at wearing something so comfortable, knowing that her uncle wouldn't care about what she wore.

Of course, the paparazzi found the outfit completely repulsive. They couldn't believe she would wear something so improper when meeting a _god_! Mal was the first mortal to be invited to Olympus, yet she decided to dress like a slob!

However, none of them knew the little joke behind the outfit.

You see, a couple weeks ago Hades instructed his daughter on what to wear for the occasion. This way when she visited Olympus, all of the gods would know who she was by a single glance. When Mal officially arrived in Olympus, Zeus couldn't help chuckling at her outfit choice, knowing her father had some sort of influence.

After shaking hands for the cameras, the King of Olympus short-circuited the video equipment like he promised before. A split second later, Mal was enveloped in a powerful hug by her uncle, squealing in delight at finally meeting him.

Although it was originally agreed for Zeus to fix the equipment so they could be filmed having lunch together, the god had something last minute planned.

Leading her to a private room in his palace, Mal noticed the web-cam display, which was nearly identical to her father's on the Isle. Within a minute of walking into the room, the screen came to life, surprising Mal with what she saw.

On the other side of the video-call was her father _and _her mother, both on the Isle of the Lost.

Hades gave his daughter a quick summary of how his wife was no longer a lizard. Mal couldn't believe she didn't realize sooner what had happened during her drive into the Isle. If she had known sooner, Mal would have dropped everything to aid her mother.

But now Mal could plan a special surprise for her parents' anniversary—

So, let's move this story forward to Mal's first week of senior year.

* * *

You may be thinking I would go straight to Mal watching her parents receive the painting she worked on for nearly a year.

Whoops! Spoiled the surprise.

Yes, Mal decided to paint a portrait of her mother and father for their nineteenth wedding anniversary. It didn't take long for Mal to decide what scene she should paint. After all, she still had her mother's favorite photograph: Hades proposing to her in the middle of town. Since Mal found her true love, she no longer needed the photograph. What better way to return it by painting a replica of it for her parents to admire?

Anyways, the scene we're starting with takes place on the first day of school, with Ben waiting anxiously for a video call in the privacy of his school office during his free period. Mal's father wrote to him a couple days before to request the call, though Cruella was the one to send it to avoid suspicion amongst the Auradonians. In the letter, Hades mentioned asking for help with a birthday gift for his daughter, since she would be turning eighteen.

Now, Ben was nervous enough about the video-call, as it would be the first time that he would meet his girlfriend's father. To add to his uneasiness, there was something Ben wanted to ask the married couple. The king figured now would be the perfect time since Mal would have no idea about the trio speaking to one another. Or, at least, Ben would ask them to keep their encounter quiet.

Ben thought he was mentally prepared when it came to seeing both of Mal's parents together, but he was sadly mistaken.

He didn't expect himself to lose his breath at seeing Maleficent again. Unlike the first time he saw her, she didn't have on her leather crown, so her long gorgeous brown hair was spilling past her shoulders and off the screen—as Ben could only see from their shoulders up. The king had seen the picture Mal had of her, but Ben didn't think Maleficent would look that beautiful over video. With Hades, the king found himself scared and somewhat intimidated by him. To be fair, Ben didn't expect the god's hair to be so blue or for his mohawk to be so large. Between the parents, Ben had no idea where he should look so he wouldn't offend either one of them.

However, Ben did happen to notice that Maleficent seemed paler than when she did at the coronation, and that she seemed to be leaning against her husband for support. Whenever Mal told him about the video-chats with her parents, she never mentioned anything about her mother looking so . . . frail.

"Maleficent, are you alright?" Ben wondered curiously. "You look ill."

"It's nothing to worry about," Maleficent reassured weakly. "Just a small flu-bug that's going around the Isle. I'll be fine in a couple days."

"You must be Ben," Hades deduced with a raised eyebrow. "My daughter told me a lot about you, plus my wife and I saw what happened during Cotillion. I have to say, I was kind of impressed when you managed to stop the fight between her and my great-niece. I didn't think a mortal could reason with two descendants of gods, but somehow you did."

Ben didn't know how to reply to that. It wasn't every day that he spoke to an immortal, _or _his girlfriend's father. The Auradon king found himself even more intimidated as he tried to find some way to not stutter a response.

Luckily, Maleficent came to his rescue by nudging her husband to get his attention. "Don't embarrass him," she chided softly. "Besides, we have more important things to discuss, like our baby girl's birthday present."

Sighing in disappointment because he couldn't toy with the boyfriend longer, Hades went down to business. "Is it possible for you to make something for us for Mali?" he requested. "Or rather, you send the materials to us?"

"I'll try my best to send whatever I need to the Isle," Ben promised as he continuously adverted his gaze back and forth from the couple. "I would like to know what you plan on making her before I do."

"A gold locket," Maleficent answered before her husband could make a snippy remark. "It would be in the shape of a heart with an etching of two dragons; I'm sure you've seen her draw the image before. We plan on putting a family picture of us when she was younger, and her favorite picture of me and my husband—which is us on our wedding day—in the locket."

"So you need a chunk of gold and a gold chain," Ben deduced, seeming to find the items reasonable. It would be hard to find such a thing on the Isle. "Would you need anything else? A spring or—"

"I can make whatever I need out of the gold," Hades interrupted almost rudely. "I don't want to use any other material—"

"Because you don't know if there's iron in them," Ben assumed as he boldly and purposely interrupted the god. "And Mal can't wear it if it's made of iron since it would burn her."

"Oh?" Hades raised a mocking eyebrow at the statement. "So, you remembered—"

"I never forgot," Ben retorted bravely, his scaredness hiding behind his dumb bravery of interrupting a god twice. "I will never forget the one thing that would severely burn the woman I love."

"Good," Hades commented as he leaned back in his seat in amusement. "Then I approve of you, for now. Just know if you do anything harmful to my daughter—"

"Aidoneus," Maleficent chided with a soft glare before gazing at the young king. "Send however much you can to Cruella, and she'll bring it to us. I doubt Mal has told the Auradonians that I'm back on the Isle of the Lost. I think that's best to keep my husband a secret for a little while longer."

"If you don't mind," Ben began as his nervousness kicked back in, though he tried his best to ignore it, "I'd like to keep this conversation a secret from Mal for as long as possible. There's something I would like to ask of you, and I don't want her finding out about it."

Hades leaned forward in curiosity, intrigued by the statement. "Which is?"

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Ben requested, "I would like your blessing . . ."

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent and Hades had just ended the video-chat with the King of Auradon. A few moments before, they had to keep a straight face. Now, they were both smiling by the change of events.

"It won't be long now," Hades commented after he closed the laptop to make sure the video-call had definitely ended. "Just a few more month and we'll be free."

"And maybe we can save myself," Maleficent remarked as she fell back on the couch with an exasperated sigh. "I've lost the use of my legs now and my health is slowly deteriorating with each passing day. I'm surprised he was able to notice."

"What if we tell Mali?" Hades speculated as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist to comfort her. "What if we are able to attach your severed wings? You said they'd be able to heal you."

"But my wings no longer exist," Maleficent reminded as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "They were burn to ashes the day before the bastard gain the thrown. I'd have to grow a new set, but that's impossible."

Hades gazed at his wife with a certain gleam in his eye. "Not with my ember."


	50. Chapter 50

**Here we are! Chapter 50!**

**I never thought one of my stories would have so many chapters, but here we are! This chapter is the start of the events from "**_**Escape from the Isle of the Lost**_**." I am going to guess that there will be four to five chapters about those events, maybe more.**

**I will admit that this chapter isn't as great as I wanted it to be. Next chapter, the Core Four will be back on the Isle of the Lost to spread the news about the VK Program. That is where we get to see Carlos becoming a momma's boy.**

**Oh! Remember last chapter when I mentioned something happening when I posted chapter 48? This story has more words than any of my other stories, which means this story is now number one on every list posted on profile! **

**Now, without any further interruptions:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks after receiving her birthday gift from her parents, Mal made her way to the castle for a Royal Council meeting. Speaking of her gift, Mal made sure to wear the gold heart-shaped locket, which stood out against her matching black-and-purple shirt and skirt, her long purple hair tucked behind her ears. Only those closest to her have seen the pictures that the locket contains, which adds up to six people. Yes indeed, she showed Maurice since he treated her like a grand-daughter, and may she one day be.

Sorry, too much rhyming.

Anyways, Mal arrived a few minutes early, finding herself to be the first to have arrive. That wasn't unusual for her. However, her prompt appearance seemed to surprise Lumiere, who was still fluffing cushions and helping Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts set out the tea service.

"Lady Mal! You're early again!" Lumiere noted with a bit of a frown. As the head of the king's household, he didn't like to be caught with his candelabras down. "I wish you would warn us ahead of time."

"Sorry," Mal apologized while still smiling from ear to ear. "My mother taught me to always be early if I can help it. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"There's no need to help us, dear. Please, be our guest." Though she denied the offer, Mrs. Potts almost dropped the two heaping plates of scones and pastries during her haste.

"Here," Mal persisted as she took one of the plates away, placing it in the middle of the table.

"We don't have much time!" Cogsworth fretted as he opened the drapes to let the light into the conference room. "The kings and queen will be here shortly! Fairy Godmother will turn us all into pumpkins—or worse, back into furniture—if things aren't perfect!"

"Cogsworth, you worry too much!" Mal insisted as she poured tea into everyone's cups. "Fairy Godmother is far too kind and far too forgiving to do something like that!"

To ease the loyal servant's troubled mind, Mal folded the napkins on the plates to resemble ladies' fans. A few weeks ago, when Mal had been early for another meeting, there was a few minutes to spare so Lumiere taught her how to fold them properly. Ever since, Mal purposely arrived early for the meetings to help with their workload.

Once the room was ready, and at the appointed hour, Mal took a seat as Cogsworth held the door open. King Beast, Queen Belle, King Ben, and Fairy Godmother all filed in right on time. The latter two were in deep conversation, unknowing to the married couple.

"—I think it's a wonderful idea," Ben whispered secretively so his parents wouldn't hear. "She'll be so thrilled."

"I thought she might." Fairy Godmother agreed, looking as polished as ever in her pink ruffled shirt and powder-blue suit. "I know it's been some time since she's seen them in person. This will be the perfect opportunity so no one will be suspicious."

Grinning from ear to ear, Ben took his seat next to Mal, who could only hear part of their conversation.

"What's going on?" Mal whispered to Ben as Fairy Godmother took a sip of her tea.

"You'll see," he promised, reaching for a scone. "And you're going to love it."

King Beast and Queen Belle looked deeply relaxed, though they were more clueless than Mal about the previous conversation. Ever since they hand over the reins of government to their son, the retired king and queen were only brought in to consult with the Royal Council. Ben had the final word on every decision, no matter if they disapproved.

After letting the assembled group eat for a moment, Ben called the meeting to order.

"Mal, I'm sorry we started this discussion without you," Ben apologized with no sincerity in his tone. "But the Royal Council believed you should like for you to do some diplomatic visits around all the kingdoms of Auradon. What do you think?"

"Oh!" Mal sat up straighter at the idea. "That sounds . . . exciting!"

Fairy Godmother cleared her throat so the attention would be adverted onto her. "It's important that you see as much of the kingdom as you can. Since you didn't grow up in Auradon, we thought it would be good for you to observe the customs of the country."

"We made a list of kingdoms for your itinerary," King Beast commented as he pushed a piece of paper across the table toward Mal. "Hopefully it won't be too distracting for your studies."

Mal felt her heartbeat speed up in excitement. It was true—she hadn't seen very much of Auradon at all. The chance to travel a country sounded so thrilling after a childhood spent trapped on a remote island. So many things to see! So many people to meet!

She glanced at the list. Every kingdom and region in Auradon were represented on her itinerary.

Every region, that is, except for one.

Mal glanced up from the paper. "Why is the Isle of the Lost not on this list?"

"What?" Fairy Godmother quickly stole the paper so she could read the contents for herself, surprised to find it was indeed gone. "That can't be. I could have sworn it was on here. It was the first one I listed! Olympus was right underneath it! It was ordered that way so you'd feel more comfortable with the travel. Why is it gone?"

King Beast shifted uncomfortably, coughing to clear the guilt in his throat. "I may have removed it from the list," he admitted. "It would be too dangerous for her to go there, especially now."

"The Isle of the Lost is Mal's home," Ben reminded with a sigh of annoyance. "She would be perfectly safe since her mother is back on the island, as we had announced a couple weeks ago. You had no right to do what you did, _especially_ without consulting me first."

"I am Queen of the Isle," Mal added to help aid the situation, hoping she could help advert an argument before it starts. "They are my people. I don't want them to think that I've forgotten them, especially after everything you Auradonians put them through."

"Let's not squabble about this just yet," Fairy Godmother proposed, becoming the actual mediator. "We'll discuss this again at the next Royal Council meeting in a couple days." She gave Mal a knowing wink. "It will give me some time to convince him to change his mind."

"Sounds wonderful." Ben smiled despite being slightly riled up before. "I'd take any excuse to have more tea and scones from Mrs. Potts."

* * *

About a day later, Ben had his brow creased as he read the latest safety report from Genie, who kept an eye on all the kingdoms. The news was the same—no sign of Uma or her tentacles. Ben was writing a note advising Genie to keep an eye on the oceans, when the door to his study burst open. He was surprised, but happy to find Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos talking excitedly to each other as they made their way to the front of his desk.

"We could tell them about Tourney!" Jay suggested.

"And chocolate chip cookies!" Carlos added energetically. "Oh, and hot showers!"

"And how nobody locks you up in a tower if you forget your homework!" said Evie.

"Ben!" Mal perched on the side of his desk. "Wait till you hear this idea!"

"What is it?" Ben wondered, grinning and leaning back on his chair, glad to have a distraction. Even kings needed a break from time to time. "What's the idea?"

"A VK program!" Evie announced with a wide smile. "We bring over some more villain kids to study at Auradon Prep!"

Ben raised his eyebrows, wondering why he didn't think about it sooner. "That sounds wonderful," he complimented. "How would you make the villain kids interested?"

"I was thinking that we could take photos of us," Evie explained as she took a seat near Mal. Carlos took the empty chair across from Ben's desk while Jay took a place by the windowsill. "We could use them to make posters and put them all over the island. Kind of inspirational!"

"We need to show them that anyone _and _everyone can come to Auradon Prep," Mal insisted

"We'll definitely give everyone a chance to apply," Ben promised. "But we can't take everyone from the Isle of the Lost. We need to figure out exactly how many kids we can bring over. There's a lot to plan before this happens."

"How about four children?" Carlos suggested as he leaned forward to get more involved in the conversation. "Four of us came last time, so they may already expect four more to go next."

"I'd really like for Dizzy to be one of the four," Evie admitted hopefully. "But we need to go to the Isle to help spread information about the VK program. We could tell them exactly how wonderful it is here, and answer their questions, we'll be able to get a lot more of them interested in applying."

"If my father doesn't get in the way," Ben commented. "He almost went beast at the idea of Mal going alone. Besides, Auradon Prep discourages student travel during the school year,"

"But not if it's part of my diplomatic visits . . ." Mal mused. "That's it! My diplomatic visits!" She turned to Ben, her eyes sparkling. "We agreed that the Isle of the Lost should be included on my official itinerary. If I'm using my visit to promote the VK program at the same time, Fairy Godmother won't be able to say no and neither could your father! It's the perfect opportunity!"

Ben finally nodded. "It does make sense. How long would you need?"

"Three days?" Mal guesstimated. "The day we arrive, a full day to talk about the program, and leave the next day. It would give me some time to spend with my parents—"

"Like Fairy Godmother and I were trying to do before," Ben interrupted as he smiled reassuringly. "We'll present it at the next council meeting."

* * *

The next meeting of the Royal Council didn't involve scones, mostly because it was after dinner, but Ben's disappointment was assuaged when he noticed that Mrs. Potts was serving dessert instead. Pies and pudding en flambé. _Yum_. He shared a conspiratorial wink with Mal.

His parents were already at the table with Fairy Godmother. After exchanging a few pleasantries and going over the notes for the upcoming trade meeting, Ben steered the conversation back to the decision about Mal's official itinerary.

"Do we really need to discuss this right now?" King Beast yawned.

"Sending Mal to the Isle of the Lost doesn't seem like a terrible idea," Queen Belle commented gently. "I'm just afraid that it would be dangerous."

"Mal will have her friends with her. She'll be perfectly safe," Ben reassured. "And I said before, her mother will be there too."

"I promise, nothing will happen." Mal glanced at her beloved for encouragement. "In fact, I would like to use my trip to help with the initiative of bringing more VKs over to Auradon."

"That would definitely help benefit both the Isle and Auradon," Fairy Godmother agreed. "It's time to bring the kids to the mainland. Mal is the best person for the job."

"I still have my doubts," King Beast argued. "Where would you and your friends stay?"

"Probably at my mother's place," Mal answered, but then she hesitated. "Well . . . Carlos may want to stay with his mother since he's been missing her."

King Beast sighed as he slumped in his chair. "Why do are you so fixated on your mother?"

"Because she raised me to be a queen," Mal retorted almost rudely. "I need to check on her anyways. She didn't sound right in her letters. I'm afraid she's sick and is too stubborn to tell me."

"Then I give you my permission to go, _despite _the king and queen's disapproval," Fairy Godmother announced. "What's the plan?"

"Mal and her friends are going to meet with Dr. Facilier of Dragon Hall and liaise with him to drum up interest in the program," Ben informed, giving his full attention to the headmistress instead of his parents. "Once we receive all the applications, we'll select four new candidates."

"I'll have the royal press issue a proclamation with the dates of Mal's visit." Fairy Godmother pulled out a feather pen and scribbled a few notes. Once she was finished, she smiled encouragingly at Mal. "Have a wonderful trip and I hope you enjoy your visit with your mother."


	51. Chapter 51

**Here is the next chapter!**

**This will have a reunion between a daughter and a father, a reunion between a son and a mother, **_**and **_**disownment between a mother and daughter. Many things happen this chapter, but it still feels a little short to me. I have four more days until college starts again and I'm hoping I can get quite a few chapters done by then.**

**An idea occurred to me while I was writing this. I wasn't sure if I was going to do graduation, but now, with this new idea, I'm definitely going to. It will be a nice twist to Cruella's involvement with the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A week later it was finally time for Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to head back to the Isle of the Lost. Two of the four were excited to be going home for a short time. One had mutual feeling, since he was going for his friends. The last, after receiving a letter a few months ago, hoped she could last the whole trip without seeing a certain someone.

Mal took a moment give her beloved a hug to show her appreciation. "Thanks for doing this." She paused for a moment when she noticed Lumiere and Cogsworth walking out with more luggage, both who had no idea about the secret. "I mean, letting us go back to talk to the kids."

"I get it," Ben commented before kissing her forehead lovingly. "You are more than welcome. I wish I could have done this sooner for you."

They walked out of the school's front doors and loaded their bags into the car. Evie and the boys said their goodbyes to Ben before settling in their seats in the vehicle.

Mal lingered a little longer, a wistful smile on her face. "I wonder if there'll be a day when we can bring every villain kid over to Auradon."

"There will be," Ben promised with a smile of his own. "We just need to take it one step at a time. For now . . ."

The king trailed off as he magically produced a medium sized box that couldn't have possibly fit in his pocket. "You mentioned a few days ago that you thought your mother was sick," Ben said as he handed over the box. "This has a few bandages in case her back wound opened up, antibiotics if it's infected, and medicine if she has a fever. I also got a bottle of Enchanted Lake water. I thought it may help her since she's a fairy."

Gratefully, Mal took the package with her smile growing even larger. "Why am I so lucky to have a boyfriend like you?" She wondered curiously. "No one else would do something like this for me and my family."

"No one else is your true love," Ben teased before he kissed his beloved's forehead. "I love you, my queen."

"And I love you, my king." Mal kissed his cheek to relay the affection. "I'll be back in a couple days."

* * *

One thing you could say about the Isle of the Lost was that it never changed. Mal wasn't sure if she loved or loathed that about the place. When Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay arrived in the middle of the busy market, everything was exactly as they remembered it. The decrepit tenement buildings covered with peeling paint and graffiti on the sides, the lines of wet, ragged laundry that criss-crossed the plaza, the tin sheds, the hay carts, the vendors hawking everything from holey scarves to varnished trinkets. The sky was gloomy, and everyone looked filthy and sad.

Well, except for one person.

"About time you got here!" shouted a man from across the way. "I was afraid something happened to you."

Squealing in delight, Mal ran full-force to the man, who someone managed to stay upright from being tackled in a tight embrace. "Daddy!" she exclaimed happily as she tightened her hold on him. "I missed you!"

Now, not much has changed about Hades since the last time she's seen him over video call. He still had his inhuman strength and his ability to find and manipulate precious metals. The barrier couldn't constrict much of his godly abilities, however, he still continued to age slowly, but surely—which explained why he was able to grow a new mohawk with each passing year. Since Maleficent hasn't been feeling the best to cut his hair, Hades's mohawk was now the largest that it's ever been.

"I hope you missed my cooking," Hades teased as he returned the hug gently. "I've been slaving over a hot stove for two hours, waiting for the four of you to show up."

Mal pulled away slightly so she could look around her father for a certain someone. "Where's Mom?"

"She's . . . feeling a little under the weather, so she stayed at the house." Hades adverted his gaze to Carlos, who was teeming with pent-up energy. "Your mother is with her."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Carlos wondered rhetorically, almost coming off as pushy due to his excitement. "Let's go!"

* * *

A short walk later, which involved the four children catching up with the god, they finally arrived at the married couple's home. When they walked in, they noticed Maleficent laying on the couch in the living room while Cruella was checking on the food in the kitchen.

"About time you got back," Cruella chided, though her back was too the group, who was setting their luggage down by the front door. "I was afraid everything was going to be over-cooked!"

Twirling on her heals, Cruella gave a warm smile that wasn't like herself. "Hello, my dearest Carlos."

"Hi Momma," Carlos greeted with a smile of his own while his friends found themselves a seat.

"You only have a couple days here," Cruella reminded as she led her son to the love-seat in the living room. "Tell me everything you can before you have to go."

While Carlos happily played 'catch-up' with his mother, Mal knelt before her ill mother, who tried to smile as best as she could to her daughter. "You look paler, Momma," Mal noted sadly, before showing the box of medical supplies that was given to her an hour before. "I let it slip to Ben that I thought you were sick. He gave me these before I left, hoping it would help you get better."

Maleficent allowed a genuine smile to grace her lips. "How kind of him," she noted softly. "What did he give you?"

"Medicine, bandages, and Enchanted Lake water." Mal pulled out the bottled water, handing it to her mother. "He thought this may be able to help you more since you are a fairy."

"I'll give it a try," Maleficent promised as she weakly took the bottle. "Be sure to thank him for me when you go back to Auradon."

"Dinner's ready!" Hades announced before anyone could get too comfortable. "You four know the rules: serve yourself and wash your own plate. Hopefully my cooking is just as good as the chefs in Auradon."

* * *

Honestly, Mal missed her father's cooking so much that she didn't notice that the meal was made out of outdated or spoiled food. She found it just as delicious as any feast in Auradon, though her admiration for her father may have clouded her judgement. Evie, Jay, and Carlos could only eat part of their plate before having to resort to the Auradon food brought by Evie. Hades wasn't offended by the turn of events since he already assumed the children wouldn't be able to consume Isle food.

During their dinner-time conversation, the Core Four discussed their schedule for them being there. In the morning, they would talk to Dr. Facilier about setting up a meeting for children who wanted to know more information about the VK program. Afterwards they would speak with individual teachers so they could influence some students to at least attend the meeting. The Core Four would host the meeting the very same day after school. The next day—which would be the day they would leave—the four would host an assembly just in case they couldn't convince any students the day prior.

"Sounds like you have a lot to do tomorrow," Cruella commented as she dried her hands on a nearby towel, having just finished washing her plate. "I'll be on my way so the four of you can settle in for the night."

Carlos's happy expression quickly changed to appalled. With big, begging, puppy dog eyes, he wondered, "Momma, I can't stay with you?"

It was Cruella's turn to be surprised. "With me?" she repeated incredulously. "Why would you?"

"Because you're my mother," Carlos reminded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I planned on staying with you and just meet my friends at the school in the morning."

"I was going to be staying at my dad's," Jay added to help his friend with the situation. "We all thought it would give us a chance to catch up with our parents."

Cruella's heart warmed as she smiled kindly at her son. "I would love to have you over, my dearest Carlos."

With that situation handled, Maleficent turned her head toward Evie, who had suddenly gone very quiet. "What about you?" the wingless fairy questioned softly. "Are you going to be staying at your mother's castle?"

Sighing softly, Evie admitted sadly, "No. . . Grimhilde wrote to me after Cotillion, saying that as long as I was dating Doug, I couldn't call her my mother. I wrote to her a week ago to tell her I'd be back on the Isle. The next day I received a letter that claimed that she didn't consider me to be her daughter anymore because I couldn't find a prince to marry."

"That's horrible!" Cruella exclaimed angrily. "I'm gonna have to have a talk with that dreadful woman."

"It won't do any good," Evie grumbled as she gazed at her hands in depression. "I lived with her for nearly sixteen years. She's too stubborn and never listens."

"Well, you are more than welcomed to stay here for the visit," Maleficent commented with small hopes that it would cheer up the blue-haired girl. "We already have a cot in Mal's room, just in case the boys were going to stay over. You two can take turns sleeping on it while you're here."

"Carlos and I better get going," Cruella suddenly insisted as she abruptly stood from her chair. "I don't like walking around the Isle at night. I'm sure the four of you remember that's when all the thieves and crooks like to come out."

After Carlos said good-bye to his friends, him and his mother began the stroll to Hell Hall.

"Mom, do you think you can make something for me?" Carlos requested as they walked down the dimly lit street. "My girlfriend's birthday is in a few months and I was wanting to get her necklace."

"I haven't made any kind of jewelry." Cruella informed a little reluctantly. "But I'll see what I can do. For now, I have a couple questions for _you_. First, how close are you with Evie?"

"She was basically my first friend," Carlos answered with a careless shrug. "She's kind of like a sister."

"That brings me to my second question. . ."

Stopping in the middle of the road, Cruella locked eyes with her son as she asked with all seriousness, "How would you feel about me making her your sister?"


	52. Chapter 52

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I am thinking . . . I can get started on **_**"Descendants 3**_**" by Sunday if I keep working hard on making chapters. Sadly, this chapter is still feeling a little short to me even though I tried so hard to make it longer. I even added a scene involving Carlos sticking up for some bullied students.**

**You see, we don't necessarily know why a duo was chosen for the program. I thought this was the best way to explain why **_**AND **_**show the courage that Carlos gained in Auradon. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

The next morning—after tossing and turning for a great portion of the night—Mal and Evie awoke about as early as they would in Auradon. The two princesses wanted to make sure they looked their best since they would be representing Auradon Prep. Before leaving her old bedroom, Mal made the last-minute decision to wear her crown that her parents made for her sixteenth birthday. She thought by wearing it, the students would remember that she was the 'Queen of the Isle' and give her a little more respect when she brought up the idea of students transferring to Auradon Prep.

Quietly walking out of the room, Mal and Evie managed to hear a snippet of the married couple's conversation.

"—never this late," Hades seemed to argue as he stood over what looked to be five freshly prepared plates of food.

"She probably didn't want to be a bother since our baby girl and her friends are home," Maleficent suggested, sitting on a stool as she leaned her body forward against the kitchen island for support. "She may not come over again until after they leave."

"So, she's going to go two days without eating properly," Hades deduced, sighing in frustration as he divided one plate's contents with the other four. "I doubt her father has any food at the house. I have half a mind to drag her from that school right now to make her eat something."

Finally noticing the two teenagers that stood at the bedroom doorway, Maleficent smiled with an almost mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Or you could have the girls bring her something."

Hades perked up at seeing the two princesses, who cautiously walked into the kitchen cautiously for their breakfast. "Girls," he greeted with a nod as he passed them their plates. "Do you remember Celia?"

"Dr. Facilier's daughter?" Evie recalled as she picked at her plate. "I know her. She's best friends with Dizzy. Do you need something from her?"

"No, I need you to bring something to Celia," Hades corrected. "You see, for the past year or so she's been running errands for me. In return, I feed her breakfast and most times dinner since her father is too busy working two jobs. He eventually made me her god-father a few months back."

Mal snarled her nose at the announcement. "But Dr. Facilier didn't like me when I was a student at Dragon Hall because you raised me to be kind."

"That's why it took him so long to ask me to be Celia's god-father," Hades revealed with a soft sigh. "Anyways, would you mind bringing Celia a lunch if I made one? I don't want her to start not eating again."

"I guess we can," Evie volunteered. "If we don't see her this morning, we'll give it to her father."

"And . . ." Hades continued almost reluctantly. "Could you consider picking Celia for the VK program?"

"I don't think we are the ones that will choose them," Mal informed, before quickly adding, "But I'm sure we can influence the decision."

After eating breakfast and receiving the lunch made by the god-father, the two girls were on their way to meet their friends at their old high school.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Hades waited a few minutes before asking his wife, "Did the magic water help you?"

"You know I still can't walk," Maleficent chided somewhat bitterly. "As for my health, I'm not any worse, but I'm not any better. I didn't drink much, just a small sip, but I think it just prolonged my deteriorating health."

"Do you have enough until the barrier is removed?"

Sadly, the fairy slowly shook her head in denial. "We don't know when exactly they will take it down," she reminded softly. "I can try stretching it until the month before the proposal. We just have to hope I don't get too worse afterwards."

"_And _hope my brother didn't lie to us."

* * *

A few minutes before the usual school day would start, the Core Four met at their old stomping grounds of Dragon Hall. The front steps of the mausoleum were full of students tripping each other and pushing their way up the stairs in the usual morning chaos.

A trembling LeFou Deux awaited them at the entrance of the school. "Welcome back to Dragon Hall. Please follow me. Dr. Facilier is expecting you." He groveled, bowing so low his forehead almost touched the floor.

LeFou Deux led them to the headmaster's hidden office in the Athenaeum of Secrets. Dr. Facilier was seated at his faded velvet chair, but stood when they entered. He was tall and slender as ever—almost as thin as his mustache.

"Welcome back," he greeted with a terrifying grin as he shook their hands with his long, bony fingers. "Now, what brings the four of you here? Not looking to come back, I presume."

Once they were all seated, Mal cleared her throat to muster up her own courage. "Auradon Prep is expanding its program to bring more students from the Isle of the Lost over to the mainland," she informed. "We were hoping you could distribute these applications and encourage kids to sign up. As you discussed with the rest of the Royal Council, we will be available after school to talk to students and answer any questions they may have."

Carlos opened his backpack and handed over a stack of papers to their old headmaster. Dr. Facilier picked up one of the documents. "How many kids from the Isle of the Lost is Auradon Prep accepting?"

"Four," Jay answered.

"I see . . ." Dr. Facilier leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk. "If I do this for you, what's my cut? What do I get in return for sending students to your program?"

"That's not how it works," Mal argued sharply. "They don't do kickbacks or bribes in Auradon."

"But you're back on the Isle of Lost now," Dr. Facilier reminded with a chuckle, sending shives up their spines. "Or did you forget that, Miss 'Queen of the Isle'?"

Mal narrowed her eyes at the mocking way he spoke her title. "What do you want?"

"I'm glad we're in agreement," Dr. Facilier mused with a smug smile. "I don't ask for much. I'm sure you remember my daughter, Celia—"

"Don't waste your breath," Mal remarked with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "You want her to be accepted into the VK program. Just like I promised her _god-father_ this morning, we will try to influence the decision the best we can."

That little remark quieted the headmaster down for a moment or two. "Your father told you about that?" Dr. Facilier assumed.

"And . . ." Mal trailed off as she magically produced a paper bag and dramatically sat it on the desk. "Asked that we bring her lunch since she missed breakfast this morning at our place. Apparently, she didn't want to intrude since we were visiting." Mal tilted her head slightly as she let a small, amused smile grace her lips. "It sounds like her god-father is already teaching her to be good like he taught me. I'll make sure that is known to the Royal Council so they take it into consideration."

* * *

Well . . . the Core Four didn't drum up the attention like they had wanted. As far as they knew, the only students who showed any interest in the program were Dizzy and Celia. They were so eager when they each received the applications. Both were so hopeful that they would be chosen for the program. Dizzy even offered to give Mal a haircut in exchange for hearing more about Auradon.

No one else seemed to have any interest in attending Auradon Prep during the school year. Any time the Core Four brought it up to a teacher that they thought would help spread the information, the teachers brushed them aside like it was no importance. At the rate they were going, it seemed like only two of the spots would be filled.

Until a certain incident occurred.

The incident happened right when school let out. The Core Four were about to go their separate ways. Jay was gonna see if any shops or restaurants would be willing to keep some applications in case anyone changed their minds. Evie was gonna go with Mal to her haircut to see if she could possibly reason with Lady Tremaine so she'd inform other students. Carlos, on the other hand, was going to head back to his mother's so he could get started on planning Jane's birthday gift.

However, something caught Carlos's eye before he had the chance to leave.

Something that made his blood boil in rage.

Cowering together in fear by their lockers were the twin sons of Smee, Squeaky and Squirmy. Though they were small for their age, the two generally quiet boys were now in the seventh grade, just one grade below Celia and Dizzy.

Anyways, what made Carlos furious was the reason why the twins were cowering in fear. The large burly Gaston twins were towering over them, ready to give them a reason to be scared. Carlos fumed at the scene, recalling how he was in a similar situation over four years about, but Mal had stood up for him.

It was time _he _stood up for someone.

"HEY!" Carlos shouted as he bravely marched over to the scene, causing _everyone _to stop and stare, including his three friends. "Don't you two have something better to do with your life?"

Gaston Junior scoffed as Carlos stood between him and the other set of twins. "We thought you were in Auradon."

"And I thought you two would have graduated by now," Carlos retorted with a bit of a disrespectful tone. "What? You two got held back a couple years because you couldn't find anyone to bully into doing your homework?"

"Watch it," Gaston the Third warned menacingly.

"_You _watch it," Carlos threatened as a crowd started to form around them, his friends quietly watching from the sidelines in case they needed to intervene. "Stop picking on kids younger than you. One day they will teach you a lesson."

"That's never going to happen," Gaston Junior sneered as he took a step forward, closing the space between them. "Move or we'll make you."

As the clearly larger student reached out his arm to forcefully remove the 'road-block'. Everyone watched with amazement—three with pride—as Carlos grabbed the arm and somehow managed to flip the bully, forcing him to harshly fall on his back. His brother tried going after his attacker, but Carlos did the same exact thing to him. Carlos's friends couldn't help cheering for him, causing the crowd to do the same. To be fair, it was quite a sight to see the two bullies be knocked down a peg.

"There's your lesson," Carlos announced with much more confidence than before. "Those you pick on now will always end up knocking _you _down in the future."

After watching Gaston twins stagger to their feet and cowardly limping off, Carlos adverted his attention back to the twin sons of Smee. Kneeling to their height, Carlos smiled encouragingly at them. "Don't worry," he insisted. "They won't bully you again,"

Pausing for a moment, Carlos pulled out two applications for the VK program from his backpack and handed them to the twins with his smile growing larger. "Auradon Prep would love to have the two of you," Carlos informed softly so he wouldn't scare them. "Have your dad help you fill out the application and then bring it to me or my friends tomorrow. We'll keep you updated on the choosing process, but if you two are one of the firsts, we'll take it into consideration."

Nodding eagerly, the twins happily accepted the applications before they ran out the school to tell their father the news. Meanwhile, Carlos's friends patted him on the back and congratulating him on excellent work. Once they were about to go their separate ways again, Carlos asked if he could talk to Evie in private.

"Can we make this quick?" Evie requested as Mal went ahead to the hair salon without her. "I was wanting Lady Tremaine to touch up my roots. The black is starting to show again, and I figured I fix it so I can try to patch things up with my mother."

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Carlos claimed as they slowly walked out of the school. "My mother told me about how when we were younger, she wanted to take you in because of how unfit of a mother Grimhilde was to you, but couldn't because she was struggling to raise me as a single mother."

"That's alright," Evie promised as she just wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible. "It's too late anyways."

"Actually, it isn't." Carlos claimed as he stopped in his tracks, forcing Evie to do the same. "My mother wanted me to ask you if—"

* * *

**Cliffhangers are cruel, aren't they?**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and please leave a review!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Somehow, I managed to finish this chapter today too. Next chapter we will have graduation, which will be the last chapter involving "**_**Escape from the Isle of the Lost**_**". I have a couple things planned for that chapter that will make things even more interesting than I intended.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"You should have seen him!" Mal exclaimed as she ate her dinner, showing off her long bob; her new hair style thanks to Dizzy. "Carlos knocked those Gaston twins down like they were nothing! I didn't think he had it in him!"

"Gee, thanks," Carlos commented sarcastically as he once again ate the food that Evie had brought from Auradon. "I just got tired of them picking on kids so much smaller than them and finally did something about it."

"I wished someone had recorded it," Jay joked as swallowed the last of his meal. "We could have used it to tell everyone, 'This is what happens when you attend Auradon Prep: you kick ass!' "

"Mind your language," Hades scolded as he served himself another plate of somewhat decent spaghetti—as decent as it could get on the Isle of the Leftovers. "You shouldn't curse in front of women. It's rude and improper."

"And none of the girls in Auradon will like you if you start acting like a villain kid again," Evie teased half-heartedly as she picked at her plate.

Cruella shook her head in amusement, not believing that her once timid son was able to do something so brave. "At least you were able to get a couple applicants for the VK program," she pointed out hopefully. "How many does that make?"

"If they all turn it in on time, four," Mal answered with a soft sigh as she leaned back in her seat. "It's the max number that we need, but we were hoping to get more. If no one else applies, then obviously they will all be chosen. I just wish that there was a way that we could get more students interested."

"Why not give them an incentive to apply?" Maleficent suggested with a shrug. "Villains like fame, riches, and attention. Their children are the same. Sell the program as a way to get all those. Learning to be good or being part of a team—they're not interested in that. Not yet. But they'll understand the appeal of a celebration."

"Like a VK Day!" Evie exclaimed as she perked up happily. "We'll tell Dr. Facilier that there'll be a huge party, and that the four kids who are chosen will be famous!"

"That's brilliant!" Mal cheered as she smiled happily at her mother. Then her smile faltered. "What about Celia, Dizzy, Squeaky, and Squirmy? They decided to apply before we decided to do VK Day."

"Then choose them," Hades advised, like the solution was obvious. "The celebration could be an award for them being the first to apply. Then the next semester you can pick from those who applied afterwards."

"That makes sense," Jay agreed. "Besides, no one knows that Celia or Dizzy has applied yet. We just have to make it sound like we considered everyone when we choose them."

"Looks like you have a lot to do tomorrow." Cruella commented as she took her plate to the sink. "Carlos and I better head home. He needs his rest after the eventful day he had."

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Evie requested before the mother-son duo could leave. "There's something I liked to talk to you about."

"Of course," Cruella agreed with a kind smile. "We'll wait for you to grab your things."

As the Isle princess quickly scurried to her friend's room to grab her belongings, Maleficent wondered, "What is that about?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." Cruella teased with a smile. "Hopefully it will be sooner than I think."

* * *

The next morning, after they packed all their luggage and gave their parents a proper good-bye, the Core Four met with Dr. Facilier at Dragon Hall once more.

"Before we leave," Mal began as she sat at the edge of the headmaster's desk, something she would do in the past, "we just wanted to share with you a new development concerning the VK program."

"Oh?" Dr. Facilier leaned back in his chair with a frightening smile to show his interest. "A new development? Pray tell."

"Evie," Mal chided as she turned to her friend. "Tell him."

Evie leaned forward, her voice a little breathless due to her excitement about a new development in her personal life. "The four chosen kids will be celebrated with a huge, kingdom-wide fest that will be bigger and more spectacular than anything one has ever seen."

"We'll have a marching band, the royal family . . ." Mal listed off with a shrug. "It will be an amazing welcome for the new transfer students."

"Talk about rolling out the red carpet," Jay commented.

"The _gold_ carpet," Carlos corrected with a conspiratorial wink.

Dr. Facilier's eyes shone with greed as he nodded politely. "I will make sure to tell the students of this new, very exciting development."

"See that you do." Mal hopped off the desk with a mischievous smile. "We'll be back in a few weeks to collect the rest of the applications and announce the selected kids."

* * *

A royal limousine flying blue-and-gold Auradon flags awaited the Core Four when they walked out of Dragon Hall. A group of students were milling about, gawking at it. The Core Four had already placed their luggage in the trunk a few hours prior, so they were ready to go. All they had to do was open the barrier and call up the bridge. They would be back in Auradon in no time.

"To our other home, Jay," Mal instructed her friend with a wink as she climbed into the limo. Jay slid into the driver's seat, grinning like a maniac.

"Finally!" Evie exclaimed as she climbed in next to her. "Now we can get back to preparing for finals and graduation. I still have to make all the caps and gown."

"Don't forget our mom's offer," Carlos reminded as he sat in the seat across from the girls. "As long as you have the measurements and sketches, she will do some of the gowns in case you get swamped."

"I may have to take her up on that this time," Evie commented a little too quickly. "I learned my lesson before with Cotillion. I may have her do us VKs' and probably Lonnie's, after I ask her, of course. That would give me four less gowns and caps to worry about."

Jay was about to roll up the window when they saw Celia jogging their way.

"Hey," Mal greeted with a nod. "What's up?"

"Everything okay?" Evie wondered.

"Hades asked me to catch you before you left," Celia revealed as she tried to catch her breath. Once she did, she gazed at the purple-haired princess sadly. "Mal . . . you're still wearing your crown. He says you can't bring it with you or else the secret will be out."

Mal lightly touched her head, where she still indeed wore her crown given to her by her parents. "I completely forgot." Reluctantly, she removed her crown before passing it to Celia through the window. "Please give this to my parents. I'll be asking if they received it."

"Don't worry, I will," Celia assured sincerely.

"We'll be back soon," Evie promised with a smile. "Hopefully, we'll take you with us next time."

They waved to Celia until she was just a dot on the horizon and the car was speeding on the bridge back to the mainland. Carlos raided the treats in the limousine, happy to find it was still stocked with as much chocolate and candy. Mal looked out the window as the island grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"I'll call it." Carlos leaned back in his seat with a smile. "This was a success. We got the applications out. Now we just wait to see them come in."

"You're perkier than usual," Mal noted with a tilt of her head. "Did something happen on the Isle?"

Carlos locked eyes with Evie, grinning ear to ear as he answered, "Let's just say . . . I got some good news while we were here."

Evie looked away before her friend could get suspicious, though she had a smile of her own. Although she wanted nothing more to reveal the secret—

But she had a much better date to tell the world.

* * *

It was a few weeks after their return from the Isle of the Lost, and things were starting to gear up for graduation, which was coming faster than Cinderella's carriage trying to get home before midnight. During the debriefing, Ben asked the four if they thought their visit was a success. They unanimously agreed that they had done their best, which was all Ben had hoped for. After that, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay went back to focusing on enjoying the last days of the school year.

Almost all the graduating seniors of Auradon Prep wanted an Evie's 4 Hearts original cap and gown for the ceremony. Between finals and trying to get all the gowns ready, Evie was so busy that her boyfriend Doug has to step in and help as business manager _and _she took up Cruella's offer—which meant she had to get permission from Lonnie.

Lonnie was an excellent sport when Evie informed her of her predicament and her solution. Lonnie completely trusted the Isle princess's judgement and wasn't disappointed with her graduation gown. Evie explained that her gown had pockets for her swords and a sheath for her bow and arrow too,

"We wanted your gown to be both fashionable _and _functional," Evie informed with a nervous smile.

"Extraordinary," Lonnie complimented as she examined the gown again with a smile of her own. "I'll show my mom. Maybe she'll put in an order for the rest of the army. Meanwhile, you and Cruella did a wonderful job!"

Evie smiled as she mumbled to herself, "And now I have a wonderful mother. . ."


	54. Chapter 54

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long to add this chapter. I had family visiting and I had to get everything prepared for today. Someone had commented that this story was starting to get dull, and I'm **_**not **_**offended! No need to apologize. I know this story has slow down a bit, but I promise it's going to kick back up.**

**You know, I really wished that "**_**Descendants 3**_**" had a snippet of their graduation somewhere, like during the 'monologue' at the start of the movie. If you didn't read the books, you wouldn't have known that three of the Core Four had graduated or what Jay meant when he said he'd take a gap year.**

**Sorry for the little rant, I just thought it would be cool.**

**This chapter will have the graduation, but a couple things will change. I know I have hinted at something the past few chapters, but there will be an entirely different scene that will be useful in a future chapter; specifically, when someone is trying to recover from a burn and when someone else is being punished for a crime they committed. **

**Next chapter will be posted in a few days, as it will take time for me to do a certain . . . perspective.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Mal couldn't believe it was finally here: Graduation Day! The tents had been set up. The parents, grandparents, friends, and sidekicks had arrived. So many carriages had rolled up to Auradon Prep that morning, it had caused a bit of a traffic jam.

Carlos stood at the entrance, looking handsome in black-and-white morning suit, which was sewed by his mother, of course. He passed out programs as he greeted kindly, "Welcome to Auradon Prep."

The seniors walked in, led by Ben in his cap and gown, holding Mal's hand. Evie was next, with Doug and Jay falling in step behind her.

Carlos held up his camera. "Say hi to the Isle!"

"The Isle?" Mal repeated curiously.

"Yes! Surprise!" Jane exclaimed as she held up a microphone. "This is the surprise we've been working on! Everyone on the Isle can watch you guys graduate!"

"To inspire every little villain kid! We wanted them to be able to see that they can grow up to do amazing things one day, just like all of you have," Carlos further explained.

Mal turned to Ben in shock. "Did you know about this?"

The king grinned guiltily. "I helped set up the streaming signal. I thought your parents would like to see all of you graduate too."

Smile growing a little larger, Mal waved to the camera. "Hi, everyone! Apply to Auradon Prep! We'd love to have you!"

Carlos adverted his attention to Evie, who was gazing at her feet quietly. Cracking a smirk, Carlos teased, "What are you so nervous for, Sis? You don't want Mom to see you like this."

"Carlos!" Jane chided as she smacked his arm for almost spoiling the surprise. She tried giving the blue-haired princess an encouraging smile. "Mom changed the diploma, so she doesn't forget when announcing you."

"Forget?" Jay repeated in confusion. "Forget what-?"

"Hey." Doug interrupted purposely as he gestured to the argument going on a few yards away. "What's that about?"

The remaining six adverted their gazes toward the general direction, Carlos instinctively shutting off the camera—which in turns sends a message to the people on the Isle that says the video will return in a few minutes. Carlos thought adding that little feature will help just in case something happens that the Isle doesn't need to see.

Off to the side in a private huddle, Fairy Godmother was in a very heated conversation with the Rose family; more specifically King Stefan, Queen Leah, and Audrey. Queen Aurora and King Philip seemed to be playing the mediator while the other four squabbled with one another. Stefan seemed to get angrier and angrier with each passing minute, but Fairy Godmother held strong, eventually winning the argument.

"Audrey can't graduate," Jane informed knowingly. "Neither can Chad. My mom found out they were cheating off each other this last semester when she examined everybody's final grades. They can either do summer school or repeat the semester classes in the fall. Chad opted to take the classes in the fall, but lost all of his scholarships as a result. Apparently, Audrey didn't think Mom was serious when she told her about it a couple weeks ago. If I had to guess, Audrey's grandparents will make her choose summer school, so they don't look bad with the paparazzi."

Mal kept a careful eye on the family for a few moments longer, her eyes unconsciously glowing vibrant green. Something was telling her that one of them would try something—

And she could only hope that no one would get hurt in the process.

* * *

At last, it was time for the main event. Fairy Godmother called up each student one by one to hand them their diploma, which were each placed in either metal or wood frames. King Beast shook each graduate's hand, and Queen Belle handed them a gold-embossed Auradon Prep pin in the shape of a book.

"King Ben," Fairy Godmother called with a proud smile.

"Congratulations, son," said his father with a firm handshake.

"We're so thrilled," his mother whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ben forced a smile as his attention was temporary adverted to the stack of diplomas. There was one that was supposed to have a wood frame to keep a certain someone safe from her weakness. Why can't he find that diploma? Sadly, Ben couldn't look much longer since he would be delaying everyone else who were eager to get their diploma.

Doug was next. He waved his diploma up in the air and whistled as he walked back to his seat.

Fairy Godmother hesitated for a moment as she gazed at the next diploma, almost forgetting what she was supposed to do already. With a wide smile, the headmistress announced proudly, "Evie de Vil!"

As if it was planned, the entire audience gasped in surprise as Evie bashfully stood from her seat and slowly made her way to the stage. From the back of the room, Carlos could be heard applauding and shouting, "Way to go, Sis!"

After snapping out of their daze, Mal and Jay jumped up from the seats, applauding and cheering for their friend so loudly that the rest of the audience had no choice, but to follow. Evie curtsied shyly as she received her diploma, joining her friends a few moments later.

Once she returned to her seat, Evie smiled nervously at her friend. "Surprise?"

"E!" Mal squealed as hugged her best friend as best as she could in their clunky seats. "How long have you kept this a secret from us?"

"Since the night before we left the Isle a few months ago," Evie admitted with a soft sigh. "I wanted to wait until graduation so _everyone_—both on the Isle and Auradon—would know about my 'new' mom. Are you mad?"

"Never!" Mal insisted as her smile grew even larger. "I'm so happy for you! You now have such a loving mom, who you actually have something in common with unlike before. Since you're Cruella's daughter now, we're practically family! Even more than we were before."

During their little conversation, Jay went up to the stage next to grab his diploma. Once he did, Ben narrowed his eyes in concentration in a vain attempt to get a better look at the stack if diplomas. His queen was supposed to be next, yet he couldn't spot the difference with hers.

Ben barely heard Mal's name being called or the fact that she had kissed him on the cheek as she slowly yet nervously made the long walk to the stage to receive her diploma. Once she arrived at the steps, Ben's eyes widened in fear. Jumping up from his seat and quickly sending a text to a certain someone, Ben raced to the stage to save his queen.

* * *

_Turn off the camera! NOW!_

Carlos was taken back by the message as was Jane, who read the text over her boyfriend's shoulder. " 'Turn off the camera'?" She read in confusion as she looked up at the stage for a moment. "Why would we? The Isle has to see their queen graduate."

"Unless . . ." Carlos trailed off as gazed back at the scene before him. Mal had just climbed the last step, but Ben was racing behind her. Carlos's eyes widened in understanding. "He's trying to keep them from seeing our queen get hurt."

By the time he managed to shut off the camera, Mal had started reaching for her diploma. She had a bright, clueless smile on her face, which quickly turned into immense pain as she grasped the metal frame of the diploma. Mal held out a piercing scream just as Ben came up from behind her and knocked the object out of her hand, shattering the glass that was protecting the paper.

The audience were soon riled up by the turn events, unsure of what was going on. Mal was clutching her hand as carefully as she could, though she was screaming at the top of her lungs in pain and agony. Her hand now had a massive burn and a large cut through the center—since the frame had a sharp edge. She should have known better!

"What's going on?" King Beast questioned as his son tried his best to comfort his girlfriend. "What happened?"

"That frame was made from iron!" Ben exclaimed bitterly as he covered Mal's hand with his to hide it from the audience. Surprisingly, Mal managed to calm down just slightly since the brief contact seemed to have soothed her burn for a few moments. Why was that? "I had switched her frame with a wood one so this wouldn't happen. Someone must have switched it for an iron one."

"Why would you switch it in the first place?" Queen Belle wondered curiously.

"Don't you remember?" Ben interrogated angrily yet rhetorically. "Iron burns fairies! Mal's only half, but that essentially doubles her pain!"

"Ben," Mal gasped between trying to keep herself from having some sort of panic attack and enduring the excruciating pain. "Take me away."

Ignore the protests of his parents, Ben quickly led Mal down the stairs and out to the hallway of the auditorium. They could briefly hear Fairy Godmother ordering everyone to settle down and remain in their seats. Slamming the door behind him, Ben managed to get Mal to an adjoining hallway before her knees buckled beneath her. Moving so their backs were against the wall, Ben had them slid down so they could sit.

King Ben moved Mal to his lap as she nestled her head into his neck, using him to muffle her cries of pain that she somehow managed to hold in in front of everybody. Ben slowly started to rock her back and forth to help soothe her.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized as he ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead every so often so she would know that she was safe. "I tried so hard to protect you, but it didn't work. Please forgive me."

Mal couldn't necessarily answer since she was in the middle of hyperventilating, not to mention that her profusely bleeding hand was distracting her. Ben seemed to notice and tried to use his graduation gown to stop the bleeding, though it only slowed it for the time being.

"I love you, my queen," Ben reminded before kissing her forehead comfortingly. "I won't let something like this happen again."

Mal raised her head slightly, displaying her pink tear-stained cheeks and her puffy bloodshot eyes. Despite the horrendous situation she was in, Mal kissed him ever so softly for a brief moment. Pulling away sadly, she cooed, "And I love you, my king."

"Hey!" Carlos came jogging conveniently out of nowhere before sliding on his knees to the couple. "Mal, are you alright? What do you need?"

"A minute to catch my breath," she joked as she tried to lighten up the atmosphere. "And to congratulate you on your sister."

Carlos cracked a smile at Mal's attempt to ignore the dire situation. "I almost blew it a few times on purpose," he admitted as he played along with her. "I tried making little hints over the last couple months so you or Jay would figure it out, but that didn't happen until today. I just had to tell someone, so I told Jane, who was about as happy as me—"

"Well, well, well," interrupted a familiar voice as she walked closer to the trio. "What do we have here? An injured fairy with the king she stole?"

Ben huffed in aggravation as he held onto Mal tighter. "Go away, Queen Leah," he practically ordered. "Don't make this worse for yourself."

"Oh?" Queen Leah questioned, feeling quite intrigued as she stepped closer. "But I did nothing wrong. I was in the audience when she got injured."

"Yet you, your husband, and your granddaughter are the only ones that dislike my queen," Ben retorted as he felt his anger growing. "Your family are the only ones in Auradon, besides her friends and myself, that knows that iron burns fairies. One of you must have done this. I will find out who and they will be severely punished."

Queen Leah shrugged innocently. "We did nothing wrong," she repeated as she lightly glared at Mal. "Perhaps, she should be a little more careful next time. She shouldn't want anything worse to happen to her, now would she?"

Holding her gaze for a moment longer, Queen Leah swiftly turned on her heals before heading toward the auditorium.

Ben adverted his gaze back to his queen. "Mal, do you want to go back in there?"

Hesitating for just a second, Mal shook her head in denial before resting her head against his shoulder. "I don't want my parents to see me like this," she insisted. "Or for the Isle to see their queen so helpless. I don't want them to hate Auradon because of one person's actions."

Respecting her decision, Ben looked at Carlos, who was staring at him with wide, unsure eyes. "Please tell Fairy Godmother that we won't be coming back," the king requested as his stood to his feet, him now carrying Mal bridal style in his arms as Carlos went to his feet to. "I'm going to take her to my castle and try to treat the injuries as best as I can."

Nodding quickly, Carlos jogged back to the graduation while Ben and Mal went the other way—

But not before grabbing his camera that had been hidden behind the nearby wall, having recorded the whole scene for all the Isle to see.


	55. Chapter 55

**Here is the next chapter!**

**My apologies for this chapter taking so long to be added. As stated for the past few chapters, college has finally started again for me. With that said—starting next week—I will try to update two to three times a week. And is anyone else having trouble with Doc Manager? I tried uploading this document four times and ended up having to copy and paste it over a different document I had previously uploaded to get it to work.**

**Anyways, this chapter is longer for the obvious reason: we are starting "_Descendants 3_"! Of course, many things will change from the usual plot. With some things changing, a few events will be added. After all, I promised you that you will see Carlos become a 'Momma's Boy'!**

**You won't be disappointed.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Today's the day_, Mal thought positively as she gazed out at the horizon from the Auradon Prep's back balcony, looking absolutely beautiful in a dragon-patterned dress and dragon-wing epaulets. _Just one more hour to go till we can bring those kids to Auradon._

Now, I know what you are probably thinking:

What happened after graduation?

For starters, Ben had a hell of a time trying to close the wound on Mal's hand. After cleaning the cut, he had Lumiere help suture it as best as they could. It took almost an hour and nearly a whole spool of thread! For precautions, Ben wrapped Mal's hand until it was covered in a thick layer of bandages. By the time they went to celebrate their graduation with their friends, a little bit of blood seeped through, but not as much as there would have been if they didn't stitch it beforehand. Mal was finally able to remove the stitches yesterday without the cut opening back up, but still had her hand bandage since it wasn't healed all the way.

Despite the serious injuries of the Queen of the Isle, no one could identify who exactly was responsible for the incident. King Ben tried to find any evidence, whether it be video or even a witness. Somehow, the security cameras' video footage got scrambled in the mix, meaning it became distorted. King Ben ended up hiring a technology specialist to fix the footage so he could find the culprit that injured his queen. Over a month has passed since then and they have come no closer to finding the perpetrator.

In fact, it was now the day that Mal, her three friends, and her boyfriend of two—nearly three—years would be traveling to the Isle of the Lost to retrieve the four new transfer students that would attend Auradon Prep during the new school year. After receiving all of the applications two weeks ago, the Core Four announced the week prior that the Isle students would be Squeaky, Squirmy, Celia Facilier, and Dizzy Tremaine—as the Core Four had initially determined during their first visit for the VK Program.

While she was deep in thought about an entirely different issue, Mal failed to notice someone sneaking up behind her. That someone was none other than King Ben, who was looking sharp and self-assured in his cobalt suit. Careful to not make a noise, Ben quietly strolled forward before abruptly hugging his queen from behind

"Ben!" Mal squealed at the sudden action. Twirling herself around in his eyes, she gave him a silly kiss on the nose, causing him to snicker. Gazing softly at the scenic view, Mal sighed softly as she declared sadly, "Not a tentacle in sight."

"Uma will show herself soon enough," Ben reassured for the twentieth time that week. "When she does, she will be welcomed with open arms and granted amnesty for her actions during Cotillion."

"But she doesn't know that!" Mal whined cutely. "Uma will think that we will have something planned to capture her, not to reason with her. I need to be the one to speak with her—"

"So she knows you managed to convince the Royal Council to allow this." Ben finished with a knowing smile. "You may want to play the 'family card' again. Hopefully, she will listen to you this time."

"I wish I could somehow scour the sea for her," Mal commented with a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe I could ask my uncle—her grandfather—to search for me since I can't swim . . ."

"You can send him a message once we get back," Ben promised with just a hint of impatient in his tone. "For now, we need to go. Everybody's waiting on us, including the Isle children and your sister."

Despite her once glum attitude, Mal perked up happily at the news. "Beasty's here?" She questioned rhetorically yet curiously. "Why?"

"She wanted to see the new Isle children come to Auradon since she missed the chance to see your arrival," Ben fibbed a little too professionally; he's been spending too much time with Jay and Carlos. "Sadly, Queen Leah and Audrey decided to join her. Aurora said she would try to get away from them so you two could talk in private. There's something she's wanting to tell you that she can't say in front of them."

Mal raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Does it have something to do with Diaval?"

"She wouldn't tell me," Ben claimed as he moved himself, so he had an arm around her waist. "You can ask her yourself. Now, let's go. We don't want to be late."

Mal leaned into him as they crossed the balcony to the exit. She was grateful to have her king by her side—

Though her mind lingered on what her 'sister' could possibly tell her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, Hades and Maleficent were laying on the couch in comfortable silence as they watched the Auradon News Network.

Well . . . more like uneasy silence.

Less than a month ago, Maleficent drank the last of the Enchanted Lake water, which had helped slowed her ill condition. Now, her health has become worse and worse with each passing day. She couldn't walk, move her body, or even eat. It would be a miracle if she survives longer than a week at this point.

However, the married couple didn't want their minds to linger on such a sad subject. It's a special day after all! Their daughter is getting—

Whoops!

Don't want to spoil the surprise just yet!

Anyways the couple watched as the TV channel showed pastel-clad students, teachers, and parents gathered eagerly on Auradon Prep's front lawn to greet the school's newest Isle additions—or at least that's what the couple's daughter believed. Throngs of curious Auradonians had flocked to the event and were milling about the well-groomed gardens, converging under the King Beast statue and clustering on the school steps.

The Auradon Knights marching band, wearing snappy blue-and-gold uniforms, blasted out a toe-tapping number as the school's cheer squad shook their pom-pos and rallied the growing crowd. King Ben's parents, King Beast and Belle, mingled among the crowd, smiling at all the electrified citizens who were waving homemade WELCOME ALL posters, flying painted REUNITE banners, and holding cheery flower bouquets.

Queen Leah, Queen Aurora, and Princess Audrey stood on the sideline near a row of meticulously trimmed hedges. One looked on with great enthusiasm while the other two couldn't care less about the exaggerated hoopla. Audrey's mouth formed a serious line, and her brown eyes were unsmiling. She pulled at her long ash-brown hair—which was newly streaked with pink and blue—straightened her pink leather ensemble with a disgruntle frown.

From what the couple on the Isle could see, Queen Aurora excused herself from her family members and walked to the other side of the lawn. On the other side just happened to Mal's friends—Jay, Evie, Carlos, Carlos's girlfriend Jane, and Evie's boyfriend Doug—who greeted the queen with the same happiness that she was most likely feeling

A giant video monitor was set up atop the school's battlements to carry a real-time feed of the Isle's barrier opening. WELCOME TO OUR NEW VKS blazed across its screen. A formal royal guard detail stood in their pressed gold uniforms around the lawn. The king's stretch limo, now painted purple in Mal's honor, sat parked and ready to go in the circular driveway. In a few minutes it would be crossing the barrier to pick up the four new VKs—

_After _a certain announcement by King Ben, which should be beginning right about . . .

"There they are," Maleficent noted weakly, but with a small amused smile. "The king must be so nervous, yet our baby girl has no idea what's about to happen."

* * *

Back in Auradon, Mal and Ben made their grand entrance into the packed festivities. The Queen of the Isle surveyed the bustling celebratory scene, quite pleased to see the newest VKs would be greeted with more excitement and fanfare than she and her friends had been when they'd first arrived. Mal was amazed by how things in Auradon had truly changed—

Though Mal didn't realize until later that that wasn't the main reason why the audience was there.

Pausing for a moment to adjust his golden crown, which bore the Beast family crest, Ben stepped up onto the podium to speak to the restless crowd. Within half a second, Mal caught sight of her 'Beasty' standing with her friends. Smiling widely, Mal attempted to walk the rest of the way off the stage to greet her sister.

However, Fairy Godmother—looking proper as always in a plain, conservative powder-blue dress—blocked her path before she could get to the exiting steps. "Stay," the headmistress ordered sternly.

"Stay here?" Mal clarified in confusion as she gestured to the stage. "But my sist—"

"Will still be here in a few minutes," Fairy Godmother reassured calmly. "Now, _stay_."

Although she was a bit perplexed by the unusual request, Mal went along with it for the time being as she joined Ben's side on the stage. The two waved at the jubilant crowd, who appeared to be over-excited for a strange reason. Although she used to find the royal wave rather awkward—since she never had to do such a thing on the Isle—Mal now performed the somehow difficult action like a natural.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi." Fairy Godmother began as she tested the microphone. "One two, one two. Can everybody hear me?"

The crowd responded with mighty shouts and cheers, though some laughed at the headmistress's actions. Satisfied with the answer, Fairy Godmother offered the golden mic to the King of Auradon. "Ben."

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother." Ben paused a moment to observe the massive crowd. After taking in a deep breath, he broke out in one of his trademark smiles as he belted with rock-star style, "What's up, Auradon?"

Once again, the audience cheered with a small applause so the king would know they were listening. Any moment now he would do the thing they've been waiting for, for the past hour or so.

"Thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals," King Ben acknowledged politely. "They'll be here soon."

Clearly displeased by the whole circumstance, Queen Leah mumbled bitterly under her breath, "Not like we had a choice." Audrey nodded in agreement, her frown growing deeper with each passing second.

Adverting his gaze from his subjects, Ben focused all of his attention on his queen. "Mal," he began with a nervous smile, "this is the exact spot where we officially met for the first time not so long ago."

Mal allowed a soft smile to grace her features. She remembered the day very clearly, even though it happened twenty-six chapters ago. Mal stayed inside the limousine a little longer to compose herself from being separated from her parents, but was soon distracted by that thought when she finally met the prince she had been crushing on for twelve years at that point.

"I feel like I've known you my whole life," Ben continued as he smiled knowingly. "Did I mention . . . I'm in love with you?"

As if on cue, Doug stepped forward, cleared his throat, and began strumming on his guitar. Mal laughed in embarrassment, her hair changing into a blue hue as Ben began to serenade her. She couldn't believe he was going to do this in front of everyone!

"_I met this girl who rocked my world, like it's never been rocked," _Ben began as he slowly twirled Mal around on the stage. "_And now I'm living just for her. And I won't ever stop. I never thought it could happen to a guy like me."_ Once they came back to their starting position, Mal gazed at the crowd with a happy, yet unbelieving smile. "_But now look at what you've done. You got me . . ._"

Hearing her king trail off for a moment, Mal turned around to see Ben kneeling before her. "_. . .down on my knee," _he finished.

Mal gasped, bringing her shaking hands to cover her mouth in surprise as Ben passed the golden microphone to the side before revealing a blue box from his pocket. "I love you, Mal," he confessed as he stared into her beautiful green eyes. "I want to spend every day of my life with you."

Pausing for a moment, Ben pulled back the lid to reveal a spectacular one-of-a-kind vintage-style ring with an enormous purple stone encased in a gold dragon design. "Will you marry me?" Ben proposed, his voice cracking from his over-whelming emotions. "Will you be my queen?"

Before Mal had the chance to answer, Audrey rudely shouted, "No!"

* * *

Returning to the Isle for a moment, Hades and Maleficent jumped in surprise at hearing the other teenager answer for their daughter.

"What is that princess thinking?" Hades wondered angrily. "She has no right to butt in like that! She's going to ruin everything!"

"Not necessarily," Maleficent argued softly as she gestured to the screen. "Look at them. They look just like us when you proposed to me. You know what our baby girl is going to say."

As if she was listening to her parents—and, thankfully, hadn't heard Audrey—Mal squealed in an explosion of emotion, _"Yes!_"

The Auradon palace bells pealed loudly as Ben slipped the ring on Mal's finger and stood while embracing her. The couple kissed—a real True Love's Kiss—as if they were the only two people in the world. Dozens of onlookers flipped DIY welcome signs to reveal sweet congratulatory messaged like _Queen Mal_, _Happily Ever After_, and _True Love, Mal!_

Maleficent smiled at her husband with a mischievous, yet knowing glint in her eyes. "Looks like our daughter is getting married!"

* * *

Once the newly engaged couple broke their kiss, Mal's happy expression suddenly turned to worry when she remembered something. "Ben, my parents—"

"You think I'm not the type to ask for your parents' blessing?" Ben interrupted teasingly, finding himself amused by his fiancé's eyes going wide in surprise. "I asked them at the beginning of our senior year, while you were trying to get them an anniversary gift and them getting you a birthday gift. They are actual watching from the Isle as we speak. By the way, your father's mohawk is _way _bigger than how you described it."

Mal laughed gleefully as she leaned her forehead against his lovingly. Everything was absolutely perfect!

However, Audrey, surrounded by the colossal celebration of love, felt crushed under the weight of utter devastation and raw heartache from losing the crown for good.

To make matter worse, her mother came changing toward her with a pissed off look on her face. "What were you thinking?" Queen Aurora interrogated sternly. "And _don't_ play dumb with me, young lady. I heard you, even though no one else did."

"She has every right to be mad!" Queen Leah defended quietly so none of the bystanders would snoop. "That fairy stole her crown and the king—"

"Stay out of this, Leah!" Aurora ordered with a newfound courage. "May I remind you, Audrey abused Ben for over three _years_. She doesn't deserve him or the crown!"

"How dare you speak that way to me!" Queen Leah exclaimed dramatically. "I am your mother!"

Narrowing her eyes, Aurora stepped forward so there was merely a foot of space between them. "_You_ were _never _my mother," she denied with an unusual hatred in her tone. "_My _mother is on the Isle of the Lost because of the lies you and your husband spread across the kingdom. And _you_ will no longer interfere with how I raise _my_ daughter."

Adverting her attention to a completely astonished Audrey, Aurora declared, "Until you learn to respect the future Queen of Auradon, _you _are cut off! That means you will receive _no _financial aid from me or your father whenever you want to purchase anything, _especially_ when it's something you don't need. In fact, you can start packing your things in your dorm room. Since your father and I are paying a lump sum for you to have a room all to yourself, I'm going to have a talk with Fairy Godmother to change that. Starting next week, or perhaps even sooner, you will be _sharing _a room, just like everyone else at Auradon Prep."

Before her daughter could argue or complain, Aurora turned her back to her so she could congratulate her sister.

* * *

"How long have you known?" Mal interrogated in surprise as she hurried down the stages' steps to hug her best friend.

"For months!" Evie admitted with an overjoyed smile. "Your mother told Mom and then Mom told me a couple days later. Who do you think helped Ben plan most of this?" Pausing for a moment, Evie ran her fingers through Mal's semi-long purple locks before musing, "_You _are going to rock that crown."

Then with a snap of her fingers, Evie adverted the subject to more important business. "So! Mom and I have done about a thousand sketches of your wedding dress each. _And_ Belle's planning an engagement party for next week!"

Mal laughed gleefully as she adverted her attention to her future in-laws. "Then it's a really good thing that I said yes!"

"Hugs!" Beast proclaimed, and swallowed Mal in a giant father-in-law-to-be bear hug.

"Hugs, hi!" Mal returned the hug as best as she could, glowing and at home with the royal family. After being with Ben for so long, she _finally _felt accepted by his parents.

"I finally get a daughter!" Belle cheered, taking her turn to hug Mal with her face filled with sheer joy.

Mal pulled away from the hug with a genuine smile. "I love you, Belle."

_I love you,_ Belle mouthed in reply, too overcome with emotion to speak.

Before Mal could move or even greet the next person, someone behind her cleared their throat. Twirling around, a wide smile spread across her face as she squealed in delight before hugging the person. "Hi Beasty!"

"Hi!" Aurora greeted as she returned the hug with the same, excited energy. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Pulling away from the embrace, Aurora took a moment to remove a pink flower from her hair to place it behind Mal's ear. Smiling softly, Aurora complimented, "_You _are going to make a beautiful bride. I can't wait to see you on your wedding day."

Although she wanted to speak with her sister like that forever, Mal needed to change the subject. "Ben said you needed to tell me something?" Mal recalled curiously. "What was it?"

Aurora sighed, knowing she couldn't avoid the subject any longer. "It has to do with Diaval, the raven our mother was friends with. He's—"

_RING! RING! RING!_

Huffing in annoyance at being interrupted for a second time, Aurora checked her phone reluctantly. "It's my husband," she informed her sister. "Audrey must have talked to him. I need to take this, but I promise I will tell you as soon as I get another chance."

No sooner had Aurora hurried off to answer the phone call, Evie, Carlos, and Jay bounded to Mal with goofy, exaggerated steps. Jay bowed elaborately in Mal's direction and spoke, his voice syrupy with sarcasm: "All bow to Your Royal Majesty!"

Carlos followed suit as he jokingly greeted, "Your Royal Purpleness."

Although Mal found it amusing that he used the name he called her thirty-five chapters ago, Mal mockingly waved her hand in a royal way as she jokingly ordered with feign disinterest, "Silence, annoying peasants."

"As you wish, my liege!" Jay exclaimed, who rose from his ridiculous pose.

"Your Crankiness," Carlos added with a snicker.

As Mal walked away, someone roughly grabbed her still injured hand and twirled her around. While wincing in pain, Mal noticed that 'someone' was none other than Audrey, who glared at her with disdain. This couldn't be good.

"Congratulations. You won him fair and square." After a moment, Audrey cocked her head as she tightened her grip on Mal's hand, causing her to wince once again. "Oh, wait, no you didn't. You somehow convince Ben to break his engagement with _me _so he could be with you. What a touching story for your kids," she sneered.

Mal cocked her head in the same manner as the princess had, her eyes glowing in defiance as she jerked her hand away. "Not as touching as yours, which is your grandfather murdering a king so he could have the throne, inhumanly removing a fairy's wings, and lying to an entire kingdom in the process."

"Okay." Ben clapped his hand, unaware of their dispute. "Let's do this."

He glanced at his watch, then fist-bumped Jay and Carlos with new focus. They were expected elsewhere. The king was clearly in good spirits and ready to head to the Isle to pick up Dizzy, Celia, Squeaky, and Squirmy.

Mal flashed a fake smile at Audrey. "And speaking of kids, we have some kids waiting on us. If you'll excuse me . . ."

* * *

"Hades," Maleficent called as she barely managed to raise her head from the couch. "Where are you going?"

"You are getting worse and worse with every passing hour," Hades began as he threw on his over-sized leather jacket before checking his appearance in the nearby mirror. "I thought they'd bring down the barrier by now, but that doesn't seem to be the case. So . . ."

The god trailed off as he tossed an object into the air. When he caught it, his wife recognized it to be his ember.

Hades showed off his ember as he revealed, "I'm going to speed things up a bit."


	56. Chapter 56

**Here is the next chapter!**

**There really isn't much to say about this chapter. A couple things have changed and a couple events are added, but I won't go into details. I will say that next chapter there will be no scenes involving the Queen of Mean, but there will be something new to replace it. **

**By the way, some of you may have noticed yesterday that I posted a new story called 'Ashes'. Although I will be working on that story too, 'Hades's Weakness' is my top priority, especially because this one is on its way of being finished. Until this story is finished, that one will only be updated once a week.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

About an hour or so later on the Isle of the Lost, the villagers stared in awe at the purple limousine that was parked in the alleyway next to Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye—which was where the Core Four were to meet the new transfer students. The sparkling finish of the vehicle stood out against the dingy film that covered everything on the island, making it seem even more out of place. For some, it was the first time they've ever seen anything so polished.

At the moment, the parents or guardians of the new transfer students were saying 'good-bye' for the time being, as they hoped they would see them soon. Smee, wearing his usual striped shirt and red cap, hugged his identical twin boys one last before giving them a quick kiss on top of their heads. The only way anyone could tell them apart was by their gloves—Squeaky wore one on his right hand while Squirmy wore one on his left.

"Let's hit the road, boys!" Jay exclaimed enthusiastically as he threw his arm around Squeaky, leading him to the front passenger seat so he could have an unbelievable view of the barrier opening.

"Don't worry," Carlos reassured a somewhat panicking Squirmy. "You'll see your dad again real soon, and your brother is only going to be in the seat in front of you. There's nothing to be scared about."

Nodding slowly, Squirmy allowed Carlos to lead him to the back seat. Carlos couldn't help sympathizing with the twins. He had been just as anxious as them when he first came to Auradon. With a little bit of time, those sweet boys would flourish in their new environment and Carlos would be there to look after him—just like he did when the Gaston twins were bullying them a few months back.

In contrast to the nervous twin brothers, Dizzy was thrilled to be going to Auradon! Ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed of living in the magical land. It helped that her grandmother used to tell her bedtime stories about all kinds of magical items. And with all the new materials that she would find to create new accessories, Dizzy couldn't wait to leave for the mainland!

"Do you have everything?" Lady Tremaine wondered, looking as grim as usual in her high-collared crimson dress—the same dress she wore when her stepdaughter managed to fit her foot into a tiny glass slipper.

"Yes, ma'am," Dizzy answered for the twentieth time in the last half hour as she tossed her bag into the trunk.

"Are you sure?" Lady Tremaine questioned, her voice sounding cold, yet somehow proper.

Dizzy rolled her eyes at hearing practically the same question again. "I'm sure, Grammy. I checked my bags three times before we came out."

Lady Tremaine raised her eyebrow questioningly as she held up a small object that was kept hidden behind her back. "Oh really?"

"My glue gun!" Dizzy exclaimed as eagerly grabbed the trinket. She couldn't believe she almost forgot it! How else would she make all of her fabulous hair accessories?

"I don't know what you're going to do without me," her grandmother remarked, feigning indifference. "You're so forgetful after-all. You'll lose your head in Auradon."

Despite being somewhat insulted by her grandmother, Dizzy held her hands to her chest. "I'll miss you, Grammy."

"Go on." Lady Tremaine tugged at her brooch, fighting hard not to show emotion. "You don't want to be the reason that everyone runs late."

Evie, who was silently watching the unusual exchange, gave Dizzy an encouraging wink. With a small smile, Dizzy surprised her granny with an enormous, heartfelt hug. Then, without waiting for a reaction from her grandmother, Dizzy quickly climbed into the vehicle that leaving for Auradon Prep.

Last to approach the car was Celia, dressed in a wild multicolored skirt and jacket and flanked by Ben and Mal. "That's a pretty pearl bracelet," Mal complimented when she noticed the jewelry on the young girl's wrist. "I didn't know there was such a thing as black pearls."

"Neither did I," Celia admitted as she flung her backpack carelessly into the trunk. "It was a parting gift and basically payment for all I've done for Hades."

Mal tilted her head curiously. "Have you talked to him recently? I thought he would come see us before we left."

"Not since this morning at breakfast," Celia informed with a careless shrug. "When I mentioned that I would be leaving for Auradon today, he gave me the bracelet and then changed the subject. It was kind of like he didn't want to talk about it."

"How unusual . . ." Mal mused as the young girl hurried into the limo.

While Mal pondered about what could be wrong with her father, Ben closed the trunk before giving Mal an encouraging smile, even though she was still distracted. "Let's do this."

With everyone squished tightly in the vehicle and buckled in, Jay climbed into the driver's seat and revved the engine. He steered the limo down the narrow streets and railed it around the neighborhood's craggy corner while the other VKs were buzzing with anticipation.

To be fair, it was the first time the younger four has ever been in a car. The car was just the start of all the exciting new things that awaited the VKs in Auradon. Evie discussed with Dizzy about all the amazing things Auradon has to offer. Jay continuously pried Squeaky's impressively strong grip from his biceps whenever they drove around a curve. Carlos handed Squirmy an enormous chocolate peanut butter, who devoured the delicious treat in the matter of minutes. Meanwhile, Celia was trying to scam King Ben out of his money by telling his fortune while Mal watched with little interest.

"Celia . . ." Mal began softly as her mind pondered on one or two thoughts. "Was Dad acting weird this morning?"

Celia casted a nervous glance toward King Ben. "Um . . . I don't know who—"

"Ben knows Hades is my father," Mal informed, knowing that her father probably told the young girl to stay quiet about it. "I told Ben within my first few days of being in Auradon. Only three other Auradonians know about him, so when we get to Auradon, you will have to keep him quiet."

"Oh!" Celia perked up at the information. "Well, Hades seemed fine. He was talking to your mother about how he didn't want to miss the proposal on TV."

"What about my momma?" Mal wondered as she leaned her head against her fiancé's shoulder. "How is she looking?"

"As beautiful as ever," Celia answered with a happy sigh. "I wish I had hair as beautiful as hers. I didn't know she had such long brown hair until a few months ago."

"You've seen her without her leather crown?"

"All the time," Celia informed with another careless shrug. "Since returning to the Isle a few months ago, Maleficent has never left her home, so she never wears her crown."

Sometime later—right before reaching their destination—a riotous mass congregated on Bridge Plaza, in part to bid farewell to the four chosen students, but mostly to witness their own eyes the normally impassable barrier open. It had been a long time since any of them had seen magic, which had been rendered impossible on the Isle of the Lost.

However, once they fully entered the open space, Carlos just _happened_ to notice a certain someone standing all alone.

"Stop the car!" Carlos shouted as he unbuckled his seat belt in a hurry. "I have to see her!"

Instead of stopping completely, Jay slowed down enough so he could catch a glimpse of 'her', sighing softly when he did. "Carlos, you talked to her last week."

"I don't care!" Carlos whined as he tugged on the door handle urgently, even though it was locked. "Let me go! Let! Me! _Go_!"

"It won't kill our schedule if he speaks to her for a few moments," Ben reassured before giving Carlos a pointed look. "Just make sure you make it quick. The new transfer kids will want to get to Auradon as soon as possible."

As soon as Jay reluctantly stopped the vehicle and parked it, Carlos burst out of the limousine and ran to the woman that was timidly watching from the sidelines. In one felt swoop, he swallowed her an enormous hug, lifting her off the ground for a few moments. "Momma!"

"Carlos!" Cruella de Vil squealed at the sudden action. "Dearest! Put me down!"

Snickering like a mischievous child, Carlos softly set his mother down. "Sorry," he apologized unapologetically with a bright smile. "I just missed you!"

"You just saw me last week!" Cruella reminded. "How can you miss me already?"

"Because you're my momma!" Carlos exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then his smile turned into a frown. "But I can't talk long. Everyone is eager to get back to Auradon."

Cruella tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Even your sister—Evelyn—and my Bertha?"

"Evie is wanting to get the four children settled in her starter castle," Carlos explained with a shrug. "And I think Mal is wanting to get started on planning her wedding, but she's been wondering why Hades didn't show up. Do you know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him," Cruella denied softly. "The last time I spoke to him and Malef was yesterday at dinner. They were kind of anxious about the proposal, hoping that Malef's past experience wouldn't make Mal say 'no'."

Carlos was about to make a remark when a limousine horn rudely interrupted him, signaling that he was taking far too long0. "I better go before Jay drags me by the ear to the car," Carlos complained. Without a second thought, he enveloped his mother in another tight embrace, knocking the wind out of her this time. "Bye, Momma. I promise I'll come visit again as soon as I can."

"Be sure to bring that pretty girlfriend of yours next time," Cruella instructed, pleased to know that comment was all it took to make her son let go of her. After catching her breath, she smiled teasingly. "After all the planning you did and all the work I did for her birthday gift, I think it's about time that I meet your Jane. I want to see for myself that she's as beautiful as you say."

Smiling softly, Carlos nodded happily. "I promise I'll try to convince her, but I really do have to go. I love you, Momma."

"And I love _you_, my true love," Cruella cooed before kissing her son's cheek. "Now go before your ride leaves you stranded."

Kissing his mother's cheek and giving her one last hug, Carlos jogged over to the limousine and climbed inside, closing the door right as the vehicle started moving. With the barrier opening just enough to allow the royal limousine to stroll through, Jay gripped the steering wheel tighter as he caught the gaze of a disgruntled onlooker, who seemed ready to cause mischief and trouble at any moment. Jay was determined to cross the barrier safely without any uninvited passengers or hitchhiking thieves.

Once the limousine had safely crossed over, a rugged scoundrel with faded rock-star good looks, spiked blue hair, and hollow, sunken eyes pushed his way to the front of the raucous crowd. The crowd jumped out of the way of the second most feared villain on the island, who broke into a fast run toward the bridge.

"Hades!" Cruella screamed at the top of her lungs. "What are you doing?!"

"Saving my wife," he mumbled under his breath as he continued his brisk pace.

Luckily, the woman's shouts didn't go unnoticed. Somehow hearing her mom's voice sounding distressed, Evie turned her head, watching through the car's back window the chaos that was unfolding. Her face paled when she recognized the blue-haired intruder.

"Stop the car!" Evie demanded as she gestured to the scene. "Hades is trying to escape!"

The immortal villain strode furiously toward the rapidly closing barrier. With a keen eye, he noticed a sliver-sized crack that remained open in the barrier. Hades thrust his hands through the breach and used his godly strength to widen it.

The royal vehicle screeched to a violent halt mid-bridge, Mal leaping out of the limo before it could stop completely. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben jumped out of the limo once it stopped, while the younger kids craned their necks to watch the action from the safety of the back seat. Their eyes were glued on Hades as he struggled with the closing barrier.

Hades's sculpted muscles bulged with effort as he stretched the hole large enough to squeeze his head and shoulder through. His spiked hair burst into scorching blue and white flames the instant it crossed into Auradon.

When Hades lifted his head, he came face to face to his baby girl, who stood only a handful of feet away. Her stance showed her sadness, along with her watery eyes that would spill over at any moment. "Why are you doing this?" She interrogated softly.

"Get back, baby girl," Hades warned with bared teeth, which showed how much he was truly struggling.

"Daddy," Mal cooed in hopes that her father would come to his senses. "_Please_. Stop this!"

"I said _get back!_" Hades snarled viciously. "_NOW, _Mali!"

"_NO_!" Mal shouted back in defiance as a single tear dripped down her cheek. "Daddy, why are you doing this? Why would you leave the Isle? You promised Mom—"

Then, it clicked; the real reason Hades was doing all of this. It wasn't for some petty revenge on a retired queen. It was because . . .

"My mother . . ." Mal began slowly as the gears started turning in her head. "She's getting worse, isn't she?"

Instead of answering, Hades raised his right arm and hurled his crackling ember at Mal. The sizzling stone released a piercing blue laser light that locked on Mal, halting her movements for a few short moments.

* * *

At Auradon Prep, the crowd of gathered students and onlookers gasped and screamed, their eyes glued to the terrifying sight on the screen. Fairy Godmother valiantly vaulted onto the platform, grabbed the mic, and attempted to take swift control of the situation. "Do not panic, okay? Nobody needs to panic!"

Unlike the others, Audrey seemed to revel in the developing turmoil. "There's your precious queen," she snarled, pointing toward a depleted Mal on the live feed. "She lied to us about being the daughter of two villains. She can't protect us!"

As if on cue, Hades's sinister face and monstrous flaming hair filled the screen threateningly. There was nothing Fairy Godmother could do to calm anyone down now. Terrified students and royalty became hysterical and scattered hastily, leaving only the headmistress and a queen to be sound of mind about the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Bridge Plaza of the Isle of the Lost, Mal gasped as the beam from the ember struck her. Although her friends believed the ember was draining her of her powers, it was actually the opposite. The ember somehow gave her more strength than she's ever had before, and it showed.

When her eyes changed shade, the calm sea began to stir in rage and fury, waves crashing dangerously on the island banks. The wind picked up speed, whipping Mal's hair around along with the fabric of her dress. Mal's friends and fiancé couldn't hold their balance, having to hold onto the limousine so they wouldn't be blown away.

With an enormous burst of energy, Mal raised her hand eye level to her father. Hades was hit with a forceful gust of air, which blew out his burning hair and extinguished his blazing ember. Hades flew back inside the barrier with it immediately shutting and resealing. Hades tumbled a few times until he fell hard on his back.

Like somebody had snapped their fingers, everything went back to normal, or as normal as it could be.

Concerned for her father's health, Mal took a few cautious steps forward until she was against the barrier. "Daddy?" She cooed softly. "Are you alright?"

Once again, instead of answering—mainly because he had the wind knocked out of him—Hades nodded as he struggled to stand on his feet.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," Mal apologized as she shook her head in disbelief. "I—I didn't mean too—"

"Don't apologize, Baby Girl," Hades chided between gasps of air. Once he managed to catch his breath, he locked eyes with his beautiful daughter. "I love you, Mali. Don't forget that when you are back in Auradon."

"I love you too, Daddy," Mal called out with a soft smile, though another tear dripped down her cheek. "I promise, I will see you again."

Sadly, Mal didn't realize that the next time they see each other again, she would be in a _dangerous _situation that could cost her life.


	57. Chapter 57

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Admittedly, I finished this chapter a couple days ago, but thought I could use the extra day or so to work on the chapters for next week. I plan on updating 'Ashes' on either Sunday or Monday at the latest. I am **_**hoping **_**I can update 'A Second Blessing' within the next couple weeks, but it may be unlikely.**

**Not many events take place this chapter, but it is important, nonetheless. As I said before, something has been added to replace the 'Queen of Mean' scenes. I'm actually bored of her transformation scene and the song, and there wasn't much that would help further this story's plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_As soon as the Core Four, King Ben, and the transfer students arrived at Auradon Prep and exited the limousine, Mal was bombarded and surrounded by the paparazzi, who were harassing her with demanding questions._

"_Lady Mal!" One shouted in her face. "Why did you lie about your father?"_

"_No comment!" Mal replied as she tried to break through the obnoxious crew; her fiancé, friends, and transfer students lining up behind her._

"_Are your parents divorced?" Another interrogated as they walked backwards in front future queen, a recording device being shoved practically in her mouth. "Is that why you didn't say anything about your father?"_

"_My parents will be celebrating their wedding anniversary in two months," Mal retorted before shoving pass the reporter. "Excuse me—"_

"_How long have your parents been married?" Questioned a journalist closer to the back._

"_None of your business!" Mal snapped rudely. "You don't need to know about my family's personal life!"_

"_Is Hades even your father?" A bad-mannered reporter to the left of her wondered. "Or did he marry your mother and adopted you out of pity—"_

"_ENOUGH!" Ben shouted over all the noise, which essentially forced everyone to stop in their stride. "We will answer your questions regarding Mal's father at a different time. Right now, we need to get the four new transfer students settled in their new, temporary homes."_

"_King Ben, did you know about Mal's father before this incident?"_

_Almost immediately, Ben gazed at his beloved, who locked eyes with. After a moment, she gave a light nod of her head. Sighing softly, he admitted reluctantly, "Yes, I knew about her father ever since her second day in Auradon."_

_Despite hoping that the answer would calm down the crowd, it in fact made them even more wild than they were before. They continued screaming out her name: Mal! Mal! Mal—_

"Mal?" Ben cooed softly as he rested a hand on his beloved's shoulder, knocking Mal out of her trance. "The rest of the council is here."

Reluctantly, Mal stood from her seat at a nearby desk, adjusting her violet wrap dress before following Ben to the parlor of Ben's 's picturesque palace was built from gleaming white masonry and sat perched on a noble hilltop overlooking the rocky bay. It featured round turrets, tall regal spires, and a wide rampart that encircled the entire property. The countless palace wings included an armory, a stable, a formal conference room, a ballroom, a carriage house.

Belle's parlor was painted a sunny buttercup yellow with white trim. The cheery room was filled with cushy floral couches, fresh flower arrangements, and a baby grand piano. King Ben and Mal stood in the parlor and huddled urgently with Belle, Beast, and Fairy Godmother. The tension in the air was thick.

"I think we all know why we're here," Beast began, his bushy brows furrowed behind his black-framed glasses. "The people are in a panic about Hades. He almost got out."

"He wouldn't have," Mal reassured quickly so she wouldn't have to hear the retired king insult her father. "He promised my mother twenty-two years ago that he would never leave the Isle of the Lost without her."

Queen Belle tilted her head in curiosity. "Just how long have your parents been together?"

"They have a very long and somewhat complicated history," Mal claimed, though she found herself smiling at remembering her parents' story. "When villains were first sent to the Isle of the Lost, most were worried about my mother because no one had seen her in twenty-three days. They were all afraid of her, so my father volunteered because there was supposedly nothing she could do to him. At first glance, he fell in love with her. Exactly one year later, they celebrated their 'friendaversary'."

Mal paused a moment to bring out a little trinket from her pocket. "My father gifted my mother this little crow, so she wouldn't forget the friend she lost the year prior. In return, my mother gave him a kiss and a confession that she loved him. They dated for nearly a year and a half before my father proposed to her in the middle of town for everyone to see. Six months later my parents married on what would have been their two-year dating anniversary, becoming the first and _only _married couple on the island. Exactly one year later on their wedding anniversary, they had me."

"So, the entire island knows about him," King Beast deduced as he slowly felt his temper rising more and more by the 'unfortunate' predicament. "Who in Auradon, besides your friends and Ben, knew about him before yesterday?"

"I did," Fairy Godmother chimed in, hoping she could divert his anger from the girl. "While I was setting up the surprise for Family Day a couple years ago, Maleficent told me about her husband so Mal could see him."

"Mom told Aurora too," Mal continued as she carefully placed the precious crow back in her pocket. "Well, she wrote it in a letter that asked about Audrey's behavior."

"And Grandpa Maurice figured it out the day before Family Day," Ben added about as reluctantly as his beloved had. "He saw a drawing Mal did of her mother and father in her locker."

"Mal . . ." Queen Belle began softly to catch the future queen's attention. "Why did you keep your father a secret from Auradon?"

"Because of the look he's giving me!" Mal retorted as she gestured to the retired king, who was practically glaring at her with slight revulsion in his eyes. "My father _knew _you Auradonians would treat me differently when you discovered I was the child of two villains. They raised me with love and respect and taught me how to be a queen, because I _am _the Princess of the Underworld whether you like it or not!"

King Beast narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw at the accusation. "Well we can't risk having another villain escape. Every time we open the barrier, we're exposed to danger."

_Beeeeeeep!_

Ben's cell phone sounded its high-pitched alert. Although he was relieved that the conversation was momentarily paused, King Ben couldn't help the shock that showed on his face when he read the message. "Maleficent's scepter and the queen's crown have been stolen," he exposed with dread.

While the retired queen and the headmistress gasped, Mal's jaw dropped at the announcement, for she was the only one that knew just how dire the situation was. Whoever touched the scepter who turn as evil and dark as the memories that were used to create it. Mal was the _only one _who could touch the scepter without succumbing to its malevolent power.

"Uma," King Beast accused with no evidence.

"We don't know that, Dad," Ben argued as ran his hands through his sandy-brown hair to somehow rid himself of the stress.

"Uma is my cousin," Mal revealed before another argument could start. "She knows how dangerous the scepter is. She won't go anywhere near it.

"But when people hear such a dangerous weapon is missing, they'll never come out of their houses!" Queen Belle exclaimed before looking out at the kingdom through the large bay window. "What do we tell them?"

The sun shone through the gauzy curtain, but the mood inside the room was dark and somber. These were troubling times. The room fell silent, and Auradon's leaders contemplated all the horrific events of the past twenty-four hours.

Queen Belle looked to Mal for guidance. With utmost respect and reverence, she asked, "Mal, what do we do? How do we keep evil out of Auradon?"

Mal felt the weight of everyone's eyes on her, but knew the answer wouldn't satisfy the retired king and queen. "You can't," Mal denied with a shake of her head, her eyes changing to a much brighter hue. "For the past twenty some odd years, you've allowed _many _villains to live in Auradon because you believed they were the victim, or they were the hero. Stefan stole my mother wings because he didn't have the stomach to kill her, yet he murdered the king before him because the ill royal refused to let him take the throne. Hercules _lied _about my father being the reason his immortality was taken away when, in fact, my father helped him regain his power and _offered _to be sent to the Isle of the Lost so there would be no war among the gods. Lawrence, King Naveen's servant, helped Dr. Facilier turn the royal into a frog and then impersonated him so he could have the throne, yet you still let him stay in Auradon. There are _so _many more I could name, yet now is not the right time."

"Oh!" Mal exclaimed in mock realization. "But we can't forget the heroes and the innocent people that were unjustifiably sent to the Isle of the Lost. I already told you about my father, but I haven't told you about my mother, who was the real reason Aurora woke from her slumber. There's also Mr. Smee, who was practically a neutral party in his tale and only followed his captain's orders because he was first mate. He did less evil deeds than Lawrence, yet you don't see him as a victim."

"And how can we forget Lefou?" Mal wondered sarcastically as her anger rose with all the ranting she's done. "I heard from a _very_ reliable source that he _switched_ sides to help with the fight against Gaston's mob and your servants. There are _so _many people who joined the heroes' sides during their tale. You've allowed all of them to come to Auradon, yet you excluded Lefou from the list!"

"Mal, that's _enough_." King Beast scolded sternly. "My wife and I did what was best for Auradon and its people. We had to guarantee their safety—"

"You let a murderer live in Auradon!" Mal reminded almost hysterically.

"There is only one way we can do that now," King Beast continued, practically ignoring his future daughter-in-law. "We have to close the barrier. _For good_."

And just like that, Mal's once confident behavior of standing up to a king diminished. Her face turned a terrible pale color and her hair changed to a light blue hue, displaying her true horror and worry. "_What_?" she interrogated incredulously.

"Dad, you can't be serious," Ben insisted as he shook his head slowly in denial. "What about the new transfer students? We promised them they could see their parents whenever they wanted. The oldest out of them is only _fourteen_! They still need their parents."

"The decision is final," King Beast ordered.

"_NO!_" Mal screamed at the top of her lungs. "The decision is _not_ final! You are not the King of Auradon anymore and it is not your choice to make! There is no way in _HELL _that I am going let you keep me away from my parents! I rather be choked by iron than let you take me away from them again."

Disheartened and discouraged, Mal walked to the other side of the room. She couldn't believe this was happening to her! After all that hard work she and her friends did for the VK Program . . . she couldn't let it be for nothing!

"Mal . . ." Ben cooed as he followed his beloved.

Once he was only a foot away from her, Mal turned around to bury her head in his chest to hide her flowing tears. Wrapping his arms around her petite waist, Ben kissed the top of her head as he tried to comfort her the best that he could. After a few moments, Mal raised her head to gaze at her beloved, exposing her bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"I _can't_ abandon them," Mal insisted as she stubbornly wiped away a falling drip. "I am the _Queen _of the Isle of the Lost. I _can't_ forsake or condemn my people."

"You won't have to," Ben promised before kissing her forehead lovingly. "We'll figure out a solution that benefits everyone; both your people _and _mine."

"My mother . . ." Mal began sadly. "She's worse. That's why my father caused that ruckus. I know it is!"

"Then we will figure out a way to heal her," Ben reassured calmly as he held her face in his hands so she could look at him properly. "After Jane's birthday party, you and I can go to the Isle together to give her more medicine and more of the Enchanted Lake water. It will give us a chance to see how bad she truly is _and _a chance for you to tell your parents about our engagement, even though they already know about it. Besides, I still need to meet your father properly—face to face, I mean. I doubt he will let me marry you until we do."

Mal allowed a small smile to grace her lips at her fiancé's attempt to cheer her up—

Not knowing she predicted her own tragic fate.


	58. Chapter 58

**FINALLY!**

**FIFTY-SEVEN CHAPTERS LATER we are FINALLY getting to the idea I first mentioned at the VERY beginning of this story! I can't wait for all of you to finally see it! Although, it is a little dark, I think a majority of you will somewhat like this twist. Be sure to tell me your reaction!**

**The 'main' part of my idea will only last for a couple chapters, but the 'side-effects' will continue until nearly the last chapter of the story. The 'side-effects' will heal after a mild, yet heated confrontation between three kings, maybe even four. **

**Again: be sure to tell me your reactions! I would really like to know! And I really shouldn't be so excited about this.**

**Oh! And someone had commented about how the Smee twins had little involvement with "**_**Descendants 3**_**". I have a minor idea that will make them more slightly more involved with the help of one more character. After all true love's kiss doesn't have to be a romantic kiss; it can be a kiss on a forehead or cheek from a family member or someone that is close enough to be considered a sibling or parent.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

There were no words to describe how grateful Mal was to attend Jane's birthday party. After being harassed nonstop by news-reporters and then having her heartbroken by King Beast wanting to close the barrier forever, the Isle Queen was really looking forward to the distraction. Honestly, Mal was more looking forward to leaving the party.

As stated in the previous chapter, Ben and Mal made plans to leave the celebration about half an hour early so they leave for the Isle of the Lost. Ben would bring the medicine with him to the party, he and Mal would collect the Enchanted Lake water, and then leave from the Enchanted Lake to the island. Once they are on the island, the couple will head over to Mal's parents' where Ben will finally meet her parents in person, though the married couple wouldn't know about the surprise visit.

Sadly . . . the day wouldn't go as Mal had planned anyways.

Mal walked out the glass French doors of Evie's starter castle, wearing a new purple skort for the occasion. She was carrying Jane's present in her hand, which was wrapped with green tissue paper and placed inside a purple gift bag. Mal had decided to go ahead of her friends to make up for the time that she would be gone from the party.

Though she didn't realize she wouldn't have a chance to go.

You see, as soon as Mal closed the door behind her, she noticed this mysterious billowing pink smoke from the corner of her eye. When she turned her head, Mal's eyes widened at the . . . _villain's _appearance.

This . . . warrior enchantress—for that is what she looked like—had rich magenta ombre hair flowing from deep rose roots to midnight blue tips. She wore a black-and-blush fitted leather 'jump-suit' and a black feather accented duster. Her necklace charm was of a dark black raven that seemed to be attacking the bright bluebird. The sorceress was gorgeous, yet menacing, and scary enough, Mal knew _exactly _who the perpetrator was.

Cradling the Dragon's Eye in her hand and wearing the queen's sapphire crown on her newly colored hair, the villain cooed sadistically, "I was hoping you were home."

"Audrey," Mal greeted cautiously with a light nod, though she kept her eyes on the dangerous weapon. "What are you doing with the crown and the scepter?"

"Well I wanted them, so I took them!" Audrey tilted her head with a snide smile, her eyes radiating malice. "You should understand that, Mal! After all, you took Ben from me."

"Audrey, I mean this in the best way, but you are delusional," Mal corrected calmly as she sat Jane's present on a nearby table so it wouldn't be ruined. "You abused him, both physically and mentally. If I hadn't been invited to Auradon, it would have only been a matter of time before he did something that would have been your fault."

"No, it wouldn't of," Audrey denied with a careless shrug. "If he would have done what you're insinuating, then it just would have proved how weak he was and how he doesn't deserve to be a king."

Deciding not to make a retort, Mal decided to change the subject to the current situation. "Audrey, this isn't you—"

"You do not know me," Audrey scoffed with an obnoxious roll of eyes, flexing her hand that was gripping the scepter. "Nobody does anymore! I had the perfect life until you appeared. You ruined _everything_!"

"Audrey," Mal cooed as she took a cautious step forward, hoping she could grab the scepter. "Please, this isn't you talking. It's the scepter. It was created from all the negative emotions my mother felt over the years. You were transformed into this evil form because of it, while I only fell asleep when I first touched it. I'm only going to ask you once: hand over the scepter and you'll be forgiven for what you've done."

"For what _I've _done?!" Audrey screamed incredulously. "I've been trying to piece my life back together! I was supposed to be the queen until you stole it from me!"

"I didn't steal anything from you," Mal denied while somehow still maintaining her peaceful tone. "Although you technically should have nearly no royal blood on your mother's side, you are still a princess on your father's side. You still have a chance of being a queen—"

"Not of the entire kingdom of Auradon!" Audrey argued vehemently.

Twirling around so her back was facing toward the fairy, Audrey stormed away, her luscious hair whipping around with every stride. "It's time for a little revenge."

Once she was a good distance away, Audrey pivoted in place so she could look at Mal properly. Waving the luminous scepter in her direction, Mal was suddenly surrounded in a dark pink smoke.

A burning sensation crawled up both of Mal's legs, which became worse with every passing moment. The moment she glanced down, her eyes widened in fear as she let out a blood-curdling scream—one that was even worse than her mother's when she first lost her wings. Audrey had indeed cursed Mal by using her very weakness against her.

Slowly wrapping itself around Mal's entire body—starting from her legs, up her stomach, down her arms, and around her neck—were thick chains formed from iron, the greatest weakness of any fairy.

Tighter and tighter the chains squeezed with her screams growing louder and louder. It was like the iron chains were trying to embed itself into her skin, as the chains had somehow managed to get underneath her clothing. Her screams only stopped when the chain around her neck became so tight that she could hardly make another sound. Mal was on the very edge of being choked.

Mal collapsed onto her knees when the pain became unbearable, her hands gripping the chains around her neck in hopes she could loosen it enough for her to breathe properly.

Soaking up Mal's excruciatingly pained reaction, Audrey cackled with glee. "Think Ben will love you if you're dead?" She teased quite darkly. "You'll pay the price for what you did _with your life!_"

_Finally_, after what felt like centuries, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Celia ran out of the house after hearing the unusual commotion. They stopped abruptly on the driveway when they noticed Audrey's new villainous look and the dreadful scepter in her possession. Then, they gawked at seeing Mal in her life-threatening situation.

Audrey didn't bother basking the newcomers' shocked and horrified expressions. With a simple twirl, the new villain princess disappeared in a cloud of black and pink smoke.

Once they were sure she was gone, Jay rushed to Mal's aid. Once he was at her side, he tugged on the chains as hard as he could in hopes of setting her free or at least easing some of the pain. In reaction to the brute force, the chain squeezed tighter, causing Mal to let out a small painful cry. Reluctantly, Jay had to stop with his actions so he wouldn't make it worse.

"Brute force won't work," Jay grumbled as he stepped back from his friend. "I should have known. The Dragon's Eye wouldn't let something as simple as that break the spell."

"What do we do then?" Carlos wondered as he knelt to Mal's height to better exam the dire situation. "From what my momma told me about Maleficent's scepter, there's nothing in Auradon that can break its spell; not even Fairy Godmother's wand."

Struggling with all her might, Mal managed to croak out, "Ember . . ."

"Her father's ember!" Evie clarified so her constrained friend wouldn't have to say much more. "That's it! The ember is just as strong as the scepter, maybe even more! All we have to do is go to her parents' home, grab the ember, and then use it to break the spell on Mal and whoever else Audrey decides to curse next."

"But Hades won't be home by the time you arrive at the Isle of the lost," Celia informed somewhat timidly due to the stressful situation. "I've been his errand rat for the past couple years. Every week on this weekday Hades spends a few hours at his lair while he has Cruella watching over Maleficent because he can't stand seeing his wife look so weak and ill. I've got copy of the key to his lair at my father's arcade."

Mal glanced up at Celia, desperation in her eyes as she pointed at the young teenage girl, rasping, "You're . . . coming . . ."

"But I just got here," Celia whined disappointedly.

"_Celia_!" Evie scolded as she glared at the young girl. "Quit being so selfish! Mal's life is in danger!"

Although the were advised to stay inside during the first commotion, Dizzy cautiously in the doorway with Squeaky and Squirmy on either side of her, holding their hands in a way to comfort them. They were all dressed in nice summer clothing, ready to leave for Jane's birthday party.

"Mal?" Dizzy wondered, her voice cracking with curiosity.

A single tear dripped down Dizzy's cheek in horror once she fully took in Mal's current condition. Meanwhile, the twins buried their faces into her side at seeing such a sight.

Evie's heart went out to the terrified kids. "Dizzy, stay here and take care of the twins. We'll be right back. Everything is going to be just fine," she promised, hoping the younger VKs bought her fake-confidence act. Then she turned to Carlos, Jay, and Celia. "Go get your stuff. Jay, find an extra remote to the barrier just in case we need a backup route."

As the trio ran inside the starter castle, Evie adverted her attention Mal. After helping her constricted friend to her feet, Evie gave her a warm, comforting smile. "Let's get you changed into something else," she suggested calmly. "I think we should hide the iron chains as best as we can, so we don't scare or frighten anyone else."

Nodding as best as she could, Mal struggled to her feet as Evie helped her into the home to get her dressed in something a little more . . . _fabulous_.

A little while later she, Evie, Jay, and Carlos peeled through the forest on their custom-detailed motorbikes, with Celia riding on the back of Jay's. If it were a different situation, Celia would have ridden with Mal just to make sure that she'd cross over the barrier safely, but considering that was she was covered in iron, this was the best solution. Celia wasn't complaining though. It gave her a chance to hug her old childhood crush and appreciate his rock-hard abs and muscles.

The group, all wearing helmets in their signature colors, pulled to a stop on a rocky bluff and looked out across Auradon Bay. Mal lifted her safety goggled. Her eyes flashed green as she—as slowly as she could—chanted from memory: "_Noble . . . steeds . . . proud . . . and . . . fair . . . you . . . shall . . . take . . . us . . . anywhere_." With a zing of enchantment, the motorbikes roared to like and magically zipped across the surface of the sea toward the Isle.

All silently praying that the queen could be saved in time.

* * *

It was the perfect day for a birthday party at the Enchanted Lake, and Jane's guests were having blast. They splashed in the crystalline green water and enjoyed cupcakes off a three-tiered pastry stand. Several girls in summer dresses gathered around a crystal punch bowl. A periwinkle banner reading HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JANE hung above their heads. The banner, of course, was decorated with pink bows.

Without warning, a fierce wind swept through the party with a whoosh. The music died instantly, and up on the grass a cloud of threatening pink smoke swirled. Jane's guests gasped as Audrey appeared, wearing the queen's crown and holding Maleficent's infamous scepter.

"Anyone save me guacamole?" she asked a surprised young man. "No?"

Audrey swanned around Jane's party just like Maleficent had at the christening years earlier. "Seems like someone forgot to invite me."

Audrey plucked a blue-frosted cupcake out of a party guest's hands and chucked it to the ground with spite. "Don't expect Mal," she insisted. "She's—" Audrey paused to toss the cupcake behind her with a careless shrug. "A little _chained _up."

Jane furrowed her brow with worry. "Audrey, what did you do?"

"Nothing that she didn't deserve!" Audrey claimed before making a show of spinning the scepter and pointing it at the detestable party guests. "How could you fools accept someone like her? How could you forget that _I _was supposed to be _queen_!"

Audrey raised the staff and was about to release havoc on the party when Chad scampered down the hill, waving his hands in the air, frantic to catch her attention. He darted to Audrey's side. "Time out, time out!" He held out his hands in a failed attempt to calm the situation. "First off, great look. Love the feathers."

Audrey glared at him with contempt as Chad kept rambling, abandoning all hope of seeming like a brave and gallant prince and pleaded like a peasant. "Before you do whatever you're going to do, I was wondering if maybe you wanted a loyal boyfriend by your side? Partner in crime? Sidekick?"

"My grandfather murdered a king with no help," Audrey informed with a curious tilt of her head. "Why would I need your help cursing an entire kingdom when I have already cursed a fairy to a slow, painful death? In fact . . ."

She trailed off as she gazed over the rest of the loathsome party. "I think I'll curse you all into a long slumber."

Strolling menacingly between the scattered guests, ominous fog rolled in behind her, putting clusters of students to sleep on the spot. Haughty and imperious, Audrey paraded around the lakeside, spreading her curse of endless sleep across the entire party. Once she believed all the guests were asleep, Audrey stood on top of a rocky cliff to look out at her surroundings. Satisfied with the results, Audrey slammed the scepter ruthlessly into the ground, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

However, Audrey didn't realize that the birthday girl was still fully conscious.

Jane stood alone on the stone pavilion as the magical fog rolled closer and closer to her. It would put her to sleep the moment it touched her. Luckily, Jane thought of a solution.

Wading into the magical waters of the Enchanted Lake, Jane dove underwater, holding her breath for as long as she could to avoid the spell. After believing that the coast was clear, she rose to the surface with a gasp of air. Quickly climbing into the pavilion, Jane wrapped a towel around her wet shoulders before grabbing her pink phone with a gold bow charm.

Dialing a certain number, she raised the phone to her ear, anxiously waiting for the person to answer.

"_Hey, Jane,_" Ben greeted on the other line. "_I'm on my way to the party. The meeting ran long_."

"No!" Jane shouted into the phone. "Stay where you are, Ben! Audrey's got the scepter and everyone's asleep. I'm gonna call Mom and tell her to get her wand."

Hanging up the phone without waiting for a response, Jane grabbed a nearby water gun filled with Enchanted Lake water, just in case she needed it to break another spell.

_More. _

Jane stopped in her tracks, surprised to here a strange, yet welcoming voice in her head.

_My grand-daughter will need the magic water to help my niece with her injuries. _

_Gather as much as you can carry without hurting yourself. _

_You will be grateful that you did._

Nodding to herself at the currently confusing quest, Jane searched around herself to find the appropriate supplies. Conveniently, there were quite about thirty to forty empty quart-sized plastic jars and a couple empty gallon jugs on the other side of the pavilion, along with an extra-large backpack. Jane went to work on filling all the containers—

Not knowing her hard work would help heal a queen.


	59. Chapter 59

**Here is the next chapter!**

**So . . . I am thinking about either having an epilogue or a sequel. I know that if I do a sequel, I will lose a chunk of readers, so I'm leaning more toward epilogue.**

**Problem is . . . I have **_**many **_**ideas on what the epilogue could entail. Of course, there's the weddings, and a couple ideas about what could happen afterwards. I don't know if I want to do one epilogue or more than one.**

**Wait a minute . . . I have another idea! We will have a little competition! **

**There is a character that doesn't appear in this story. The first person that correctly states the character I'm thinking of will make a decision: either one enormous epilogue, a three-part epilogue that will cover each major event, OR a one-shot series story. **

**HOWEVER: ****There will be a couple rules.**

**Rule 1:**** Only one guess with each new chapter. That means you can't go to the first chapter, give a name, then go on to the second chapter to do the same thing. That would give you nearly sixty guesses right now and that would be quite unfair.**

**Rule 2:**** You can't PM me a guess. It has to be in a review, that way I know you followed the first rule. I will respond to each review, so be sure to make your decision ahead of time, just in case.**

**Rule 3****: The last time you can guess—if no correct answer is given by then—will be the chapter that has Hades coming to Auradon to save Audrey. This way I can inform everyone the winner's decision in the last chapter.**

**You know what? I need to give you something a little more so you'll be more motivated to guess.**

**If you guess correctly . . . I will tell about the reunion in the last chapter, the twentieth anniversary present, **_**and **_**a pregnancy.**

**Is that good enough to make you guess?**

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the five villain children finally arrived at their home, the Isle of the Lost. In the matter of minutes of returning, they parked their motorbikes in the lively French Quarter. The Core Four didn't usually spend their time at that area of the island, so they were given strange looks like they didn't belong. To be fair, the bystanders were probably surprised by their appearance, since they had just been there two days prior.

Anyways, when Mal removed her purple and green helmet, she inhaled a big gasp of air. She grasped her neck, causing her friends to rush over to her aid. "I'm fine . . ." she croaked, unintentionally burning her fingers, though she had become so used to the pain that she didn't notice. "The iron . . .loosened. . . Finally breathe. . ."

"And we'll have it removed shortly," Evie promised calmly and quietly so the spectators wouldn't become suspicious. "We just have to get Celia's spare key, head to your father's lair, and grab the ember. The curse will be broken, and you'll be saved."

"Still have . . . burns. . ." Mal reminded between deep breaths, grateful that she could say more than one word at a time now. "How do . . . we heal . . .?"

"We'll figure that out when we are back in Auradon," Jay promised as he helped her climb off her motorbike. "Right now, the ember is our main priority."

A few moments later, the Core Four followed Celia down dark dead-end alleyway. Technically, it wasn't a dead-end since there was a steel door attached to one side of the wall. After it slid open, Celia practically skipped inside while the other four travelers cautiously strolled through. Pushing aside a heavy set of curtains, the four friends found themselves inside hideaway, the open mouth of a forty-foot tall mardi gras mask being the main entrance.

The 'hideaway' was actually an arcade for children of any age that wanted a little fun in their life that was stealing or scheming. The rowdy room was packed with many villain kids of all ages. There was no denying that Dr. Facilier had a booming and successful business.

Speaking of the Voodoo Man, he greeted his daughter on the arcade floor, where the two busted into an impressive coordinated dance. The adorably elaborate routine was how the pair greeted each other all the time.

With the secret salutation complete, Dr. Facilier hugged his daughter tightly. "Come, here, you little rascal." His face was illuminated with the kind of joy brought on by an excellent surprise. It was clear from Celia's giant grin that she was equally elated to see her pops.

Evie was actually about to interrupt the sweet family scene when Mal subtly stopped her. Mal knew exactly how Celia felt when she greeted her father. After all, Mal is a 'Daddy's Girl', just like Celia.

While Celia spoke with her father, the Core Four strolled around the arcade for a few moments since they hadn't been there before. However, Mal was really looking for a place to sit so the iron would stop rubbing into her skin with every movement she made.

Toward the front, Carlos stood in front of an ancient antenna television. Placing in the two tokens it required to start, the beat-up set sprang to life. An Auradon newscaster appeared, revealing that evil things were afoot across the sea. "Alerts of a sleeping spell keep coming in as it spreads throughout Auradon," the anchor announced, reporting live from circular driveway at Auradon Prep.

"Uh, guys, come look at this," Carlos called as dread started to fill his face.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Celia gathered around Carlos as they watched the news in dismay. "There are rumors that Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Audrey is behind the spell," the reporter continued. "We are trying to discover who is responsible for these vicious lies and which evil villain perpetrated this evil."

The anchorman cocked his head to listen to his earpiece better. "We have an update. It's moving this way—!"

When the report abruptly ended there, the Core Four and Celia hurried outside the arcade. They had their mission: grab the ember so they can return to Auradon to save the kingdom. There was just one small problem . . .

Somebody nabbed their rides.

Harry Hook, Gil, and two of their nasty pirate buds sat astride the VKs' motorbikes. Based on the laws of the street, their bikes were pirate booty now, along with their helmets.

"Wow. Rookie mistake," Carlos scolded himself, feeling foolish. They had been so worried about Mal's condition that they weren't thinking clearly when they left their brand-new vehicles out in the open for anyone to take.

Harry had a permanent smarmy smirk etched across his face, his pirate accent drowning out his words as he greeted, "Long time no see!"

"Get off my bike, Hook!" Jay shouted as he leaped over random street rubbish to chase after his bike.

"Catch me if you can, Jay," Harry provoked before revving down the French Quarter avenue.

Gil sped off next, waving his muscular arms in the air like a lunatic as he drove by.

Jay surveyed the unfamiliar French Quarter street, formulating a plan in half a second. As if calling a play on the tourney field, he exclaimed, "Over the roofs, we'll cut them off!"

Jay scurried up the side of an old shack with Evie and Carlos following his lead with no hesitation. Celia started to join the fray, but Mal grabbed the collar of the little fortune-teller's splashy jacket, bringing her to a swift halt.

"Stop . . ." she instructed with her scratchy voice. "They'll manage . . . You and me . . . ember. . ."

"Sorry," Celia apologized almost sheepishly. "I'll lead you to your daddy's lair now. Just a warning, there's a section in the old mine shaft where we have to pedal a two-seated bike. I can pedal it myself so the iron doesn't rub into your skin any worse."

"Thank you . . ." Mal offered a small, yet pained smile. "Lead . . . the way."

Celia turned on the wedge heel of her magenta bootie and led Mal through the maze of twisted alleys, making sure she went slow enough that the Queen of the Isle wouldn't lose her breath again.

* * *

Mal couldn't believe that her father somehow converted an abandoned mining cave into his personal lair. She couldn't believe that she went nearly nineteen years of her life without seeing it. It was unbelievable!

The rocky walls were slick with minerals and jewels and support timbers stood throughout. An azure scarf covered a wobbly lampshade, bathing the entire room in a blue haze. Most would probably see it as disheveled, but Mal found it beautiful. If only she could have spent some of her childhood in his lair.

Hades laid on a shoddy couch, his feet perched on the armrest as he gazed up at the ceiling, having not heard either girls enter his 'man-cave'. The god looked quite different from the last time Mal saw him. Her father had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his eyes appeared to be a little puffy, maybe from him trying to contain his emotions.

Mal also noticed something peculiar about her father. Every time she took a cautious and quiet step forward, Hades would snarl his nose in confusion. It was almost like he could sense something but didn't know what it was.

Unable to wait much longer, Mal made her presence known as she stepped further into the room, whining softly, "Daddy . . ."

Surprised to hear his daughter's voice, Hades slowly removed himself from the couch as he cautiously approached his daughter. "Mali?" he greeted in confusion. "Why do I sense so much iron on you?"

"Chained up . . ." Mal croaked as she tried to up a brave façade for her father. "A spell . . ."

"Audrey stole the Dragon's Eye," Celia explained so Mal wouldn't have to waste the energy to do so. "She came to Evie's starter castle a couple hours ago and cursed Mal with the scepter. Audrey made iron chains appear all over Mal's body. Mal can't really speak because some of the chain is wrapped around her neck. Jay tried to remove it, but the chain just squeezed tighter on her. Mal thinks your ember can break the scepter's curse."

"It can remove the iron," Hades corrected as he inspected the curse on his daughter, particularly around her neck. "But you are only _half _Hades. The ember won't heal your burns. It would for me, but I promised your mother—"

"I know . . . Daddy," Mal interrupted as she mustered up a brave smile. "I'll manage . . .Thank you . . ."

Quickly removing the ember from his pocket, Hades paused as he held it between his fingers. "You need to be careful," he warned sternly as he handed over the object. "If it gets wet, the ember will be useless."

"We'll be cautious," Celia reassured a little quickly as Mal graciously accepted her saving grace. "But we better get going. Her friends are probably waiting on us and the longer I look at the iron, the more I see it moving around. It's kind of creepy."

Hades chuckled despite the tense situation. "Then I won't keep you, Miss Froggie." Hesitating one last time, he placed a loving kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Love you, Mali."

"Love you . . ." Mal mumbled as she forced herself to walk away, Celia quickly following her lead.

Once they were out of eyesight, Hades allowed his stance to droop in worry. There was no telling how badly his baby girl would be burned. If not treated, at least partially—

_Don't worry, Brother._

_I have that under control._

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland, Ben held his cell phone in his right hand as he paced his palace bedroom. He was calling the shots with confidence and getting things done with authority.

"No, no. I want the Auradon guard handing out gas masks. . . Not everyone is asleep!" He threw his phone aside before adverting his attention to the royal attendant, who stood watch at the entranceway. "Find out if anyone's seen Audrey or knows what her plan is"

The young man nodded in acknowledgement and headed out the door.

Suffocating from frustration, the king unsnapped the collar of his blue-and-yellow leather jacket fell into his chair with an agitated sigh. Once the door closed, Ben leaned back in his chair to relax for a moment. Although half of his kingdom was asleep, he was more worried about his Mal. It's been nearly two hours since he's talked to Jane, and he's been unable to get ahold of Mal or any of their friends. Who knows what Audrey could have done to her?

"I could tell you . . ."

Ben jumped out of his seat at the voice. Turning around, he came face to face with Audrey, who was looking more and more like a wicked enchantress.

Audrey smiled at the king's reaction, amused that he was so jittery. "In fact, I'll wake everyone right now under one condition." Her eyes glinted with a dark scheme as she proclaimed, "Make me your queen. We'll rule side by side like we were always meant to."

"That's never going to happen," Ben denied as he narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you do to Mal?"

"Oh?" Audrey tilted her head in mock curiosity. "You don't know yet? I'm surprised! I thought you and Mal were inseparable."

"Don't play games!" Ben shouted as his anger started to become worse with every passing minute. "You are putting people's lives in danger!"

"You did too!" Audrey retorted as she flexed her hand that held the scepter. "You brought over those villain kids without consulting anyone in the kingdom!"

"I told my grandfather and Fairy Godmother," Ben corrected forcefully. "Both thought it was a wonderful idea, so we started planning their arrival. The next day I told Doug because I knew he'd be more than willing to help. The day after I told the entire student body. No one complained or protested the idea of Isle transfer students."

"I did!" Audrey reminded bitterly. "You wouldn't listen to me!"

"Because you were always against anything I did!" Ben retorted. "You didn't like when I talked to Lonnie when she's my sister. You didn't like that I spent all of my time learning to be king. You didn't like that I wasn't wrapped around your finger like everyone else!"

Pausing a moment to exhale a breath of air to release some of his anger, Ben warned, "I'll give you one chance." He held out an opened hand. "Give me the Dragon's Eye. You'll receive less of a punishment if you do."

" 'Less' of a punishment?" Audrey gave a mocking smile. "I don't think so. As long as I have the scepter, I _can't_ be punished. You know what else? Sleeping is too good for you."

Eyes gleaming with malicious intent, Audrey thrust the scepter toward Ben, releasing a crackling hex that knocked him to the ground. Audrey grinned viciously at the results of the spell.

Twirling on her heels, Audrey stepped onto Ben's balcony to gaze out at the entire kingdom of Auradon. "Sleeping is too good for Auradon!"

Waving the scepter in the air once more, a menacing flash blanketed the kingdom, condemning the curse on all the people below.

At that very same moment, Fairy Godmother was running up the steps of the museum to obtain her magic wand, believing that it could help save the kingdom. As the evil magic washed over her, the Auradon Prep headmistress instantly turned to stone. The same frozen fate befell hundreds of others all around the kingdom—

Though one Auradonian remained safe from the horrid spell thanks to a god's interference.


	60. Chapter 60

**So . . . .**

**Somebody already got the correct answer. I was expecting it to be a couple chapters, but they guessed this character because they looked him up that morning. The lucky contestant was ****LabRatsWhore**** and the character was . . .**

**Hadie!**

**There was a reason why I chose that particular character, but I won't reveal it just yet. As of now, ****LabRatsWhore**** is the only one that knows all of the 'juice'—as they had put it—that I promised last chapter **_**AND **_**because they answered so quickly, they know one more detail about the story that I haven't revealed to anyone.**

**As for their decision regarding the epilogue, epilogues, or one-shot series, I will let you know during the engagement party chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Within half an hour, Mal and Celia arrived at the Bridge Plaza, where Jay, Carlos, and Evie awaited them. The trio didn't have any of their rides, which essentially meant they would have to walk back to Auradon. That wasn't the news Mal was hoping for, but at least they planned ahead for a backup escape route.

"Let's go . . ." Mal ordered with a brave smile, teasing softly, "I want . . .this iron . . . off me."

With a small nod, Jay clicked the remote, the barrier flickering open just large enough for them to walk through. Mal squeezed her father's ember tightly in her palm, silently praying to her uncles that it would work just enough for her to be free.

And it did.

As Mal crossed over the barrier, the ember ignited into dancing blue flames. The immense power surged through the god's daughter, inadvertently prying the iron chains off her. It was quite a strange sight to see the chains slide out from underneath her clothes and slither away on the broken bridge, like it was in search of its next victim.

It was even stranger to see a random bolt of lightning strike the iron before it could get away, disintegrating the chains into ashes, which blew away in the wind.

Her friends had been so distracted by the unusual events that they failed to see that Mal had collapsed onto her hands and knees, the ember falling out of her grasp and somehow sliding behind her. It was only when she had a coughing fit that her friends rushed to her aid. From what they could see, the iron left behind imprinted burns of the chains.

While Mal was trying to regain her breath and get over the feeling over of her entire body being on fire, her friends were once again distracted by another chain of events. As the barrier over the island was slowly closing again the mischievous pirates of Harry Hook and Gil jumped through, somehow managing to land safely on the other side.

"We made it!" Gil cheered, his eyes wide with amazement about finally being off the Isle. Gil went to give a Harry a bro-hug, but Harry had crouched down to grab something just a foot in front of him.

"Would you look at this?" Harry straightened to full height with the object between his fingers as he raised it to the sky to get a better view of it. "What a beautiful ember . . . Now it's mine."

"That doesn't belong to you! It belongs to my godfather!" Carlos snarled as he stepped forward. "Give it back, or else—!"

Once the pirate heard it belonged to an all-powerful god, Harry carelessly tossed it to the sea.

"No!" Mal screamed with her scratchy voice, coughing once again as she spoke.

She and her friends watched helplessly as the precious ember plummeted toward the deep dark water below. Any chance of saving Auradon from Audrey would be extinguished the moment the ember became wet.

And yet the dreaded splash never came.

Instead, a long, slimy turquoise tentacle emerged from the sea. It stretched to its impressive full length and skillfully snatched the ember out of the air. With a whoosh, Uma, in her part-octopus form, rose grandly from the rough waters and gripped the powerful ember. She looked magnificent, wilder, and more in her element than she had at Cotillion.

"Drop something?" Uma teased as the ember started sizzling in her dripping grasp.

"Uma, it can't get wet!" Celia warned since Mal was still trying to get her breathing and coughing back under control. "Please! Your cousin still needs that ember and so does your uncle. He needs it to save his wife!"

Uma laughed, perhaps not believing a word the young teenager was saying. She wrapped her tentacle tightly around the ember and sank into the dark water. Uma's marvelous gold shell necklace brightened beneath the fiery sea.

Suddenly a whirling burst of water gushed upward out of the ocean's roiling surface, exploded, and rained back down on everyone who stood on the bridge. Mal, her friends, and the pirates were completely drenched. Mal wasn't going to complain though. The water helped to cool her skin for a brief period of time.

"Hi, boys," greeted a voice behind them.

Those who could—meaning everyone, but Mal—turned around to see teenage-form Uma on the Auradon side of the broken bridge, the ember somehow still lit in her hand. They expected her to boast about her freedom from the Isle, but they were quite surprised when her snarky smile transformed into worry.

"What happened to her?" Uma interrogated as she gestured to the fallen queen, who nearly had her breathing back under control.

"She's none of your concern," Jay retorted as he roughly held out his hand expectantly. "Just give us the ember so we can go!"

"The hell she isn't!" Uma argued as she outstretched her arm out so it dangled over the edge of the bridge, where she could easily drop the object into the ocean. "Mal is my cousin and her father is my uncle. I have every right to have this ember. Unless you tell me what happened to her, I'm going to toss it into the water. How useful will this be to you at the bottom of the sea?"

"Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Audrey placed a curse on her," Celia quickly explained, as she was the only one that truly knew what the ember would be needed for. "Iron chains had been wrapped around Mal's body. The curse was finally broken because of the ember, but it couldn't heal the burns because she only has half of her father's blood in her."

"We still need the ember," Carlos added in hopes he could help the situation. "Audrey stole Maleficent's scepter and placed a sleeping spell on the people in Auradon too. The ember is the only thing stronger than the scepter and Mal's the only one that can use the ember."

"Interesting . . ." Uma mused, moving her arm so the magical object was away from the edge. "Sounds like the five of you are going to need some help saving Auradon, especially since your best chance of doing so is practically helpless. You can have the ember back _and_ me and my pirate crew will help you, on one condition."

Evie raised a cautious eyebrow. "We're listening."

"Mal, our precious Queen of the Isle," Uma began as purposely mentioned her cousin's title, "has to let every villain child, that wants to, come to Auradon."

Without any assistants from her friends, Mal shakily stood to her feet. Her friends could tell that she was becoming paler with every minute, but that didn't stop Mal from promising, "I will talk to Ben . . . since I'm not Queen of Auradon yet. It will take some time . . . but we'll make it happen. In exchange . . . you have to give Celia the ember to hold."

This time, Uma raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Care to explain why?"

"I have a feeling Audrey . . . was watching the five us . . . after she left when she cursed me," Mal informed as she unconsciously leaned on the closest person for support, which luckily was Jay. "She probably knows we went to the Isle . . . to get my father's ember. If or when she sees you . . . and your crew with us . . . she will assume either you or I . . . will have the ember since we are relatives. It's best Celia has the ember. It will protect her from any surprise spells . . . maybe more so since . . . my father is her godfather."

Uma contemplated the offer for a few moments, turning the ember in her hand as she did so. Coming to a decision, Uma actually removed her own gold shell necklace to place the ember with in it, sealing it away safely. Once she did, the sea-witch tossed the necklace to the voodoo girl, who barely managed to catch the chain.

"Keep my necklace hidden so the princess doesn't get suspicious," Uma instructed, watching as the young teenager slowly did as she was told. "Maybe my shell will help trick the ember into thinking you are blood."

"You act like the ember has a mind of its own," Carlos joked.

Instead of answering, Uma adverted her concerns back to Mal's current condition. "What are we going to do about you and your burns? When you touched iron when we were kids, you were sick for nearly four days, and that was with a simple burn. I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet."

"I'll worry about it after . . . we have an idea . . . on where we can find Audrey," Mal claimed, though the others could see her health slowly declining.

"Well there's no way in hell I'm letting you walk in your condition," Jay commented before he crouched down in front of her. "Climb on my back. I'm carrying you."

Not bothering to argue with him, Mal slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Standing to full height, Jay locked his arms under her legs to keep her securely in place.

With that, the strangely united band of villains started the long walk across the magical bridge toward Auradon.

* * *

The motley crew of villain kids marched over the bridge, hiked along the craggy coast, and wound their way up the road that let to Auradon Prep. The scene that greeted them was shocking. The school's green lawn was littered with sleeping students.

"They're asleep," Evie announced as she absorbed the alarming sight.

Slipping off Jay's back so he could rest from the long trek, Mal still leaned up against him as she tried her cell phone. After a couple moments, she sighed in frustration. "I can't get Ben."

"Or Dizzy and the twins," Evie added after using her own mobile device.

" 'Twins'?" Harry repeated skeptically as his anger slowly started forming. "You mean Squeaky and Squirmy? You left my twins _alone?!_"

"Your twins?" Evie questioned in return.

"Harriet and I took turns watching them for their father, Smee," Harry explained a little harshly. "They are practically my brothers. If anything happened to them—"

"Relax, Harry." Uma rolled her eyes in annoyance. "The worse that could happen is them falling under the sleeping spell. All you have to do is break the spell when you see them."

Before they could say more, Carlos groaned as he angrily hanged up his phone. "I almost got Jane," he informed as tried texting his significant other. "She picked up, but there was too poor of a connection. From what I could hear, she's fine, but I think she's out of breath, not sure what from. Hopefully I can get a text to send through. If I get a text back from her . . ."

Carlos trailed off as he noticed something out of his peripheral vision. Doing a double take, he broke out into a huge smile. "Dude?"

Dude, the campus mutt, sat beneath a picnic table, eating a hot dog from a conked-out boy's hand. The golden-fur dog was living his best life. Dude looked up, caught in the act, and belched. "He wasn't eating it."

Rolling his eyes at his dog's dry humor, Carlos wondered, "Dude, do you know what happened here?"

"Yeah, Audrey put everybody to sleep. Oh, and then some of them—"

"Guys!" Evie shouted. She pointed at a granite statuesque girl wearing band clothing. "Hannah's turned to stone."

"Since we're here, let's check the school," Uma suggested, making a move to head to the entrance.

"Not yet," Mal denied before her cousin could get any further. "Audrey's out for revenge because she . . . lost her chance of being Queen of Auradon. She went after the crown . . . then after me. It's highly likely she would go after Ben . . . to curse him. The castle is where we need to go."

Uma huffed in slight annoyance, but didn't argue. "Fine," she relented, "but Gil's carrying you there."

"I can carry—"

"You carried our queen for nearly five miles," Uma reminded Jay when he began to argue. "You have to be at least a little exhausted. Gil has more than enough strength to carry her to the castle. After that, you can take over her care again."

"To the castle," Mal repeated, hoping they could solve the problem quickly.

Though she didn't realize that this was only the beginning.


	61. Chapter 61

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Was gonna wait until Monday to post this, but I figured I would post today since "Descendants 3" is being added to Disney Plus tomorrow. There is also a poll posted on my profile that I want you to check out. I'll keep reminding you about it each chapter.**

**You know what I really wish was possible? That I get paid to write all these stories and chapters. Don't get me wrong, I like writing for the fun of it, but I wish I could get paid for doing it too. People get paid for posting pictures and videos on social media, why can't people get paid for writing fanfiction?**

**Anyways, this chapter is on the longer side to make up for the last one being on the shorter side. We have the fight with the iron knights, the girls going to Audrey's dorm room, the girls going to Evie's starter castle, and the boys searching for Ben. Reason why I have so many events going on this chapter is because I'm going to have a lot going on next chapter too. After all, next chapter is when Ben discovers what happened to his queen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nearly half an hour later—after trying their hardest to ignore the sleeping and statuesque citizens—the group finally arrived at Ben's castle. After slipping off Gil's back, Mal used the wall as support as she walked down the grand palace hall, followed closely by the other seven travelers.

Mal sighed as Evie walked beside her just in case she slipped or faltered in her stride. "This castle is . . . enormous," Mal complained for the first time since discovering that she would be living there. "Ben could be . . . asleep anywhere."

"Or turned to sto—mph!" Celia's observation couldn't be finished since Jay came behind her and clamped a hand over Celia's mouth.

"Our queen has enough to worry about," Jay quietly scolded the voodoo girl. "Don't make it worse for her."

"Ben!" Mal called out in hopes she would get a response. All she heard was her unanswered shouts echoing through the long corridor.

Dude sniffed the ground for a moment before lifting his head. "I've got his scent. Fairly easy to track. Follow—"

"Hold up," Uma interrupted as she caught sight of deep claw marks scratched into the wall. "What's this?" She ran her fingers over the marks, which went straight through a framed map that has been cut clean in half.

"Any chance that was already there?" Carlos wondered as he nervously scanned the room.

The royal-blue curtains were tattered and torn. Furniture was broken and appeared to be tossed against the wall. To make things worse, the mysterious scratches continued along the corridor, like a monster was trying to sharpen his claws.

"Follow me," Dude instructed as he led the group toward the room that the scent was detected

Moments later, the group trailed Dude into the palace's hall of armor. Sunlight shone through the domed stained glass ceiling, illuminating artwork of the great battle scenes and gallant knights of past reigns. The group approached the grand foyer with great reverence.

"Celia," Evie chided as she placed a comforting hand on the voodoo girl's shoulder. "Stay here until we make sure everything is safe, okay?"

Sighing softly, Celia nodded as she reluctantly stayed at the entrance, feeling somewhat grateful that Dude stayed behind with her to keep her company.

As the villain squad crept through the majestic hall, Mal paused to inspect a suit of armor that stood on a wooden pedestal. That's odd . . . Why does it look so different? When she visited the foyer a week or so ago, the metal suit had a lighter tint to it. Now, it was darker than before. Why is that?

Cautiously, Mal reached a hand out to touch the armor, just to test a theory of hers. As soon as she lightly grazed the object, she jerked her hand back at feeling a familiar burning sensation. Her assumption was true.

"Everyone, get back!" Mal warned as she started to walk backwards as best as she could. "The armors are—!"

_Clash! Clash!_

The very suit of armor that Mal had touched clicked its heels and turned toward the entire group. The bewitched knight moved and spoke ominously in Audrey's voice, "You like a prince, Mal. How about an iron knight in shining armor? Or knights?"

The lead knight swung his lethal sword with a swift, authoritative gesture. The rest of the suits of armor in the long hall magically clinked to life and drew their sharpened swords on the VKs.

"Mal, we'll handle this," Jay promised as he snatched a gleaming sword that was hanging from the wall, the others following his lead. "You fall back and watch over Celia. We can't risk you getting worse."

Mal barely managed to get to Celia before the enchanted knights marched with military precision and attacked the teens in one swift swoosh. Swords clanged, blades scraped, metal clashed against metal. Their swords moved so quickly they were a blur.

Sitting on the steps of the entrance—mainly because she was too exhausted to stand—Mal looked around the hall at her friends, who quickly stumbled with exhaustion. They fought valiantly to protect her and Celia, but they were overwhelmed and quite outmatched. Mal's eyes flashed green with focus.

"Celia," Mal mumbled so the others couldn't hear, but they were most likely too busy to even do so. "Give me the ember . . . for a moment. I want to try . . . something."

Fumbling with the gold shell necklace under her shirt—just in case Audrey was watching them—Celia inconspicuously slipped the ember into the Isle Queen's hand. With the ember back in her possession, Mal placed the hand on the ground.

Celia watched in amazement as these tree-like roots broke through the floor and wrapped themselves around each of the iron knights. The knights fought against the roots as hard as they could, but the plants somehow managed to drag them to the center of the room. Once they were all clumped together, yet another bolt of lightning magically struck the metal soldiers, essentially killing the curse out of them.

"That takes care . . . of that." Mal remarked as stood to her feet, slipping the ember to Celia in the process. "We need to get out of here . . . before Audrey tries something else."

"Where does this cheerleader bunk down then?" Uma wondered as she carelessly tossed her sword with the rest of the fallen armor. "If she's not there, we might find some sort of clue."

"Actually, she's still in the dorms," Evie answered knowingly. "Audrey was caught cheating during senior year, so she has to attend summer school to graduate."

"Speaking of that . . ." Celia trailed off as she tilted her head in curiosity. "What exactly happened during your graduation? We were watching it at Dragon Hall, but the video was cut before we could see Mal receive her diploma. A few minutes later we saw you crying in a hallway, Ben trying to comfort you, and blood covering his graduation gown."

Mal's jaw dropped in surprise and horror at the summary of the events. "How did you . . . see that?" she interrogated incredulously. "The camera—"

"Was in my possession," Carlos interrupted slowly, knowing that particular incident would be brought up eventually. "When I went to check on you, I had the camera filming for a few moments before I approached you and Ben. I thought the Isle and your parents deserved to see what happened to you. I've thought the incident with Hades and the barrier was partially my fault because he was angry at what Queen Leah did to you and wanted revenge."

"There's . . . no proof that . . . she did anything," Mal reminded half-heartedly. "The security footage was . . . tampered with."

"What did the queen supposedly do?" Uma interrogated, completely out of the loop about the whole situation. "What even happened?"

"Ben had switched Mal's diploma frame with a wooden one," Jay quickly informed before Mal could say anything, "because he didn't know if the original had any iron in it. He wanted to keep her safe, but someone else replaced the wood frame with an iron frame. When Mal grabbed it, it cut opened her hand and burned her entire palm. The injury finally closed three days ago, but it still isn't healed."

"Why do you think it was that old lady?" Gil questioned, as he also had no idea about the incident.

"Because she threatened Mal," Carlos answered as he recalled the unpleasant interaction. "While I was checking on our queen, Leah came by and said Mal better be careful so nothing like that happens again."

"We need . . . to go!" Mal exclaimed as best as she could. "Boys . . . try to find Ben and Jane. Us girls will . . . search Audrey's dorm room . . . for clues."

"Mal, you can't walk—"

"It's not . . . that far . . . of a walk," Mal retorted with a scowl on her beautiful face. "We'll meet at . . . Evie's starter castle . . . in two hours. That should be . . . plenty of time to . . . find something useful."

* * *

After the group divided to conquer their separate tasks, the girls took their sweet time to Audrey's dorm room, mainly because they were afraid that Mal could faint at any moment. Once they finally arrived at the room nearly half an hour later, Mal reached out to touch the doorknob, only to be burned once again.

Jerking her hand back at the sensation, Mal groaned in frustration. "I should have . . . known Audrey would have . . . iron on her door."

"I'll open it," Evie offered cautiously as she stepped in front her friend. "But when we get in there, just stay standing in one place in case there's more. Uma, Celia, and I can search for any clues so you aren't in danger."

Of course, it seemed like every piece of metal in the bedroom was made from iron. Even the jewelry that Celia was busy pilfering through had some kind of iron in it. Mal was very uncomfortable with being there, but the two other teenagers had an easier time searching since some of Audrey's possessions were packed away in boxes, almost like she was moving out.

"Found her diary," Uma informed as she flipped through Audrey's journal, reading the private thoughts the princess recorded in her loopy cursive handwriting. "Apparently, she hangs out at Fairy Cottage with . . ."

The pirate captain trailed off as she snarled her nose at names she didn't recognize. "Whose Knotgrass, Thistlewit, and Flittle?"

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather," Mal explained with a roll of her eyes. "The names you mentioned . . . are their pixie names. The names I mentioned . . . are their human names."

"That isn't important now," Evie insisted as she tried to get them back on track. "We have an idea where Audrey could have gone. Let's head back to my place and see what we can do about your injuries, M."

Evie paused a moment to raise an eyebrow at Celia, who just finished dolling herself up with nearly all of the Auradon princess's jewelry. "And the bling stays here."

Celia pouted as she removed the blue-bird tiara reluctantly. "But Audrey's bad!"

"We're not," Mal chided with a small smile. "But I'll talk to . . . Dad. Maybe I can convince . . . him to make you . . . a necklace or . . . something."

Celia perked up the idea, immediately removing all of the necklaces and bracelets as she imagined what amazing jewelry her godfather could possibly make her.

* * *

A little over an hour later, the four girls hurried toward Evie's starter castle, more than eager to reunite with the boys as originally planned. Celia raced ahead as Uma observed the picturesque with a nod of appreciation and respect. "Nice dig," Uma complimented, truly meaning it.

Evie shrugged modestly. "I got a really good deal."

"Because her boyfriend's . . . family member lowered the . . . price just for her," Mal teased softly, though she looked like she was going to faint at any moment.

Reaching the front door first, Celia threw it open and bounded into Evie's living room to greet her friends. Her face fell when she spotted Squeaky and Squirmy tangled up in each other's arms, deep asleep on the comfy gray couch. Their glasses sat askew on their sweet slumbering faces.

Sweet little Dizzy laid curled up on the other end of the couch, tossing and turning in her sleep from a bad dream. It nearly broke Evie's heart to see such a tragic scene.

"Don't worry, Dizzy. We can fix this." Celia cooed soothingly as she covered Dizzy and the twins with a soft red afghan. "And once we do, they're going to let all the kids come from the Isle. So happy dreams, okay?"

The tender moment was cut short by a booming snore that sounded from the next room. Uma followed the thundering sound through the doorway and stepped into Evie's glass work-space, discovering a strange man with a hideous pony-tail that should have been cut off ages ago—since it made him look like a slob with the loose clothing he wore.

"Doug!" Evie shouted as she brushed pass Uma to get to her boyfriend. Kneeling before him, she shook his shoulder expectantly. "Wake up. Wake up!"

"He's spelled, Blueberry," Uma informed with a roll of her eyes. Adverting her attention to her cousin, Uma raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is she not a fast learner?"

"She is . . . emotionally involved," Mal informed as she leaned her head against the doorway, crossing her arms as she did so. "Doug is her . . . boyfriend of nearly three . . . years. Evie chose him over . . . Grimhilde."

"In that case, she should be able to wake him." Uma smiled wryly when Evie gazed at her in confusion. "True Love's Kiss? Works every time?"

Evie diverted her eyes, mumbling bashfully, "We haven't actually used the L-word yet."

Uma raised her eyebrows again. "You chose him over your birth mother, yet you haven't told him you love him yet?" She summarized with a snicker. "You really are taking your relationship slow."

"He doesn't know that he's the reason Grimhilde disowned me," Evie retorted bitterly before she gazed at her boyfriend adoringly. "I didn't want him to feel guilty, responsible, or try to break up with me so I could rekindle things with that ugly witch."

"I think you meant to say bitch," Uma teased before sighing softly. "While you work up the courage to kiss him, I'm going to tend to my cousin."

Walking back to the other room with Mal slowly trailing behind her, Uma called out, "Celia! Help me undress Mal! We need to see the burns before we can start treating them."

* * *

Meanwhile in a place quite a ways away from the castle, the four boys and talking dog strolled through the woods in search of the missing king. Their shouts and barks echoed unanswered through the tall trees.

Dude stopped in his tracks at hearing a rustling sound coming from a nearby patch of trees. He stuck his little wet nose in the air, snarling his nose at the dreadful stench. "Woo, boy! You're smelling that, right?"

Without much warning, a terrible beast with wild eyes and matted fur burst out from behind the trees. He released a booming roar in warning to not come too close. The beast looked ready to attack at any moment if provoked. However, there was something oddly familiar about him . . .

Stepping forward cautiously to look closer at the feral creature, Carlos called curiously, "Ben?"

"Huh, I thought I recognized those pants," Jay remarked jokingly, noting the beast's blue racing pants with yellow side stripes.

Beast Ben let out a deafening and dangerous-sounding growl. His long bushy tail whipped around wildly. It seemed like at any moment he would make his move.

Jay looked at Carlos expectantly. "You're good with animals. Do something!"

"What? Okay . . ." Carlos took a deep calming breath and boldly approached the untamed brute, something he would have been unable to do at the beginning of this story. "Hey, Ben. It's me, Carlos."

The beast snarled, baring his teeth. "Queen . . ."

Carlos raised an eyebrow at the creature's somewhat successful attempt at speaking. "Excuse me?"

"My . . . queen!" The monster growled as his eyes frantically, yet urgently looked everywhere and anywhere for a particular person. "Where . . . is . . . my . . . _queen_!"

Before anyone could try to reason with the feral creature, a forceful stream of water blasted the terrifying beast out of nowhere. All heads turned to find a soaked-to-the-bone Jane standing in the forest clearing, looking intrepid and no-nonsense. She aimed a water gun at the beast and squirted him once again with a rapid-fire stream of water from the Enchanted Lake, somewhat breaking the curse on the king.

"Jane!" Carlos exclaimed happily as he ran full force to her, enveloping her in a tight hug when she was within arms-length of him—momentarily lifting her off the ground. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Setting her safely back on her feet, Carlos immediately removed his leather jacket to wrap around Jane's frail, shivering figure. "Why are you so wet?"

"It's a long story," Jane informed with a small careless shrug, those she was internally grateful that Carlos was so worried about her. "I'll tell you later."

Ben, now soaking wet as well, was King Ben again. Although, Ben still looked part beast with his unruly hair, full beard, and teeth pointy enough to be called fangs. "Where's Mal?" He interrogated as he sat on a nearby stump to catch his breath. "Audrey did something to her—"

"Don't worry. We are supposed to meet her, Evie, Uma, and Celia at Evie's castle," Jay informed with a soft sigh. "We'll explain what happened to her on the way."

"Ummm," Jane intervened timidly as she tightened her hold on her boyfriend's jacket. "Could you guys help me carry something there?"

Carlos tilted his head curiously at his beloved girlfriend. "Carry what, exactly?"


	62. Chapter 62

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to vote in the poll that's posted on my profile. You can choose three options, but only the top two will be the stories that I work on. First place has a major lead—as I suspected it would—while there was a three-way tie for second for the last day. Be sure to vote! Only thirteen users have right now.**

**Now a lot of things happen in this chapter wasn't originally in the movie. Some of you may like the differences, or you may prefer the movie version. I added one scene to have a couple characters have more involvement with the story—do they even speak in the movie?—while another scene was added because I felt another True Love's Kiss was needed. **

**I'm thinking . . . two chapters from now . . . you will finally see the idea that made me want to create this entire story.**

**By the way, there is a scene in here that is a small throwback to the first chapter of this story. Figure it out within thirty minutes of this being posted, I will post the next chapter Wednesday and the other chapter Friday **_**or **_**Saturday—depending if I finish in time.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Once the group of six humans and a talking dog approached the starter castle, the owner quickly stepped outside with her boyfriend following close behind her—having woken up from the sleeping spell with True Love's Kiss.

"Hold up," Evie ordered before they could get any closer. "Ben, how is your temper?"

"It's going to get worse if you don't let me in," Ben threatened as he continued forward. "I'm going to see my queen. Now _move_!"

Not giving her a chance to speak, the beast-king pushed the 'princess' aside and charged into the castle in search of his queen. Somehow, when he finally gazed upon his beloved in her frail state, Ben fell in love with her all over again.

His Mal laid on her stomach on the kitchen table, wearing only a black sports bra with matching black boy-shorts. Her purple hair was draped over shoulder as she had her arms crossed in front of her, using them as a pillow to rest her head. In her current position, Ben could see the trail that the iron chains took on her pale skin, having left behind their imprinted burns. The first word that Ben could think to describe the injured fairy was _beautiful_.

His temper subsided for now, Ben knelt before his queen to place a simple kiss on her forehead. Eyes fluttering open at the familiar action, his queen smiled softly as she cooed, "Hello, my king."

Chuckling softly at her words, Ben greeted just as softly, "Hello, my queen. You look as beautiful as ever."

Mal's smile grew at the compliment, though her face fell when she mumbled, "I promised the pirates . . . I would free all . . . the Isle children."

Ben nodded in understanding, vowing just as quietly, "And we will keep that promise, somehow."

Running a hand flirtatiously across Ben's scruffy beard to distract the others from the conversation they couldn't hear, Mal teased in a normal voice, "I could . . . get used to . . . this."

Out of thin air, Uma appeared next to the couple as she gestured to another new feature on Ben. "What about those?"

Mal's eyes widened slightly as Ben revealed his long sharp fangs, surprised that she didn't notice them when he kissed her before. "No," she denied with a slight shake of her head. "Definitely . . . not."

If they had been in a different situation, Ben would have chuckled at her reluctance. However, he just happened to notice that his beard was feeling slightly wetter than before. Taking her hand in his, Ben sighed when his suspicion came true. "After how careful you were," Ben began with a sad tone in his voice, "the cut on your hand still managed to open back up."

"It's not . . . as bad as . . . it used to be," Mal reassured as she tried to maintain her hopeful attitude. "I'll just . . . have to try again . . . like my mother with . . . her back."

"Jane brought you something to help with that," Carlos slightly intervened as the rest of the group trailed inside—Gil carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder while Jay and Harry carried gallon jugs.

Celia tilted her head in curiosity at the unusual objects. "Why and how did you get all that?"

"The containers just appeared out of nowhere while I was at the Enchanted Lake," Jane explained as she slowly began to revert into her timid behavior from a couple years ago. "Audrey had put this sleeping spell on everyone, but I managed to avoid it by diving into the lake. I was going to leave with just a water gun, but a voice in my head said I needed to grab as much as I can carry so their grand-daughter could use it to help their niece."

Like somebody had snapped their fingers, Uma's eyes widened in realization as she let out a small gasp as well. "That was my grand-father, Poseidon, who is Mal's uncle!" She determined. "He knew the enchanted water would help Mal with her burns and I'd be able to make more appear if necessary. He must have known Audrey would cast another spell, so he had you fetch the water so you could avoid being turned to stone."

"That would . . . make sense," Mal concurred knowingly. "The gods do have . . . limited insight on . . . future events thanks to . . . the Fates. While my mother . . . was pregnant with me . . . Uncle Zeus told my . . . father that I would . . . one day come to . . . Auradon."

"Ben, take Mal upstairs and place her in the bathtub," Uma instructed before setting sights on the other three lackeys. "Boys, bring the water to that bathroom and start emptying all the containers. I'll take over in a minute."

While three of the four did as they were told, Harry handed his jug to Gil to carry before interrogated a little harshly, "What about my twins? Where are they?"

Uma sighed to release her frustration, having known Harry would question about them. "They're asleep in the living room," she informed softly so he wouldn't get too riled up. "Wait a few minutes before you wake them. You don't want to scare them by seeing Mal in her current state. Evie said they were traumatized when the chains first appeared."

"How is he going to wake them?" Evie wondered quite curiously. "True Love's Kiss—"

"Doesn't have to be between lovers," Uma retorted before the 'princess' could finish. "After all, Maleficent woke Aurora from the curse when she kissed her on the forehead because it was a kiss of a _mother's _love. And don't forget, Cruella goes on and on about her 'true loves', who just happen to be Carlos _and _you. Harry loves the twins like they are his brothers, so Harry can wake them. I'm sure you can wake Dizzy since you love her like a sister."

Finished with her rant of an explanation, Uma reverted her attention back to Harry. "I will tell you when to wake them," she promised. "Just give me a few minutes to start on Mal."

Not waiting for a response from her first mate, Uma ran upstairs to help her cousin. When she arrived at the designated bathroom, she was somewhat surprised to see that the process was going so slowly. From the looks of it, the boys had only managed to get one-gallon jug poured into the bathtub with the Isle Queen before they stopped.

"Mal started complaining when we poured the first one," Gil explained before Uma could lash out at them. "Said her skin felt like it was on fire."

Uma huffed in aggravation. "I'll take over from here," she said before forcing Gil and Jay out of the small bathroom. "One of you tell Harry he can wake the twins, but don't have them come anywhere near here until I say so."

Once the duo was gone, Uma focused on the engaged couple, more specifically the severely burned fairy, who looked ready to pass out at any minute. "You will feel hot until you're completely submerged," she warned calmly. "And it's not guaranteed that the water will heal you all the way. It is Enchanted Lake water, but there is only so much it can do."

Mal nodded softly as she laid her against the side of the tub. Before the sea witch could actually begin, Ben requested, "Can you save a bottle? We were going bring some to her mother today since she's been feeling worse, but that obviously didn't happen."

"I will keep a bottle on me," Uma promised, though she also advised, "but it's going to take a lot more than that to help my aunt."

* * *

Downstairs, Harry had just received the signal to wake his twins. Walking over to the couch they laid on, Harry kissed the twins' foreheads before kneeling next to the large piece of furniture. Slowly but surely, their eyes fluttered open. Sitting up, Squeaky and Squirmy took a moment to stretch before they noticed someone sitting in front of them. Throwing their tiny arms around the obviously older teenager, the twins exclaimed happily, "Harry!"

Chuckling softly, Harry gladly returned the hugs as he greeted, "Hello you two. Glad to see that you missed me."

The remainder of the group couldn't help smiling at the touching scene, not taking Harry for such a softy. However, there was only four humans and a talking dog that watched the somewhat unusual scene.

During all the commotion, Carlos led Jane outside to the patio table so they could be alone for a few moments. "I have something for you," Carlos revealed as they sat next to one another at the table. He slid a small black-and-white polka-dot box with a periwinkle bow across the way. "Your birthday present."

Jane perked up at seeing the gift. "I thought you forgot . . ."

"I've been planning this gift for months," Carlos denied with a smile. "I hope you like it."

Jane carefully opened the box, slightly afraid of what the gift could be. She pulled out a gold necklace with a little pink accent bow with the word _Jarlos, _written in beautiful gold script letter, hanging in the middle of the chain.

"It's beautiful!" Jane complimented, her smile growing as Carlos helped to fasten around her neck. It was the more thoughtful gift she's ever received, and definitely the most romantic. "It must have taken you forever to make it."

"Actually, my mother made it," Carlos corrected as his own smile grew at his girlfriend's reaction. "I wanted to keep this secret from you, so I had her make it so you wouldn't find out. By the way, my mom can't wait to meet you."

That comment surprised Jane more than she realized. "Me?" she repeated nervously. "Why does she want to meet me?"

Carlos shrugged, like the answer was obvious. "Because I love you."

Unsure of what to say, Jane thought action would speak a little louder than words. Leaning forward, Jane kissed him, smiling in the kiss when Carlos placed a gentle hand on her cheek to make the kiss last a little longer—

Neither one realizing that his sister had seen the whole thing.

* * *

About an hour or so later—after Evie also woke Dizzy with a True Love's kiss to the forehead—Mal was mostly healed of her injuries. Of course, the burns were still there, but it wasn't nearly as bad as they were the hour before. Mal could finally speak without having to pause for breaths, could walk without the others worrying about her unexpectedly fainting, and the cut on her hand closed once again—though they suspected it could open again.

Once the group was outside—Harry instructing the twins to stay in the castle with Evie doing the same to Dizzy—Ben became in charge as he focused on situation at hand. "Doug, go with Jane to find Fairy Godmother," he ordered. "The rest of us will go to the Fairy Cottage to find Audrey."

Uma sized up Doug with a skeptical eyebrow raise. "They will need some muscle."

"Well, I'll go," Gil volunteered with a shrug, flexing his arms for good measure, or probably to show off how fit he was.

"I'd feel better if he went," Carlos commented as he tightened his grip on Jane's hand.

Doug puffed up his chest, trying to match Gil's brawn before he shrugged. "Yeah, I would too."

Gil threw his thick arm around Doug and gave him a brotherly squeeze. "Alright man. Let's do this! Let's go, Jane."

Giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, Jane quickly followed the boys so she wouldn't get left behind. Mal placed her head on Ben's shoulder for a moment as she watched the group take off down one path while the rest of them went down another. It was time to knock some sense into a princess—

Though she wouldn't be one for much longer.


	63. Chapter 63

**Here is the next chapter!**

**With one minute to spare, the Guest guessed correctly! ****Sparklygurl****'s answer—although it was a few minutes late—was slightly more detailed. This chapter was added as promised, but it isn't one of my bests. I will get the other chapter posted on Friday **_**or **_**Saturday—depending on when I get it finished.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll! I've gotten votes, but I know there can be more. After all, this story has 377 followers. It would be pretty amazing if I could get at least 100 users to vote. Right now, 27 users have voted.**

**In past chapters, I had a couple people hold a certain object earlier than they were supposed to. One was never meant to, but now you will see why I did. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Deep in the harrowing woods as dusk began to settle, the group approached the cottage like a precision security team.

"Whatever you do," Mal began quietly, but with a warning tone, "don't touch the scepter. If you do, you will fall under the same spell as Audrey."

"What about you?" Celia wondered from behind a nearby tree.

"I'll be fine," Mal promised as she smiled reassuringly. "When I first retrieved the scepter for my mother, I fell asleep for nearly an hour and experienced the pain and trauma she originally went through. Trust me when I say the scepter can't do anything to me now. It's just a broken stick that my mother used to help her walk. Once the magic is gone, it will be useless."

Careful to not make a sound, the engaged couple reached the flower-covered gate first, having each other's back in case anything should go wrong. Deciding that the coast was clear, they signaled the others. With a whoosh of adrenaline, the seven Isle children and the Auradon King charged through the front door, ready to take on the delusional villain.

However, Audrey was nowhere in sight.

The cottage, both upstairs and the ground floor, was void of the princess. Besides the eight of them, the house was empty, but that didn't stop Mal from looking around the place. After all, this was where her sister was raised as a child; where her mother watched Aurora grow up into a fine young lady.

Almost like she was drawn to it, Mal found herself standing in a smaller than average sized bedroom. There was a small crib forgotten in the corner while the bed took up a majority of the space, only leaving enough room to walk around it. Mal remembered the story of how her mother visited and tried to scare Aurora as a baby, but Aurora had only smiled at the woman, which caused the fairy to call her 'Beasty'.

Despite it being an ordinary bedroom, something felt off about it. Mal could sense powerful magic had been used in this very room, but that couldn't be right. Her mother never told of using magic in the cottage—with the exception of creating a small rainstorm to annoy the pixies—so why could Mal sense her mother's influence in there?

_I revoke the curse. Let it be no more . . ._

Standing on the side of the bed, Mal stilled as her mother's voice rang through her head. Gazing upon the furniture, she could barely make out the faint outline of a person—of a teenager girl—who looked remarkably like Sleeping Beauty.

_I revoke the curse! Let it be no more!_

Mal's eyes widened as a green grow appeared around the girl. If her friends walked in on her now, they would only see her staring at a vacant bed. They wouldn't believe that she was seeing, _experiencing _an event that her mother never told her before.

_Let it be no more!_ demanded her mother's voice. Yet the green grow seeped back into the slumbering girl's skin, with the words 'no power on Earth can change it' echoing through the room. Finding it hard to breathe, Mal burst out of the room and ran out the front door of the cottage, leaving behind her confused friends.

Once out in the night air, Mal paced back and forth as she digested the new information. Her friends came running after her, unsure of what made her so jittery when she had been alone for barely a second—though it felt like hours to her.

"Mal," Ben chided as he carefully grabbed her shoulders to force her walking to end. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"My mother," Mal began, shaking her head almost in denial as her fiancé let go of her. "She had Diaval search for Prince Philip so he could break the curse. Right now, I saw this illusion from years ago. She tried to remove the curse from Aurora months before she actually became victim of the curse. My mother tried to save her before it was too late!"

In that moment, there was a flash of lightning. Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Dude had all been turned to stone, Audrey's telltale fog swirling and billowing at their feet.

"No!" Mal cried, her voice trembling with despair at believing she was alone. "Why—?"

"Why are we not stone?"

Twirling around at the voice, Mal was momentarily relieved to see Uma and Harry staring at her, waiting for an explanation. Then realization hit her about the situation. "Because at some point during the day, we touched the ember," she determined confidently. "The brief contact we had with it was enough for it to protect us from at least one spell."

Uma was about to question how that was possible when she noticed a shiny object at her feet. Cautiously grabbing the object by its chain, she and the other two were surprised to see that it was her gold-shell necklace with the blue ember still inside.

As Uma tossed the ember to Mal for safe keeping, Harry wondered the obvious question, "If that is here, then where is Celia?"

"Help me!" cried a voice in the distance

"There's your answer," Mal retorted bitterly as she ran full-force toward the direction it came from with Uma and Harry somehow trailing behind her.

* * *

As soon as Mal arrived at the back side of Auradon Prep, a hair-raising lightning bolt ripped through the sky. She raised her eyes to see Audrey's silhouette atop the school's parapet. The evil princess laughed sinisterly as she pulled Celia to her chest, using the Voodoo girl as a human shield.

Mal's eyes flashed vibrant green as she clenched her jaw in aggravation. There was no way she could get up there in a timely manner. If only she had wings . . .

Wait a second! She didn't need wings!

Mal wasn't only the daughter of Maleficent. She was the daughter of Hades! Her father used to tell her stories of how he got around in the Underworld and on Olympus. He would—

Disappear in a cloud of smoke, just like she did when Uma and Harry finally caught up to her. A moment later, the couple saw her reappear on the building.

On top of the parapet, Celia had broken free from Audrey and was now cowering in the corner. Audrey didn't bother with her since her focus was now on the Queen of the Isle, surprised by how she magically appeared.

"Pathetic," Mal spat with a venomous glare. "All of the powers absorbed by the scepter, and the only thing you did was make people fall asleep, turned people to stone, choke me with iron, and turned my fiancé into a beast."

"You couldn't do any better!" Audrey insulted. "You were raised by two villains-!"

"No," Mal denied as she carefully took a step forward. "You are wrong. I was raised by two wonderful parents, who gave me nothing but love and compassion while you were raised by your grandparents, who taught you greed and selfishness. Like I told you before, you were raised to be a princess. _I _was raised to be a _queen_. And as a queen . . ."

Mal trailed off as she held out her hand expectantly. As though it had a mind of its own, the scepter flew out of Audrey's hand and into Mal's. In that hand was also the ember, which was began to sap away the magic of the scepter. Audrey watched with surprise and fascination as the powerful scepter morphed into a useless twig.

Breaking the stick over her knee, Mal tossed it over the edge of the building, retorting, "I don't need the scepter to prove how strong I am. With my father's ember, I can take its power away from you."

The blue laser of the ember locked on to Audrey, draining the sorceress of her remaining power. Audrey felt herself weakening under the ember's crippling glow. She crumpled unconscious to the ground, the queen's crown no longer on her head.

"Mal!" Celia shouted as she joyfully hugged the elder teenager tightly.

Mal put her arm around Celia protectively. "It's okay, Celia, I got you."

Looking over Celia's shoulder, Mal noticed Audrey's lifeless body. Rushing to her side, Mal held out the ember in hopes its magic would wake her. "Audrey? Audrey?"

Nothing happened. Then Mal remembered her father's warning. She was only half Hades. The ember couldn't do everything that Mal wanted it to do.

There was nothing she could do.

* * *

A short time later, everyone gathered in Audrey's dorm room as anguish and despair hovered in the atmosphere. To prevent herself from being burned by the furniture, Mal draped a blanket over the chair as she sat by Audrey's beside with Evie on the other side. Audrey laid motionless due to the drawback of the ember.

Evie rested her head depressingly against the back of her chair. "She's slowly slipping away," she commented sadly. "It's only a matter of time before she's gone for good."

"There's only one person who may be able to save her," Mal revealed with a soft sigh. "And that's my father."

"Will Hades want to though?" Ben wondered as he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. "Audrey nearly killed you with iron. He won't want to help her."

"He will for me," Mal reassured before she sighed once again. "It's just getting him to leave the Isle that will be the problem. After all, he promised my mother he would stay on the Isle for her, and I doubt he would want to leave her alone when she's so ill."

"I should go with your guards to get him," Uma suggested with a careless shrug. "I am his niece. Maybe my aunt and I can convince him to go. I can stay behind to watch Maleficent if that would ease his troubles."

"I can go to!" Celia volunteered, though she quickly dialed down her excitement. "Sorry . . . I love it here in Auradon, but I just miss my dad more."

"Well, you ladies can't go home alone," Harry insisted as he placed his hands on Uma's shoulder to show his loyalty. "Gil and I will go back with you. I'll miss my twins, but I can always see them when we get to come back."

Mal cleared her throat to rid herself of the lump in her throat. "About that . . ."

"My parents want to close the barrier for good," Ben informed before his beloved could do so. "Mal and I don't want that to happen. We've been trying to think of a solution, but with everything's that happened. We haven't had the time."

Although they had been delivered bad news, Uma shook her head in amusement. "I have the solution," she insisted with a mischievous smile. "And it was given to me by someone whose known about the solution for less than twenty years. _You _are the Queen of the Isle. You shouldn't have to forsake your kingdom because you are engaged to a king of another, so why not unify them?"


	64. Chapter 64

**Here is the next chapter! I was not expecting this chapter to be over 4600 words long or that I would finish it within two days.**

**So last chapter was obviously horrible since it took nearly six hours of it being posted before someone reviewed. Usually I get a new review within ten minutes of a chapter being posted. **_**SOMEHOW: **_**I got over the usual amount of views on that day. It was actually the most views I've ever received in one day: 2.75K views.**

**I was going to post this chapter a day early to make up for it, but then I got an idea that would make a king show off his firey hair and another king's 'beastly' rage. I promise you this chapter is definitely better than the one before. It has better detail, a much longer length, and hopefully has you at the edge of your seat by the time it ends. I wasn't going to have the first part, but I thought, 'What the hell? They may like it.'**

**Once again, don't forget to vote on my poll! The two options with the most votes will be the ones that I work on. I am up to 30 users now that have voted! From the looks of it now, I will have to start a story and continue another. The voting will end once the epilogue(s) is/are posted.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In the early morning hours, Hades was tending to his wife, who still laid on her stomach on the makeshift cot in the living room, when he heard a peculiar knock on their door. The main reason that it was so unusual was the time. No one in their right mind would be up at this early only hour. The only reason the couple was awake was because Maleficent's back started hurting worse, causing her to wake from her slumber.

The knocking on became urgent the second round. With a disgruntle sigh, Hades kissed his beloved wife's forehead before answering the door. The god raised an eyebrow in curiosity when he saw his great-niece and god-daughter standing at the entrance with four Auradon guards behind them.

"Morning?" Hades greeted in confusion. "Did you two get in so much trouble that you've come to me for help again?"

"We aren't the ones in trouble this time," Celia corrected with a soft, depressing sigh. "Audrey fell victim to her own sleeping curse and is slipping away."

"Why should I care?" The immortal retorted as he crossed his arms stubbornly. "Her jealous rage nearly killed my daughter. This is karma looking for a little pay-back. Why should I interfere?"

"Uncle, please," Uma begged, something she would have never done before. "Mal asked us to come to you for help. She says you are the only one that can save Audrey. Will you help her, for your Mali?"

Groaning in frustration at his niece using his little girl against him, Hades insisted doggedly, "I can't leave the island, not yet. I promised my wife I wouldn't leave the Isle of the Lost without her."

"Aidoneus. . ."

Stepping away from the entrance, Hades quickly strolled to his wife, kneeling so he was the same height as her. Maleficent turned her head to the side so she could smile lovingly at her husband. "Go to our baby girl," she cooed ever so softly. "If her burns are going to be as bad as you predict, then she will need you too. Go to Auradon to help her. You can decide there if you want to help Audrey."

"I can stay with Maleficent until you return," Uma suggested before her uncle could decide. "I have some Enchanted Lake water for her to drink. And Celia can get Cruella if you feel more comfortable with her watching your wife."

Pondering on the idea for a moment or two, Hades adverted his gaze back to Maleficent, who was smiling expectantly. Sighing in defeat, he wondered, "Anything you want me to tell our baby girl?"

"Just tell her I love her," Maleficent requested, almost like she already thought the scenario through. "And give her a forehead kiss for me."

* * *

During the mid-morning, a looming black SUV pulled into the circular drive of Auradon Prep. Four commanding officers of the Auradon Royal Guard stepped out of the vehicle with one opening the rear door, flanked by the other three in case something was to happen. Hades reluctantly emerged next, the sound of chains hitting the pavement with a clank.

Upstairs in the dorm room, Audrey looked like a prissy princess with her pink gown and long brushed hair, though she still laid stiff and lifeless on her bed. Holding her grand-daughter's hand, Queen Leah sat by bedside with grief overtaking her while her husband—the horrible King Stefan—stood at her side with a comforting hand on her shoulder. Fairy Godmother and Queen Belle stood courteously on the other side while King Beast impatiently paced the rug that was placed a few feet away.

At the foot of the bed, Queen Aurora watched her daughter's sleeping figure, remembering how she was in the same state nearly twenty-three years ago. Her husband, King Philip, had business to attend elsewhere—none of the others realizing he was using this opportunity to sneak into his in-law's castle to free a captive—so Mal kindly stood by Aurora's side to help console her.

It wasn't dramatic to say Mal has seen better days. Though her cousin did her best to heal the burns all over her body, Mal's skin still felt like it was burning from the inside. The pain worsened whenever the fabric of her clothing rubbed against her skin, so she opted to wear a subdued lavender shirt with a tasteful pale gold skirt, which essentially exposed the burns on her legs and her forearms.

Mal's purple hair was neatly pulled back into a low ponytail with a dragon barrette keeping it in place. Since everyone was so focused on the ill princess, Mal was the only one that noticed her hair magically falling out of its original hairdo and changing so it now fell below her shoulders with braids on both sides meeting at the back, her dragon barrette pinning them to place.

Mal allowed the tiniest of smiles to grace her lips as someone knocked on the dorm-room door, knowing _exactly _who the perpetrator was. In the next moment, her smile turned into a horrified frown after King Beast opened the door.

Hades stood towering the doorway with a guard on each side of him. Once the officers escorted him into the room, the 'audience' had a better view of his confinements. The guards had placed him in a full body shackle that had a piece around his neck that connected to his cuffed hands and his shackled legs. To make it worse, the chains just '_happened_' to be made out of iron, so his beloved daughter couldn't help without hurting herself.

Mal couldn't stop the tear that dripped down her cheek from seeing such a terrifying sight. Her whole body quivered as she tried her hardest to contain her overwhelming emotions. After everything she's gone through in the last twenty-four hours, Mal wasn't sure how long it would be before she broke at seeing her father in such a state.

Meanwhile, King Ben, who had been silently standing by the bay window, fumed at seeing how his guards disrespected his queen's father, _his _future father-in-law.

"Unchain him," Ben ordered his guards with anger evident in his tone. "Now."

King Beast took a cautious step toward his child. "Son, we can't tru—"

"_NOW_!" Ben repeated ferociously, much to the horror of his parents and the amusement of the immortal.

Fearful of what their king would do to them if they disobeyed, the guards went to work on freeing the 'prisoner'. In the matter of seconds, the god was free, but no sooner than he started to rub his wrist, his daughter plowed into him, burying her head into his chest. Hades embraced his daughter, kissing her forehead to help comfort her. With them being so close to one another, everyone could see the unmistakable family resemblance.

After taking a few moments to compose herself, Mal reluctantly broke the embrace, but kept her arm wrapped around her father's as she stood to his side, holding his hand as she did so. "Thank you for coming," she mumbled as she rested her head against his arm.

"I didn't have much choice," Hades complained with another quick kiss to the top of her forehead. "It was either I help you or I stay on the Isle to be left alone with three women—well, two women and a froggie—who would have been disappointed in me."

Hades raised his gaze to look at the woman he has never met in person, but still knew nearly everything about. "Hello, Beasty," he greeted with a small nod. "It's nice to finally meet you. Your godmother has told me a lot about you."

"Don't call her that!" King Stefan demanded as he stupidly approached the god, standing only ten feet away from him.

Hades raised a curious eyebrow at the outburst. "It's just a name that her godmother gave her," he commented calmly. "Mal's godmother, Cruella de Vil, calls her 'Bertha' and Cruella calls her other god-daughter 'Shrimpy'. I call Celia, my god-daughter, 'Miss Froggie'. Meanwhile, _you _should watch your tone when speaking to me."

"I can speak however I wish!" King Stefan retorted snobbishly. "I am king—"

"As am I," Hades reminded with a glare, "_and _a god. I am the god and King of the Underworld and my beautiful daughter here is the Princess of the Underworld, which means the two us already outrank you and the rest of your family. My job in the Underworld is to judge the souls on their past to see if they deserve to live in your mortal version of heaven and hell. If I were you, I would tread lightly and speak to me with a little more respect. You are already on my bad side for what you did to my wife. You _don't _want to make things worse for yourself."

King Stefan seemed a little puzzled and surprised by the immortal's words. "Your wife?" He repeated in feign forgetfulness. "Who's that and what did I supposedly do to her?"

"_Maleficent_," Hades enunciated like the old man was thick-headed. "In a little over two months, we will be celebrating our twentieth wedding anniversary. You used her weakness against her—"

"If you are a powerful god, then what is your weakness?"

"My wife and daughter," Hades answered automatically, taking a mental note that Stefan was trying to avoid the subject all together.

"Why tell me that?"

Hades's glare sharpened as he growled venomously, "Because I'll kill you before you even _think _about exploiting it."

"Daddy," Mal cooed so softly that only her father could hear her. "Please, don't do anything reckless. You are not a villain, remember?"

Exhaling a breath of air to release his frustration and maintain his temper, Hades reverted his attention back to King Stefan as he wondered, "Why should I help you? You used an iron chain to forcefully remove my wife's wings."

"Maleficent never had wings," Queen Leah denied not too convincingly. "She lied to you."

"Are you sure?" When the older retired royal couple nodded in confirmation, Hades shook his head in amusement. "Well, now I know I can add lying to the list of things _you've_ done."

"What do you mean?" Fairy Godmother wondered quite curiously. "Do you have proof?

Instead of answering immediately, Hades reached into his leather jacket for a certain object. The next moment, the others could see the back of an old, worn-out photograph. "For a wedding gift, my wife took a picture of her in her wedding dress," he revealed as he flipped the image around for everyone to see. "Are you telling me she faked this?"

In the picture, Maleficent wore her figure-hugging wedding dress with her back facing the camera while she gazed over her shoulder to look at the camera. The dress had a large V-shaped opening on the back, revealing the small black numbs that protruded from her back, which was where her wings used to be.

"Those wounds never healed completely," Hades informed as he carefully placed the precious picture in its original spot. "If rubbed the wrong way, the wounds will open up to cause her grief. She couldn't have caused these on her own."

"There's no proof that I did it." King Stefan insisted stubbornly, refusing to admit his crimes. "You have no witnesses!"

"Actually, there are two," Mal claimed as she rubbed her head slightly against her father's arm to try to keep him calm. "When I retrieved my mother's scepter from the Isle of the Doomed a few years ago, I was able to see you ripping her wings off her back. My mother told me that Diaval had seen the whole scene as well, but he didn't tell her until a couple years later. What exactly happened to the raven?"

"How should I know?" King Stefan retorted on the verge of a disrespectful tone. "I haven't seen him in years."

"Quit lying!" Queen Aurora demanded with a disbelieving shake of her head. "After Maleficent fainted, Diaval transformed from the massive dragon back into a miniscule raven. You had your guards capture and hold him captive in case my godmother ever returned."

Mal's jaw dropped at the new information. "He did _what_?" she questioned rhetorically. "Is Diaval even alive now?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Aurora claimed with a soft sigh. "And yes, he is still alive because of Maleficent. Since she transformed him into a man a handful of times, Diaval adapted the average lifespan of a human. In fact . . ." The queen trailed off as she checked her mobile device for the new message. "My husband just found Diaval locked in a cage in the dungeon of my biological parents' castle. He is bringing him to King Ben's castle as we speak."

"I'll ask you again," Hades declared to Stefan as he tried to get everyone focused back on the main situation at hand, "why should I help you after everything you put my family through? I assure you I will have no remorse for letting the girl rot away like she is now. I've dealt worse punishments than that in the Underworld. I doubt she will learn a lesson from this experience."

"Daddy," Mal chided softly so he would gaze down at her. "I know this won't change Audrey either, but will you help her for me, your Baby Girl? I promise, you won't regret it."

Studding the pleading expression on his daughter's face, Hades sighed with reluctant assent. He held out his hand as expectantly. "Ember, Mali."

Smiling happily at his cooperation, Mal gladly handed over the magical object to her father. Once it was in his possession, the tips of Hades's blue mohawk burst into flames, making his hairstyle more massive than it already was. Despite the tense atmosphere it created, Mal snickered at the action. "I am so glad we tricked Mom into letting you have a mohawk," she teased good-naturedly. "That was _exactly _how I imagined it as a little girl."

A small smirk wormed onto the god's lips as he focused on his daughter. Lightly taking her face in his hands—the ember glowing against the paleness of her cheek—Hades carefully tilted Mal's head up so he could get a better look at the burns on her neck. Hades found himself grateful that his little brother—Poseidon, not Zeus—intervened when it came to help his daughter. Before, Hades feared that the burns would leave behind a scar if he healed them. Now, he was positive that he could make the burns fade without leaving a trace of it being there in the first place.

"What are you doing?" King Stefan demanded arrogantly. "You're supposed to help my grand-daughter—"

"_My _daughter comes first," Hades retorted nonchalantly as he kept a trained eye on the neck.

"Your bitch can wait!"

Now, the next few moments afterwards happened so fast that no one saw it coming. To be perfectly fair, a majority were distracted by how Hades's flaming hair suddenly changed from a semi-pale blue to a deep, blistering red as his calm expression turned to one that wanted to kill. Mal actually felt momentarily scared of her father, having never seen the color change before, but warned about it many times before as a little girl.

However, Hades wasn't the one that had grabbed the old man by his throat, slowly tightening his grip as he threatened to choke the life out of him. None believed that King Ben had enough animosity to do such a horrible thing, yet he proved them wrong.

I know, you probably don't believe me either. May I remind you that he was turned into a beast not so long ago? Though the spell, curse, or whatever you want to call it was broken, Ben still had some effects from it, which was his shortened temper and semi-ability to transform into a beast.

In fact, at that very moment, his hand was that of a monster's. His claws were digging into King Stefan's throat, ready to draw blood at any second.

"Disrespect my queen or her father one more time," Ben growled menacingly as he tightened his grip ever so slightly to get his point across, "and you won't be the only king that got away with murder."

King Ben dropped his grasp at the next moment, causing King Stefan to gasp air. The situation felt momentarily under control, until the rest noticed that Hades's hair was still red, which meant he was still furious. While he was glaring at the old king, some noticed that his behavior was affecting the ember, which was slowly starting to turn the same red color as his hair.

"Daddy," Mal cooed softly yet sweetly to calm her father. "Please, leave him be for now."

Hades didn't want to listen to his daughter. He wanted to send that bastard of a king to Tartarus so he could live out his days in fear, just like his wife had for so long.

Before he could do such a thing, a big flash of lightning appeared outside the window, followed by a booming thunder. His brother, Zeus, was warning him to not take things too far, or possibly to not doing anything reckless. Either way, when Hades demeanor didn't change, there was another lightning strike and loud thunder. If his wife wasn't without him on the Isle, Hades would have killed the mortal regardless of his brother's warning. Alas, his wife was afraid of thunderstorms, and killing the tyrant king would have made the lightning and thunder continue for weeks or possibly months.

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, Hades's temper went back in check, his hair and ember reverting to their original blue color.

Turning his head toward his daughter, Hades let the ember touch her cheek once again before placing the lightest kiss on the center of her forehead. Mal couldn't help the faintest of gasps that escaped her lips when the heat from her skin _finally _dissipated. The burns faded away to nothing, showing off her pale flawless skin. The only thing that remained was the wound on her hand from the month prior, though all that was left from it was a small scar in the center of her palm.

Knowing he would lose his motivation to help her, Hades reluctantly walked to the foot of the bed, ready to use the magical object in a different manner. He held the glowing ember above Audrey and swirled it dramatically through the air, like he was about to cast a spell. Under Hades's command, the ember emitted a dark whirlpool of colors, pulsating shafts of colored light through the room.

With a flash of brilliant blue light, Audrey lifted from the bed like she was in a trance—Hades using that moment to slip the ember into his pocket without the others seeing. She gazed around the room with a false look of shame on her face, though her expression flickered to fear for a moment when she barely glimpsed at a slightly angered Ben. "I'm so sorry," she apologized insincerely. "I—I didn't mean to—"

"Save it," Ben spat unsympathetically. "You knew _exactly _what you were doing. You stole the crown before you took the scepter, nearly killed my queen, spelled some citizens to sleep and others to stone, turned me into a beast, had iron knights attack my queen and friends, and kidnapped little Celia. I gave you a chance for a lesser punishment, yet you didn't take it. Since you were so desperate to be queen, the first part of your punishment is having your royal status _removed_."

"You can't do that!" King Stefan argued defensively.

"I am the king of this entire kingdom," Ben reminded almost heartlessly as he spared him a pitiless glance. "I am the only one that has the authority to do such a thing. In fact, your status as 'king' will be removed as well. You killed your predecessor, inhumanly removed a fairy's wings, attempted to hide your dark past, disrespected the Queen of the Isle on more than one occasion, and so many that I can't possibly list."

King Ben paused momentarily as the perfect punishment suddenly clicked in his mind. "You imprisoned Diaval in your dungeon for nearly twenty-three years," he recalled correctly. "It is only fitting that _you_ spend the next twenty-three years in that very same dungeon and be treated _exactly_ how you treated Diaval during his captivity. Your family will only be able to visit once a year and you will be given no updates about them, though I doubt you would mind since you are so selfish and heartless."

Next, Ben turned to glare at the old retired queen. "Don't think I've forgotten about you Queen Leah," he insisted. "In fact, I should be calling you 'Leah' now since your status as 'queen' will be removed as well."

Leah's jaw dropped at the announcement. "But I've done nothing wrong!"

"You are responsible for injuring my queen during our graduation," King Ben accused as his glare hardened, "and for tampering with the evidence. You should tread very carefully since I discovered a few hours ago that the man I hired to fix the evidence was hired by _you_ so you wouldn't be caught. Luckily, one of my friends happens to be a technology genius and fixed the footage within ten minutes, which shows _you _swapping the frame for one that would be deadly to my queen."

"Along with you no longer being queen, you will no longer live in your castle," King Ben declared before the punished could speak their opinion. "You will spend the rest of your days in the very cottage that your daughter was raised in. You will have to do everything for yourself, which ranges from the cooking, the cleaning, and growing your own food. Out of pity, you will be given everything you need to start your garden and two month's supply of food. The only time you can leave the cottage is to visit your husband, but you will be allowed no visitors. Of course, your husband will join you in your solitary confinement after his twenty-three years in the dungeon are over. If I discover that the three pixies try to help you in any way, they will be punished as well."

Finally, Ben reverted his attention back to Audrey, who looked fearful for her life. "You are going to learn some respect for the Isle of the Lost and its citizens," he deduced. "Instead of taking classes, you will spend the rest of the summer helping to clean up the island with a few volunteers. You will do anything and everything to help make the islanders' life better, which will mainly be sorting out the trash that's been sent there from Auradon. Since you will be working all summer, you will have to take the fall classes in order to graduate. Knowing that you've been cut off financially from your parents, you will have to _work _to pay off the tuition and dorm fees. The work will range from cleaning the kitchen for the cooks, cleaning every restroom—both men's and women's, cleaning the sports equipment, basically every job you ridiculed people for having over the years, and trust me, the list is quite large.

"Once you finally graduate, you will be given similar living arrangements as your grandmother," Ben continued without missing a beat. "The only difference is you will be living in exile on the Isle of the Lost."

"_What_!" Audrey exclaimed dramatically as she looked to her mother for help. "Mom, are you going to let him do this?"

"All of you did this to yourself," Queen Aurora commented quite coldly. "You made your bed. Now you must lie in it."

Finding himself somewhat amused that the trio of punished villains had their mouths hanging slightly open at the shocking comment, King Ben ordered, "You have one hour to say good-bye to one another before your punishment begins. Audrey, you have the same hour to pack your things before you are kicked out of this dorm room and placed into a much smaller one. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

* * *

The 'other business' was merely walking with his queen and his future father-in-law to the vehicle that would return Hades to his home with his wife. In fact, the immortal was telling the 'newly' engaged couple about his plan for his twentieth anniversary gift for his wife.

"That sounds wonderful!" Mal encouraged excitedly, practically teeming with joy at the idea.

"Would you mind me doing that?" Hades wondered as they reluctantly grew closer to the SUV that was parked a few hundred yards away from them. "I don't want to want to overstep."

"It's fine with us," Ben reassured. "And I'm sure she will like your gift more than she will Mal's."

"Hey, Mom hasn't seen him in years. I'm pretty sure mine will be more of a surprise," Mal teased with a smile, though the smile slowly faded when she checked a message on her phone. "Speaking of which, they finally made it."

"Then I won't keep you." Hades insisted as he kissed his daughter's forehead lovingly one last time. "We love you, Mali. We'll see you in a few days."

* * *

A short while later, a married couple and an engaged couple were mostly alone in the comforts of King Ben's office. Mal had her attention focused on the cage sitting on her fiance's desk. Exhaling a breath of nervousness, she raised her hand, which began to glow a yellowish color.

"Into a man."


	65. Chapter 65

**3,250!**

**That was how many views I received on the day that I posted the last chapter. I broke my record for the second chapter in a row! I am hoping I can break that record again when I post the epilogues.**

**That's right! I haven't told you yet.**

**Yes, you will have three epilogues which will be in somewhat similar format as when I did 'Our Act'. My idea for the last part is going to take quite some time to write since I will have close to five totally different events happening in that epilogue alone, maybe even more. To give me enough time to work on it, the epilogues will be posted on ****March 3r****d****: the six-month anniversary of this story being published. If finished early, the epilogues will be posted early.**

**That will give you nearly three extra weeks to vote on my poll! So far 40 users have voted and I'm still hoping I can get close to 100 users. In the final part of the epilogue, I will announce what the winners are.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A few days later, the engagement party had begun at the multileveled terrace that overlooked Auradon's Bridge Plaza. Unlike the Isle's, Auradon's had a magnificent tree-lined court with four decks connected by blue carpet-lined stairs. It was the perfect setting to celebrate a wonderful occasion _and _to make history.

With her metallic-orchid dress, elbow-length lilac gloves, and gold peep-toe heels, Mal looked the picture-perfect Queen of the Isle. She was excitement about her engagement party for a couple reasons. First, Maurice—Ben's grandfather—surprised her that morning with his arrival, since she once again believed he wouldn't be able to make it. Second—although I don't want to give too much away—in a few minutes their plan would be put into effect and she would be able to give a certain someone a gift.

I know that may have confused the two of you, but you'll understand in a few minutes.

King Ben looked, well, like a king in his usual royal suit in the same blue color that he always wore. With his arm intertwined with hers, the lovely couple walked through the tunnel entrance of the Bridge Plaza and emerged on the other side, where the party was already in progress.

Uniformed waiters circulated throughout the plaza, balancing silver trays piled with gourmet food. Jubilant party guests in chic cocktail dresses and stylish sport coats mixed and mingled. Mal's friends seemed to fit in pretty well with their wonderful outfits.

Evie gave off an air of sophistication in a structured midnight-blue gown of her own design. Her boyfriend, Doug, stood by her side in a mint-green suit and blue shirt. Carlos was dressed up in a black-and-white paisley jacket and skinny-cut black pants with a smitten Jane standing by his side in a cornflower lace midi-dress and her one-of-a-kind _Jarlos_ necklace. Jay wore a gold embroidery sport coat, which reflected the glow of the twinkle lights. Dizzy dressed to the nines in a black-and-moss polka-dot frock. The twins, Squeaky and Squirmy, wore matching blue-and-white-striped tailcoats.

Mal politely waved to the guests, before smiling kindly at her 'sister', Aurora. Despite the current situation with her biological parents and daughter, Aurora didn't want to miss history being made or the chance to be reunited with—

Wait! I can't tell you that just yet or else I'll spoil it! Yes, I know you already know what happens next, but I'm the one telling you it now, remember?

Anyways, Aurora was once again by herself since her husband had to take of more business regarding the kingdom of Auroria and assisting with the punishments of his 'in-laws'. I use that term lightly since Queen Aurora stopped considering them to be her parents. Audrey was still bitter about her punishment, so she opted to stay in her new 'cramped' dorm-room until the 'dreadful' celebration ended.

Berth—

Sorry, I was doing so good with the story telling until we got to this part.

_Mal _took a moment to hug her sister, who was about as excited as her about what will soon transpire. The lovely Lady of the Court continued on her path again until she stopped once again to give a quick hug to Maurice—she's always had a certain fondness for him—causing some of the audience to snicker at her action.

Finally, Ben led his beautiful queen up the stairs to the plaza's balcony to oversee the party. King Ben clinked his crystal glass to get the party-goers' attention.

"Lady Mal and I want to thank you for celebrating our engagement with us today," he told the audience before adverting his attention to his future bride. "I have called you my queen for quite some time, and now you will soon be wife. To commemorate our engagement, I have a gift for you."

Ben paused a moment to look back at the curious crowd. "As you may remember, our Lady Mal is also the Queen of the Isle," he reminded with a slightly scheming smile on his face. "It isn't right for me to ask her to abandon her kingdom just so she can be the queen of mine. Instead of having her choose, I plan on uniting the two kingdoms by removing the barrier for good!"

Despite the protests King Beast had made an hour or so before when the engaged couple revealed their plan to him and his wife, there was nothing they could do about it. It was an official royal proclamation, after all. After so many years of being segregated, Auradon and the Isle would finally be united as one.

"Yes!" Carlos exclaimed with unabashed glee. "I can see my momma again!"

His friends snickered at his 'momma's boy' behavior. Their laughter was soon drowned out by the cheers and shouts of the rest of the audience. Who could blame them for their ecstatic behavior? They were about to be witnesses of a historic event that they would one day tell their children—like I'm telling the two of you.

King Ben smiled proudly at his queen. "The honor is yours, as the Queen of the Isle," he acknowledged as his smile grew. "Bring it down, my Queen."

Fairy Godmother stepped forward to offer Mal her wand. Taking it gingerly, Mal gazed down at her three friends, who were looking up at her expectantly. "What are you waiting for?" Mal teased as she gestured to the powerful object in her hand. "It's going to take a lot more than me to bring down the barrier."

As a queen, Mal knew that the honor wasn't hers alone. All of them had a part in the opening of the Isle. If they hadn't been such modeled citizens or successfully attempted to continue the VK Program, none of this would have happened.

In the matter of seconds, Jay, Evie, and Carlos graciously joined their successful friend up on the balcony. The Core Four proudly stood together as Mal began, "_To make the world a better place . . ."_

"_We have to do it face to face_," she and her three friends declared in unison.

With a twirl of her wrist, the wand shot a single beam of light toward the magical barrier, breaking it on contact. With another wave of her hand, the wand magically created a beautiful gold bridge that stretched from the Auradon shore to the Isle of the Lost. It was a bridge anyone could cross at any time.

The island would no longer be a prison. Those who were always innocent are now free and forever will be. Without the barrier to act as a shade, rays of sunshine broke through the gloom and shone down on the Isle.

Mal gazed across the sea with a happy smile gracing her lips. Ben nudged her shoulder jokingly. "It's time for you to be reacquainted with your people," he insisted with an encouraging smile. "Tell your people that they are more than welcome to come to Auradon, and always will be."

With her smile growing wider than she could possibly imagine, Mal gave her beloved a quick kiss on the cheek before she quickly, yet carefully ran down the balcony stairs and toward the newly formed bridge. On the bridge plaza of the Isle of the Lost, the citizens looked confused and wondered of it was some kind of trick.

Mal stopped just a few feet away from the island entrance, where the bridge started on that side. "What are all of you waiting for?" Mal loudly interrogated with a wide energetic smile. "Let's go!"

As she twirled on her heels back toward Auradon, Mal could hear the villain children cheering, screaming, and hollering at finally being free of their captivity. They gladly followed their queen across the bridge to the foreign land.

However, everything went quiet once the queen and the island children reached the borders of Auradon, most unsure if it was safe to cross. Mal bravely crossed over the boundary lines and stood next to her beloved king. King Ben, standing before the people of Auradon, gazed at the large crowd of villain offspring as he took a knee before them. Mal followed his lead first, and then Auradon citizens followed their lead at bowing to the 'VKs'.

"Welcome to Auradon," King Ben greeted with the kindest smile any of the island children have ever seen.

After a moment of utter disbelief that a powerful king was bowing for 'peasants' like them, the villain children delightfully swarmed the plaza to greet their new friends. With Auradon and the Isle united at last, everyone mingled, danced, and sang with unbridled happiness.

Mal watched with a certain fascination as more and more island citizens crossed over the bridge. Squeaky and Squirmy happily hugged Harry—preventing him from flirting with any girls—before dragging him off so they could greet the twins' father, Smee. Dizzy happily hugged her grandmother Lady Tremaine while Celia was lifted in the air by her father, Dr. Facilier, before she dragged him off to the dance floor.

Eventually, Cruella crossed over the bridge and smiled reassuringly at her curious god-daughter. "Your parents will be here soon, Bertha," she promised calmly. "Your mother needed to . . . stretch her wings for a moment. Until then, where are my true loves?"

"Your Evelyn is most likely with her boyfriend, Doug," Mal informed with a small, careless shrug. "Carlos is probably—"

"Momma!"

"Found him," Cruella joked with a small snicker. "I'll speak with you again later. For now, I better greet him before has a heart attack."

Well Carlos didn't necessarily have a heart attack, but he did manage to lift his mother off the ground again when he swallowed her in another massive embrace. Once she was safely settled back on her feet, Cruella took a moment to regain her breath. "Haven't seen me in less than a week yet you give me such strong hugs," she teased good-naturedly.

"Well I missed you!" Carlos exclaimed defensively. "Is it a crime to love my momma?"

"I suppose not," Cruella joked, before her attention was adverted to the young lady that was nervously hiding behind Carlos. "Oh! You must be his girlfriend, Jane."

With her arm wrapped around her boyfriend's, Jane timidly hid behind Carlos as she waved at his mother. "Hi. . . "

"There's no need to be so shy," Cruella insisted with a kind smile. "But I'm glad to know Carlos didn't exaggerate to me. You look even more beautiful than he described."

Blushing brightly, Jane hid her face in the back of her beloved's shoulder, causing Carlos to snicker at his love's reaction.

Meanwhile, Aurora approached her sister when the bridge became empty, but the one person they wanted to see had not yet arrived. "Where is she?" Queen Aurora wondered as she lightly placed a hand on Mal's arm. "I'm starting to worry that your plan didn't work."

"My god-mother said they would be here soon," Mal reassured, though she didn't look convinced herself. She tried for a knowing smile to hide her nervousness. "Is he nervous?"

"Extremely," Aurora concurred with a slight shake of her head in amusement. "It's been so long since he's been around so many people. I think he's more nervous about her reaction. I'm afraid he'll turn back into a raven if we wait much longer."

"We can't let that happen," Mal teased as her smile grew. "I can go get them if it's absolutely necessary."

"I don't think it will be," Ben softly intervened as he gestured to the bridge. "Look."

Well the sisters didn't have to look at the bridge for an answer. You see, at that very moment, flowers magical grew in Queen Aurora's hair while the wind-up crow in Mal's pocket magically squirmed out her dress pocket and flew toward the bridge.

On the bridge was two lovely people who have been married for nearly twenty years. They were holding hands as they practically strutted down the runway, swinging their arms dramatically as they smiled and laughed happily at one another. The man had a massive blue mohawk that seemed to on fire from a distance. The woman had beautiful brown hair that trailed down to her waist and wore this sort of black jump suit that showed off her voluptuous figure. The most impressive thing about the woman was the massive wings that were attached to her back, which was a brilliant black color that had a blue hue to it.

The amazing couple was none other than the god Hades and the fairy Maleficent.

All of the party-goers stopped in their dancing, singing, and talking to gaze at the couple, mainly because none of them have seen Maleficent with her wings and because she was the most beautiful creature any of them have ever seen. It was no wonder that she managed to win the heart of a god with her looks.

While the little metal bird wormed its way into Maleficent's pocket, Aurora smiled mischievously at the married couple as she greeted, "Well, well. . ."

Pausing for a moment, when she and her husband were only a few feet away from the trio, Maleficent smile just as kindly at her. "Hello, Beasty."

Of course, Aurora couldn't wait no longer, so she closed the distance between them to give her mother a hug. Maleficent reluctantly let go of her husband's hand to return the embrace of her first daughter. It was quite a touching moment for all who watched.

After breaking the embrace, Maleficent adverted her attention to her other daughter, smiling lovingly at her. "Are we invited to your wedding?" she teased.

"Absolutely!" Mal agreed with a mischievous smile of her own. "By the way, Aurora and I got you a gift for your twentieth anniversary."

"That's not for another two months," Maleficent reminded with a curious tilt of her head. "Why would you two give me something so soon?"

"Well it was really Mal's idea," Aurora insisted as her smile matched her younger sister's. "All I did was find him for her. Her magic was needed for him to be a present."

If possible, Maleficent tilted her head a little more in confusion. "I don't follow. What do you mean by—"

"Mistress!"

At the sound of her familiar name, Maleficent's jaw dropped just slightly when she saw a familiar raven-haired man wearing all black slowly start walking toward her. Seeing her mother's surprised reaction, Mal teased, "I told you he wasn't dead."

Not hearing her child at the moment, Maleficent cautiously strolled a few feet forward until she was standing in front of her 'gift'. "Diaval," she greeted with a small nod, "I missed you."

Diaval, the raven that was now turned into a human, raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Did you bump your head some time in the last twenty-three years?"

Reminiscing about the time without her friend, Maleficent deduced, "I don't believe so. I think my husband prevented anything like that from happening."

Diaval couldn't help chuckling at the answer. "I can't believe I missed you getting married!" He smiled knowingly, yet mischievously as he caught sight of something going on behind his 'mistress', which caused a majority of the enormous crowd to gasp in surprise. "At least I'll be there for your second wedding."

"Second wedding?" Maleficent repeated incredulously. "What do you . . ."

The magnificent fairy trailed off as she twirled around to look at what was happening behind her. Maleficent couldn't help the faintest of gasps that escaped her lips at seeing her husband kneeling before her with a beautiful gold ring in hand.

"Maleficent," Hades began with a smirk at successfully catching his wife off-guard. "You know that I love you, and you know that our anniversary is coming up in a few short weeks. What better way to celebrate it than renewing our vows?"

"Two months?" Maleficent reminded uncertainly. "That's not enough time to plan a wedding. We barely managed before with six."

"We are a god and a fairy who now have our magic back," Hades countered as his smirk turned into a smile. "We'll make it possible. What do you say?"

With the most genuine smile she ever gave, Maleficent cooed, "I would love to marry you again, Aidoneus."


	66. Epilogue Part 1

**So!**

**I have decided to post this epilogue early to give you a little teaser for the next two. This is the shortest one anyways since it is mainly the wedding. The next two parts will be much longer, but won't be posted until ****March 3****rd****.**

**Be sure to vote in my poll! So far I have 47 users and I am still hoping for 100. You have until ****March 3****rd**** to vote before the winners are announced in the final epilogue.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**I hope you enjoy the first part of the three-part epilogue.**

* * *

I know the two of you are probably anxious for this story to end, so we will move this story forward to just a couple hours before Maleficent and Hades's wedding.

As the powerful immortal predicted, it didn't take long for them to plan the wedding like last time. With a little bit of magic, the venue—which would once again be the Isle's Bridge Plaza—was decorated with the most beautiful and colorful flowers. This time there were actual benches for those who wished to watch, not mismatched chairs pulled from every and any place they could find like last time. However, the 'unusual' couple suspected that there wouldn't be enough seats again, so those who wanted to would have to sit on top of nearby buildings again.

As of now Maleficent was getting ready for her special day in the comforts of Cruella's mansion. The bride of the day was standing in front of a mirror in a guest room while Cruella tried her best to fix the veil between her horns and flowing between her massive wings—making sure she kept them uncovered as requested by Hades. Maleficent's dress was the same as before, but Cruella had to make minor adjustments since the fairy grew a little fuller in some areas during the last twenty years. Then in the next week or so, Cruella would have to adjust the dress once again for her god-daughter.

Speaking of her god-daughter, Mal was sitting on the guest bed with the brightest smile on her face as she watched her mother's reflection in the mirror, wearing a simple purple dress with her beautiful crown. Next to her was Evie, who was in the middle of texting her boyfriend in reassurance that he didn't have to be at the wedding. Finally sitting on a chair just a couple feet away from the bed was Queen Aurora, who looked about as happy as her sister to see their mother getting married.

"You look beautiful, Momma!" Mal complimented with a happy sigh in her tone. "Do you think Dad's going to kiss you in the middle of the aisle again?"

"I think he'll have better control this time," Maleficent answered as she turned her head slightly for Cruella. "But you two better have cut off his mohawk like you promised."

As you may have remembered, Maleficent has a tradition of giving her husband a haircut every year before or during their anniversary since he tricked her into allowing him to grow a mohawk. Well some of the humans got into the god's and fairy's heads about how it was bad luck to see each other before their wedding. To prevent the bad luck, Maleficent stayed over at Cruella's mansion for the night, but forgot to cut Hades's hair. Mal once again volunteered to cut her father's hair, accepting the risk of a punishment if she didn't do as told this time.

"I hope you did," Cruella commented as she continued her task. "It would be weird for the groom to have a mohawk on the wedding day."

Maleficent raised an amused eyebrow at her friend. "No weirder than you dating a raven," she teased jokingly.

"How is that going?" Aurora wondered with a curious tilt of her head. "You and Diaval, I mean. It must be strange to know he can turn into a bird whenever he wishes."

"It's fine, I guess," Cruella shrugged nonchalantly at the question. "We've been together for a little over two months now. We're taking things kind of slow."

"Slow my ass," Maleficent retorted with a roll of her eyes. "He stayed at my house for only a day before moving in with you. Last night I heard you two going at it down the hall."

"Ew!" Evie exclaimed with a snarl of her nose. "I don't need to know what my mom does during her free time, or that I could one day have another sibling because of it."

"That won't happen, Evelyn," Cruella reassured a little too quickly, "mainly because it can't. I've already passed that stage of my life and I am more than content with having you and Carlos. I also may have told Diaval that I didn't want to get married for a few years."

"That sucks," Mal blurted out without thinking. "That means Carlos and Evie can't give you away like Mom and Dad are doing for me."

Maleficent twirled to her youngest daughter in alarm, her veil flowing in the breeze beautifully. "Why on earth would I do such a thing?"

"Not that way, Mother. She means walk her down the aisle," Aurora corrected before her mother could have a heart-attack at the 'unusual' phrase. "Humans say 'give away' because it's like they are giving their child or family member permission to start a new stage of their life, which is getting married and potentially starting a family."

Before more could be said, there was a feather-light knock on the door before Diaval peaked his head inside. "Mistress, everything is ready," he informed as he fully entered the room. "Your groom is anxiously awaiting your arrival, as are the rest of the guest."

At the 'small' announcement, the rest of the ladies quickly exited the room first—Cruella pausing for a moment to give Diaval a quick kiss on his cheek. Diaval was about to follow them, until Maleficent grabbed his arm in an almost urgent manner.

"Diaval," Maleficent began with an almost nervous tone in her voice. "Will you do something for me?"

* * *

Nearly half an hour later—since it takes that long to walk toward the Isle Bridge Plaza—everything was ready for the festive event. There were only a select few Auradonians in attendance, which included King Ben, Queen Aurora, and sweet Jane. Even with so little of the mainlanders, the area was still packed with every citizen on the Isle of the Lost, including those who were quite spiteful about the couple getting married for a second time.

By the time the four women found a seat—either by their significant other or family member—someone announced that the 'blushing bride' had arrived. All respectfully stood from their seats to watch the bride walk down the aisle.

Some couldn't help aweing and cooing at Maleficent being escorted down the aisle by her 'best friend' Diaval, who had the widest and happiest smile on his face—almost like a kid who has been let free at a candy store. Mal couldn't help snickering softly at the sight, knowing her mother was using the bird-man to help her father—with his hair cut much shorter than the day before—restrain himself from kissing her in the middle of the aisle once again. Even now Mal could tell that Hades was struggling from trying to do so.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Maleficent finally reached the alter, where she gave Diaval a friendly kiss on the cheek as a thank you for 'giving her away'. Once the bird-man took a mere step away from the couple, Hades grabbed his bride by the waist to give her a proper kiss, which he had been dying to give her since he woke up that very morning.

Some of the audience awed at the scene while a majority laughed at the action, knowing the immortal would do something like that.

"Sorry," Hades apologized insincerely to the crowd after he broke the kiss. "I just couldn't help myself. I had to kiss my angel."

Maleficent allowed the faintest of blushes to form on her cheeks as she leaned her forehead against her groom's. In the many years that she's been alive—I won't tell you the exact number since you never ask a lady her age or weight—she has either been referred to as demon, monster, devil, and a creature from hell because of her irregular horns or her massive wings. Never in her life has she been called an angel. She found herself loving the way her groom said it, maybe even more than the way he calls her 'queen'.

They stayed in that position—their foreheads pushed against one another's—for the entire ceremony. Mal just _happened _to notice the way her father would mutter something to her mother, causing her mother to either smile or giggle softly so the others couldn't hear them. Mal couldn't help swooning at her parents' affection for one another. It was obvious to her and everyone else that they truly and unconditionally loved one another.

"I pronounce you man and wife," declared the Auradonian minister. "You may kiss the bri—"

Before the minister could finish, Hades dramatically dipped his wife, catching her off guard as he kissed Maleficent's breath away. Maleficent smiled into the kiss, somewhat happy to know that her husband can still surprise her after so many years together. The guest stood to their feet as they cheered for the twice-married couple.

With how much love they had for one another, Mal could hardly wait to see how they would react if a new addition came into their life.


	67. Epilogue Part 2

**SURPRISE!**

**Part 2 is here!**

**There was some speculations with the previous epilogue, but all will be revealed with this epilogue. This chapter revolves around one particular event that accumulates into several other events. I will talk briefly about the punishments given to the trio. I promise, you will be surprised by what one of them does to get out of their punishment.**

**I won't tell you what the final epilogue will be about. I will say that you may figure it out by the end of this epilogue. It will be posted on Tuesday as previously scheduled.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**I hope you enjoy the second part of the epilogue.**

* * *

I know you two don't want to hear about the other wedding, but I will let you in on a few details since they are close to you.

The wedding of King Ben and Queen Mal took place on the last day of the year at the Auradon Bridge Plaza—so both the people of Auradon and the people of the Isle of the Lost could witness the event. Some say they planned the wedding on that day so they could start the new year as a married couple. Others insisted that Mal has always wanted to have a winter wedding with snow falling on her as she walked down the aisle—which is _exactly_ what happened.

Since it was a winter wedding, Mal's wedding dress had to be altered to fit the theme and protect her from the cold. Lace sleeves in the same color were added along with a patch of lace to cover the open V-back. After all, the last thing Mal needed was to be in the middle of saying her vows and then suddenly yelp at feeling a coldness on her back. Of course, the dress had to be taken in a little bit since she isn't as voluptuous as her mother. With only four months to change the dress to the bride's liking, Cruella and her daughter Evelyn—or 'Evie' if you prefer—really outdid themselves.

Now, you probably don't want to hear the details of what the newlyweds did on their honeymoon. I will say that they spent two months alone on a small private island outside the coast of Auradon, and no, it wasn't the Isle of the Lost. The new married couple made sure to contact their friends and family at least once a week so none of them would worry. However, the couple discovered something during their honeymoon that they wanted to tell their parents and friends in person—

Which is where we are continuing this story.

Instead of returning to their castle, Mal and Ben headed straight to the Isle of the Lost so they could invite Mal's parents to dinner with them and Ben's parents that evening. When they arrived at the house, Mal noticed the unusual way that her mother used her wings to cover her body, but Maleficent insisted that she was cold—though it was the first day of March. Hades seemed somewhat excited about the dinner invite while Maleficent appeared to be apprehensive.

"Baby Girl, they don't want me there," Maleficent claimed from the barstool she sat upon, mainly because it became the most comfortable seat in the house due to her enormous wings. "They see me as a monster."

"But we want you to join us," Ben insisted from his place behind Mal, unconsciously having his arms wrapped around her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach. "I will make sure that my parents treat you civilly so we can have a pleasant meal. We can even invite Diaval and Cruella if they would make you feel more comfortable."

"Tonight is their date night," Maleficent informed with a slight apprehensive expression on her face. "And I really don't want to go. I just haven't been feeling well lately."

Mal whined at the lame excuse. "Momma! How else am I going to tell you and Dad that you're going to be grandparents?"

Mal's parents didn't say anything for a few moments. As they slowly started to process the question, their jaws slowly dropped in astonishment. The god's and fairy's expression changed from surprised to complete excitement of the prospects of a new family member.

Reluctantly removing her husband's hands, Mal showed off her slightly chubby belly that would continue to grow over the next few months. She smiled happily as she announced giddily, "I'm pregnant!"

While Maleficent gasped a little too dramatically, Hades grew a proud smile as he hugged his little girl, careful to not squish his future grandchild. "Congratulations!" he cheered as he slightly tightened his hold. "We're so happy for you!"

Once her husband pulled away, Maleficent smiled, not hugging her child since her wings were still surrounding her. "We truly are," she agreed kindly. "And we would love to join you tonight. However, can I make a small request?"

"Of course!" Mal exclaimed with an eager smile, unconsciously rubbing her belly. "Anything!"

"Would you make sure that I'm not served any meat tonight?" Maleficent requested with an almost timid tone in her voice. "Like I said before, I haven't been feeling well lately and the smell or taste of any kind of meat makes it worse."

"We'll make sure to do so," Ben promised as he placed his hands back on his wife's stomach. "So, we'll see you tonight at 6?"

"My wife and I will try to be there on time, but no guarantees," Hades warned with a soft sigh. "For some strange reason her illness grows worse closer to night."

Mal tilted her head in curiosity and slight worry. "Momma, maybe you should see a doctor if it's that bad."

"Tomorrow, Baby Girl," Maleficent fibbed with an almost strained smile. "Tonight, I have dinner plans with my beautiful, pregnant daughter."

After saying their good-byes, the youngest married couple vacated the premises, leaving Hades and Maleficent alone in the comfort of their home. Hades adverted his attention to his wife, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "How long do you think until they notice or realize?"

"Maybe tonight or tomorrow," Maleficent speculated with a careless shrug. "I say we wait until tomorrow to tell or maybe after she tells her friends if neither one has figured it out. The last thing I want to do is overshadow our baby girl . . ."

* * *

A few hours later, Maleficent found herself to be quite relieved that she was seated next to her daughter, who had Queen Belle on the other side of her. King Beast sat at the end of the table while King Ben sat across from his mother. Hades sat next to his son-in-law while also sitting across from his daughter. The youngest married couple felt that the seating arrangement was best to make all of the couples more comfortable.

Within the first few minutes of arriving in the dining hall, the servants brought the unusual family the main course of their meal. Maleficent was given a healthy salad with pasta while the rest was given a simple steak dinner with potatoes and a small salad. When Mal received her plate, she lightly snarled her nose at the stench. She ate her salad and potatoes first, hoping she could hold it down. Once she finished the sides, she snarled her nose once again as she slowly started to cut her meat, the stench growing worse and worse with every passing second.

Finally, Mal sat the utensils on the plate before pushing it way in slight disgust. "Excuse me for a moment," she pleaded while abruptly standing from her seat. "I need some fresh air."

Before more could be said, Mal quickly hurried out of the dining room, heading toward the large corridor on the right. Trying to hide the small smile on her lips, Maleficent reassured the rest of the guests, "Continue your meal. I'll check on my Baby Girl."

Luckily, it didn't take long for the fairy to find her daughter. In fact, Mal was just down the hall from the dining room, trying her best to get her breathing under control. Maleficent, with her wings still wrapped around her body, slowly approached her child so she wouldn't scare her.

"Nausea?" Maleficent guessed, her smile growing slightly when Mal nodded slowly. "You know, when I was pregnant with you, I couldn't stand the stench or taste of meat. I practically became a vegetarian until I had you."

"Do you think that means I'll have a girl?" Mal wondered as she finally controlled her reflex. "Ben hasn't said it yet, but I know he is wanting a daddy's girl. I'll be fine with a son or daughter."

Maleficent smiled, somehow not surprised that her daughter didn't notice the hint she gave. "I'm not sure," she fibbed with a careless shrug. "I am sure you and your husband will be happy with either one. Right now, we need to head back to the dining hall so you can tell your unborn child's other grandparents about him or her."

Nodding softly, Mal allowed her mother to lead her back to the dining hall with the rest of her guest. While Mal returned to her seat, her mother whispered a few words with one of her servants. Before the 'only' pregnant woman knew it, a new plate had been brought in front of her looking identical to her mother's.

And yet, Mal still had no idea what her mother was hinting at.

Continuing their somewhat awkward meal, King Beast decided to bring up a subject that would make the conversation a little tense. "So . . ." he began reluctantly as he cleared his throat to gain his courage. "Do you remember the punishment given to Audrey?"

"Her royal status was removed, and she was exiled on the Isle of the Lost," Ben answered knowingly, as he was the one that implemented the punishment. "Why do you ask?"

"There's been a . . . development," King Beast decided, unsure of how exactly he should break the news. "Apparently, a week or so before your wedding, she tried something to get out of her banishment. No one realized it until a couple days ago, when the date of your return was announced. Her parents, Fairy Godmother, and my wife and I have kept what she did quiet so the public wouldn't freak out . . . on her."

Mal tilted her head curiously, wondering, "What did she do?"

"Audrey's pregnant," Queen Belle revealed like she was ripping off a bandage, "with Chad Charming's baby. Audrey believed that she could get out of her punishment by having a child, claiming that you and Mal won't be cruel enough to let an innocent child live in exile."

"She's right," Ben agreed with an aggravated sigh, "but she will still remain where she is on the Isle of the Lost. I'll speak with her parents, the Charmings, and her via video chat to make arrangements for the child. Her child will see her on some days. The rest of the time he or she will be raised at either grandparents' house. I am half tempted to force Chad to join Audrey in banishment for going along with her scheme."

"Let's decide later," Mal requested with a somewhat stressed smile. "After all, we still need to tell our parents that we're pregnant too."

Of course, King Beast and Queen Belle were incredibly surprised by the announcements. While they were busy congratulating the 'only' pregnant couple in the room, Maleficent shot a look to Hades, who nodded in understanding.

They would wait until tomorrow to tell their news.

* * *

Tomorrow came quicker than either of the two couples realized. Mal and Ben invited their friends, Mal's parents, and her godmother to attend a nice, simple lunch in their rose garden. Cruella already knew what was going on, since Maleficent informed her of her daughter's news the day before, but Diaval couldn't join since he was in the middle of helping Queen Aurora with something involving her kingdom.

Speaking of the royal, Mal and Ben's friends—Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Doug, Uma, Harry, and Gil—were going on and on about what Aurora's daughter did, mainly because the younger married couple informed them of the information they received the day before. They just couldn't believe that Audrey would bring an innocent child into the world in hopes of getting out of the punishment. It was unbelievable!

During their ranting, Mal casually mentioned her pregnancy. It took her friends a few moments before they realized what she said. Once they did, the girls squealed in excitement as they hugged the mother-to-be while the boys patted the father-to-be on the back.

Meanwhile, Cruella raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her best friend and best friend's husband, silently asking when they would tell their news.

Waiting for the excitement to die down, Hades wondered with curiosity, "So, Mali, what are you more excited about: being a mother or being a big sister?"

Within a split second, Mal's eyes widened in complete shock as she adverted her gaze to her mother, who was sipping her glass of water in a vain attempt to hide her smile. "Momma?" She addressed softly. "Are you . . ."

Setting the glass on the table, Maleficent finally moved her wings away from shielding her body, revealing her stomach that showed she was nearly fourth months long. With her happy smile growing wider, the fairy announced, "I'm pregnant too!"

* * *

Sometime later, Mal was walking through the gardens alone to find her father, who had walked away from the lunch a few minutes before to be alone. Upon her mother's request, Mal went to check on her father. Within a minute or two, she found her father sitting on a bench all by himself, just staring at his feet in what appeared to be worry.

"Momma told us Uncle Zeus spoiled the gender again," Mal revealed as she casually sat at the empty space next to her father. "You afraid the baby will team up with Mom to scheme against you?"

Hades chuckled at the questioned as he leaned back on the bench. "I haven't thought about that," he claimed with a shake of his head. "The baby is going to be even more of a menace."

"Why?" Mal challenged with a tilt of her head. "Because the baby may turn out to be like you? You're amazing, kind, sweet—"

"And also short-tempered, hot-headed, and impatient," Hades finished with agitated huff.

Mal titled her head in confusion. "You waited a year before getting into a relationship with Mom," she reminded. "Then you waited another year and a half before proposing and married six months later. It took over eighteen years before I ever saw you lose your temper. Since you and Mom did such an amazing job raising me, you will have no problem with my new sibling."

Hades sighed in defeat. "I suppose you're right."

"Besides . . ." Mal trailed off as her eyes flashed green with a scheme. "I'm kind of hoping that my child will be best friends with my little brother."


	68. Epilogue Part 3

**Here is the final epilogue, which means the end of this story!**

**Thank you to everyone who has viewed, favorited, followed, and reviewed the story. I **_**NEVER **_**expected this story to be so popular. Thanks to all of you, this story is the reason that I hit my 1-million views goal!**

**Now for the winners of the poll. **

**Obviously, the story involving Mal being pregnant with Harry's baby got first place. There is something inconspicuous in this epilogue that will reference it.**

**With so many requests and votes, I will also be working on '****Kore****'! ****HOWEVER****: The updates will not be consistent since it won second place. I will try to update it once a week, maybe even twice if I get ahead on the first place winner.**

**Thank you once again for reading this story.**

**I hope you have enjoyed '****Hades's Weakness****'.**

* * *

Time passed by quicker than either couple realized, though it had been months since either announced their pregnancies.

In late August, as predicted, Maleficent gave birth to a healthy boy nearly identical to his father. Seriously, the boy had the same pale skin tone and bright blue eyes as his father. In fact, the boy also inherited the same blue hair, which had turned to flames when the infant sneezed. Maleficent found it somewhat amusing while Hades was unsure what to think.

Since her husband name their daughter and their son was so much like his father, Maleficent decided to name her son 'Hadie', much to the disdain of Hades. As stated previously, Hades had feared that his son would turn out exactly like him, so being given his name made the god's fear slightly worse.

In early October, Mal gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who looked exactly like her. The little girl had beautiful green eyes and the same pale skin tone. The only difference was the infant's hair, which was brown like her father's on top and a mixture of purple and blue at the tips. 'Mallory' was the child's name and would be known throughout the entire kingdom when she becomes the 'Queen of Auradon', but we'll get back to that momentarily.

As wished upon by my Bertha, her daughter befriended her brother quicker than expected. They would have play dates all the time, have sleepovers whenever they had the chance, and never fought with one another. They instantly became best friends, though it was a little bit unusual since they were uncle and niece.

Though they were best friends, they attended separate schools during their elementary and middle school years. Hadie attended an elementary school on the Isle of the Lost before transferring to Dragon Hall for his seventh and eighth grade year. Mallory attended an elementary school in Auradon before transferring to Auradon Prep for her junior high and high school years—she had even been given her dad's private dorm room to stay in.

You see, the only reason Hadie didn't attend any schools in Auradon was because he wanted to spend more time with his parents. Admittedly, Hadie has grown into quite a 'Momma's Boy' and would do anything and everything for his mother. Hadie did have a good relationship with his father, but it was slightly strained since Hades was so worried about him turning out like him.

On the bright side, there were a couple occasions where Auradon Prep students visited Dragon Hall, but that was mainly for Doom Ball—the Isle's version of basketball, which was only available to junior high students. Hadie was the best player on Dragon Hall's team because he had the strength and endurance of a god that he somewhat used while in the game. While warming up for a game against Auradon Prep's junior high team during eighth grade year, someone had managed to steal the ball away from Hadie while they were behind him. When he turned around, his annoyance turned into happiness when Mallory was grinning at him from ear to ear with his ball in her hands. Turns out, Mallory had joined the Auradon Prep team so she could play against her uncle, since both schools had co-ed teams.

For nearly the entire game, the uncle-niece duo played defense on one another. During the fourth quarter, Dragon Hall was winning by nearly forty points, so Hadie was pulled out so a less experienced player could have the opportunity to participate. Against the judgment of his teammates, Hadie cheered for Mallory, who was completely exhausted from playing in the entire game.

The atmosphere in the gym turned tense due to a player's stupidity. Mallory was going for an easy lay-up when a boy twice her size—in both height and weight—came up behind her and slammed the ball out of her hands. He didn't make full contact with the ball and ended up hitting Mallory's hand with an unnecessarily powerful force. The game was momentarily paused so the coach could check on the princess, who was cradling her most-likely sprained wrist in pain. Seeing Mallory injured for no good reason made Hadie so mad that his eyes turned red while his hair burst into flames in the same color.

"A wrist for a wrist," Hadie had said when he broke the perpetrator's wrist in two separate places for revenge.

On that day, everyone learned to not do anything to Mallory for fear of what her uncle would do to them. And although what he did was wrong, his parents didn't punish him for he stood up for someone he loved, which is _exactly _what a prince was supposed to do.

Starting his freshman year, Hadie finally transferred to Auradon Prep, much to the pleasure of Mallory. Instead of sharing a room with a complete stranger, his parents managed to convince the headmistress, Jane de Vil—the wife of my dearest Carlos, mother of my one-year-old grandson Cameron, and the headmistress of Auradon Prep for five years—to allow Hadie to share Mallory's dorm room. The arrangement wasn't unusual since Hadie and Mallory would share a room whenever they stayed at one another's houses. The only condition was they would have to stay off-campus on the weekends, meaning Mallory would have to stay at her castle while Hadie would have to stay with his parents—not that either one minded.

Of course, Mallory set some ground rules with her uncles when it came to sharing the room. First, they would only change in the private bathroom. Second, they would lock the bathroom door whenever they were in there so they wouldn't walk in on one another. Thirdly, they are not allowed to bring their significant others to their room without warning their roommate. Hadie found that last condition quite peculiar—

Until he caught his niece in a peculiar position at her locker within the first week of school.

Hadie had turned down the hall toward the row of lockers when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. His jaw dropped at the scene before him, which was taking place _on _his locker!

His best friend—his beautiful, innocent niece—had her legs wrapped around some guy's waist and her hands tangled in the guy's hair. The guy had Mallory pushed against the lockers in an intense make-out session. After nearly five minutes of tongue wrestling with one another, Mallory tugged at the guy's hair to make him pull away. Due to that action, Hadie could see that the guy had a little Chinese influence in him, an even tan, and was quite muscular.

"Sorry," Mallory panted. "I needed a break."

The stranger guy chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers. "So did I," he admitted before kissing her nose adorably. "How did your parents take the news of you wanting to wait until you're twenty-one to become queen?"

"Luckily, they understood," Mallory answered while running her fingers through the unnamed teenager's short brown hair. "Dad said he had wished that he could have waited to become king like I want to wait to be queen. They are both totally supportive of me and understand that I want to be a kid for a little while longer."

"You know what that means?" The mysterious guy questioned with an energetic smile. "More time for us to plan our wedding!"

If possible, Hadie's jaw dropped even more at the proclamation. Mallory, however, rolled her eyes at the announcement. "I haven't given you an answer yet," she retorted. "We are too young to get married and have been dating for only a year."

"My folks married after dating for three months, which was two more than when my grandparents married," Mallory's 'boyfriend' informed.

"Your parents married because they were friends with benefits and your mother ended up pregnant with you," Mallory reminded with a small smirk. "I was nearly a year old before your mother had you."

The still unnamed boyfriend huffed in annoyance. "Why do you always have to bring up the fact that I'm younger than you?"

"Because _you _were the one that skipped a grade just to be with me," Mallory teased as her smirk grew ever so slightly. "Besides, you haven't asked me today."

Chuckling softly, the boyfriend requested, "Mallory, princess of both Auradon and the Isle of the Lost, will you marry me? Will you be my queen?"

"Yes, I will marry you." she answered without a second thought, "_after _I become Queen of Auradon and the Isle."

* * *

That weekend, Hadie's sister—Queen Mal—invited him and their parents to dinner so she could hear about his first week at Auradon Prep. The beginning of the meal was fairly quiet since Hadie was keeping to himself, though he would peak a glance at Mallory, who appeared like nothing happened to her a couple days prior.

King Ben cleared his throat to clear the somewhat awkward tension in the air. "So, Mallory, Hadie," he began in an attempt to start the conversation. "How was your first week of school? Did you make any new friends?"

Mallory shrugged nonchalantly as she picked at her food. "No, not really. Just the same classmates I've known for the past couple years—"

"Lory has a boyfriend."

As if it was on cue, the two sets of parents dropped their silverware onto their plates in shock while Mallory's jaw dropped at the announcement. "I don't—" she started to deny.

"He's a year younger than Lory, but skipped a grade so they could be together. They've been together for nearly a year," Hadie informed, which scared his niece by how much he knew. "I saw them kissing at her locker a couple days ago. Her boyfriend can't wait for her to be queen for some _strange _reason. The only thing I didn't get was his name."

Blushing deeper than a rose, Mallory turned to her grandparents accusingly. "Grandpa, Grandma, why did you raise your son to be a snitch?"

"Lory," Queen Mal chided with a stern scowl. "Don't be rude. He is my brother and still your uncle. Now that we finally know about him, why don't you tell us about this boyfriend of yours that you've kept secret from us?"

Somehow blushing even more at being caught in her secret relationship, Mallory reluctantly complied, "Well, his mother is in the Chinese army and his father is a famous R.O.A.R. player, which means he doesn't get to see them much, only on special holidays. He was named after his father, so he doesn't like to be called by any kind of nicknames."

Mallory's family waited patiently for her to say his name. After a moment, she mumbled, "Jayden…"

Queen Mal gasped dramatically while King Ben's eyes widened in surprise, but for a different reason. "His father is Jay?" Queen Mal questioned with a certain urgency in her tone. "As in 'son of Jafar'?"

"And is his mother Lonnie, 'daughter of Mulan'?" King Ben interrogated after his wife.

Mallory's face paled an unnatural shade of color, almost like she would be sick at any moment. "How do you know that?"

"Lonnie was practically my sister when I was growing up," King Ben informed, though it was causing his daughter to grow even paler by the circumstances. "Her parents were always gone so she stayed months at a time at my castle until we started Auradon Prep in seventh grade."

"And Jay was my best friend growing up on the island," Queen Mal added, before shaking her head in disbelief. "We haven't talked to them in months since they are always so busy. They told us their kid was attending Auradon Prep, but I never thought you would date him, Lory!"

"Think of it this way . . ." Hadie trailed off a moment to take a sip of his drink. "When Lory marries Jayden, you'll be able to see your friends more."

The family snickered at how embarrassed Mallory got at the idea, but she was more embarrassed at now knowing her uncle had heard truly _everything_.

* * *

We don't have much time left, so this story will be move forward about one year forward, during the uncle and niece's sophomore year at Auradon Prep. Yes, I know you were probably wanting to hear how Mallory's boyfriend's parents reacted to him dating their friend's daughter.

Trust me, this next part I'm about to tell you is far more interesting since—

Wait! I don't want to spoil the story!

Like I said before, it was the second day of sophomore year when Hadie had an undeniable feeling that something was going to happen on that day. It didn't help that it was raining at Auradon Prep while it was storming severely on the Isle of the Lost. Between every hour of class, Hadie—being the good son that he was—would call his mother to make sure she was alright, since he knew of her fear of thunderstorms. Each time, Maleficent would chuckle and say that his sister had called her a few minutes before to check on her as well.

Though he knew that his mother was safe, Hadie couldn't shake the feeling that one of the women in his family was going to be in some sort of danger. After one of the calls with his mother, Hadie called his sister just to eliminate the chance that it was her. Queen Mal reassured that she's been at her castle the entire day with her husband and was planning Family Day for Headmistress Jane de Vil, since she was busy with the new school year and currently three months pregnant with my second grandchild.

Queen Mal wondered if the woman could be Mallory, but Hadie stubbornly denied it being his niece. They share nearly every class together and nothing has happened to her yet.

But then passing hour came after the class that they didn't share.

Hadie practically ran full force to his niece's locker, as the disastrous feeling grew worse with every passing second. Once he rounded the corner, he took a moment to observe the scene, his blood boiling with every passing second.

Mallory was indeed at her locker with her boyfriend Jayden, but there was some guy on the other side of her that they were trying to ignore. Hadie was almost certain that he's never seen him before, so he must have just started school at Auradon Prep. The student had short, blonde curly hair and a skin tone that was slightly darker than the average person. He wore a greedy smirk on his lips, like he always gets what he wants—

Except for that very moment.

"Come on!" The newbie begged with a sugar sweet smile. "I can give you the ride of your life."

"She told you _no_," Jayden barked with a slight snarl on his lips, which surprised Hadie since he's never seen him that way before. "Now leave us alone."

The new student scrunched up his nose at Jayden, like it was the first time he seen him. "And you are?"

"Her fiancé," Jayden retorted through gritted teeth to prevent himself from lashing out.

"Well, you can watch!" The unnamed guy insisted with his smirk back in place. "You can even join in if you'd like."

"I. Said. _NO_!" Mallory screamed, catching the attention of everyone around them. "Leave before I call my guards to arrest you for sexual harassment."

"Come on, baby! Don't be such a prude."

"You heard her," Hadie insisted as he walked menacingly toward the trio. "Go about your day before I make you wish you never approached her."

While Mallory looked relieved to see her family member, the harasser narrowed his eyes at the 'savior'. "Who do you think you are?" he interrogated bitterly, showing off his true personality. "This has nothing to do with you! I am Prince Stefan, named after the greatest king to have ever existed! I demand respect!"

Hadie raised a curious eyebrow at the prince's behavior. "How do you expect to receive respect when you don't give any in return?" he questioned to prove a point. "Unlike you, I really _am_ a prince, named after a Greek God that showed that _peasant_ you spoke about mercy for killing his predecessor, for disrespecting the god's wife and daughter, for holding the god's wife's friend hostage for twenty-odd years, _and _for using the god's wife's one weakness to viciously rip her wings off her body."

"How dare you accuse the king of such horrible things!" Stefan 'Jr.' exclaimed. "He is my great-grandfather—!"

"And the god is my father," Hadie retorted, his eyes turning red with anger as his blue hair slowly followed suit. "His wife is my beautiful mother. The princess you were harassing a few moments ago? She is their _grand-daughter_. Her mother—the Queen of the Isle of the Lost and of Auradon—is _my _big sister, which means I am the princess's uncle, so you harassing her has _everything _to do with me. Above all else, I am a _demigod_. Show some respect to me, human _peasant_."

Fuming at the insult, Stefan made a sloppy swing at Hadie, who easily side-stepped out of the way. When the 'peasant' fell to the ground, the demigod sought it as the perfect opportunity to teach him a lesson.

Stepping slightly on his back, Hadie pulled back Stefan's arm and with his godly strength cracked the bone like it was a toothpick. The peasant screamed out in pain while the audience gasped at the demigod's ruthless action, but he wasn't finished just yet. Raising his hold up, Hadie easily snapped the harasser's wrist in three separate places, just like he did to the last jerk that hurt his innocent niece. Once he believed that the peasant understood the warning, Hadie stepped back to observe the given punishment—

Only then did the demigod realized how cold-blooded his actions truly were.

Upon seeing the horrified expressions on the crowd's faces and on his niece, Hadie bolted down the hallway to escape the scene. When he was a sufficient distance away, Hadie leaned his back against the hallway wall and dialed a certain someone. Hadie raised the phone to his ear as he waited for the person to answer.

"Hey, Sis?" Hadie greeted before sighing softly. "I messed up. . ."

* * *

After a somewhat lengthy conversation with his sister—which entailed Mal reassuring her brother that he somewhat did the right thing and Hadie making her swear that she wouldn't tell their mother before he did—Hadie reluctantly traveled to the headmistress's office to confess what he did. Of course, Jane already knew since a handful of students ran to her aid a few moments prior. Although she scolded the demigod for what he did, pretty pregnant Jane reassured Hadie that Stefan Jr. will be expelled for sexual harassment once he is released from the hospital. Jane also informed him that they would discuss his punishment once a guardian arrived, whether it be his parents or his big sister.

Half an hour later, after listening to Jane tell the story of his sister Mal, her husband Carlos, and their friends pulling off the ultimate Senior Prank, Hadie finally found himself no longer tense about the circumstances before—

Until his father unexpectedly entered the headmistress's office.

"My apologizes for not being here sooner," Hades commented as he carefully removed the hood of his jacket from his head so he didn't get any excess water on the carpet. "I had to ask your mother-in-law to stay with my wife while I was gone and then borrowed her car, which was a pain to learn how to drive since the lightest press of the gas makes you feel as though you're going sixty. She sends her love to you and Brenna."

Jane giggled softly as she shook her head in amusement. "We told Cruella that we didn't know our new baby's gender yet. If our baby does turn out to be a girl, my husband and I will probably name her 'Brenna' since it is a pretty name. That would be Cruella's third time naming her grandchild. I don't get how she comes up with such fitting names."

"She's has practice with her god-daughters, son, and daughter," Hades joked half seriously.

A moment later, Hades glanced at his son, who was gazing at his feet to avoid looking at him. Hadie had a feeling that his father would scold him for doing something so careless. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised when his father ruffled his blue hair affectionately.

"Nice job," Hades complimented with a small smile. "Mali told me what happened with Lory. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position, maybe even more."

Hadie's spirits lifted at the little announcement. "Does that mean you're not mad?"

"Yes," Hades agreed before quickly adding, "but you are still in trouble. I told your mother and she believes you need to be punished. If it were up to _me_, we would celebrate, but don't tell her I said that. I'll come up with something somewhat easy that she'll approve."

Hadie grinned from ear to ear as his father sat in the chair next to him. "Now," Hades began once he was settled in his seat, "please make this quick, Jan—I mean, _Mrs. _De Vil. I don't like being away from my angel when it's storming."

"It won't take long," Jane reassured as she started rubbing circles on her slowly growing belly. "To put it simply, Hadie is not in much trouble and I would have dismissed it, but the parents of the other child will insist that I'm being prejudice since Hadie is my friend's brother. I say . . . suspended for the rest of the week? Hadie won't be able to stay in his dorm room, so he'll have to stay at your home on the Isle. I'll gather any assignments he'll miss and have Mallory bring it to him, so he doesn't fall behind. And might I make a suggestion for his punishment from you, so your wife doesn't think you're going too soft on him?"

Hades raised an intrigued eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Well Mal and Ben's joint birthday party is this Friday," Jane reminded, though the god already knew that since it was the same day as his anniversary. "First part of the party will be toward Mal while the second part will be toward Ben. My mother-in-law plans on staying for the first half and then leave for her mansion to watch Cameron and Evangeline so Carlos and Evie has a chance to enjoy the party without tending to them. Why not have Hadie help Cruella care for the children? With her husband gone on a scouting mission for the Queen of Auroria, Cruella will need an extra set of hands, especially since they've both learned to walk. I think she's going to be watching them until Saturday afternoon, since I have a doctor's appointment to find the baby's gender."

"I'll pitch it to my wife," Hades promised before standing from his chair. "Now we better leave so you can have some peace and quiet before your second baby arrives. Besides, I want to return that hunk of junk your mother-in-law calls a car as soon as possible."

* * *

The car ride to the Isle of the Lost was a quiet one, which made riding in the shuddering death trap more scary than it already was. Now, the blue-haired men weren't being dramatic. Carlos had banned his mother from driving his son and niece in the car until she got it fixed since he feared it would fall apart at any moment. The car was over forty years old and has had nothing fixed or replaced on it! Some were unsure if the brakes even work anymore!

"You know I love you, right?" Hades interrogated his son to break the tense silence. "I just have a bad way of showing it because of horrible experiences on my side of the family. It seemed like every male relative was out to get one another. My brothers and I fight with each other all the time, but are over it within a day. My nephew lost his immortality, so I helped him regain it, but when he did, he told everyone that I was the one that took it from him. I volunteered to go to the Isle of the Lost so there wouldn't be a war among the gods; my brothers and sisters on one side and the rest of our family on the other."

"I know," Hadie insisted as he slumped in the passenger seat as he watched the rain grow heavier the closer they got to the island. "Sis told me. She said you were eventually grateful that it happened because you never would have met our mom."

"I bet Mali didn't tell you that my own father swallowed me whole as a child."

Hadie whipped his head toward his father, straightening in his seat to full attention. "No! I had no idea!"

"Neither does she," Hades commented, surprising his son a little more. "My father, the King of the Titans, was told that a child of his would one day overrule him, just like he did with his father. Every time my mother had a child, my father allowed her to spend time with her or him for five years before he got rid of them. My three sisters were first, then I was next. I had no idea what was going to happen to me, but I enjoyed the time with my mother. In that time, I learned my gift to summon precious metals, though I didn't know what to call them at the time. The final time I showed my mother was mere minutes before my father found me and swallowed me whole. Obviously, I didn't die, but my siblings and I continued to grow in his stomach, until our youngest brother managed to free us, and we sent our father to Tartarus."

Hadie's jaw dropped at the story. "And no one else knows this?"

"Your mother does," Hades corrected with a tiny smile. "It was the night I learned of her fear of storms and the first we slept in the same bed. I was dreaming of that event, which had become a reoccurring nightmare, when I woke her and myself up from screaming so loud. Even after we married and had your sister, I still had the same nightmare and the same PTSD. Do you know when the nightmare finally stopped?"

"No?" Hadie answered curiously. "When did it stop?"

"Sixteen years ago," Hades recalled with a certain glint in his eyes. "A little boy with the same fire blue hair as me came into the world and made me grateful to be a father again, though it had only been the first minute of the boy being alive."

Hades spared a glance at his son to give him a smile. "That boy was _you_. _You _were the one that made the nightmares go away." He adverted his attention to the road, but not before questioning, "Do you know that everyone has a weakness?"

"Of course," Hadie insisted with a nod. "Mom's and Sis's is iron. That's one of the reasons why I stayed so close with Lory, so I can prevent her from ever coming near it just in case it burns her."

"What about mine?" Hades interrogated with a curious raise of an eyebrow. "Do you know my weakness?"

"Mom?" Hadie assumed. "And Sis?"

"_And _you," Hades added before his son could think otherwise. "You are my weakness, too. I love you, Hadie, and I am _proud _of you. I don't want you to ever doubt it again, alright?"

The son nodded his head slowly as he turned his head to face the passenger window—

So his father couldn't see the tear of happiness that formed from hearing such wonderful words.

* * *

Luckily, Maleficent approved of the suggested punishment, though she also insisted that Hadie needed to help out around the house as well. All that ended up being was carrying his mother's groceries when they head to the marketplace and helping his father occasionally cook supper. Hadie managed to finish all of his schoolwork on the first day which gave him more time to spend with his mother.

Whenever he was bored, or knew his niece had a few free minutes, Hadie would video call Mallory just to make sure that she was alright. A time or two their conversation involved Hadie helping her on a couple assignments she didn't understand. There was one time that Mallory wouldn't answer her phone, so Hadie managed to hack her phone wirelessly to see what she was doing. Hadie ended up catching his niece in a very . . . _intimate _position with her boyfriend. Needless to say, Hadie didn't call his niece again until she did.

Friday came which meant a couple parties were about to take place. After taking a couple pictures with his sister Mal and with his niece Mallory, Hadie found himself with baby Evangeline—the one-year daughter of Evie and Doug—in his arms because she was so excited him. From day one, the raven-haired girl has had a soft spot for the demigod. It was quite adorable to see the child so attached to him.

Eventually, Hadie had to leave the party to fulfill the last part of his punishment. To make things slightly better, Mallory decided to join him so her boyfriend could spend a little more time with his parents. Once the five arrived at the mansion, the teenagers dressed for the night while Cruella tended to her grandchildren. A few minutes later, the congregated in the living room with Cruella rocking Cameron to sleep while Hadie did the same with Evangeline.

"Hey, Aunt Cruella?" Hadie acknowledged curiously. "You were around when my dad met my mom, right? And Mom told you everything that you didn't see?"

"Even Hades's Weakness," Cruella confirmed with a small smile. "Do you want me to tell you their story?"

When the teenagers nodded energetically, Cruella pretended to ponder on how exactly to start.

"_Beautiful_," Cruella recalled with a knowing smile. "The first word Hades, the infamous god of the Underworld, thought of to describe the injured wom—_fairy_, who laid on her stomach in the comforts of her new spacious home . . ."


End file.
